Eres ¿mi lady?
by HannaAsukaLangley
Summary: Él, es un chico rebelde que no se lleva nada bien con las figuras de autoridad, salvo sus padres. Ella, es una chica poco "femenina" que se defiende de cualquier cosa a golpes. Ambos tienen dieciséis años. Jóvenes comunes… al menos lo eran hasta que se descubre que cargan con una gran responsabilidad ¿Cuál será el caos que cometerán? Art by: zhdskanf10/marimo0960
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

La noche cubría la Gran Manzana, las luces iluminaban las diversas construcciones en Nueva York tanto que las estrellas no podían deslumbrar con su belleza natural.

Entre los edificios una figura femenina se desliza entre los tejados, su cabellera vuela con cada movimiento lleno de grácil agilidad. Se detiene en la punta del Empire State, sólo para sentir como la megalópolis se rindiera a sus pies, lista para iniciar una aventura; sin embargo su vista se mueve buscando algo o más bien a alguien…

—Vaya y yo que pensé que la gatita no haría acto de presencia.

La voz masculina hizo que la chica volteara a ver al dueño de dichas palabras. Era un chico de cabellos de obsidiana entallado en un traje escarlata con puntos negros. El joven estaba cruzado de brazos como si llevara un largo tiempo esperando.

—¡Mi Lord! –la chica se lanzó a sus brazos sin impórtale el pequeño espacio que tenían en la cima del edificio.

—Tranquilla, está bien que los gatos caen de pie pero yo no soy un gato, tu sí.

—Perdón por tardar tanto pero…

—No es necesario…

El joven del traje escarlata, le dio un suave y delicado beso en los labios. Comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de la joven que poco a poco se ruborizaba conforme la intensidad del beso aumentaba. El chico comenzó a introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de ella. Al separarse por la falta de aire, ambos podían ver en sus ojos azules la ansiedad de volver a repetir aquello, algo dentro de sus mentes y cuerpos querían que se volvieran a unir.

El chico de orbes azules acarició con una mano el cabello de la chica, jugueteando con algunos mechones y enredándolos en sus dedos mientras que con la otra mano pasaba sus dedos en las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas de la rubia, qué solo se perdía en la profundidad de su mirada.

—Es mi último día. –comentó el chico con tono desesperanzador.

—¿De verdad? No me hagas esto, por favor no me dejes. –rogó la chica.

—No puedo hacer nada, más que prometerte que volveré. Nos volveremos a encontrar aquí. Sólo espérame… es más mostremos nuestras identi…

La chica de cabellos dorados no le permitió terminar la frase, pues lo besó para sellar su boca.

—No. Si está en nuestro destino volver a encontrarnos… así será. Te quiero pero sólo si el destino está a nuestro favor; esto se convertirá en verdadero amor, lo sé… lo siento.

—Gatita, ¿de verdad me esperaras? Eres tan hermosa que tengo miedo que alguien quiera arrancarte de mí.

—¿Y lo dices tú, mi lord? Apuesto que tienes una infinidad de novias que están esperándote y yo sólo soy un amor de verano. –dijo la joven haciendo una mueca de tristeza.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Yo soy tuyo y tú eres mía, soy totalmente exclusivo de ti. Así que por favor espérame, estaremos juntos. No sé como pero así será.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo juró Kitty, de verdad te lo juro.

Aquélla noche la pareja se juró amor en uno de los edificios más altos de la gran ciudad. A la mañana siguiente volverían a su rutina, con el anhelo que el hilo rojo del destino los tuviera atados… esperando el reencuentro.


	2. Primera Noche: Cosas de familia un sábad

**Noche Cero: Cosas de familia.**

El despejado cielo azul abrazaba la ciudad del amor, los rayos del sol caían inclementes sobre París; mis sentidos despertaban ante tan cálida bienvenida no permitiría que el verano se me acabara tan rápido… aunque no estuve para disfrutarlo. Residí fuera de Francia por un largo y pesado mes a causa del trabajo de mis padres, sin embargo sólo regreso para pasar algunas horas antes de iniciar el segundo año en el Colegio.

Al fin voy a hablar con mis amigas; que no sea por teléfono, _Skype_ o _whatsapp._ Caminé aprisa hasta llegar a pies de la Torre Eiffel, que, como siempre estaba saturada de turistas, pero cerca de " _Los Campos Elíseos_ " estaban las personas que más extrañé todo este tiempo:

—¡Chicas! —grité tan fuerte que varias personas voltearon a verme con cara de extrañeza.

—¡Marinette! —contestaron el trío de mujeres al verme.

Ellas fueron a quienes más quería ver: Alya, Chloé y Lila. Puede sonar un poco extremo de mi parte pero creo que están totalmente diferentes a la última vez que las vi.

—¡Amiga! ¡no sabes cuánto te extrañamos! —exclamó emocionada Alya al abrazarme. Su rizos cobrizos, los cuales siempre dejaba sueltos esta vez estaban atados por una coleta alta eso sí, con su teléfono siempre a la mano como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo.

—¡Mari! Creo que irte a Nueva York hizo que te pusieras más pálida, pero nada que una cama de bronceado no arregle. –comentó Lila con su estrambótico acento italiano y su melena castaña atada en una trenza que caía grácilmente sobre el hombro izquierdo, algo debió pasar pues sus ojos verdes brillaban tanto como aquélla mañana.

—¡Marinette! Te lo dije cuando te fuiste, la próxima vez nos vamos a meter en tu maleta. No sabes cuanta falta nos hiciste. —dijo Chloé con su tono dramático como siempre, pero que tanto anhelé escuchar estas semanas. Su cabello dorado atado en un recogido con horquillas al estilo de los años veinte, clamaba que estuvo probando diversos estilos estas vacaciones y sus expresivos ojos azules gritaban que todo lo dicho era verdad: Me extrañó mucho.

Ellas son mis mejores amigas. Nos conocimos en la escuela, al principio no nos llevábamos tan bien, excepto con Alya, ella y yo siempre hemos estado en buenos términos. Chloé y Lila eran diferentes pero actuaban así porque tenían miedo a las personas, poco a poco fuimos tratándonos y descubrimos que teníamos tantas cosas en común que estar juntas era lo más divertido que podía pasar, éramos como piezas de rompecabezas que encajan a la perfección unas con otras.

Después de saludarnos y pedirme los regalos que les traje: una cámara de alta definición de fotógrafo para Alya, un estuche de maquillaje completo para Lila, y un vestido de un diseñador que Chloé admiraba. Nos dispusimos a dar un recorrido a París, e ir a un lugar más cubierto por que el sol no era nada soportable.

Me pusieron al corriente de todo lo que había pasado ese mes y querían decirme en persona y no en línea: Alya y mi amigo Nino al fin eran novios. Un excompañero y crush que Lila tuvo en Italia se había transferido a nuestra escuela sólo para estar más cerca de ella. Chloé y Nathaniel, mi mejor amigo, regresaron de un viaje corto que hicieron a Venecia donde al fin Nath le había pedido a Chloé que fueran novios; de una forma muy romántica: sobre una góndola en las "calles" de la ciudad, mi tomatito (nombre que lo doy a Nath al ser pelirrojo) le dio una pintura que él mismo hizo de ella y se le declaró; algo que Chloé había rogado por los últimos meses aunque eso sólo lo sabíamos las cuatro. Todas mis amigas sólo podían destilar amor por los poros, mientras yo… apenas había tenido noticias de mi novio: Claude.

Les pregunté por él y lo único que me contestaron fue que aún no regresaba del Caribe, pero que de seguro aparecería para cuando las clases iniciaran. No recuerdo por que acepté ser su novia. Llevábamos cuatro meses, aunque los meses de vacaciones no contaban pues en cuanto las clases terminaron él dijo que se iría con sus amigos "de exploración" al Caribe y me exigió que fuera con él pero yo no podía; así que me hizo un drama y se fue muy molesto. No me iba a manipular con pataletas de mocoso, nadie trata de "persuadirme" y menos de ese modo, y mucho menos a Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Deambulamos por las calles y nos encontramos con varios de nuestros amigos del Colegio, sin duda las vacaciones habían terminado, todos regresábamos a la nave nodriza para iniciar las clases. Nos despedimos e hicimos planes para el día siguiente. Mi casa estaría vacía y la verdad no quería regresar a ella, pues mis padres tuvieron un llamado de emergencia por parte de mi tío-abuelo en Shanghai y fueron a acompañarlo. Así que en casa sólo estaríamos…

—¿Haciendo las maletas para tu internado? –pregunté al chico que metía algunas piezas de ropa a una mochila.

—¡Vaya! Pensé que te ibas a tardar más, pero supongo que estés aquí es bueno. –me contestó.

—Marion, de verdad que la liaste bien. Te expulsaron del Colegio y ahora mis papás tuvieron que meterte a un internado. Me vas a dejar sola.

—Y con lo que voy a hacer tal vez me metan a un reformatorio, pero no me importa. Esto vale la pena.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No voy a ir al internado.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Nop, voy a regresar a Nueva York estas dos semanas, convencí a Mercury para que me lleve.

—Mis papás te van a matar.

—Sólo si se enteran. Llamé al internado y les envié una nota del hospital diciendo que me contagié de sarampión durante las vacaciones y estas dos semanas entran en la cuarentena. A mis papás les avisé que hoy me voy al internado para comenzar a acoplarme al ambiente, y tú, hermanita, no vas a decir nada.

Si, este desvergonzado, cínico y mal viviente es desafortunadamente mi hermano: Marion, no solo tiene nombre de delincuente, casi lo es. Cuando lo veo recuerdo que debo cuidarlo pues soy la mayor y si necesito un trasplante de órganos él es mi seguro y almacén viviente para eso.

—¿La vas a ir a buscar? –pregunté intrigada.

—Si Mari, ella es… ella es única y excepcional. Ella es la chica indicada para mí, es… tan pasional, tan hermosa, esos ojos felinos son… ¡Estoy enamorado Marinette! Y voy a buscarla. –dijo emocionado Marion.

—Bueno y si la encuentras ¿qué?

—Pues, no lo sé, supongo que así viva debajo de un puente me quedaré allá para estar con mi Kitty.

—Estás loco, ¡Tikki dile algo! –Le grité a la pequeña criatura rojiza que sobrevolaba entre nosotros con una galleta en la mano.

—Ya lo hice Marinette, pero está decidido. Así que… tengo que acompañarlo. –contestó con voz chillona la criaturita

—Lo ves, hasta mi kwami me apoya. –comentó cínicamente Marion.

—Pero eso está mal, mira que nos has metido en muchos problemas, Marion. Como kwamis tenemos poder pero tampoco abuses. –comentó la pequeña vocecita dentro de mi monedero. – ¡Hermana debes decirle algo!

—Tikki, ya lo hice. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que estamos a disposición de nuestros portadores. A veces quisiera que mi portador fuera como la tuya.

Tal vez deba hacer un paréntesis para explicarles qué son los kwamis y por qué mi hermano y yo tenemos una cada uno y las dos se llaman Tikki.

Hace seis mil años, un chico y una chica; amigos de la infancia, protegían la aldea donde vivían. Su braveza, inteligencia y sentido de justicia los hizo tan famosos que el rey de la región los llamó para que protegieran al reino completo. Sin embargo, sólo eran seres humanos. En un ataque contra el ejército del país vecino ambos estaban mal heridos a punto de morir. La leyenda cuenta que un sabio mago los había visto y ellos sin saberlo lo habían salvado así que para ayudarlos les dio poderes para que siguieran con su labor. El chico obtuvo el poder del espíritu felino mientras la chica se quedó con el poder de una mariquita, agilidad y fuerza.

Sin embargo sus poderes eran temporales, sólo dos ciclos de cielo y tierra, o sea dos ciclos de ocho años; era el tiempo que podrían utilizar los poderes, lo "bueno" era que sus herederos también disfrutarían de dichos poderes.

Los herederos han vivido en diversas épocas en diversos países desde Egipto, Grecia, Roma, China, Francia en la edad media, Londres, Rusia, algunas tribus en África, y partes del continente americano. Siempre son "parejas", que representan a los amigos. Mi familia desciende de la rama de la chica con poderes de mariquita y no sabemos con exactitud quien es la familia del gato negro; conocíamos el apellido de una, pero estos cambian al paso del tiempo.

Se deben cumplir con ciertas reglas: el heredero del poder siempre tendrá su compañero del género contrario. Es decir, si en mi familia una mujer hereda el poder, un chico de la otra familia será el gato negro. Si una chica es el gato negro, un chico de mi familia tendrá el poder de la mariquita.

Según dice nuestra "tradición" el poder se hereda a cualquiera que tenga una gota de sangre de los héroes, es decir, todo es genético pero el poder aparece hasta el cumpleaños número dieciséis, recuerdan: dos ciclos de cielo y tierra es decir dieciséis años y el mismo número de años que dura el poder. El heredero comienza a notar los cambios a la hora de su nacimiento; en su cumpleaños aparecerá en sus orejas los "aretes del milagro" y delante de si el espíritu guardián o kwami como les decimos, cuyo nombre es Tikki.

Para eso, en la familia Cheng, entrenan a todos los niños, sin excepción de género, en artes marciales desde los cuatro hasta los dieciséis años, esperando que sean los elegidos, aunque…

Esta vez no fue un elegido, sino dos. Al parecer es el primer caso de gemelos, así es; Marion y yo somos gemelos, aunque yo nací diez minutos antes por lo que soy la mayor… esos diez minutos de ser hija única fueron maravillosos aunque no los recuerde.

Nos entrenaron en artes marciales: karate, judo, krav maga, muai thai, taekwon-do; así como estrategia militar e incluso el uso de armas de fuego y hacer de cualquier objeto un arma letal. Sabemos abrir desde una cerradura hasta hackear páginas, obvio nadie más fuera de la familia lo sabe; ventajas de ser una familia "de tradición".

Sigo sin entender cómo funciona la genética pues antes que nosotros: una tía bisabuela fue la elegida, luego mi abuelo y antes que nosotros un primo segundo de mamá. Así, en plena celebración de nuestro cumpleaños una luz rojiza comenzó a cubrirnos desde los pies hasta la cabeza y apareció un arete en mi oreja y el otro en la oreja de Marion y delante de nosotros se mostró una lucecita roja que se dividió para mostrarse como kwamis. Todo eso ocurrió, soltando el júbilo de toda la familia materna y preocupación de nuestro padre.

Los héroes son conocidos en todo el mundo y algunos han colaborado en organizaciones como la ONU como embajadores de la paz y ayudando a la humanidad, pero eso involucra que te ganes enemigos y otros te persigan para quitarte este "poder" o "convencerte" que los apoyes en sus causas y… es complicado.

—¿Y si no la encuentras? —pregunté a mi hermano.

—No digas eso Mari, es obvio que lo haré. —contestó sin detenerse en su tarea de guardar su equipaje.

—Debes pensar en todo, si no encuentras a Kitty Noir, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Mis padres son famosos en París por su repostería, comenzaron hace muchos años con un pequeño local que se hizo conocido en la ciudad e iniciaron las sucursales, extendiéndose en toda Europa, así que con tanta "fama" unos inversionistas los invitaron a Nueva York durante el verano, mientras ellos negociaban, yo tomaba unos cursos de diseño de modas, mi hermano probó sus poderes en la ciudad y ahí conoció a su contraparte, según sus descripciones: _"es una belleza de ojos felinos, larga melena, grácil y hermosa, se hace llamar Kitty Noir"._ Al parecer se conocieron cuando ayudaron a la policía durante un asalto a un banco, se siguieron viendo y terminaron perdidamente enamorados.

Marion les rogó a mis padres para que pudiera quedarse en Nueva York, pero debido a su pésimo historial académico, no por qué sus calificaciones sean malas, más bien porque no se lleva bien con los profesores y su enorme listado de peleas en las que se involucra; si lo sé, justificadas pues siempre ayuda a los débiles ante los abusones, lo expulsaron del Colegio a donde asistimos; por lo que mis padres lo mandaron al Internado Illirya para que "arreglara su camino" pues al ser Lordbug debe ser disciplinado.

—La voy a encontrar, ella es el amor de mi vida. —exclamó con ese tono enamorado del cual ya estaba harta.

—Marion, has estado con tantas chicas ¿tú crees que soy tonta? Obvio es tu capricho en turno, no sabes si es mayor que nosotros o qué tal si te convertiste en su pasatiempo de verano. —le dije para bajarlo de esa nube tan ilógica.

—Marinette, no te has puesto a pensar. Si mi Kitty es la contraparte de Lordbug, y tú eres Ladybug tal vez hay para ti un Chat Noir. Sirve que dejas a ese pesado de Claude.

Según el libro ancestral, donde todos los héroes de mi familia tienen una página para escribir parte de sus vivencias y consejos a la siguiente generación de Lordbug o Ladybug; se ha mantenido una relación de amistad entre Kitty y Chat Noir, aunque si hubo momentos en que esa amistad, se convirtió en amor pero eso fue hace muchos siglos.

Es creíble que si hay un Lordbug y Ladybug al mismo tiempo, puede que del lado de la familia del gato negro, también haya dos herederos de esta responsabilidad.

—No me has contestado Marion. ¿Si no la encuentras? –dije de manera firme sentándome en la cama.

—Pues –Marion soltó un pesado suspiro. –regresaré a París. Ella lo dijo, si no nos volvemos a encontrar el destino quiere que no nos amemos.

—Si lo dices así una parte de mí quiere que la encuentres pero la otra quiere que regreses. –de su lista de conquistas esta era la primera vez que estaba tan enamorado y es mi hermano y quiero que sea feliz. –Está bien vete, búscala y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Así que mantenme informada de cualquier cosa, por favor Marion.

—Sé que me quieres hermanita. –cínicamente me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Debo cuidarte como hermana mayor y por qué si requiero un trasplante no dudaré en quitarte tus órganos. Mal hermano que deja sola a esta linda chica.

—Mhm… me da más miedo cualquier inocente delincuente que se cruce en tu camino. Recuerda cuando entrenábamos, me rompiste dos costillas e incluso me mandaste al hospital en dos ocasiones, y como Ladybug de seguro vas a destrozar a cualquiera. Piensa lo que dije, tal vez me encuentre con tu Chat Noir para que dejes al imbécil de Claude, el no vale tu tiempo.

A Marion jamás le ha gustado Claude, es de nuestra edad, aparentemente es buen chico, pero es demasiado… cómo decirlo, un típico hombre casanova. Me dejé embaucar por su palabrería barata y le dije que sí. Claude entró a la escuela a mitad del ciclo escolar, al parecer había tenido problemas en su anterior colegio por lo que tuvo que cambiarse. Es sumamente atractivo; de piel bronceada, ojos azules y de cabellos castaños tan suave. No lo voy a negar me atrajo físicamente desde que lo vi, muchas de las chicas del colegio nos derretimos por él; su forma de hablar y esa coquetería; hizo que todas estuviéramos como gallinas sin cabeza por él.

¿Qué me sorprendió? Que yo fui la primera a la que se dirigió, eso es algo difícil. En la escuela casi todos los chicos me tienen miedo pues siempre me involucraba en conflictos con ellos a diferencia de Marion, que golpea yo… los destrozo, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos chicos he enviado al hospital; incluso antes de saber que era heredera del gen "bug"; patrullaba las calles para salvar a las personas: los delincuentes me apuntaban con armas de fuego… yo los dejaba en el suelo con los brazos, piernas, nariz y algunas costillas rotas…

No soy "femenina" como los demás opinan que debería ser; sólo porque no actuó como las "damiselas en peligro", no me gusta que piensen que soy… "débil", pero no voy a negar que si un chico lindo te dice cosas lindas y dulces; no me agrade.

Así fue como caí en las redes de Claude, el me endulzó el oído y yo quería seguir escuchando como me decía palabras de amor, lo acepté. Aunque inmediatamente quiso subir las cosas de tono conmigo, pero me alejé poniendo de excusa a mis amigas y él también tenía "amigas", pues al parecer si no llegó al otro nivel conmigo si lo ha hecho con varias chicas de la escuela.

Podía sentir sus miradas de burla sobre mí, algunas de hecho me decían: lo divertido que era ser la aventura de alguien obvio refiriéndose a su idilio con mi novio. Cuando me di cuenta de eso fue al salir de vacaciones, él es mi primer novio y jamás hicimos cosas de pareja, de hecho ni siquiera sé lo que le gusta, aparte de las mujeres y el licor. Yo no lo conozco, él no me conoce; todas esas llegaron a mi mente en mi tiempo fuera en Nueva York, un lindo rostro no lo es todo y ahora al ver la devoción que mi hermano le demostraba a Kitty; Claude no es alguien que deba estar en mi vida. Si quiero una relación, necesito a alguien que siga mi paso.

Volviendo al idiota que tengo por novio, terminaré con él tanto lo vuelva a ver, me hace perder el tiempo y creo que solo me quiere para alzarse con el título "aquel que pudo domar a la bestia y se la llevó a la cama". Necesito un compañero alguien que me apoye y a quien pueda apoyar. Tal vez Marion tiene razón; si él se enamoró de Kitty, puede que también termine enamorándome de Chat Noir. La mariquita y el gato han sido amigos desde hace seis mil años; a veces el amor se pone sobre la amistad.

Salí de mis pensamientos para despedir a Marion, me comentó someramente que Mercury irá "visitar" a su familia que vive en Nueva York, por la muerte de su abuela, así que se quedará unos días allá y Marion lo "acompañara en su dolor". Mer, el mejor amigo de Marion, sólo estará allá dos semanas así que… que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Mi hermano tomó su mochila, se la colgó al hombro y bajamos las escaleras. Estaba muerta de miedo pues la casa estaría sola y al saber los planes de mi hermano me hacían sentir suma ansiedad. Dejaría todo por... ¿Amor? ¿Capricho? ¿Ilusión? Más vale que esa chica valga la pena para que mi hermano se meta en tantos problemas.


	3. Segunda Noche: El domingo de la noticia

Segunda Noche: El domingo de la noticia.

Era domingo y aun a medio día, no tenía ganas de ir a ningún lado. Era la primera vez que mi casa estaba vacía. Mis padres, apenas llegamos, se fueron con mi tío. Mi hermano se fue en busca del amor como si fuera una de sus novelas románticas que tanto lee, así que sólo éramos Tikki y yo. Bajé a prepararme algo de comer y hornearle a Tikki sus galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Aproveché para coser un diseño, que deje a medias por irme a Nueva York; puede que no entre en el estándar de femineidad que todos creen que debería ser, pero mi meta es ser diseñadora de modas, mi ídolo es la pareja Agreste, Gabriel y Charlotte.

Él se encarga de alta costura y ella es diseñadora de joyas. Una vez, una cliente, le hizo un regalo a mi mamá, porque le gustó mucho el pastel de bodas que mis padres le hicieron a su hija y le dio un bello coordinado de oro blanco, todo eso fue diseñado por la Señora Charlotte y hecho a mano, yo he tratado de hacer diseños pero lo que ella hace tiene estilo y elegancia.

Por otro lado su esposo Gabriel, es un prodigio de la moda, por lo que investigué, él estudió en la Academia de Modas de París pero tiene otros estudios en todo el mundo, pues ha trabajado con los mejores; colocándolo en los cuernos de la luna, además con la dupla que hace con su esposa; se apoderaron del mundo de una manera tan elegante y exclusiva. A eso me refiero con una buena pareja, alguien que te apoye y este a tu lado, alguien que quiera que seas cada vez mejor y te motive sin perder su camino tampoco y por quien puedas hacer lo mismo.

Inmersa en mi trabajo me di cuenta que la interrupción de alguien que no es una buena pareja: Claude. En serio, no recuerdo como me dejé convencer por ese retrasado. Mis malas decisiones sólo me traen consecuencias.

—Tikki contéstale, por favor. –le rogué a mi kwami.

—No, ni loca. La última vez que le contesté se la pasó acosandome… ni siquiera te respeta como novia. –contestó Tikki.

Recordé como antes le pasaba el teléfono a Marion y le contestaba con alguna estupidez que siempre me daba risa como: que estaba en una orgía con tres hombres o que al conocerlo me había dado cuenta que en verdad quería ser monja. Lo que me hace recordar que sólo quiero que mi hermano no cometa la tontería más grande al haberse ido a Nueva York.

Decidí no seguir ignorándolo, por lo que me armé de valor y levanté el móvil…

—¿Hola?

—¿Qué traes puesto, hermosa? —si era él, el idiota más lascivo de París.

—Claude, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente. —dije en tono serio, sencillamente ya quería que todo terminara.

—Por supuesto, estoy frente a tu casa. Me enteré que tus padres no están así que tendremos una fiesta para nosotros, si quieres podemos amanecer juntos.

—Es en serio, Claude. No te hagas ilusiones. —colgué de manera abrupta. ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza cuando me dejé envolver por un idiota así?

Me asomé por la ventana y era cierto, Claude estaba en la reja. Salí decidida a enfrentarlo pero antes escuché la vocesita de Tikki rogándome que no lo matara porque si no donde esconderíamos el cuerpo. Cierto, no me dejaría guiar por mi ira.

Ahí estaba mi futuro exnovio, con una sonrisa de estúpido dibujada en el rostro, tenía una bolsa con lo que aparentaba ser botellas de vidrio, creo que eran cervezas o algún tipo de licor. Estaba demasiado bronceado aunque la verdad se veía que estaba quemado por tanto sol. Saludé sin mucho interés y me preguntó si estaba mi hermano, a lo que mentí diciendo que estaba en su habitación y de hecho nos observaba desde la ventana.

—Muy bien hermosa, entonces vamos a mi casa. Creo que debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido y subir al siguiente nivel en nuestra relación. Mira un poco de esto —dijo levantando la bolsa —y nos vamos a poner muy cómodos.

—Yo creo que no, Claude. —me crucé de brazos al oler como el aliento alcohólico salía de él. Apenas era medio día y ya estaba ebrio.

—Oh vamos Marionetita.

—¡No me llames así! —exclamé enojada, odiaba ese sobrenombre. —Claude la verdad es que esto no está funcionando, ni siquiera nos vimos en vacaciones y el tiempo que tenías libre era para otras chicas…

—Marionetita, eso no es cierto. Tú sabes que sólo estudiaba con ellas. —dijo en tono poco creíble.

—A menos que las clases fueran de anatomía no creo que hayas estudiado con ellas, te las estudiaste y muy a fondo al parecer, así que dejemos esto por la paz.

—¿Qué quieres decir Marionetita? —evidentemente sabia a lo que me refería.

—Terminamos Claude. —Me di la vuelta lista para regresar a mi casa, al parecer las cosas salieron mejor de lo que esperaba.

—¡Ven acá, Marinette! —está bien, creo que no iban a ir las cosas tan bien por el tono molesto como dijo mi nombre. —No lo entiendes, necesito que estés conmigo. ¡Nadie termina conmigo! —sus ojos se inyectaron de ira, pero no caería en su juego.

—Mira te ofrezco esto, diles a todos que terminaste conmigo y lloré desconsoladamente cuando me abandonaste. ¿Te parece? —Volteé a verlo, algo se movió detrás de la pared, al parecer traía compañía.

—¡Ya déjala Claude! —salió otro muchacho detrás de la pared. —Me debes dinero, te dije que no se acostaría contigo y solo tenías hasta que terminaran las vacaciones. —El chico se estaba destornillando de la risa.

Había escuchado eso antes pero pensé que solo era un rumor; algunos chicos habían hecho apuestas sobre quien sería capaz de llevarme a la cama primero, al parecer quien iba ganando era Claude cuando me hice su novia y por eso su vehemencia de pasar al otro nivel, ¿cómo iba a pasar al otro nivel si ni siquiera lo había besado?

Me sentí herida, no por Claude, sino por cómo me veían mis compañeros. Todos los hombres eran unos idiotas. ¿Acaso creían que era un reto? Me los imaginaba, apostando sobre quién sería el ganador al acostarse conmigo. Puede que no me comporte como damisela en peligro, pero hay algo que si me gusta y es el romance, quiero conocer a alguien que me haga suspirar como a todas las chicas, quiero que alguien ponga por mí, esa mirada de corderito que pone Nath cada que ve a Chloé o esa sonrisa llena de felicidad como la que pone Nino cuando ve a Alya, quería que alguien atravesara el océano solo para verme como lo hizo mi hermano por Kitty. No, no todos los hombres eran unos idiotas, yo conocía a tres que valían la pena y el tipo que tenía delante de mí, era una basura.

—Vamos primor, imaginemos que nada paso y volvamos a lo nuestro. —Dijo Claude de forma conciliadora. No sé si era un idiota o sólo estaba ebrio, tal vez sólo un idiota ebrio.

—Por supuesto, mi amor, que tonta fui al pensar así de ti.

Me acerqué con una sonrisa discreta sólo para abrir la reja, el pequeño jardín que teníamos estaba lleno de flores y vastos árboles que con su copa cubrían los rayos del sol, todo eso serviría para acallar a los vecinos fisgones que siempre están criticándome. En cuanto abrí, él se acercó con la intención de besarme, lo que recibió fue algo diferente.

De un golpe le rompí la nariz, cuando su amigo vio toda la sangre que salía de la nariz de Claude, comenzó a huir, así que tomé la bolsa con las botellas y se las lancé para detener el avance, una vez en el suelo fui y le di una patada. Estaba perdida en ira, más que con ellos, conmigo por aceptar algo tan absurdo como un noviazgo con Claude.

—Eres una perra. ¡Me las vas a pagar! —amenazó Claude.

—Yo te recomiendo que te largues o llamaré a la policía. —ese juego era de dos y yo tenía las de ganar.

—Me golpeaste créeme vas a pagarlo, perra. —casi no se escuchaba su chantaje, se estaba ahogando con la sangre de la nariz.

—¿Ah sí? Qué dirá la policía si dos chicos ebrios comenzaron una pelea delante de la casa de una dulce jovencita quien llamó asustada para pedir ayuda.

—No te atreverías. —dijo Claude.

—Inténtalo. — de verdad no me conocía.

Hasta yo me asusté del tono en como contesté. Sabía que saldrían corriendo, a Claude lo han detenido varias veces por ingesta de alcohol en la vía pública y alteración del orden público. Tomaron las botellas, que no se rompieron y se fueron.

No tenía ganas de nada, me sentía herida, susceptible, quería llorar pero no les daría ese gusto. No he llorado desde que era una niña, después de mi primer entrenamiento. Si controlé mis lágrimas por los últimos doce años, una panda de idiotas no haría que sollozará.

Cuando volvía a la casa; Tikki devoraba sus galletas ¿no sé por qué le gustaban tanto? Además que eran la única cosa que comía, en serio, nunca la he visto siquiera tomar agua. Decía que se sentía orgullosa de mi al no haber actuado con ira, obvio no vio cuando golpeé a esos tipos, por lo que no la contradije y me enfrasqué de nuevo en la moda esta vez a investigar, si me daban unas tijeras o una aguja era capaz de ir y enterrárselas a todos lo que apostaron.

Investigué mucho sobre los temas que aprendí en los cursos en Nueva York, sin duda el diseño si varía de continente; es un poco más "abierto" en Norteamérica, por así decirlo algo que usarías todos los días; mientras que en Europa sólo es "mírame y jamás volverás a hacerlo".

De pronto algo inesperado apareció en internet, lo más impensable, lo que nadie, nunca, nunca, jamás pensaría que sucedería, pasó… Mis diseñadores favoritos darían una plática de su trabajo y lo más importante: elegirían a un afortunado como becario aprendiz.

¾ ¡Tikki lo estas viendo! –grité sorprendida haciendo que la pobre de Tikki se ahogara con su galleta. –Podría participar y Gabriel Agreste me haría una de sus aprendices, podría estar cerca de su esposa Charlotte la mágnanima y única diseñadora de joyas y accesorios; reconocida por todas, ¡todas las Monarquías del mundo! ¡Kyaaa!

¾ Marinette cálmate. ¿Cuándo va a ser eso?

¾ Ah… no lo sé.

Comencé a leer la convocatoria: debía hacer un portafolio de diseños y a su vez pasar en tela alguno de ellos, pero todos debían tener algo relacionado con el tema "Espejo del alma", no tenía ni la más remota idea de que se suponía que debía hacer pero ya se me ocurriría algo. He aprendido mucho durante las clases en la Academia y en Nueva York. Esto sería en dos semanas… en el Colegio Illirya

¡¿Como podía ser posible esa horrible pesadilla?! ¡Mi hermano, iría a un colegio donde estaría mi ídolo en moda, esposo de mi ídola en accesorios; y el muy idiota de Marion no asistitiría, ni siquiera estaría presente!

Ese era el día de las malas noticias, ¿qué nunca iba a terminar esa humillación? ¿Por qué Illirya? ¿Por qué no François Dupoint? Seguí leyendo la nota, decía que Gabriel Agreste era el promotor de una serie de conferencias, de diversos empresarios, cuyo mensaje era arriesgarse en la vida, pero sin perder la esencia que los llevó a cumplir sus sueños. Todos darían la opción de elegir un becario, pero a mí sólo me interesaba en la moda.

—¡Qué mala suerte! ¡¿Por qué mis padres no me enviaron a mí también a Illirya?! —grité frente a la computadora. —Este horrible día jamás va a terminar.

—¡Ay Marinette! Pues será en otra ocasión. Sería una suerte que pudieras cambiar con Marion.

Esa frase… todo se solucionaba así...

—Tienes razón Tikki, voy a cambiar con Marion. —esbocé una sonrisa.

—Marinette conozco esa mirada, ¿qué planeas? —el tono de Tikki, era el mismo que su "hermana" usaba con mi hermano.

—En Illirya nadie conoce a Marion, cualquiera podría ir y presentarse como él y _voilá._

—Marinette… ¿qué estás diciendo?

—Exactamente eso, me vestiré como Marion, fingiré ser él durante su ausencia y estaré en esta conferencia. Necesito que el matrimonio Agreste me note, después podré decirles que fue un error de escritura, que se equivocaron y no era "Marion" sino "Marinette". Además la conferencia será el jueves de la siguiente semana.

—¡Estás loca! Se darían cuenta.

—No lo harán. Mis padres están en Shanghái, mi hermano en Nueva York, les enviaré la misma nota que Marion a la escuela, diciendo que tengo sarampión y necesito unos días. Me presento, supuestamente Marion irá a clases y no se meterá en problemas, él regresa, asiste a clases pero para ese entonces, yo ya me hice de la beca en Agreste. Todo eso en doce días, comenzando por hoy.

—No Marinette ¡No!

—Vamos Tikki, no lastimaré a nadie, al contrario mi hermano se beneficia yo también y todos felices y contentos.

Era el plan perfecto, mi plan perfecto para mi meta perfecta. Además no quería ir a la escuela, ¿era una forma de escapar? Tal vez. Pero aparecerme en el colegio tratando de imaginar quieres eran los que apostaban para acostarse conmigo… era muy doloroso y sobre todo me haría sentirme susceptible, eso en mi trabajo no es una opción. Así que cambiaré de aires y ayudaré a Marion en el proceso; para eso somos las hermanas mayores.

No perdí el tiempo y tomé el teléfono, necesitaba asesores y sobre todo alguien que me ayudara con mi plan y conocía a las personas perfectas.

Llamé a Chloé, quien afortunadamente estaba con Nath y les pedí que nos encontráramos en mi casa. También contacté a Alya y Nino, quienes ya estaban cerca, por lo que no tardaron en tocar a mi puerta. Esperé a que llegaran los demás y les platiqué el plan. Tuve que decirles como Marion se había ido a Nueva York a buscar a una chica que conoció durante las vacaciones, omitiendo que la conoció como Lordbug pues ellos no saben nuestro secreto, además que era una oportunidad única para mi futuro como diseñadora.

Ellos me conocen muy bien y saben que soy capaz de arriesgar todo con tal de obtener lo que quiero. Alya y Chloé aceptaron de inmediato, bueno por algo son mis amigas, creo que somos tan parecidas que por eso nos llevamos tan bien pero por otro lado Nath y Nino pusieron la misma cara que me han mostrado desde que nos conocemos: "Estas loca".

—Vamos Nath, nadie saldrá lastimado al contrario; tómalo como un ejercicio social. —dije mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

—Marinette, si sabes que eso es usurpación de identidad y está penado por la ley ¡¿verdad?! —gritó enojado el tomatito.

—Mari, si te descubren te meterás en un problema enorme. Lo peor no será un regaño por parte de tus papás. No te voy a ayudar en esto —dijo Nino, levantándose del sofá y alzando las manos como tratando de quitarse cualquier tipo de culpa.

—Nino, nadie saldrá herido. Sólo serán unos días, por lo que el fin de semana que regrese Marion, vendrá y le platicaremos lo que Marinette hizo, sabe que su hermana lo quiere mucho y haría cualquier cosa por él… hasta meterse en problemas. —Chloé estaba casi recostada en el sofá mientras se limaba las uñas en una actitud despreocupada, las palabras que dijo era un ejemplo de cómo sería la situación, yo no estaba cometiendo un delito, creo.

—¿Ah sí? Bueno entonces porque todo lo estamos haciendo como si fuera un secreto. Acéptalo Marinette, sólo nos llamaste para involucrarnos a todos así si tú caes sabes que no dejaremos que te hundas sola. —gritó Nath algo molesto.

No puedo negar mucho esto, de hecho eso es lo primordial en mi plan. Ellos son mis únicos amigos, he tenido otros problemas y siempre se unen para ayudarme, por eso les tengo tanta confianza, sé que no me dejarán sola. Puede parecerles algo banal e inútil, pero de verdad quiero ser diseñadora y cualquier esperanza que se me presente así sea tan delgada como una telaraña me sujetaré con ambas manos.

—Nath, Marinette no nos ve así, somos sus amigos y ella siempre ha estado para nosotros. Nadie se dará cuenta. —Alya apareció con una bandeja de bocadillos, que su madre sea una chef internacional hace que ella tenga un sazón delicioso, pues le enseñó a cocinar para que pueda atender a sus hermanitas durante su ausencia. —Esto quedara entre nosotros. Como aquélla vez que cierta persona se metió en problemas porque fue a graffitear al territorio de unos pandilleros.

—No era graffitti, era arte. —Nath hizo un puchero infantil. De hecho fue cuando teníamos catorce años, el tomatito estaba en una etapa rebelde y se metió en ese conflicto, lo defendí como sé: golpeando a personas.

—¿Entonces esto es un chantaje? —preguntó también molesto Nino. —Al menos sabes por qué expulsaron a Marion del Colegio.

—Fue por su enorme listado de peleas, Mercury y nosotros tratamos de cubrirlo pero la última… No sé en qué estaba pensando Marion. —contestó Chloé.

De hecho si yo soy peleonera… Marion es peor que yo, siempre llegaba golpeado, o con la ropa hecha jirones, obvio la escuela lo supo y lo peor fue que se metió con el sobrino del director, el chico quedó tan mal que creo que le tuvieron que hacer cirugía plástica.

—Será mejor que comience la escuela con el pie derecho. —intervine antes que mis amigos comenzaran a pelearse con sus novias. —Iré seré como una sombra y luego de un tiempo Marion podrá sacar toda la estupidez que lo corroe.

Mi hermano estaba en algún barrio de Nueva York, esperando a que anocheciera para salir a buscar a una chica linda, un romántico que le daban sus cinco segundos de ira y que Dios quitara de su camino a los pobres incautos que los hicieran enojar.

Amo a mi hermano y no soy tan egoísta como parezco, trataré que al menos por dos semanas su estancia en Illirya fuera de lo más normal. El director lo iba a estar vigilando de cerca y le pasaría un informe a mis padres. Con dos semanas de ausencia por una enfermedad ficticia, haría explotar la dinamita que tenían mis padres por paciencia con él.

Eso haría que Marion fuera a un reformatorio o a la escuela militar, ya era demasiado difícil que mi hermano no este conmigo, no podían apartarme también de mi compañero de batallas. Al menos en el internado, sé que estará relativamente cerca pero si lo mandan a otro lugar… no quiero estar sola, es mi hermanito, siempre hemos estado juntos; desde el vientre de mi madre hasta… bueno hasta que se enamoró de Kitty Noir.

No lo aceptaría jamás, pero me dolió lo fácil que me abandonó. Yo sé que ha tenido una lista de "amigas" pero ninguna de importancia, por eso de algún modo si estoy celosa de Kitty. Antes mi hermano me apoyaba en todo, pero algo me decía que las cosas ya no serían así. Él era quien tenía algún consejo cínico para que yo no fuera tan… tan mala persona.

—Lila ha llegado. —Las puertas de mi casa se abrieron de par en par, mostrando la figura femenina italiana de cabellos castaños que ocultaba sus ojos tras unos lentes de sol que caminaba de modo avasallante en la sala. — ¿De qué me perdí?

—Pues tú amiga que quiere hacer una estupidez. —dijo Nath aún molesto pero no tanto al ser abrazado por Chloé.

—Lo sé, me dijo su plan. Es algo tan loco pero me encanta por lo que me apunto. —Lila tomó asiento y bebió una de las limonadas que coloqué en la mesa. —Lo tendrá facilísimo, por eso la apoyo. No es tan complejo ser hombre, sólo saca lo peor de ti y ¡listo!

—Claro que no, Lila, ¿acaso crees que somos una clase de cavernícolas? —comentó Nino sentándose de nuevo, esta vez a lado de Alya.

—Chicos, no se ofendan, pero los especímenes que observamos en el Colegio, sólo son unos sacos de aromas extraños, cuyo tema primordial es con cuantas se han acostado y quien será su próxima víctima. —Alya tomó uno de los bocadillos que había hecho y lo devoró de un solo bocado, algo estaba planeando por la forma en como actuaba y miraba a Nino y Nath.

—Por supuesto que no. —Nath se volvió a acomodar en el sofá. —Se nota que no nos conocen, y si me ofenden, yo no soy un saco de aroma extraño, he tratado de comportarme de manera correcta.

—¿Crees que te elegí sólo por tu lindo rostro?—comentó Chloé tomando la mano de Nath. — Obvio no. Fue porque eres un caballero y me tratas de una forma tan romántica, además tu aspecto desalineado cuando te atas el cabello para hacer un cuadro y verte en esa forma tan bohemia salpicado de pintura así como tus hermosos ojos aguamarina. —Mis amigos estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro, sonriendo como dos tontos enamorados.

—Chicos… seguimos aquí. —les dije sacudiendo una mano en el aire para sacarlos de sus cinco segundos de romance.

—Lo siento. El punto es que, sé que no te comportas del mismo modo conmigo o con ellas —dijo Chloé volteando a vernos —como lo haces cuando estas rodeado de hombres. Sé que hablas de sexo, de sangre, de videojuegos, de cosas que crees no son del "interés de una chica"—sus delgados dedos dibujaron unas comillas en el aire— Por lo que apoyo a Lila, ser hombre es sacar lo peor de cualquier mujer.

—Ustedes no saben lo complicado que es comportarte como una mujer. Debes caminar con las piernas cerradas, en un coqueto vaivén de caderas, debes verte siempre pulcra y sonriente, no debes sudar, debes eliminar cualquier vello indeseable de todo el cuerpo, no debes hablar en voz tan alta, siempre debes de combinar bien los colores, no debes hablar de temas como sexo, en público porque si no eres catalogada como una zorra. Ustedes, chicos no durarían una hora en el mundo femenino. —dijo Lila dejándose caer en el respaldo del sofá, levantando las piernas en el descanso de brazos.

El silencio de mis amigos, al parecer les dio la razón a mis amigas. Jamás me había dado cuenta de lo complicado que es ser mujer, pero era cierto, desde niña te educan a comportarte como "una señorita". Mientras a mí me decían que debía sentarme con las piernas cerradas con una postura elegante, mi hermano podía recostarse en el sofá y ¡babear a rienda suelta!

—Así que hagamos una apuesta, si Marinette cumple su papel como hombre y nadie se da cuenta que es una chica en Illirya estas dos semanas, nosotras ganamos. Si la descubren, ustedes ganan y haremos lo que quieran. —comentó Alya, al parecer mis amigas encontraron una forma rápida de convencer a mis amigos.

—Les apuesto que lo primero que pensaron fue en sexo ¿o me equivoco? —comentó Lila aún recostada en el sofá.

—N-no, c-claro que no. —dijo Nath totalmente ruborizado.

—Está bien. Aceptamos el trato, verán que ser hombre no es tan fácil como creen. —advirtió Nino. —Pero ¿cómo la haremos pasar por Marion? Por más que sean gemelos a leguas se nota que es una chica.

—Ahí es donde entro yo. —dijo Lila quien de un salto se levantó y comenzó a abrir la maleta que había arrastrado hasta mi casa.

Hicimos a un lado los bocadillos y bebidas para que Lila, pudiera expandir todo lo que contenía su equipaje…

Creo que debo hacer otro paréntesis, ¿por qué mi amiga tiene todas estas cosas? Bueno, una sencilla respuesta: es cosplayer. Una cosplayer, es una persona que actúa y se viste como determinado personaje de manga, cómic, programa de TV, cartoon, anime, videojuego o libro.

Lila es una reconocida cosplayer en Italia, tanto que algunas convenciones en toda Europa le pedían que se presentara en los eventos. De hecho en su casa tiene una habitación dedicada exclusivamente para sus trajes, pelucas, zapatos y maquillaje. Cuando llegó al colegio, varios de mis compañeros la reconocieron como su nombre artístico: Volpina. En sus propias palabras porque es astuta como un zorro y capaz de adaptarse como lo haría un kitsune (zorro del folclor japonés que puede tomar forma humana) con cualquier personaje que quiera y la verdad sí. En un evento se vistió como un chico y juro que me hizo dudar de mi heterosexualidad. Era como un príncipe con ropas orientales.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo Nino tomando un aparente torso o algo así.

—Ah, eso lo uso cuando hago crossplay. —Lila sacó del empaque la mitad de un torso de hombre, con marcados abdominales y pectorales, era tan perfecto que parecía piel real, incluso tenía aureolas y pezones por lo que si alguien se lo ponía podría decir que formaba parte de su cuerpo. —¿Qué no han visto mis fotos?

Mi amiga sacó velozmente su teléfono y nos mostró una imagen donde había un chico con la camisa abierta y dejaba ver parte de su abdomen, parecía que estaba bajo la lluvia pues la camisa se le pegaba al cuerpo. Es a lo que me refiero, lo ves y puedes decir que es un sexy modelo y luego recuerdas que es tu amiga cosplayer que te hace dudar de lo que quieres.

—¿Cómo lo usas? —preguntó extrañada Chloé.

—Fácil, uso un top que me aprieta el busto, encima me pongo este peto. —Señaló el "torso" — y ¡voila! Lila ahora es Louis. Te será de ayuda, para aparentar un poco más.

—Pues, Marion ya quisiera tener ese cuerpazo, pero supongo que funcionará. —he visto a mi hermano cuando se pasea sin camisa por la casa y aunque hacemos ejercicio creo que tengo más músculos que él.

—Anda trae ropa de tu hermano, debemos prepararte si quieres poner este plan en marcha. —me dijo Alya arrastrándome a la segunda planta.

Corrimos a la habitación de Marion, que siempre ha sido un desastre pero esta vez estaba limpia, no lo sé, a veces a mi hermano le dan sus cinco segundos de sensatez. Comenzamos a sacar playeras, pantalones, incluso ropa interior… la cual no me pondré ni ebria. Pero con nuestras elecciones bajamos de nuevo a la sala, donde Lila estaba acomodando unas pelucas de cabello corto sobre la mesa.

Me pidió que me soltara el cabello y comenzó a cepillarlo para luego meterlo en una clase de media que me recogía cualquier mechón de mi melena de obsidiana. Después me colocó una a una de las pelucas, nos quedamos con una que estaba hecha con mi cabello, bueno antes yo tenía el cabello a la cintura; me lo corté, cuando comencé con mi misión de Ladybug, un cabello tan largo me estorbaría, por lo que lo corté hasta los hombros. Lila me pidió todo el cabello que sobró para hacer una peluca, jamás pensé que la usaría para este tipo de cosas. Esto me suena como un mal plan, pero ver lo divertidos que están mis amigos me tranquiliza y lo más importante al final de este camino es que obtendré una beca como diseñadora, sólo por ayudar a mi hermano.

Con mucho cuidado, Lila me enseñó a colocarme las patillas y cejas, pues mi hermano no tiene las cejas depiladas como es mi caso. Una vez, que me prestó su "torso", estaba lista…

—¡Ay por Dios! Si te pareces a Marion —dijo entre risas Nath, el primero en oponerse y el primero en reírse, tan típico de él.

—La única diferencia es que Marion es un poco más alto, pero para personas que jamás lo han visto, pareces cualquier chico. —comentó Nino, inspeccionándome. Parecía que estaba viendo un objeto que quería revisar antes de comprarlo. —Pero no te pares así, relájate. —Sacudió mis hombros para que no estuviera tan tensa. —Adiós a Marinette. Hola a Marion, escuchemos tu voz.

Trate de hacer sonar mi voz más grave aunque más bien parecía que tenía un resfriado. Lo que hizo que Nino y Nath se ahogaran de la risa. Bueno debo aceptar que Nath tiene una linda voz, bastante masculina, suena hasta aterciopelada, lo sé porque así fue como Chloé se enamoró de él, y se la pasaba diciéndome lo hermosa que era… jamás le preste atención; ver a mis amigos de novios es raro, más cuando conoces los secretos del tomate y siempre lo has visto como el niño que se comía las crayolas en el jardín de niños.

Así, con sus clases de "cómo ser un hombre y no ser descubierta en el proceso", Nino y Nath me enseñaron a caminar, a pararme, a "hablar" con otros chicos.

—¡No Marinette! ¡No camines con las piernas cerradas! —gritó Nino haciendo que mis amigas se murieran de risa y Alya grabara todo para reírse después. —Es como si te estorbara algo entre las piernas.

—¡Pues nada me estorba entre las piernas! —grité enojada por todas las veces que me han regañado.

—¡Imagínatelo entonces! —dijo Nath.

—¡Esperen! ¡Yo puedo arreglar eso!

Lila comenzó a buscar de nuevo en su maleta, parecía una bolsa mágica conectada a su habitación pues sacaba cada vez más cosas o tal vez era un agujero negro que absorbía toda su ropa. Al final encontró unos calzoncillos de hombre que tenían cierto bulto en la parte frontal.

—¡¿Por qué demonios tienes eso?! —gritó Chloé extrañada ante la ropa interior que Lila agitaba en el aire.

—¡Duh! Porque en el crossplay, debes actuar como alguien del género contrario, y si pretendo ser un chico es obvio que en mi pantalón debe sobresalir algo. Son gajes del oficio. —dijo orgullosa mi amiga con ese marcado acento Italiano que no ha podido suprimir. —Póntelo Marinette, ejem Marion.

—No, ni loca… es decir… no me pondré eso. —Engrosé la voz tratando de entrar en "personaje" —No tengo idea de donde ha estado eso.

—A ver, yo uso mi ropa interior normal y encima me pongo esto. Además los lavo después de usarlos. Venga Marine… Marion, ¿Quieres esa beca o no?

Lila tenía razón, sólo serían doce días… doce días que actuaría como mi hermano, es más iría a clases y luego me encerraría en la habitación. No llamaré la atención de nadie, así Marion no le daría una prueba a mis padres para enviarlo a la escuela militar.

Tomé la ropa interior y fui al baño a ponérmela. ¿Cómo es posible que me meta en tantos problemas?

Salí, para comprobar que era cierto lo que Nino y Nath decían. Es difícil caminar con las piernas cerradas cuando tienes algo entre ellas. Después de esto restregaré cada parte de mi cuerpo con alcohol y mucho jabón para dejar de sentirme tan extraña.

Pasaron las horas, tanto que la noche nos cayó encima. Pedimos pizza para cenar mientras me seguían "adiestrando" para ser un hombre. Creo que las cosas si son más complicadas de lo que pensé. Cerca de las nueve; el padre de Chloé envío la limosina para recogerla, ella se encargaría de llevarse a mis otros amigos. No querían dejarme sola, pero creo que es lo que más necesito. Además quiero dar una última ronda a la ciudad como Ladybug. Quién lo diría, es mi última noche como Marinette.

Una vez que ellos se fueron. Me dispuse a arreglar las cosas de mi hermano que creo, necesitaré, aunque también lleve algunas cosas de higiene personal. Seguí los consejos que me dieron, frente al espejo; mientras Tikki me observa con sus enormes ojos púrpuras y en el rostro esa mueca que grita "¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!".

Cuando terminé el equipaje, pude ver como el cuarto menguante me observaba, con gesto divertido. ¿Acaso me había convertido en la burla de todos?

—¡Tikki, transformación!

Grité tan alto que creí que la voz se me acabaría. Poco a poco una cálida luz rosa fue cubriéndome después que Tikki entrara a mi arete, sentí como aparecía el traje escarlata con sus lunares negros, el antifaz cubrió mis ojos. En un segundo estaba lista para patrullar, en un segundo mis problemas de adolescente pasan al olvido para preocuparme por la humanidad, en un segundo dejo de ser sólo yo para cargar con el pasado de una dinastía; en un segundo dejo de ser Marinette para ser Ladybug.

Abrí las ventanas y con la ayuda de mi yoyo, me deslice entre los edificios, usando algunos de los postes o barandales de las casas. El aire que corto con la velocidad con la que me muevo, todo esto me hace olvidar sueños y ambiciones, mientras use este traje soy Ladybug, pero esto no durara para siempre…


	4. Tercera Noche: Lunes en Illirya

Tercera Noche: Lunes en Illirya.

Al fin llegamos, estábamos en el patio del internado Illirya. Eran más o menos las siete de la mañana y poco a poco los alumnos iban bajando de los autos que los dejaban en la entrada de la escuela, cargados a tope de maletas, mochilas y cualquier tipo de equipaje. Muchas chicas se saludaban y se abrazaban, otras tanto comenzaban a víborear a los demás. Los chicos se reunían para saludarse… ¿En qué demonios me metí?

—Muy bien Marion, ahora estarás por tu cuenta, serás el chico nuevo. Trata de no meterte en problemas y guarda un bajo perfil. Piensa las cosas dos veces y recuerda ¡Tienes una meta! —o al menos eso recuerdo que me dijo Nino, estaba tan abrumada que solo volteaba a ver de un lado a otros las imágenes de personas que se dibujaban a través de los vidrios de la limosina.

Debo aceptarlo: tengo miedo.

Todos mis amigos se levantaron temprano sólo para acompañarme a la entrada de la escuela, como si fueran mis preocupados padres. Debo decir que mi colegio, Francois-Dupont está a unas cuadras de Notre Dame cerca de mi casa. Sin embargo hoy no estaré en el primer día de clases de mi segundo curso de Instituto.

El día de ayer en la noche envíe un correo, desde el email de mi papá, al Director diciendo que pescamos un virus en nuestro viaje a Nueva York y ahora debo guardar reposo al menos dos semanas o según recomiende el médico. Usé un certificado que "asegura" mi estado. Además asegurando que por cuestiones familiares mis padres estarán fuera y estaban por irse al aeropuerto. Como lo esperaba, el director llamó inmediatamente a mi casa, le pedí a Tikki que contestara imitando la voz de mi mamá, confirmándole lo que había dicho "mi padre" en su correo, el cual borré inmediatamente y al que entraré constantemente para evitar algún problema. El director al parecer me creyó. Por otro lado mis amigos se encargaran de ponerme al corriente con las clases después, sólo serán dos semanas… dos semanas.

—¿Listo? —Me preguntó Chloé acomodándome la corbata del uniforme aun dentro de la limosina mientras su chofer bajaba las maletas de Marion. —Cualquier problema llámanos y vendré lo más rápido por ti.

Otra cosa a la que no estoy acostumbrada: un uniforme. En François-Dupoint, podemos usar ropa civil para asistir a clases cuando estamos en instituto, no he usado un uniforme desde prescolar. Aunque debo decir que no esta tan mal. Es un pantalón de vestir negro, zapatos negros, camisa blanca, corbata negra y saco negro con orillas blancas, además que lleva a la altura del pecho, del lado izquierdo, el logo de la escuela que es un león y un cuervo. Es bastante lindo, pero me gusta más el de las chicas.

—Marion, sabes que estoy totalmente en desacuerdo que cometas esta estupidez, pero soy tu amigo y te apoyaré. —Nath termina de darme los últimos retoques a mi "cabello" para que no parezca un tonto en primer lugar.

—¿Oye? ¿Tendrás roommate? —me preguntó asustada Lila. —Si es un pervertido, debes dormir aunque sea en el pasillo, no trates de acercarte.

—Según los documentos de inscripción mi habitación será solo para mí, así que correré con suerte y tal vez pueda quitarme todo esto después de encerrarme. —dije tratando de desabrocharme la corbata… sentía que me ahogaba con ella.

—¿Preparado? —comentó Alya con celular en mano tratando de grabar todo lo que pase, el chofer abrió la puerta de pasajeros…

—¡No! A quien engaño… esto es una locura, llévenme a la escuela y finjamos que esto no pasó. —Me escabullí entre todos ellos, solo para llegar al fondo de la limosina. —¡Vámonos! ¡Arranquen o no llegaremos!

Quién diría que me entrarían tantos nervios un primer día de clases. ¡¿En qué demonios estaban pensando cuando me permitieron hacer eso?! Estaba comenzando a dudar que eran mis amigos, un amigo no permitiría que alguien como yo tuviera una idea… creía que mi corazón estaba latiendo tanto que pensé que sufriría de un paro cardíaco.

—Marinette, no podemos. Dimos el nombre de Marion en la entrada. Si salimos, lo vamos a meter en problemas. En teoría ya está aquí y debe permanecer en el edificio. —dijo Nath en tono conciliador.

—¡Marinette! Tienes una misión, tienes una meta y cuando tienes algo en mente debes hacer lo que sea para obtenerlo. —Me dijo Chloé tomándome por los hombros y viéndome fijamente. —Si para que Gabriel y Charlotte Agreste te hagan caso debes, vestirte de hombre solo para verlos, eso es lo que harás. Eres Marinette Dupain-Cheng: la chica más fuerte del colegio Francois-Dupoint y nuestra mejor amiga, así que ¡saca tu trasero de mi limosina, enfréntate a tus decisiones y ve por esa beca!

Cuando Chloé saca su lado de líder mandón como su padre, el Alcalde, quiere decir que las cosas son serias.

Solté un largo y pesado suspiro. Sólo serán unos días, el fin de semana regresaré a casa y el jueves que sea la conferencia, todo habrá terminado. Tal vez con un poco de suerte le pida a mis padres que me envíen aquí, digo para vigilar a Marion.

Tomé mi mochila y salí de la limosina, no debía hacerlos perder el tiempo, estábamos a cincuenta minutos de París, apenas tendrían tiempo de llegar. El chofer, colocó todo el equipaje en una especie de carrito para que pudiera arrastrarlo.

Alcé la mano para despedirme de ellos y luego la limosina arrancó, tenía ganas de llorar. Ni siquiera lloré cuando mi mamá me dejo en la puerta del jardín de niños cuando tenía cuatro años… ¡¿por qué tenía esas ganas inmensas de llorar y abrazarme para pensar que todo estaba bien?!

Sacudí la cabeza para tratar de olvidar todo eso. Chloé tenía razón: tengo una meta y daré mi vida si es necesario para poder ser diseñadora.

Saqué mi smarthphone, Alya me dijo que había descargado un croquis del colegio. Debí poner más atención cuando mis padres nos trajeron a Marion y a mí en el curso inductivo hace cuatro meses, pero por estar tonteando con Claude por whatsapp ni lo recordaba. Si pedía información pasaría como novato y serían problemas para Marion, debía actuar como si todo eso fuera algo normal: seguridad ante todo. Fue fácil ubicarme con la app que Alya había descargado.

Así llegué a los dormitorios de chicos, que ¡Oh sorpresa! Ya estaba atestado de testosterona. Traté de abrirme paso entre ellos, pero muchos, al igual que yo, eran de nuevo ingreso. El edificio constaba de cuatro pisos, un piso asignado a cada grado y la planta baja era un tipo de sala de descanso: había sofás, mesa de billar, videojuegos, y una pantalla de cincuenta pulgadas con blu-ray. Era un lugar contemporáneo, no contrastaba para nada con el otro edificio donde se daban las clases, que parecía un castillo.

Según mi información, mi habitación estaba en el segundo piso, y tenía que llegar a las escaleras para cargar con todo esto… bueno, si lograba abrirme paso entre tanto puberto. Todos parecían hacer lo mismo que yo: dar una buena impresión.

Diferenciabas a los nuevos con los que ya habían estado aquí antes. Los nuevos llevaban el uniforme de manera tan pulcra y perfecta que parecían sacados del catálogo informativo, mientras los _old_ , eran los chicos que llevaban la corbata desamarrada, no llevaban saco y la camisa estaba desfajada. Se notaban los cerebritos, los cuales tal vez les darían una paliza en unas horas más. Los de dinero, que mostraban sus accesorios carísimos. Los bravucones que molestarían a los cerebritos, a los chicos más bajos, a los más delgados, curiosamente casi todos los bravucones serían estrellas deportivas; pero ese no era asunto mío, debía encontrar las escaleras.

Traté de ignorar toda esa bola de testosterona que se podría cortar con un cuchillo, sólo debía llegar a mi habitación. Como pude, arrastré mis maletas a mi salvación ¡a un elevador! Lo cual era perfecto porque subir dos pisos con ese equipaje me sacaría los intestinos por tanto esfuerzo.

Una vez en el segundo piso, pensé que estaba en la puerta del infierno. Los de tercer y segundo grado pudieron haber llegado el domingo si querían o algunos ni siquiera se fueron de vacaciones, porque estaban instalados como en su casa, algunos se paseaban sin camisa, otros jugando a aventarse la pelota, viendo revistas con mujeres desnudas, otros tantos estaban sacando y metiendo muebles… ¡Por el amor de Dios aun no eran las ocho y ellos estaban haciendo desastre tan temprano!

Los empujé a todos, lo que hizo que varios sacaran "al gallito de pelea" que llevaban dentro, no me interesaba, debía llegar a mi habitación. Era la última, habitación B-24. En cuanto llegué aventé el equipaje, giré para cerrar la puerta y exclamé con toda tranquilidad: "¡al fin sola!".

Alguien a mis espaldas se carraspeó la garganta, creo que no estaba tan sola…

Volteé a ver y había dos camas individuales en el lugar, un chico de pie cerca de un armario con el torso desnudo que se me quedaba viendo como si hubiera visto al tipo más raro con el que se hubiera topado. Otro chico estaba en uno de los escritorios frente a la laptop y otro estaba recostado en un puff entre las camas totalmente entretenido con una Tablet en las manos.

No podía ser… ¡Adiós a mi libertad!

—¿Hola? —saludé al ver a los tres chicos.

—¿"Al fin sola"? —preguntó el chico que tenía la Tablet con tono de burla.

—Dije, al fin a solas. No se supone que deberían estar aquí. —comenté tratando de fingir mi voz gruesa como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿De verdad vas a ser mi compañero? —dijo el chico semidesnudo.

—Al menos, me dijeron en mi información que tendría una habitación a solas, porque no había suficientes chicos, así que no pensé que las habitaciones fueran para cuatro. —comenté aventando mi mochila a la cama desocupada. —Soy Marion Dupain-Cheng.

—Hola, soy Adrien. —dijo el chico semidesnudo. —Ellos son Iván, —señalando al chico en el escritorio— y Kim —el irónico de la Tablet —Son de la habitación de enfrente. Pues sí, a mí también me prometieron lo mismo pero aquí estas tú… así que nos engañaron.

Los otros chicos se despidieron de Adrien, quien sólo rodó los ojos al verme. Se siguió poniendo el uniforme, y permanecimos en silencio. Lo último que quería era tener un compañero, no sólo debía esconder mi género sino debía esconder a Tikki, la pobre debía estarse ahogando en mi mochila… la cual lancé a la cama… ¡Demonios! Cada segundo confirmaba que esa había sido mi peor idea aun peor, que cuando nos fuimos a España a un concierto, sin dinero.

Según el horario que me habían dado, a las diez habría una junta en el auditorio principal para dar inicio al ciclo escolar, aproximadamente a las once y media tendríamos una clase para presentarnos, supongo que eso servía para los de primero y a la una de la tarde aprovecharían los diversos clubs para ponerse al corriente y tratar de atraer a nuevos "adeptos".

No sabía porque llegué tan temprano, por lo que me tiré en la cama y me acosté dispuesta a dormir, ya tendría tiempo para explorar la escuela después. Sólo quería que "Adrien" se fuera. Al parecer el silencio incómodo no era para ambos, por lo que se vistió, cargo una pesada maleta y se fue.

—Tikki, ¡Tikki! ¡Tikki! —grité buscando entre mi mochila, después de poner el seguro a la puerta.

—¡Marinette! ¡Esto es una locura! Nos va a descubrir, si ese chico no descubre que eres chica se va a dar cuenta que eres Ladybug… ¡En qué demonios estabas pensando! —me gritó Tikki una vez que pudo deshacerse de la ropa que la escondía.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Esto fue una locura, no me debiste dejar que hiciera esto, esto es lo más absurdo que he hecho, se van a dar cuenta, ¿no viste como se me quedaba viendo? Ya debe saber que soy una chica… voy a llamar a Chloé para que de vuelta y venga por mí.

—¡Claro que no! Ya saben que estas aquí, si desapareces otra vez, tus padres pensaran que Marion se escapó, de nuevo y lo van a enviar a la militarizada. Faltan diez días, haremos que funcione. —aconsejó Tikki.

Creo que cuando pensé que nadie saldría herido, jamás pensé que el verdadero afectado sería Marion, debía tener cuidado, debía pensar más en él. Mi plan no cambiaría, iría a clases y regresaría a la habitación para hacer algún diseño, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer el tema de Agreste, pero se me ocurriría algo.

Comencé a sacar el equipaje de Marion y a acomodarlo, sabía que cuando el regresara ese lugar parecería un chiquero; pero eso era algo que mi hermanito haría, yo ya no estaría para verlo.

Dieron las diez y me dirigí a buscar el auditorio. Era un gran edificio, no tenía nada de diferente al auditorio de mi escuela por lo que no perdí mucho tiempo en detalles. Afortunadamente había letreros con nuestro grado y grupo donde debíamos formarnos, sólo estaba ahí de paso, por lo que me paré donde estaba el salón de mi hermano: 2do grado, salón 1. Para mi peor sorpresa Adrien y sus amigos también estaban ahí. No sabía cómo debía actuar, en las primeras semanas se hacen los primeros contactos. Esta era una pésima idea.

El director se la pasó hablando de lo importante que era el colegio, que era una escuela de prestigio y que no perdiéramos la oportunidad de unirnos a un club o algo así, la verdad no le puse atención; me estaba durmiendo porque me la pasé patrullando toda la madrugada y de los nervios solo había dormitado hasta que Chloé tocó a mi puerta.

Se acabó la bienvenida y nos dirigimos a nuestras aulas, esta vez no me perdí, sólo seguí de cerca a Adrien y a sus amigos. Una vez en el aula, el profesor asesor de la clase se presentó, obvio todos lo conocían menos yo.

—Marion.

¡Demonios!

—Presente —contesté levantando ligeramente la mano.

—El director me dijo que tuviera especial cuidado contigo, según avisaron estabas enfermo y te ausentarías unos días. Si no te hubieras presentado, la consejera escolar tendría una plática muy seria con tus padres. —dijo el hombre que deslizaba los dedos en su Tablet, algo me decía que estaba revisando el historial de mi hermano.

—Pero aquí estoy ¿cuál es el problema? —esa era la típica respuesta de Marion a cualquier profesor.

—Según tu información, eres un chico brillante pero con nulo respeto a las figuras de autoridad. ¡Vaya, pues ahora veo que es cierto! —comentó el profesor. —Debo vigilarte después de todas las peleas que has tenido en tu otro Colegio. Illirya no es Francois-Dupont; aquí tenemos reglas que jamás deben romperse. Espero que estés a la altura.

—Si, como sea. —ser Marion era divertido cuando debías mostrar autoridad con los profesores.

—¿Puedes presentarte?

—Ya lo hizo por mí.

—¿Puedes presentarte?

—Soy Marion Dupain-Cheng, dieciséis años y me expulsaron del colegio por moler a golpes a varios imbéciles que se lo merecían. —sí, eso sonaba a una respuesta que daría Marion.

—Bien, señor Dupain. Su ironía y sarcasmo se tendrán que esfumar durante mi clase.

Siguió hablando, pero juro que me estaba durmiendo. Al parecer si las clases eran así, no tendría de que preocuparme, bueno sólo del ámbito social. Después de esas declaraciones me buscaría problemas con los bravucones, si peleaba me metía en complicaciones, si no lo hacía quedaría como un hablador.

Terminamos con las presentaciones, así que salí a conocer el campus. No tenía con quien hablar y eso era malo… demasiado. Nop, no me deprimiría. Comencé a divagar en el edificio, La biblioteca era grande, muy grande, Marion sería feliz; amaba la literatura. Eché un vistazo a la colección y en efecto, le gustaría a mi hermano: mucha literatura inglesa.

La cafetería estaba en la planta baja; no tenía grandes mesas como en François-Dupoint, eran más bien como mesas de bar, pero eran lindas, aunque pequeñas para ser amistades. No podrías hablar con tus amigas y... ¡No Marinette, no debía pensar como chica! ¡Era un chico! ¡Un chico!

Biblioteca, listo. Cafetería, listo. Sanitarios… ese era el otro problema. No podría entrar a un baño de chicos, pero también estaba el problema de las duchas… no podía estar sin bañarme tantos días. Seguí mi recorrido, para reconocer los laboratorios, los salones, debía aprenderlos.

Salí del edificio, por fuera era aún más lindo, era lo más parecido a un castillo, tenía unas torrecillas donde colgaban las banderas de la escuela. Con sus muros de color arena y los tejados azules. Sus ventanas eran enmarcadas por colores en blancos. Tenía un amplio patio, con césped y arbustos… algo que mi escuela no tiene… sin duda, el hecho que este ubicado en Aubergenville, una comuna en el departamento de Yvelines en el norte central de Francia, en el valle de Seine lo hace más llamativo, muchos árboles y un clima más limpio que en París.

Comencé a revisar el folleto con listado de clubes, los típicos clubs deportivos: fútbol, voleyball, basketball… una foto me llamó la atención, era mi compañero de habitación, al pie de la imagen se podía leer "Estudiante prodigio: Campeón junior Nacional de Esgrima" no lucía como un chico atlético pero supongo que el esgrima también requiere su esfuerzo. Los que me llamaban la atención a mí, no la llamaría a mi hermano. Por lo que no me apresuraría inscribiéndolo en algo. Todos mis planes se dirigían a él, ¡estúpido Marion y sus decisiones más estúpidas que él!

Seguí caminando, para darme una idea del lugar. Siendo sincera, mi uniforme de chico me deprimía, parecía que iba a un funeral, mientras que el de las chicas eran tan lindo: blusa blanca, corbata y falda de tela escocesa gris Oxford y con franjas blancas y un blazer blanco con orillas negras y el escudo de la escuela a la altura del pecho del lado derecho. Mis dotes de diseñadora me exigían ver como estaba hecho, sus costuras, la textura de la tela, ¿llevaría bolsillos?... no podía acercarme a una chica y decirle que me dejara ver su uniforme de cerca o pensaría que la estoy acosando… eso sonaría a un pervertido.

Vi a algunos chicos del equipo de fútbol, que trataban de convencer a otros para que se unieran. Presté más atención a mi alrededor y distribuidos en el campo estaban, diversos stand con información de los clubes, parecía un festival, supongo que al ser un internado le dan más espacio a las actividades extracurriculares o se volverían locos en este lugar. En François-Dupont, no es así, si hay equipos pero no es para tanto. Tenemos clases de educación física y clases optativas: como corte y confección, cocina, diseño gráfico, pintura, música, pero esto es como una competencia, era más como un mercado, el que más llamara la atención tendría más adeptos.

Marion era atlético, participaba en el equipo de baloncesto pero su verdadera pasión era el teatro. Mi escuela es inmensa, abarca desde jardín de niños hasta instituto, por lo que mantenemos relación con casi todos los grados. Las clases optativas mezclan a los de último grado de primaria, secundaria e instituto para que no se sintiera tanto el cambio, al pasar de un grado a otro.

Marion comenzó con el teatro, desde que hicimos una obra de navidad a inicios de la secundaria; al parecer tratar de entrar en un personaje, aprenderse las líneas y hacer propias las emociones de alguien más le agradaba bastante y era bueno, muy bueno. Su voz era grave y limpia, era de mucha utilidad con personajes fuertes, podía interpretar a un atento príncipe o al villano más cruel. Después de nuestra obra obligatoria, el club de teatro lo llamó y el profesor encargado lo estimaba al ser su as bajo la manga. Por eso cuando lo expulsaron, todos en el club lloraron mucho, casi todos sus amigos estaban ahí y pues se fue al demonio su amor por la actuación… Amor que no era tan bien visto.

Cuando entramos al Instituto: algunos de los idiotas de la escuela, decían que eso era para "desviados" que el teatro era para las chicas… bueno pues con tanto actor atractivo en cartelera, sip las chicas amamos a los actores. Pero por comentarios tan estúpidos fue que mi hermano comenzó a participar también en otras actividades; deportes principalmente. Quería dar esa imagen de chico rudo y fuerte, pero su placer culposo era la actuación la cual no dejo, pero participaba menos; otra cosa que cambió fue que se hizo un mujeriego; algo que no me agradaba para nada, estaba con chicas de dudosa reputación; era obvio que a él no le gustaban pero quería entrar en el "estándar". Tiempo después apareció Tikki en nuestras vidas y las peleas se incrementaron, el teatro decreció, sus desapariciones por estar con mujeres aumentaron, todo fue un desastre los últimos seis meses…

Odio esa "cultura de género" a la que tratan de someternos, sé que mi familia me decía que fuera fuerte pero…siempre me trataban como "una señorita". A los cuatro años, mientras lloraba por los golpes de entrenamiento que me daba mi prima, mi primo no se detuvo ante las súplicas de mi hermano, lo mío eran raspones, lo de él se desató en una contusión, y mucha sangre… mamá no dijo nada, era algo que la familia Cheng debía soportar. Mientras yo sollozaba por las banditas que cubrían mis raspones en las rodillas, Marion no podía hacerlo, pues mi primo le gritaba que era un hombre y debía ser fuerte, aun cuando yacía desmayado. Ese día me juré que no volvería a llorar, jamás. Con los años el entrenamiento de mi prima fue insuficiente y mi primo comenzó a entrenarme, cuando cumplí los doce le hice exactamente lo mismo que le había hecho a Marion. Nadie, ni siquiera mi familia, se metía con mi hermanito.

La literatura y el teatro no lo hacían débil, sabía que se contenía en nuestros entrenamientos, yo quería protegerlo, pero así se esfumó de mis manos. No podía mantenerlo en una barrera protectora contra los comentarios de imbéciles incultos cuyo máximo motor es el sexo… los odiaba, los detestaba tanto por quitarme a mi hermano… cada día que pasaba dejaba de ser mi hermanito y se convertía en un perfecto desconocido, se alejó de sus libros y comenzó con revistas para adultos: era una forma de entrar al círculo de los hombres. Aunque algunos días, lo podía ver en su cuarto totalmente perdido en un libro, poniendo una cara de sorpresa cuando leía algo interesante… como si debiera ocultar sus verdaderos gustos.

—Marinette, ¿hay un club de teatro o algo que le llame la atención a Marion?

La pequeña voz que salía de la bolsa interior de mi saco, era mi kwami que llevaba "oculta" y quien me sacó de mis pensamientos por Marion. Saqué el manos libres y me coloqué uno de los audífonos en la oreja, para que no pareciera que estaba hablando solo.

—No lo sé, el folleto que me dieron es más de deportes. Pareciera que no hay basados en artes. Aunque sería bueno que él regresara al teatro… era lo único que lo mantenía tranquilo.

Vi un par de chicos con los trajes de esgrima tratando de convencer a otros a que se unieran a su club. El gimnasio, la piscina, el campo de fútbol, las pistas de carreras… de verdad parecía que les importaban más los deportes.

—De verdad, necesito interactuar con una persona o me voy a volver loca… loco.

Dije en voz alta y no era una mentira, no me gustaba ser la chica nueva. Siempre he tenido compañía. Conocí a Nath en el jardín de niños, compartíamos almuerzos y le gustaba juntarse conmigo porque siempre llevaba de postre algún pastelillo que me daba mi papá.

En la primaria conocimos a Nino y los tres nos llevábamos de maravilla. Antes, me juntaba más con los chicos, sentía que eran más sinceros que las chicas y no mentía sobre todo cuando conocí a Chloé Burgeois.

Llegó al Colegio en quinto grado, recién desempacada de Marsella por la carrera política de su padre. Era odiosa, al menos a mi punto de vista; se comportaba como una niña mimada y esas chicas que si se les rompía una uña se les caía el mundo encima. La ignoré a pesar que ella se burlaba de mí.

Cuando pasamos a secundaria, Nath y Nino entraron a salones diferentes al mío y para mi mala suerte Chloé estaba conmigo pero también conocí a Alya, inmediatamente nos llevamos de maravilla, ella era la chica nueva como otras de mis compañeras y yo era la veterana que les enseñó varias cosas.

Chloé siguió molestándome pero un día, ella tuvo un accidente automovilístico. Los compañeros del grupo sortearon quien debía ir a verla, pues no era del agrado de nadie, la "desafortunada" fui yo. Verla tan susceptible en una cama de hospital, me llegó. Estaba sola, su padre estaba en el ayuntamiento y no podría verla ese día. Sus padres se divorciaron y su madre no volvió a buscarla; se deshizo de ella. Le lleve un ramo de flores: dijo que esas eran de pésima calidad, pero si era lo que había agradecía el gesto.

Entendí que no era mala persona, solo que no sabía cómo hacer amigos. Seguí visitándola, llevándole gelatinas, fruta, o simplemente una película para ver durante su estadía en el hospital. Supongo que pensó que le diría que fuéramos "amigas secretas" que nadie más supiera que nos llevábamos bien, pero eso no pasó; comencé a integrarla con Alya y nos compenetrábamos muy bien.

A inicios del tercer año llegó Lila, hija del cónsul italiano en Francia. Era un poco mentirosa así como creída por lo que al principio no era de nuestro agrado, pero un día unos chicos la reconocieron como cosplayer e iniciaron su acoso con ella, diciendo que si era capaz de "vestirse como una zorra" debía ser porque lo era, escuché eso y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue golpear a esos tipejos, la ropa que llevaras no te identificaba. Ellos llevaban ropa de marca y no eran más que unas bestias.

Lila comenzó a sentarse cerca para que yo la defendiera, pero fuera de eso no hablaba con nadie. Entre Alya, Chloé y yo comenzamos a integrarla a nuestras actividades y así nos hicimos amigas.

Cuando entramos al Instituto, tanto mis amigos como mis amigas asistimos a la misma clase, lo cual fue maravilloso. Yo jamás dejé de hablar con Nino y Nath, pero era la primera vez desde primaria que estábamos juntos.

Chloé, desde que íbamos en secundaria, decía que mi amigo "el tomate", era más o menos atractivo; pero cada que Nath hablaba conmigo ella no podía dejar de seguirlo con la mirada. Por eso cuando tuvimos clases juntos, ella volteaba a verlo constantemente. Le hacía regalos "caros", pero él se los devolvía, diciendo que si quería que fueran amigos no era necesario que comprara su amistad, otro punto que hizo que mi amiga rubia, babeara por el pelirrojo. Ella comenzó a acercarse más e interesarse en el arte, algunas veces, Nath le pedía que fuera su modelo para sus proyectos de pintura y… bueno, por tanta convivencia terminaron haciéndose novios.

Así fue como los seis nos hicimos amigos, conmigo como común denominador, pero jamás me di cuenta como había entablado amistades Marion, recordaba que sus amigos a diferencia de los míos, nunca coincidieron en su clase. No supe como llevó el conflicto de tener nuevos compañeros. Tenía muchos "conocidos", últimamente amigos de fiestas pero creo que su mejor amigo era Mercury… Marion siempre había sido muy cerrado con su vida privada, incluso conmigo que soy su hermana, mientras yo le platicaba de todo de forma abierta.

¿Cómo llevaba Marion todos esos problemas?

¿Qué tan complicado es para un hombre hacer amigos de su género?

¿Qué tan complicado es para un chico hacer amigas? Pero verdaderas amigas, algo así como Nino, Nath y yo. Ellos no pensaban en mí como una chica, yo siempre era su amiga y ellos eran mis amigos: "el tomate de las pinturas" y el "loco de la música"

¿Cómo podría yo acercarme al mundo masculino?

Revisé a mí alrededor escuchaba algunas conversaciones de los chicos de grados superiores, los que ya tenían "amigos" y el tema dominante eran: las mujeres. Escuché como hablaban de sus conquistas de verano, hasta donde llegaron con ellas, con cuantas se habían acostado y la forma en como lo habían hecho, quién de sus compañeras había cambiado y se veía más atractiva, a quién convencerían para que fuera a su habitación y cuánto tiempo tardarían en acostarse con ellas…

Me sentí asqueada.

¿De verdad esto era de lo único que hablaba la comunidad masculina? ¿Eran los temas que mis amigos y hermano hablaban ante otros de su género? ¿Así pensaban o sólo lo hacían para encajar con sus similares?

Como personas de la misma edad y diferente género hacían que la diferencia fuera abismal. Mientras nosotras nos llenaban la cabeza, de "hacer el amor" con la persona indicada y que ames, a los chicos era que olvidaran que la chica que tenían delante era una persona, algo como un objeto.

¿Ellos no sentían nervios la primera vez?

¿Les dolía cuando lo hacían?

¿Su primera vez era tan memorable como lo era para las chicas?

¿Ellos también recordaban su primer beso o su primer amor?

Entre más tiempo pasaba, me daba cuenta que no sabía absolutamente nada de los hombres. No eran temas que ellos dijeran aunque fueran mis amigos y familia, ¿cómo se supone que interactuaría con varones los próximos días si no sabía la base de todo?

Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensé.

En cuanto volteé me cayó encima una montaña de cajas con todo y su contenido, la fuerza fue tan grande que terminé en el suelo y sólo escuche las risas burlonas de los chicos que estaban sentados en el césped.

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Podrías fijarte?!

—Lo mismo digo.

Volteé a ver quién había causado mi primer ridículo delante de "mis similares". Era una chica de larga cabellera dorada, que también había llegado al piso por el choque.

—Gracias, por arruinar mí ya arruinado día. —comentó malhumorada.

—Lo lamento, fue mi culpa iba distraí-do —esto de hablar como "hombre" se me estaba dando fatal. —te ofrezco disculpas. —Dije levantándome y ofreciéndole mi mano para ayudarla.

—¿Ofrecer disculpas? Es la primera vez que alguien lo dice correctamente. Usualmente dicen, te pido disculpas, como si fuera una obligación que el agraviado te disculpara, pero al ofrecer le permi-

—Le permites negarte, si la afrenta es irreversible. —interrumpí a la chica que aceptó mi mano para levantarse.

—Un chico culto. Eso sí es raro y más en esta escuela. —dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

Me agaché a ayudarla a recoger sus pertenencias, cuando algo me hizo perderme de lo demás…

—Esos zapatos son… ¿Agreste? —pregunté al ver el delicado corte de los zapatos que llevaba.

—Sip, son lindos.

Eran productos limitados, Gabriel Agreste había hecho sólo treinta pares. ¡Para todo el mundo! Al ser tan famoso, puede darse esos permisos. No estaban en preventa, si los querías debías ir a la tienda por ellos y con la esperanza de conseguir alguno.

—No soy mucho de moda, pero los vi y no eran caros, así que ese día estaba en la tienda de Agreste comprando un vestido, y me dije ¿por qué no? Pero había mucha gente así que cuando me estaba retirando, una tipa me jaló del cabello, y solo porque era algo personal le arranqué la caja de las manos. Afortunadamente eran de mi número. —comentó la rubia recogiendo el contenido de las cajas, que parecían retazos de tela y algunos documentos.

—Lo sé, todas se jactaban de ser unas damas y eran unas bestias. Con mucho esfuerzo conseguí mi par.

Ella volteó a verme con una gran interrogante, comencé a repasar lo que había dicho…

—Bueno, el par era un regalo para mi hermana. —rectifiqué.

No mentía, para tener más posibilidades, le pedí a Marion que me consiguiera un par para que yo le diera unos boletos con pase preferencial y backstage de su banda favorita.

La chica soltó una pequeña risa, se recogía el cabello que le caía en el rostro. Era muy bonita, la típica chica que ves en la calle y no puedes evitar decir: _"¡Maldita tipa! ¡Qué bien se ve!"_ Tenía unos grandes ojos azules, de piel blanca, casi de porcelana, sin ninguna imperfección. Por cómo lucía el uniforme, tenía estructura delgada y estaba bien proporcionada… ¡Maldita, qué bien se veía!

—Me llamo Felicia.

—Hola, soy Marion.

—¿Eres de nuevo ingreso? Creo que no te había visto antes.

—Pues si soy nuevo, pero voy en segundo. Te ayudo a llevar eso.

—¿Acaso me crees tan débil como para no poder cargar una caja? —preguntó desafiantemente.

—Más bien, porque son demasiadas y temo que algún otro incauto llegue al piso. —dijo tratando de no burlarme. —Te ayudo con la mitad.

—Bueno, si lo pones así. No me siento tan insultada. —soltó una risita, parecía como un ligero trinar, un susurro… Dios esta chica era tan linda que me hacia sentir incómoda

Cargamos las cajas y la seguí hasta un edificio que discrepaba de los demás. Era colorido, muy grande, estaba pintado con detalles tan finos, que parecía como si estuviera encerrado en una enredadera con grandes rosales. Se escuchaba música y como si alguien zapateara sobre un piso de madera, conforme fuimos avanzando pude notar por qué: era el edificio de las artes.

No recordaba que lo hubieran mencionado en la junta o tal vez era por que estaba dormitando. Había diversos talleres: danza contemporánea, ballet, coro, música, artes plásticas, diseño gráfico… seguí a Felicia hasta el segundo piso, donde las cosas eran un poco más tranquilas. Pero algo no dejaba de rondar mi mente: en ese edificio sólo había mujeres, no me había cruzado con otro hombre.

Llegamos a lo que parecía un almacén, mi acompañante sacó un juego de llaves para abrir la puerta, sin soltar las cajas.

—Supongo que vas a salir corriendo del edificio antes que alguien más te vea ¿verdad? —la forma en como lo dijo sonó más bien desesperanzadora.

—¿Debería? —pregunté un poco desconcertada.

—Aun no lo sabes ¿cierto?

—¿Debería? —no es que sonará repetitivo, pero esto de no saber a qué enfrentarte me tenía con la guardia baja.

—Supongo que aún no te lo han dicho. —Empujó la puerta y metió la mano buscando el contacto para encender las luces, de pronto el almacén se iluminó desplegando toda clase de vestuarios y materiales —Este es el edificio de las artes y ningún hombre tiene "permitido entrar aquí".

—¡Oye! Eso es sexista, ¡yo puedo estar donde yo quiera! —Deje caer las cajas, y puse mis manos en mi cadera totalmente indignada. Nadie me iba a decir donde estar o donde no.

—Bueno, quiero decir. Ningún chico que se considere hombre, entra aquí; no porque nosotros lo prohibamos, sino porque ellos no quieren.

En algún punto no entendí, Felicia entró con las cajas y yo levante las que dejé caer. Me explicó que hacía diez años, ese edificio era mixto y de hecho algunos de los pintores y bailarines reconocidos participaban en las actividades de ese lugar en sus años de Instituto. Pero algún imbécil comenzó a levantar rumores que las artes eran para niñas y desviados, poco a poco los chicos comenzaron a dejar las actividades, por el miedo a ser rechazados por sus "amigos". Con el tiempo solo quedaron mujeres.

—Así que cualquier hombre que entra aquí, ¿le dicen que es gay? —pregunté un poco sorprendida por aquélla estupidez.

—Oh no, de hecho hay chicos abiertamente gays en el internado y los aceptan pues son buenos en los deportes, pero más bien es porque si entras aquí es como cargar un Estigma social y ninguno de tus compañeros querrá hablar contigo. —afirmó comenzando a sacar los materiales de las cajas. —Es como si el arte fuera solo para las chicas.

—¡Eso es una estupidez! —No pude evitar gritarlo —Las artes son para todos aquellos que quieran participar en ellas, ¿es como decir que la actuación es sólo para chicas?

—Bueno, con tanto actor guapo pareciera que es solo para satisfacer la pupila femenina. —soltó una ligera sonrisa, al menos pensaba como yo, ya comenzaba a caerme bien.

—Felicia es en serio. Tengo un amigo que es pintor y es el chico más dulce que he conocido y su novia lo adora, tengo otro amigo que es DJ, pero para eso aprendió apreciación de música y se conoce a todos los compositores clásicos, sabe de notas, de tiempos y es muy bueno en lo que hace. Eso no es cargar con un estigma. ¡¿Acaso esos idiotas que están allá afuera… —dije levantando la mano y señalando hacia la ventana —no son fans de algún músico, de algún cantante, de algún actor?! ¡Por estúpido comentarios como esos yo perdí a alguien muy especial!

Los comentarios de "machos" fueron los que me quitaron a mi hermanito. El muy idiota se dejaba manipular y con tal de ser aceptado, dejo de hacer lo que le gustaba y comenzó a enrolarse en relaciones estúpidas. Algo dentro de mí, quería que en verdad encontrara a Kitty, al menos sabría que mi hermano seguía siendo un romántico empedernido, pero otra parte de mi quería que regresara a París, no quería estar sola.

—Se nota que eres de segundo. Los de primer año son muy fáciles de manipular, por eso los de deportes siempre nos quitan nuestro lugar para poder promocionar los clubes, para mañana, el día que los de este edificio podemos poner nuestros stand; casi todos ya están enrolados en algo. —soltó un largo y pesado suspiro.

—No dejo de pensar que es una estupidez, ¿qué tienen en la cabeza? ¿Mierda? —Yo estaba furiosa pero Felicia no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por mi comentario. —Lo siento, es que en mi colegio éramos más… normales. De hecho ganábamos varios concursos —No era por admirarme pero yo gané el campeonato Europeo Interescolar del Mecha Strike III, no era un deporte, pero me gustó ganar.

—Eso jamás pasará en Illirya. Ver en este edificio a chicos apasionados por alguna rama del arte, es tan impensable como un chico que no tuviera miedo de decir que le gustan las obras de las hermanas Brontë, Wolf, o mi favorita…

—Jane Austen.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—A porque a é- a mí, si a mí también me gusta.

Jane Austen era la escritora favorita de Marion, tenía los libros, los mangas, novelas gráficas, películas, series; de hecho administraba un blog del impacto que debería tener las obras de la autora en la sociedad juvenil. Bueno a mí también me gustan sus libros, pero no tanto como a mi hermano, de hecho "Emma" es mi libro favorito, yo era como la protagonista, quería "emparejar a todos a mí alrededor" y lo logré, por algo mis amigos ahora son novios.

—Pues si eres diferente a todos, ¿no te gustaría entrar a mi club?

—¿Cuál es? Debo decirte que si es de baile, tengo la coordinación de una piedra.

—No, soy la presidenta del club de teatro.

¡Perfecto! Era como una señal del cielo para que Marion regresara a hacer lo que más amaba, pero ¿si aceptaba a su nombre y terminaba rechazando cuando él volviera? ¿Si se dejaba guiar por los demás?

No me gustaría que se negara ante Felicia, parecía buena chica… Felicia. ¡Ella podría ser un buen aliciente para cuando Marion no encontrara a Kitty! Felicia era linda, le gustaban los mismos libros que Marion y bueno era presidenta del club de teatro; tal vez ella lo podría ayudar cuando el regresara decepcionado por no encontrar a Kitty Noir, no me molestaría tener una cuñada como ella.

—No te veo muy convencido, ¿quiere decir que todo lo que acabas de decir es mentira? —me dijo un poco decepcionada.

—No es eso. Es que mis padres aún me tienen en la mira, después que me expulsaran del otro colegio, por lo que no sé qué tan bueno sea involucrarme. Me quieren tener vigilado un tiempo antes de darme otra vez "libertad"

—¿Por qué te expulsaron? —preguntó intrigada.

—Por golpear a tipos como esos. —dije señalando la ventana.

—Bueno, al menos supongo que lo hacías por una buena causa. ¿En qué salón vas?

—En el salón 1.

—¿Eres un geniecito?

—¿Qué?

Felicia me explicó, que ese internado era de élite, sus exámenes eran muy pesados y los mejores resultados estaban en un solo salón, es decir los que juntaron de 95 a 100 puntos, números inferiores a esos estaban repartidos en los salones restantes.

—Antes también estaba en el salón 1, pero me enfermé durante los exámenes finales; cuando los apliqué no estudié mucho y así fue como termine en el salón 4, pero bueno no me quejo. Tenemos clases compartidas y aun puedo hablar con algunas de mis amigas aquí en el club.

También me dijo que en el caso de laboratorio se juntaban las clase para que los de calificaciones menores aspiraran a ser de la élite de la clase 1, algo similar pasaba con las clase que también compartían algunas clases para que se maravillaran con la inteligencia de la clase 1… ¿qué maldito lugar era este?

Marion era muy inteligente, de esos que odias, porque no necesitan estudiar, simplemente saben las cosas… por eso lo detestaba. Mientras nuestros familiares no solo entrenaban nuestros cuerpos, también nuestras mentes, yo era más de estrategia física, pero en lo mental… él era un master.

Felicia siguió desempacando las cosas de la caja y comenzó a meter otras, así que me puse a divagar entre las cosas que estaban en ese lugar, había una gran cantidad de rollos de tela, encajes, resortes, hilos, pinturas, mucha ropa, supongo que formaban parte de los vestuarios de las obras y al fondo, como si fuera iluminada por algo divino, estaba una máquina de coser.

Cuando pensé en entrar en la convocatoria de Agreste, olvidé que mi máquina estaba en casa, planeaba ir el fin de semana una vez que haya hecho el diseño, pero con tanto material a la mano… podría adelantar parte de las ideas que fluían en mí.

—Esa es una…. ¡Ay por Dios! ¡Es una Máquina de Coser Computarizada de 60 Puntadas! Conseguí la mía en una tienda de segunda pero…—a su lado estaba otra máquina, una que yo quería pero mi trabajo de medio tiempo en la pastelería haría que la comprara hasta año nuevo —es… es una ¡máquina de Coser y Bordadora 710 Puntadas y 400 en Bordado!

—Eso supongo, las compró la anterior presidenta y las donó a la escuela, pero ella era la única que sabía usarlas. Me temo que ninguna en este edificio sabe cómo funcionan. No sé cómo vamos a hacer los vestuarios este año. Mmmm ¿o tal vez si? —por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que me observaba, pero yo estaba perdida en las máquinas de coser.

Mi sueño como diseñadora, comenzó a causa de una de mis primas, que trabajaba con un sastre, ella me hacía ropa y me empeciné en aprender. A los doce años junte todas mis mesadas y compré una máquina de segunda mano pero me sirvió para aprender. Marion también sabía usar mi máquina, yo le enseñé.

Un día, cuando íbamos en segundo de secundaria, llegó con el uniforme roto, de hecho eran cortes de navajas, afortunadamente no pasó a mayores pero eso no evitó que le gritoneara por su estupidez, me pidió que lo arreglará, no quise pero acepté a regañadientes.

Me sorprendió cuando me solicitó que le enseñara, pues al meterse tanto en peleas tenía que pedirle ayuda a mamá quien terminaba regañándolo y castigándolo. Así, si él aprendía, no se metería en problemas con mi mamá, no quise pero no le podía decir que no a mi hermano. Aprendió lo básico, o al menos lo suficiente para recoger y arreglar su ropa, era muy fijado en la presentación por lo que siempre iba bien vestido.

—¿Te gustaría un café? —me preguntó una vez que terminó de hacer algunas cosas.

—Soy más de infusiones o té.

—Pero él té no es más que…

—Agua con hojas viejas que hacen a la gente sentirse más interesante. —dije rodando lo ojos.

—¿Cómo sabías…?

— Me lo han dicho mucho. —Todos los días, de hecho, Marion se la pasaba molestándome, cuando nuestros parientes de China me enviaban alguna clase de Té verde o cuando yo compraba mis cajas de té inglés.

La acompañé a uno de los salones, era bastante amplio. Ahí había otras chicas, que arreglaban algunos materiales supongo que para su stand. Se sorprendieron cuando me vieron entrar. Felicia le dijo algunas palabras a una chica rubia con un perfecto bronceado y me invitó a que tomara asiento. Si las miradas extrañas de los chicos en el dormitorio eran insoportables, las de veinte chicas… quería huír.

—Fel-Felicia. —volteó a verme mientras preparaba un par de tazas. —Disculpa ¿el sanitario?

—Ah, esta al final del pasillo, de hecho a lado del almacén. No hay pierde.

Me apresuré a salir de ahí, aunque después escuché una serie de grititos de emoción. Me dirigí lo más rápido a ir al sanitario, mis riñones estaban a punto de estallar, pues desde que salí de mi casa no había podido ir… ¿pero si me encontraba con la escena de chicos orinando? No, no podría…

Cuando mi mente se iluminó: En ese edificio no había chicos, los baños estaban limpios. Este lugar sería como mi santuario.

Entré y en efecto. Todo estaba impecable, a pesar de no usarse el lugar estaba limpio, de hecho aún olía a desinfectante. Sin ningún temor cerré la puerta y pude relajarme por cinco minutos. Aproveché para limpiarme el sudor y acomodarme la peluca, las patillas, las cejas… Sin duda tendría que venir aquí para hacer mis necesidades, no podría toparme con chicos en el baño o gritaría.

Un poco más relajada, decidí regresar, Felicia era buena chica y necesitaba que me ayudara prestándome su máquina de coser.

—Ese baño no tiene jabón para manos. —dije en cuanto ingresé. —Deberían poner un poco, lo bueno es que traigo gel antibacterial.

Comenté sacando mi botellita de gel del pantalón, todas se me quedaron viendo extrañadas. Oh cierto, se supone que los chicos no se lavan las manos, ¡genial! para ser una mujer soy un desastre y para ser un hombre también…

—Chicas, les presentó a Marion. Me ayudó cuando le tiré el material encima. —dijo viendo mi aparente desatino. —Marion, estuve hablando con las chicas y queremos hacerte una propuesta.

Lo que sea diría que no, no me gustaba las miradas que me lanzaban las chicas.

—Nos gustaría que nos apoyaras con el vestuario. Ninguna sabe usar esa máquina y arreglar la ropa que se ha descosido a mano… solo haríamos un desastre, nos gustaría que te unieras pero entendemos los problemas que tienes, por lo que ¿qué te parece estar aquí ayudándonos después de clases?

No sonaba tan mal, podría mantener un bajo perfil, lejos de todos esos idiotas y en vez de estar encerrada en la habitación, podría estar en el almacén haciendo mi diseño, podría ayudar a Felicia que se había portado bien conmigo y sobre todo, podría tener acceso a un sanitario limpio.

—Un chico que sabe de Austen y Shakespeare no puede ser malo, además sabes coser.

Eso era cierto, Marion no era malo, influenciable si y mucho, pero no era malo. Si había sido capaz de aventurarse a cruzar el océano para encontrar una chica de la que se enamoró perdidamente, ¿se negaría a ayudar a unas chicas a arreglar el vestuario?

Sentí sus miradas fijas en mí, creo que saldría ganando más de lo que perdía.

—Está bien ¿por qué no?

Felicia dio unos saltitos y aplaudió ante mi respuesta, las demás chicas suspiraron si hubieran contenido el aliento esperando mi respuesta.

Me la pasé toda la tarde, ayudándoles a probarse los vestuarios con los que llamarían la atención para que más personas quisieran entrar al club. Me explicaron muchas cosas de la escuela y sobre todo como funcionaba, ahora entendía porque mis padres eligieron este internado.

Tenían toque de queda a las 10:00 de la noche, todos debían estar en sus respectivos dormitorios. El sábado al medio día podía ir a mi casa pero debía regresar el domingo antes de las 6 de la tarde o de lo contrario sólo podría entrar si mis padres me acompañaban además que me bajarían 2 puntos sobre calificación final.

Podíamos salir esas dos semanas a los lugares cercanos, era como las semanas de acoplamiento, pero la puerta de la escuela se cerraba a las 10 de la noche, si nos quedábamos afuera ocurriría lo mismo. Las chicas aprovecharon y fueron a una tienda cercana para traer pizza, aunque también pude haber ido a la cafetería de la escuela, pero para ser sincera no quería estar sola. Llevaron pizzas y hamburguesas lo cual agradecía porque no había desayunado más que una barra nutritiva que me dio Chloé.

Estuvieron hablando mucho conmigo y la verdad lo agradecía, no me gustaba estar en silencio y solo escuchar mis pensamientos que inmediatamente volaban a mi hermano, mi misión como Ladybug y en ¿cómo demonios me involucré en ese problema? Pero sobre todo en los diseños que haría para Agreste, esa beca sería mía a como diera lugar.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, las cosas estaban listas para el día siguiente, por lo que nos retiramos. Felicia estaba totalmente agradecida con mi ayuda, le había dado algunas ideas para su stand; y me pidió que estuviera al día siguiente. Le dije que sí, esa niña era muy adorable, no pude negarme.

Regresé a mi habitación, obvio pasando por todo ese edificio lleno de testosterona, para al fin descansar. Mi mente comenzó a divagar en el diseño de la convocatoria, tenía una idea que creo que me serviría mucho.

Aun no llegaba mi compañero y mejor para mí, me permitió quitarme el uniforme y ponerme un pijama, bueno que era solo un pantalón deportivo y una playera, si veía de cerca tal vez podía darse cuenta que mi torso era falso, así que me apresuré. Me acomodé en el escritorio y comencé a garabatear, los vestuarios de teatro me habían dado una idea.

En ese entonces, entró mi roommate con sus amigos, no me dio tiempo de esconder mis diseños y el alto, con mechón rubio… Kim, se burló de mí, diciéndole a Adrien que le había tocado un rarito y que se cuidara por las noches.

Estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero pensé en mi hermano, si me involucraba en una pelea el primer día, él pagaría las consecuencias; pero también era un problema su imagen social. Planeaba argumentar que hay grandes diseñadores varones que no necesariamente eran gays, pero en una escuela donde creen que las artes son para niñas, eso no serviría de nada.

Sólo le arranque de las manos mi diseño y lo guardé en mi portafolio, salí de ahí aprisa, Tikki estaba conmigo.

No sé cómo llegué a la azotea del edificio y grité para sacar mi frustración. Como podía haber hombres tan estúpidos. Me quedé ahí hasta que casi eran las diez, sabía que ellos debían volver a su habitación, así lentamente bajé las escaleras y me metí a mi habitación. Me deslicé bajo las mantas, debía patrullar como Ladybug, pero había sido un día muy complicado… en unos minutos caí dormida.


	5. Cuarta Noche: Martes de estrategia

**Cuarta Noche: Martes de estrategia.**

"Mierda", "Mierda", "Mierda", "Mierda", "Mierda", "¡Mierda!" Era lo único que podía gritar mientras trataba de ponerme el uniforme. Eran las 8:25 y las clases comenzaban en cinco minutos. La escuela no tenía tiempo de tolerancia por qué… obvio es un internado, no puedes poner excusas como "Había mucho tráfico" o "Se descompuso mi transporte".

Estaba tan cansada y fastidiada el día anterior que caí totalmente dormida. Si no hubiera sido por Tikki que brincaba sobre mí para despertarme no me hubiera levantado. Mi roommate era tan silencioso que ni siquiera lo escuche salir de la habitación.

Debía llevarme bien con él, tal vez si tenía un apoyo dentro de ese edificio lleno de hombres me ayudaría y luego ayudaría a Marion… no se veía tan malo. De hecho no dijo nada cuando su amigo comenzó a molestarme. Trataría de hablar con él esa tarde, pero lejos de sus amigos… ¿y si era un pervertido y trataba de sacar provecho de mí al saber que era una chica? No me había cuidado tantos años como para perder con un desconocido.

—¡Marinette! ¡Apresúrate!

—Ya lo sé Tikki, pero esto no es tan fácil como parece.

Ponerme el uniforme, acomodarme la peluca y todo lo demás, era muy tardado. Salí a medio vestir, batallando con la corbata y la camisa. Cargando la mochila que afortunadamente deje preparada el día anterior. Y me di cuenta de algo: no importa si soy hombre o mujer… no tengo sentido de la puntualidad.

Corriendo para llegar al salón de clases, abrí la puerta con una patada de bombero que hizo a algunas de las chicas dar unos grititos de temor. Aunque me ejercitó, no podía evitar jadear tratando de respirar un poco…necesito poner muchas alarmas para despertarme.

Tomé asiento, aún sentía como el sudor corría por mi frente y cuello. La peluca me daba mucho calor al igual que el torso que es de plástico. Lo que me llevaba a recordar el otro pequeño detalle, necesitaba con urgencia una ducha.

Desde el sábado que no me bañaba y el desodorante no me duraría mucho tiempo. Desafortunadamente en el edificio de Arte no hay regaderas, debía bañarme en el dormitorio, pero eran duchas compartidas… ese día no podía empezar peor.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó la profesora —Saquen una hoja, coloquen su nombre en la parte superior y enumeren del 1 al 10, sólo respuestas; si no se saben la respuesta dibujen una línea. —Hablé demasiado rápido. Un examen al segundo día, era lo que encabezaba mi lista de días desafortunados.

Las buenas noticias, es que era Historia y soy buena en esa materia… pero no significa que me sepa las cosas de memoria. No estudié absolutamente nada durante las vacaciones… ¡en vacaciones nadie estudia!

Una tras otra, las preguntas fueron haciéndose y los espacios en blanco eran consecutivos, al menos en mi examen; los demás anotaban con tanta agilidad que les faltaba espacio para escribir su respuesta.

—Psss. —volteé a mi lado izquierdo, donde provenía el ruido. Era una chica, que reconocí del club de teatro. Puso su hoja cerca de mi lugar para que pudiera copiar sus respuestas. Lo hice tan rápido como pude, pues inmediatamente la profesora pidió las hojas.

Recordé lo que me contó Felicia. El salón 1, era la élite, debían saber todos los temas y supongo que estaba lleno de cerebritos y ratones de biblioteca. Me costaría trabajo adaptarme a eso… aunque fuera unos días. Todo era por Marion.

La clase continúo y anoté todo cuanto pude. Saqué el teclado de la Tablet para hacerlo más rápido. No permitiría que me volvieran a tomar por sorpresa. Las clases duraban una hora y veinte minutos. Los que se movían de aula eran los profesores. Nosotros debíamos esperar, con excepción de química y biología, donde debíamos ir a los laboratorios. Las clases funcionaban en el siguiente horario: Módulo 1 (8:30-9:50), Módulo 2 (9:50-11:10), Receso 1 (11:10-11:30), Módulo 3 (11:30-12:50), Módulo 4 (12:50-2:10), Receso 2 (2:10-2:30), Módulo 5 (2:30-3:50). Lo cual era malo porque podría desayunar hasta las 11:10 y mi estómago estaba por comerse solo.

Anoté tanto como podía, pero debía comer algo o me iba a poner de mal humor. Cuando la chica que me ayudó me lanzó una barra de granola, ¡Dios, las chicas de este colegio eran ángeles! Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido abrí el paquete y la partí con los dedos en pequeños trocitos, que llevé delicadamente a mi boca para masticarlos rápido y que no me regañara la profesora.

—Gracias, de verdad. Te vas a ir al cielo con todo y zapatos. —El módulo terminó y volteé a ver a la chica. El hecho que tuviéramos butacas, lo hacía un poco incómodo, no era como en mi colegio donde eran mesas de trabajo.

—No te preocupes, nos ayudaste mucho ayer. Pero no lo hagas costumbre. —Dijo en tono divertido. —Recuerdo cuando era de nuevo ingreso, me costó mucho adaptarme.

—Pensarás que soy u-n grose…ro —estaba a punto de referirme a mí como chica —pero no recuerdo tu nombre. ¿Cuál es?

—Tampoco es como si te lo hubiera dicho, Lía te acaparó por completo.

—¿Lía? —No recordaba a ninguna chica con ese nombre.

—Felicia, pero de cariño le digo Lía. Me llamo Allegra, si quieres dime Aly. ¿Nos ayudaras en el stand hoy? Con suerte podríamos hacer que chicos quieran unirse al club.

—Si no tengo problemas con los profesores, entonces estaré ahí.

Dio inicio la otra clase y seguí con la rutina del anterior. NO entendía esa escuela, les importaba tanto la educación y no podían ponerse a trabajar con el respeto y tolerancia. Era básico. Con lo influenciable que era Marion, lo más seguro es que terminara botando el club de teatro. ¿Tan importante es que unos trogloditas te acepten como macho dominante? Si eres parte de una manada, ser el macho alfa es importante. Pero somos seres humanos, hay otras formas de hacerte valer, ¿Dónde quedan tus anhelos, sueños, metas, dones? No comprendía la mente del hombre.

Cuando sonó la campana anunciando el receso, me levanté a toda prisa de mi asiento; Allegra me detuvo al pedirme que fuéramos al salón 4 por Felicia, pero me tuve que disculpar. Debía ir a comprar algo para comer lo más rápido posible o de lo contrario me iba a desmayar y no era broma, estaba muy mareada. Las malpasadas me iban a cobrar factura.

El sistema de ventas de la escuela era por medio de un monedero electrónico, parecido a la que se usa en el transporte público. Metes la tarjeta en una máquina, recargas con cuánto dinero tengas. Vas a la cafetería o a la papelería y pides lo que vas a comprar, te piden la tarjeta y cobran lo exacto. Supongo que es una forma de evitar robo de dinero en efectivo, si extravías tu tarjeta es un asunto diferente. Todo eso me lo dijo ayer Felicia y de verdad lo agradezco, porque mientras se hacia una larga fila para recargar, yo ya tenía 100 euros en mi monedero, listos para gastar.

La comida se veía deliciosa. Pedí una caja de leche, fruta, unos hot cakes y un soufflé de zanahoria y calabaza. Estaba a punto de comerme una vaca si me hubieran dado una. Y ahí estaba, Adrien… al fin a solas. Tal vez si le platicaba mi situación, me ayudara; él tenía la respuesta.

Tomé mi comida después de haberla "pagado" con mi monedero. Me acerqué a la mesa donde almorzaba el rubio…

—¿Oye, Bro? Mínimo me hubieras despertado, otro poco y no llego. —fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle para abordarlo; se me ocurrió copiar el estilo de habla de Nino, ligeramente relajado pero también divertido.

—Tienes una responsabilidad, al menos debes ser capaz de cumplirla. A menos que seas un incompetente. —dijo de forma fría.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a este chico? Sólo estaba tratando de socializar, presentía que no iba a ser tan fácil de manejar como esperaba. ¿Acaso estaba amargado?

—Bueno, solo trato de llevarnos bien. —Comencé a comer. —Somos compañeros de habitación, tendremos que soportarnos todos los días, mínimo debemos conocernos un poco ¿no crees?

—Sé que es difícil ser nuevo, pero no me interesa involucrarme con un busca pleitos como tú. —comentó sin siquiera levantar la mirada, comía como si no tuviera ganas, como si estuviera harto de todo.

—Lo hice para defender a otros. Si no me conoces no creo que debas juzgarme. —exclamé ligeramente molesta.

—Y no me interesa ni conocerte, ni juzgarte. Tenemos la mala fortuna de dormir en la misma habitación. Así que respeta mi mitad, no tomes mis cosas, no hagas ruido, no me interesan tus problemas y mantente alejado de mí. ¿Entendido? —Adrien se levantó, llevándose con él su bandeja de comida.

Dos palabras: Lo odio.

Necesitaba un aliado, pero mi plan A, se fue al demonio… o más bien era un presuntuoso insoportable que de seguro era hijo de papi, castrado sentimentalmente ¡Qué jamás ha tenido un sueño!

Estaba furiosa, devoré todo lo que estaba comiendo. Metí un par de galletas de chocolate en la bolsa de mi blazer, donde estaba Tikki, la pobre debía estar muriendo de inanición.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue que el imbécil de Kim, se pasó con otros chicos y me dio un golpe en la cabeza. Todos comenzaron a rodearme…

—¿Es cierto rarito? —dijo con grandes ínfulas.

—A ver idiota, no me llames por tu nombre. —dije molesta.

—Pues te digo como quiera porque eso es lo que eres. Dicen que te vieron salir del edificio de chicas, ya decía yo que te veías muy afeminado para ser hombre. —dijo Kim. —Sólo un rarito iría a ese lugar, ¿te quedaron los vestidos que usan las chicas?

No soporté, me levanté y lo tomé por el cuello de la camisa, es más alto que yo, pero no significaba que me iba a dejar amedrentar. Le he roto la cara a tipos más fuertes que él y llevaban armas de fuego, que me va a hacer un idiota como este.

Sin embargo, no noté al asesor de mi clase que estaba comprando un emparedado. Solté del agarre a Kim, y dejé que se fuera. Sus amigos y él se fueron no sin antes empujarme. Estaba quedando como una idiota, peor aún… estaba dejando como un idiota a Marion.

Regresé al aula más molesta de lo que estaba y se me notaba porque Allegra me vio, supongo que me quería decir algo pero cuando iba a abrir la boca regresó a su lugar y prefirió guardar silencio. Me sentí mal, pues ella no tenía la culpa… el idiota de Adrien sí. Él y su idiota amigo.

—Señor Dupain. Es un aviso, a la siguiente escena como la que acabo de ver en la cafetería y tendrá que pasar un tiempo en la oficina del Director. —amenazó el profesor.

—Sí. —susurré.

—¿Entendido, señor Dupain? —alzó la voz.

—Dije que sí.

Ese día ya no podía ser peor. No iba a soportar tantos días así. Necesitaba contacto con el mundo, con mi mundo. Espere a que fuera el siguiente descanso y llamé a mis amigos. Debían estar saliendo de clases. Los necesitaba tanto.

Primero llamé a Chloé, pero no me contestó, luego fue Alya quien tampoco me contestó, uno a uno fui llamándolos y nadie me daba respuestas. No me había dado cuenta cuanto dependía de los demás para estar tranquila. Lo intente varias veces hasta que me dí por vencida. No tenía alternativa. Necesitaba comer algo. Fui de nuevo a la cafetería, bueno si necesitaba sobrevivir, de verdad necesitaba aliados. Compré un emparedado y una soda.

Adrien estaba otra vez solo, pensé que estaría con sus amigos. Aunque algo me decía que Kim e Ivan no eran amigos de Adrien, sólo eran compañeros. Si tal vez, sólo tal vez lo convencía de estar de mi lado, apostaba que Marion sería su amigo… o tal vez solo me estaba imaginando cosas.

—¡Hola de nuevo! —saludé como si no hubiera pasado nada en la mañana.

—De verdad no entiendes. —Dijo en tono molesto. —No me interesa ser tu amigo.

—Pero no hay mesas disponibles, tal vez podamos compartir esta. Si quieres no te hablo. —Tal vez actuar como hombre no era lo mío pero socializaría como sé. Y funcionó, me dejo espacio para poner mi soda. Usaría mi táctica de ojos grandes: abrirlos lo más que pueda hasta llamar su atención que piense que soy tierna… O algo así.

—Adrien, hay reunión de capitanes en _"El Seventh"_ a las 5, el profe de deportes invitará las pizzas. —comentó Iván, quien iba con Kim. Iba a tener problemas si no me controlaba con ese tipo.

—Gracias Iván, pero yo no soy el capitán de Esgrima.

—Lo sé, pero me dijo tu capitán que debes ir a representarlo porque tuvo un problema con un profesor y tendrá que quedarse.

—Mira quien viene. —susurró Kim.

En ese instante entró Allegra conversando con Felicia. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente. Sin excepción, los chicos voltearon a ver a la presidenta del club de Teatro, era como si estuvieran viendo a una estrella de cine, otros tantos se veía cierta marca de lascivia que me asqueaba; lo que me decía que ella no había caído en las redes de ellos y tal vez era la siguiente víctima, no pude evitar sentir pena por ella pero me sentí identificada. Ella debe ser la apuesta de ese Colegio, así como yo lo era del mío.

—Mmmm que linda chica y que buena esta. —fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, debía sonar tan estúpida como ellos si quería que me aceptaran.

—No hables así de ella por favor. —dijo en tono serio Adrien, haciendo que Iván y Kim se movieran como si estuvieran listos para ver una pelea.

—¿Acaso es tu novia? —dije en tono burlón. No creía que alguien tan linda como Felicia estuviera con un amargado como Adrien.

—Eso quisiera. —se burló Kim.

—Hasta hace poco, ella salía con otro tipo, un idiota; pero la botó de una manera muy fea y ahora esta soltera. —Explicó Iván, —Es un desastre emocional, muy susceptible y dispuesta a todo ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—En términos nuestros, es hora de atacar. —Kim chocó las manos con Iván.

Pude ver como Adrien se perdía en la imagen de Felicia, con que eso tenemos… el chico amargado está enamorado de la niña bonita. Lo siento Adrien, pero esa niña va a ser novia de mi hermano. No la había visto desde la noche anterior, tenía la intención de hablarme, pero me vio rodeada de los chicos y se guardó sus palabras.

—¡No inventes Adrien! ¡Esta mirándote! —susurró Iván, haciendo que todos se acomodaran como si estuvieran posando para una revista.

—Si bro, está mirando para acá, definitivamente está viéndote. —dijo Kim dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

Estaban locos, me estaba viendo a mí. ¿Cómo lo sé? Les estaba haciendo viscos, por lo que Allegra y Felicia soltaron una carcajada. ¡Oh pobres hombres tontos! Se creen tan importantes como para que alguien los vea pero en realidad una travesti como yo, llama más la atención.

¿Acaso los hombres no lo entienden? Si, nos llama la atención alguien fuerte, pero también debe tener un cierto porcentaje de sensatez. Es decir, quieres a un Mr. Knightley, personaje de _Emma,_ alguien fuerte, sensato, inteligente, que no tema decirte cuando estas mal y que te motive a ser mejor persona. Marion es todo eso, por eso sé que la niña bonita está destinada para el caballero que tengo por hermano. Una vez que le diga que es un idiota que no se debe dejar manipular.

El receso se acabó y me dirigí de nuevo al salón. Ya sabía cómo manejar al amargado. Sólo sería cuestión de cruce de intereses, el me ayudaba y yo le daría falsas esperanzas con Felicia, que jamás, nunca, en su vida ocurrirían.

La última clase era de álgebra, en esa materia si era buena; me trataron de intimidar pero no lo lograron. Al parecer estaba en la lista negra de todos los profesores y todos trataban de hacerme quedar mal. Me pasaron al pizarrón a realizar una ecuación, muy complicada pero la hice un santiamén. Terminaron las clases y mientras guardaba mis cosas, Allegra me comentó que irían a preparar su stand, me iba a ofrecer a ayudarlas cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era una llamada de Nath. Estaba molesta por que no me contestó cuando yo le marqué, así que le colgué.

Seguí platicando con Allegra. Me parecía injusto que a los equipos de deportes les hayan dado todo el día anterior para promocionarse y a los de artes solo les darían dos horas para que consiguieran más miembros. Tenía entendido que algunos de los clubes de artes, estaban por desaparecer por falta de personas. Aun cuando habían ganado concursos.

En todo el tiempo que conversamos, mi teléfono no dejó de sonar y vibrar, ya me tenía harta.

—Creo que es urgente. Contesta. —Me sugirió.

—No, si es importante, volverán a marcar. —mencioné. Sencillamente estaba muy enojada con ellos.

—Anda, contesta.

Voltee a ver el teléfono y en ese rato ya tenía treinta llamadas perdidas, de mis amigos. Me asusté cuando una llamada por Skype apareció en mi teléfono, iba a colgar. Cuando Allegra me volvió a rogar que contestara.

—¡Te extrañamos! Te estamos esperando en el centro Comercial, por favor ven. —Lila apareció en la imagen.

—Estoy en Aubergenville, no me da tiempo ir a París. —contesté irritada.

—Pues estamos en el centro Comercial de Aubergenville, vinimos solo a verte. —contestó Chloé. —Era sorpresa, por eso no te contestamos.

Voltearon la cámara y se veía el edificio de Illirya, por lo que estaban a unas escasas tres cuadras. Me disculpé con Allegra y le comenté que debía asistir con urgencia. Allegra no evitó ponerse triste pero me dijo que me excusaría con Felicia. Aunque esperaban que me reuniera con ellas más tarde.

Salí tan rápido como pude de la escuela. Un poco de tranquilidad con mis amigos, era lo que más necesitaba. Cruce el campus corriendo a toda velocidad, sólo pude ver como algunas chicas ya comenzaban a preparar sus stand, me sentía como traidora. Una vez en la calle de nuevo era libre. Como si me hubiera librado de una gran carga.

Las llamé, pero no fue necesario que contestaran. Estaban cerca de la puerta, por lo que en cuanto Alya tomaba su celular me lancé a abrazarlos a todos: Alya, Nino, Nath, Chloé y Lila, estaban ahí. Nunca había sido tan feliz de verlos. No sé qué cara puse pero todos correspondieron mi abrazo, como si no nos hubiéramos visto en siglos.

Me llevaron a un restaurante de sushi. Me explicaron que una nueva compañera había estado en el internado y le preguntaron sobre el colegio. Así fue como se enteraron que la primera semana podría salir pero regresara en la noche. Después que llegaran nuestras órdenes comencé a quejarme de todas mis desventuras: desde que no había tomado una ducha, el asunto de los sanitarios, que tenía un amargado roommate, que todos creían que era un nerd, desviado, perdedor; y la gota que derramaba el vaso: el asunto del edificio de arte, además de despotricar con todos los hombres de esa escuela y si antes odiaba al género masculino ahora ni siquiera quería verlos.

—¿Qué demonios les pasa en esta escuela? —dijo irritada Alya.

—¡Qué esos estúpidos no conocen a DJ's o bandas de rock! ¡Eso es música y es arte! ¡Son una bola de imbéciles! —Nino compartía mi enojo y creo que más, pues el ama la música tanto o más que a Alya.

—Me estás diciendo que la pintura, es considerada como algo raro. Definitiva… son unos idiotas. —Nath estaba enojado y cuando se enoja su rostro se pone rojo… como su cabello. Era un tomate furioso.

—A eso súmale que tienen vigilado a Marion, eso también es un problema, fue una suerte que vinieras o se hubiera metido en problemas. —comentó Lila.

—Si, pero estamos esperanzados a que el regrese… si Marion no vuelve, no sé qué vamos a hacer. —suspiré pesadamente.

—Bueno no te preocupes. Esperemos que tenga sus cinco minutos de lucidez y Mercury lo traiga. —Chloé colocó su mano en mi espalda tratando de consolarme.

—Pero estamos en otro problema, suponiendo que regrese, lo van a tachar socialmente. Nada me haría más feliz que regresara al teatro pero que no le hablaran, no sé si lo soportaría. Además de estar encerrado si te pone bastante mal. Lo digo por experiencia propia.

No sabía se Marion resistiría estar tanto tiempo en vigilancia y sin contacto con el mundo, más que los fines de semana.

—Tengo un plan. —Nath interrumpió mis pensamientos preocupados por mi hermano. —Si en esta escuela se basan tanto en "machos" ¿qué tal si les mostramos a un macho alfa?

—¿A qué te refieres, Nath? —preguntó Chloé.

—Sí, en una manada; el espécimen más fuerte y más inteligente es quien los guía y obvio se queda con las hembras. Si todos los hombres de esta escuela son bestias, ¿porque no mostrarles a un macho, que no solo sea inteligente y fuerte sino que trae locas a mujeres hermosas? —La mirada del tomate me decía que estaba haciendo un plan muy elaborado.

—De donde vamos a sacar a mujeres que se mueran por Marion. Sus novias me conocen y sabrían que soy falsa. —dije fastidiada.

—Pues yo estoy viendo a tres chicas lindas, que te quieren mucho y estarían dispuestas a hacer lo que tú quieras. —comentó Nino volteando a ver a mis amigas. —Solo nos faltaría que los líderes de todos ellos te vieran.

—Los capitanes de los equipos de deportes van a tener una reunión en unos minutos. En el… _seventh,_ algo así dijeron. —les expliqué.

—Supongo que es esa pizzería de enfrente. —Dijo Lila señalando el lugar.

Nathaniel comenzó a platicarnos el plan y en teoría era bueno. Los capitanes estarían reunidos como un público dispuesto a ver una obra de teatro. Mis amigas, tan locas como sus novios y como yo; aceptaron tan pronto el plan se iba deshebrando. No había duda cada uno tenía la amistad que se merecía. Chica loca, con amistades locas… ¿a dónde iba a parar todo eso?

Cerca de las 5:20 vi que llegó Adrien con Iván y Kim, rodeados de otros chicos que aún llevaban el uniforme. Esa era mi señal. La logística la llevaría Nath desde una de las mesas, el plan lo ejecutaríamos los demás. Me sentía como en una mala película pero moría de risa por lo que estaba haciendo: día 2 como hombre y estaba por "coquetear" con 3 mujeres.

Esperamos a que pasara un poco de tiempo. Entré al lugar, cuyo nombre completo era Seventh Heaven, que estaba atascado de otros chicos del Colegio, ¿acaso la comida era tan buena? Pude ver la reacción de Adrien al verme entrar, supongo que imaginaba que lo seguiría para hacerme su amigo… pues no _"grumpy cat";_ que buen sobrenombre.

A partir de ese momento lo llamaría _Grumpy Cat_ , como ese gato que pareciera enojado todo el tiempo; bueno regresando al tema. Los "capitanes" estaban ocupando tres mesas, Adrien le susurró algo a otros chicos y se fueron separando en los asientos, para que pareciera que no había espacio donde sentarse.

Los chicos voltearon a verme, tratando, algunos de fulminarme con la mirada, otros burlándose de mí y otros viéndome como un perdedor… ja, estaban a punto de conocer mi lado más "macho". Lo que tengo que hacer por mi tonto hermano.

Caminé con dirección hacia su mesa, pero de pronto seguí de largo para ir a una donde una despampanante morena, cruzada de piernas de manera tan despreocupada.

—¡Marion! ¡Te extrañé tanto!

Alya se levantó de la mesa y corrió a abrazarme, se había desabrochado parte de la blusa, para que su pecho se viera más grande, definitivamente estábamos más locas de lo que pensamos.

Comenzó a actuar como lo hacían las chicas con las que salía mi hermano. Suspirando, mucho, voz seductora, jugueteando con mis manos.

—Lo sé bombón, pero ya lo sabes: escuela nueva, amigas nuevas. No me gusta quedarme en el pasado. —Sí, escuché alguna vez a Marion decir eso.

—Pero sabes que siempre puedes llamarme y vendré a verte. —suspiraba Alya, muy involucrada en su papel.

— _Muy bien chicas, más jugueteo, si puedes tómala de la cintura Marinette_. —Nos ordenaba Nath, desde el manos libres donde nos comunicábamos.

—Disfrutas esto ¿verdad, tomate? —susurré como si le estuviera besando la mejilla a Alya.

—Quieres ser un macho o ¿no? Bien, Conejita, es tu turno.

Conejita era la forma cariñosa con la que Nath llamaba a Chloé. A su orden, apareció la rubia de ojos azules con pose de "no me vean, bitches que me desgasto".

—Marion, ¡me hiciste esperar una eternidad! No vine desde París solo para que me dejes plantada. —alzó la voz mi amiga.

—Primor, te dije que no tenía muchas ganas de vernos, pero veo que son unas chicas muy malas que nunca me obedecen. —Dije abrazando a Chloé, quien siguió la rutina de Alya suspirando y soltando risitas tontas.

Debo aceptarlo, esto es lo más loco que he hecho en toda mi vida. Pero mis amigas me siguen, seguimos tonteando y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo, como todos los capitanes no perdían detalle de lo que pasaba. Se susurraban cosas y uno hasta dejo caer su pizza ante la sorpresa de ver a mis amigas, que son bellísimas, a veces la que se siente el patito feo, soy yo. Faltaba la actriz por experiencia, la cosplayer que tanto amamos.

—Baja más la mano Marinette. —Me dijo Chloé al oído. Regañándome por que tenía mi mano en su cintura. —Literalmente me tienes que tratar como una fácil.

—Hago lo que puedo, sólo tuve un novio y uno muy malo. ¡No se cómo demonios tratar a una chica fácil! Y menos a una que finge serlo.—Le contesté.

— _Lila, ¡Es hora del show!_ —ordenó Nath.

Sus típicas entradas espectaculares de mi amiga, the best italian cosplayer. Para que todos en el lugar la voltearan a ver, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se fue a comprar ropa, muy provocativa por cierto… de verdad, si pensaban que mi femineidad estaba en duda, al ver a mis amigas confirmo que soy un ser asexual. No era hombre ni mujer… odio mi vida.

Despampanantemente, en un coqueto vaivén de caderas y como si estuviera en una pasarela, meneando su larga cabellera castaña, apoderándose de las miradas de los presentes, hombres y mujeres la veían como si estuvieran perdidos en una alucinación. Entre algunos murmullos escuché que la llamaban "Volpina" así que también tenía fans dentro de Illirya… bueno supongo que un chico que este con chicas tan lindas no pasaría inadvertido, se suponía que iba a mantener un bajo perfil…

—¡Pero que rica te ves! —gritó uno de los capitanes que estaba sentado con Adrien.

—¿Estas coqueteando conmigo? —preguntó indignada Lila.

—Ahm… yo… este… no. —el tipo tartamudeaba y dejo a un lado la seguridad que tenía al estar con todos sus amigos.

—"Ahm… este" —dijo en tono de burla la castaña. —Entiende algo, chicas como yo, que tienen estas —dijo tocándose los pechos, —y un trasero como el mío, —comentó dándose una nalgada —no hablan con tan poca cosa como ustedes. ¿Han visto a _mio cuore?_ —Preguntó en tono de fastidio.

—No… sabemos quién es. —se excusó Adrien.

—Lo expulsaron del Colegio, por que golpeó a unos patanes. Se llama Marion, ¿Lo han visto?

—¡Otra! —exclamó sorprendido Kim.

—Un momento, tu eres… ¿eres la cosplayer Volpina? —preguntó Iván.

—Si, si lo soy. Y estoy buscando a _mio cuore Marion_. —los chicos señalaron a donde estaba yo, sentada con Alya y Chloé a mi lado, como todo un _sugar daddy._ —Marion, bebé… ¡te extrañe! —gritó Lila, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Me levanté para recibir su abrazo. Me tomó del cuello del blazer y me acercó a ella, me susurró que debía poner mis manos en su parte baja de la espalda… ¡Dios ¿qué estaba haciendo?!

—Bebé, te extrañe tanto. ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron que iban a venir a verlo?! —les gritó a la rubia y a la morena.

—¡Por qué lo ibas a acaparar solo para ti! Y eso no es de amigas. —dijo Chloé.

—Vamos a un lugar más privado, Marion. ¡Anda! ¡Te prometo que nos vamos a portar bien y solo vendremos cuando tú nos lo pidas! ¿Si? —comentó en tono coqueto Alya.

—Chicas, ¿Qué voy a ser con ustedes? Pero es la última vez. Saben que no me gusta que me desobedezcan, además que quiero conocer a más personas. —Les dije en tono seductor… los mangas que leía al fin me estaban rindiendo frutos.

—¡Ay sí! ¡Los cuatro juntos! ¡Cómo el fin de semana que tuvimos en Saint-Tropez! Estuvimos agotadas cuando regresamos.

Eso era cierto, no en la forma como todos creían. Si fuimos las cuatro a la playa un fin de semana. Fue la primera salida que tuvimos como amigas, y fue muy divertida. Aunque ahora todos pensaban que era un tipo que se metía con tres chicas al mismo tiempo… mis recuerdos estarían arruinados.

Íbamos saliendo de la pizzería cuando la figura de un hombre muy enojado, nos detuvo en la puerta.

—¡Te dije que te alejaras de mi novia! —Era Nino en un fingido estallido de celos. —¡Te lo advertí! —Me tomó del cuello de la camisa.

—No, no… yo sólo me lo topé por aquí; no nos seguimos viendo. —Comentó Alya tratando de calmarlo. —Vámonos, de hecho no sé por qué estoy aquí.

—¡Dijiste que no volverías a verlo! —gritó furioso mi amigo.

—Tranquilo, bro. Siempre estaré disponible cuando esta muñeca quiera un poco de acción. —ese tono tan patán, con el que hablé era 100% sacado del cinismo de Claude.

—Otra de estas y…

—¿Y qué? —Lo empujé. —¡¿Quieres que te vuelva a mandar al hospital?!

—Te lo advierto Dupain, ¡Aléjate de mi novia!

Nino se llevó a Alya quien volteó a verme y me lanzó un beso, además que gesticulo la palabra "llámame".

—Este idiota me arruino el humor. —exploté con fingida ira.

—No, no, no te preocupes. Nosotras nos encargamos de ponerte de buenas. —rogó Chloé. —Traje la limosina para llevarte.

—Si _mio Cuore_ , haremos todo lo que nos pidas, no necesitas a esa, para pasar un buen rato. —dijo en tono coqueto Lila y salimos del establecimiento.

Fuimos al estacionamiento, donde Nath, Nino y Alya estaban llorando de la risa. Nos unimos a ellos y las carcajadas sonaron en todo el lugar. Creo que también tenía mi lado histriónico, al parecer lo de ser actor era de familia. Nos pasamos un buen rato riéndonos. Sin duda esa broma duraría por mucho tiempo.

—¡Ya lo escuchaste Dupain! ¡Aléjate de mi novia! —Nino trato de decirlo en tono serio pero la risa era más fuerte.

—Lo siento Nino, ya no te quiero. Ahora me voy a ir con la travesti. —respondió Alya tratando de contener la risa.

—Nath, de verdad. Deja la pintura y dedícate a ser director de cine. ¡Eso estuvo buenísimo! —Lila se destornillaba de risa.

—¡Ya cállense! ¡Me duele el estómago de tanto reír! —dijo Chloé abrazándose a Nath.

—¡No inventen! ¡Hasta estoy llorando de la risa! —Me limpié las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos.

—Marinette si con eso no te aceptan, son unos idiotas. Vamos a dar una vuelta y luego te dejamos en la escuela. Te apuesto que te van a recibir con fanfarrias, alfombra roja y champagne. —argumentó mi amigo tomate.

Perdí la noción del tiempo. Solo había pasado un día lejos de mis amigos y se sentía como si no los hubiera visto en mucho. Me platicaron sobre el horario, los apuntes, los de nuevo ingreso´.

Cuando me di cuenta eran cerca de las nueve de la noche. Les pedí que me llevaran a la escuela y luego debían regresar a París de manera inmediata. Cuando nos estábamos despidiendo, Lila sacó una bolsa. Me dijo que era un cambio de ropa, mi ropa, por cualquier emergencia. Por eso amo a mis amigas, le di un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo; las volvería a ver hasta el fin de semana.

Entré al campus y me dirigí inmediatamente a los dormitorios. Aún tenía deberes por hacer y con un poco de suerte podría salir como Ladybug, había abandonado mi misión de proteger la ciudad y aunque no estuviera en París, en Aubergenville supongo que también debía haber alguna clase de crimen.

La planta baja del dormitorio era más escandalosa de lo normal, había una clase de junta; pensé en acercarme pues podrían estar diciendo alguna clase de información importante, en cuanto me vieron comenzaron a aplaudirme.

—¡Hey Tigre! Así que estas con tres chicas al mismo tiempo, es el sueño de todos. —dijo un chico colgándose de mí.

—No hay duda los seriecitos son los peores. —comentó otro chico.

—Maestro, necesito consejos. —comentó otro haciendo una fingida reverencia.

—¡Eres un matador! —Kim me dio una palmada en la espalda. —Hermano, perdón si te trate tan mal, te parece si empezamos de nuevo.

¿Y luego dicen que las mujeres somos las comunicativas? Yo era el motivo de esa reunión. Vi en el centro a los capitanes, ellos debieron contar como es que tres chicas habían viajado desde París, hasta ese lugar solo para "estar" conmigo.

Me excuse con ellos, diciendo que estaba muy cansado, a lo que aullidos y otra clase de frases comenzaron a resonar. ¡No señores! ¡Esa clase de cansancio no! Subí al elevador, donde deje libre a Tikki un rato, quien peor la estaba pasando debía ser ella. Suspiré por todo lo vivido y como mi rutina se había cambiado tan drásticamente. Le pedí a Tikki que entrara de nuevo a mi mochila mientras le dejaba un paquete de galletas que compré en el camino.

Tenía mucha tarea por hacer, en cuanto entré, Adrien estaba en su escritorio trabajado. Creo que no es muy social, el grumpy cat. Definitivamente no hará buena pareja con Felicia… ¡Felicia! Olvidé por completo que la iba a ayudar en su stand. Era una traidora con letras mayúsculas. En vez de ayudar a las chicas que les gustaba el arte, me fui a pavonear como un macho sexista. No podía perderlas, ellas tal vez serían mi único contacto que valiera la pena esas dos semanas.

Iba a tomar mi blazer cuando vi la hora… eran las 10 pm, comenzaba el toque de queda. No podía salir del dormitorio. Suspiré pesadamente y me dejé caer en la silla. Por colmo no tenía su teléfono. Sin duda era un asco de persona, ahora entiendo cuando Lila dijo que ser hombre era lo peor, si solo hubiera ido a verlos, me hubiera dado tiempo de regresar con las chicas del Teatro, pero no, quería lucirme con los hombres.

Ya no valía llorar sobre el agua derramada, me puse a hacer los deberes. Adrien, no me dirigió la palabra durante todo ese tiempo. ¿Acaso no era como los otros chicos? ¿No me iba a preguntar lo que hice con dos lindas chicas "en privado"? Recordé todos los mangas, (historietas japonesas), que he leído tratando de formar una historia creíble, pero no… no hubo nada de nada. Cerca de las once y media se fue a dormir.

Me quité el uniforme y me iba a poner el pijama, cuando escuché que roncaba el Grumpy Cat, vi mi oportunidad. Saqué a Tikki de mi mochila, acomodé algunas almohadas en mi cama para que pareciera que dormía y subí sigilosamente a la azotea. Al parecer algunos chicos la usaban para fumar y la dejaban sin candado.

—Tikki, es hora. —comenté dejando que mi kwami volara y nos estiramos para prepararnos.

—¿Estas segura? ¿Si alguien nos ve?

—Nop, la fortuna es que este edificio está en los límites del campus, si estuviéramos a la mitad como el dormitorio de las chicas, definitivamente nos verían.

—Bien, di las palabras mágicas. —Tikki me guiñó un ojo, ella también extrañaba hacer esto.

—Tikki ¡Transformación!

La luz rosa me cubrió y poco a poco la ropa que llevaba fue sustituida por un traje escarlata con puntos negros. De un salto llegué a la barda que medía cerca de cinco metros, con mi yoyo me deslicé entre las farolas de la calle, conforme fui avanzando volví a esa adrenalina que me gustaba tanto.

Me puse a divagar entre las calles y callejones. Todo parecía tranquilo. Sin duda Aubergenville, no era París. Seguí avanzando, sintiendo como la brisa nocturna rozaba mi rostro. En ese instante vi como unos tipos trataban de entrar a una tienda. No perdí el tiempo, no era algo tan complicado, me deslice y con mi yoyo fui deshaciéndome de cada uno de esos ladrones. Los até con una soga cercana y luego hice sonar la alarma para que la policía fuera al lugar.

Salté de edificio en edificio, perdí la noción del tiempo. Abrí mi yoyo que tenía todos los aditamentos de un Smartphone. Nunca supe si ya tenía todo eso desde que nació Ladybug o cómo funcionaba con mis antepasados. Regresando a mi patrullaje, antes me servía para ponerme en contacto con "Lordbug", pero ahora estaba sola. Vi la hora… eran las dos y media de la madrugada. Debía regresar, aprovecharía para darme una ducha y me iría a dormir.

Salté al barandal de un balcón, que estaba más resbaloso de lo que pensé, lo siguiente que vi es que estaba cayendo… de un décimo piso. Tardé en desenredar el yoyo de mi cintura y estaba a punto de tocar el pavimento, pero no fue así.

—Tranquila, mi lady… hay cosas importante por vivir.

Era una voz masculina, que me cargaba como princesa. Nadie podía haberme atrapado de una caída de más de veinte metros, le hubiera roto los brazos y en el proceso yo me hubiera dado un buen golpe que ni los poderes de la mariquita me pudieran proteger.

Levanté el rostro y unos ojos verdes me veían fijamente. Tenía el cabello rubio y ligeramente despeinado, un antifaz negro que cubría parte de su rostro y unas aparentes orejas de gato en la cabeza… ¿podría ser cierto?

—Mi bella dama, no atentes con tu vida. No puedes jugar a ser heroína. —me soltó delicadamente hasta que pusiera los pies en la tierra.

—No intente suicidarme si es lo que piensas; pise mal y no reaccioné lo suficientemente rápido. Falta de práctica, supongo, soy nueva en esto. —contesté tratando de parecer seria.

No mentía, llevaba seis meses como Ladybug, si me prepararon toda mi vida, no es lo mismo entrenar que enfrentarte a las verdaderas circunstancias.

—¿Eres el heredero del gen del gato negro? —pregunté perpleja.

—¿Eres la heredera del gen bug? ¿Eres la descendiente de la chica con poderes de mariquita? —me preguntó con cierta sorpresa.

—¿Cómo sé que no eres un farsante? —estaba un poco temerosa de la verdad.

Seguimos haciéndonos preguntas, optamos por decir al mismo tiempo como nos transformábamos. Él me dijo que era gracias a su anillo y yo por mis aretes. Complementamos a la perfección la leyenda de los amigos guerreros que eran nuestros antepasados.

—Digamos al mismo tiempo como se llama el kwami del otro. —me reto el chico con traje felino.

—Hecho. —si el apellido cambiaba de cada uno de los portadores de las familias, los nombres de nuestros kwamis habían sido los mismo desde la primera generación de héroes.

—Tikki. —contestó él.

—Plagg. —le dije casi al mismo tiempo.

Reímos al ver que estábamos frente a frente de nuestro compañero y complemento, si Kitty Noir y Lordbug eran un todo… él y yo hacíamos el otro.

—Entonces eres nueva en esto. Deberías tener cuidado, mi lady.

—No te burles, aun no me acostumbro. —soné más infantil de lo que esperaba.

—Aprenderás con el tiempo y mucha práctica. ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó estirándose y acomodándose una clase de bastón plateado en su cinturón.

—Dieciséis. Ahora eres el experto. ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

—Mmm, un poco más. ¿Cómo te haces llamar?

—Ladybug, supongo que tú eres Chat Noir…

—Chat Noir, suena mejor; pensé en llamarme Black Cat o Cat Noir, pero Chat… tiene algo encantador, ¿puedo llamarte Buginette? —dijo en tono tranquilo, era como si estuviera hablando con uno de mis amigos.

—Su-supongo. Es extraño conocerte, nuestras familias han estado cerca por los últimos seis mil años; ¿vives aquí en Aubergenville? —pregunté tratando de sacarle información.

—¿No crees que estas tratando de saber mucho de mí? —cuestionó con curiosidad, lo que hizo que me ruborizara, es sólo que recordé las palabras de Marion, que si él y Kitty se habían enamorado… que podría detenerme cuando conociera a mi contraparte —Tenemos tiempo para conocernos. Te parece si nos vemos todas las noches; pon el lugar y yo llegaré.

—Suena bien… —sonreí tontamente.

¿Cómo cambiaría mis circunstancias la aparición de mi contraparte felina?

Estaba cansada, no alargué la conversación y regresé al internado, con cuidado que Chat no viera hacia donde me dirigía, podía ser Ladybug pero por esas dos semanas también era Marion. Eran las tres de la mañana. El día había acabado pero también estaba empezando mi nuevo reto.

* * *

OH sip,

Iniciamos la semana de actualizaciones por aniversario!

¿De qué es el aniversario?

Esta semana, exactamente el 11 de mayo fue cuando en mi mente comenzó a formarse la idea de hacer un fanfic.

NO estaba segura de qué escribir, pero quería algo muy mío que terminara bien...

Así nació Detrás del antifaz,

asi que todo este mes celebraremos el nacimiento de la tía Hanna, es decir, Hanna Asuka Langley se apuntó en la lista de fanfickers.

Nos leemos mañana


	6. Quinta Noche: Miércoles de conquista

Quinta Noche: Miércoles de conquista.

Por fin me había dado una larga y buena ducha, después de días… fue como un regalo de Navidad. En seguida a mi regreso al internado, fui a las duchas, donde aproveché para darme un buen baño, uno muy largo. Sentir el agua caliente mojándome, el shampoo limpiando mi cabello y el jabón limpiando todo el sudor… fue tan hermoso. No había sido tan feliz en mi vida.

Volví a ponerme la peluca después de secarme el cabello con el secador de manos y volví a ser Marion; incluso con su pijama y todos los aditamentos que pedían ser "un hombre", el torso, el cual limpié, y la ropa interior con el bulto.

Salí del baño y me topé con otro chico, me puse en alerta, pues tal vez había visto de más…

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Me di una ducha. —dije cínicamente.

—Eso es obvio, pero hay horario. —comentó en tono de demanda.

—En las reglas no dice nada de eso.

—Eres Marion ¿verdad?

—¿Y qué si lo soy?

—Tranquilo, tigre. —trató de relajar la situación. —Soy el supervisor de dormitorios, en teoría las duchas deben ser por las tardes, pero en las reglas no dice nada. Sólo no le digas a los demás. Te daré preferencia, porque… bueno tú eres el macho alfa. Bro, lo que quieras te lo consigo, pero pásate unas chicas para la banda.

Genial, ahora era tratante de blancas. Me conocían por "tirarme" a varias chicas, no sé qué tan bueno había sido el plan de Nath, ni las consecuencias que traería, pero me sentía optimista. Me despedí del tipo, aún tenía tiempo para dormitar un rato.

Me deslicé bajo las mantas y me dormí enseguida. Para mi habían pasado segundos desde que cerré los ojos, para el mundo ya habían pasado cuatro horas. ¿Cómo odiar una canción? Configúrala como tu alarma, así de fácil te despertara de manera brutal. Ocho de la mañana, tenía treinta minutos para arreglarme e ir a desayunar, no quería que el día anterior se repitiera.

Adrien se despertó al mismo tiempo, creo que ambos sincronizamos las alarmas.

—¡Buenos días! — saludé animadamente mientras tendía mi cama.

—'nos dís… —tartamudeó, supuse que ese era un saludo matinal y que el grumpy cat, tenía un pésimo despertar.

Me quité la parte superior del pijama que era una camisa de una banda de rock. Desde que me había convertido en hombre, usaba un top que me apretaba el pecho, bueno el inexistente pecho con el que estoy dotada, encima el torso y una camisa de manga corta. No me iba a arriesgar a que lo vieran bien y se dieran cuenta que es falso; pero mi roommate tiene complejo de exhibicionista.

Dormía con una camisa sin mangas que se pegaba demasiado a su cuerpo, podía ver sus abdominales muy bien trabajados, sus pectorales, las clavículas sobresalientes, los músculos de sus brazos. Somnoliento se quitó la camisa y la lanzó a una esquina donde estaba su cesto de ropa sucia, se levantó y sentó rápidamente para quitarse el pantalón deportivo con el que dormía, debo aceptarlo, tenía buena pierna. Con los ojos casi cerrados, volteaba buscando algo.

Una voz en mi cabeza me regañaba _"¡Marinette deja de verlo o pensara que eres más raro de la que ya eres!"._ Cuando todo cayó sobre mí, como balde de agua fría: Estaba compartiendo habitación con un hombre… no lo había pensado claramente pero esa era la verdad. A escaso medio metro estaba un chico, con un buen cuerpo, paseándose semidesnudo frente a mí.

Estaba tan pérdida en mis pensamientos los días anteriores que no me di cuenta de eso. Compartía habitación con un chico de mi edad, Marion no contaba, es mi hermano. Le gusta pasearse en casa sin camisa, pero no es lo mismo ver las miserias que él tiene a un chico con cuerpo bastante, mucho, demasiado, en verdad, bien trabajado. Así medio dormido pude ver sus facciones, nariz pequeña y respingada, labios delineados, el superior más delgado que el inferior, era bastante atractivo… si no fuera un amargado que se la pasa de grumpy cat todo el día.

Salí de mi estupor y me volteé para no verlo y dedicarme a vestirme. Esto era más freak de lo usual. Bueno, siendo yo, todo es raro. He visto a Nath, Nino, Marion, en traje de baño… pero jamás los he visto con tan poca ropa, paseándose en mi alcoba. En primera porque les rompería un brazo por hacer eso, debían tener un poco de pudor y en segunda… ¡maldita sea! Adrien seguía buscando algo medio desnudo y ahora estaba de mi lado de la habitación.

Fingí no poner atención. Me acomodé la corbata, el cinturón, tomé mi mochila y salí de ahí.

—¡Ya te vi Marinette! Estabas observando a ese chico. —la vocecita salía de mi bolsa del blazer, saqué mis manos libres fingiendo hablar por teléfono.

—¡Por Dios! ¡¿Qué esperabas?! No soy de piedra. Por un momento me sentí en una película porno. —le contesté aun avergonzada.

—¿Y si es gay y era una forma de probarte? —me preguntó mi kwami. —Por como saliste huyendo, es la misma forma como lo haría un _uke_ que no se ha aceptado.

—Tikki, a partir de hoy dejas de leer esas historias _Yaoi_. —sentí como la sangre subía a mi cabeza.

Otro paréntesis. Me gusta leer y mucho. Hace poco, casi cuando conocí a Lila y me sentí atraída por sus personajes de cosplay, ella me comentó que los sacaba del fandom de la animación japonesa, ella me incitó y comencé por las historietas japonesas, conocidas como mangas. Hay unos muy lindos, otros trágicos, otros de comedia, romance… bueno una infinidad. Lila me recomendó unos de género Yaoi, es decir de amor entre chicos. Algunos me gustaron pero a quien le encantaron… fue a mi kwami. A veces se queda hasta altas horas de la noche leyendo mangas, fanfics, viendo películas o animes.

Términos como _Seme_ , los activos en la relación, _Uke_ , los pasivos, _sukes, yaoi, boys love, mpreg, omegaverse,_ son ya comunes en el habla de Tikki. Al principio decía que Nino y Nath harían una buena pareja; ahora ha evolucionado a ver a los chicos en la calle y decirme si son pasivos o activos. Ahora está haciendo lo mismo con mi roommate…

—No, le gusta Felicia. No creo que sea gay. —contesté tratando de calmarme.

—Bueno y si es _bi_ o cuando te vio se sintió atraído por ti y quiere darte su amor. —escuché la voz emocionada de mi kwami.

—¡Te callas! No puedes ir _shippeando_ a las personas que conoces. Cambiando de tema… ¿qué opinas sobre Chat Noir? —debía cortar ese tema, ya era incómodo que mi kwami hablará de esos temas, iba a ser la primera portadora en pervertir a un espíritu milenario con chicos dándose amor de una manera brutal entre ellos.

—Bueno, te puedo decir que vive aquí en Aubergenville, pero como aun no despierto mis poderes del todo, no sé exactamente dónde. —Me explicó Tikki. —¡Es maravilloso que tu compañero este tan cerca! Por algo pasan las cosas. Ese sorpresivo viaje a Nueva York fue para que Marion encontrara a Kitty y que él se fuera te trajo aquí, cerca de Chat… todo está conectado.

Las palabras de Tikki estaban libres de malas intenciones, pero no por eso me dejaban de hacer sentir ansiosa. Si Nueva York era para Marion, quería decir que la separación era inevitable. Ha sido difícil para mí, perder a mi hermanito. Nuestros juegos fueron desapareciendo conforme fuimos creciendo, verlo emocionado por el teatro era gratificante para mí, pero cuando comenzaron a molestarlo con eso… y el muy idiota dejo lo que le gustaba por lo que los demás querían.

Traté de hablar con él desde que se fue, pero no importa cuántas veces lo llame, le envíe mensajes, lo trate de contactar por cualquier red social… no hay respuesta. Si de verdad encontró a Kitty y se queda allá. Si la familia se entera que Kitty está en Nueva York, no importara lo que mis padres digan, lo mandarán a Estados Unidos para que él combata el crimen con su otra mitad.

Nuestra misión como guardianes se debe sobreponer a lo que nosotros queramos, pero creo que sólo yo me siento mal al ver que él se va. Mi mejor amigo se va, quien mejor me conoce se va, quien me da consejos para no ser tan mala persona se va. Kitty debe ser una gran chica, de verdad para que merezca a mi hermano…

No, no debía pensar en cosas como esa. Marion regresara, no encontrará a Kitty, vendrá a este internado, conocerá a Felicia, se hará amigo de Adrien y no perderé para siempre a mi hermano. No me deprimiré por eso, me pondré a trabajar en mi diseño.

Me di cuenta que las personas se me quedaban viendo o me señalaban para nada discretos, por un momento pensé que traía algo extraño y tal vez por eso me veían de esa forma pero no… Tanto hombres como mujeres me saludaban, los buenos días nunca habían sido tan lascivos. Las chicas me veían de arriba abajo y me guiñaban el ojo o me mandaban un beso. Sólo yo me podía meter en esta clase de problemas, las palabras de los capitanes debieron esparcirse más rápido de lo que pensé.

Fui a la cafetería y compré un sándwich, el cual devoré pues como es mi costumbre, siempre tengo hambre. Durante todo el camino, chicos y chicas me saludaban como si me conocieran de tiempo. Palmadas en la espalda por parte de mis "amigos" y chicas jugueteando con mis manos, era mi camino hacia el salón; me dediqué a sonreír y hablarles como un casanova a las chicas y como si fuera el fucking maestro para ellos.

Entré al aula e inmediatamente otra oleada de chicos se acercaron a hacerme preguntas, sobre como había conseguido estar con las chicas y que no se pelearan entre ellas, lo que había pasado después de la pizzería, si es que ya tenía a otra chica en la mira… ¿de verdad? Chicos ¿si saben que hay cosas más allá del sexo en esta vida? pero bueno, me sirvió leer las historias tipo harem.

Mis compañeros me rodearon, tanto que no vi cuando Adrien entró, pensé que se uniría a ellos, pero no fue así, estaba recostado sobre la paleta de la butaca, aparentemente dormitando. Giré la vista y vi llegar a Allegra, le debía una disculpa, a ella y a las chicas del club.

Dejé a mis compañeros y me dirigí a mi lugar para rogarle perdón a la chica que había sido tan buena conmigo el día anterior.

—No digas nada, de verdad; lo siento, lo siento mucho. Soy un traidor y un perfecto imbécil que no se merece lo buena que has sido conmigo. Debí estar con ustedes y no pavonearme como un idiota. ¿Puedo volver a ser tu amigo? —Le dije a Allegra, dejándola perpleja por mis palabras. No mentía, me sentía de ese modo y cuando hacía algo malo esas palabras eran las mismas para disculparme con todos.

—Planeé en aplicarte la ley del hielo o sólo ignorarte, pero al humillarte de ese modo y meterte en la friendzone, me deja satisfecha.

—No es humillación cuando sabes y aceptas que hiciste algo malo y afectaste a otras personas que no han hecho más que hacerte sentir como en casa. —dije con pesadez, mis disculpas eran serias.

—Está bien, quedas perdonado pero más te vale ir al club o de verdad no te voy a volver a hablar. Lía se quedó muy triste cuando no apareciste.

—Me imagino, me disculparé con ella en el primer receso.

—Para que esperar tanto, al siguiente módulo tenemos química.

—Si… ¿y eso qué?

—Duh, el salón 1 y el 4 tienen laboratorio compartido, eso sí, te aviso, la voy a elegir como mi compañera así que te daré un tiempo para que te disculpes. —dijo la rubia en tono serio.

—La extrañas ¿verdad?

—Sí, fue mi primera amiga en cuanto entré aquí. Fue injusto que la mandaran al salón 4 sobre todo después de…

No pudo terminar pues entro el profesor. Con prisa, mis compañeros tomaron lugar y nos dispusimos a escuchar la clase. Divagaba en los temas que nos enseñaban, mientras me llegó un correo de mis amigos, preguntándome por cómo había quedado la situación, rápidamente les contesté que al parecer las cosas iban a ir más fáciles de lo que pensé.

Aunque la aparición de Chat Noir, era lo que más llamaba mi atención. Analicé palabra por palabra nuestra conversación, buscando pistas. Al menos me había dicho que era un poco mayor que yo, o eso sospecho, cuando me dio a entender que tenía más experiencia. ¿Y si también asistía a este colegio?

Me distraje buscando los institutos en la zona y había varios, por algún motivo necesitaba saber más de él; ambos compartíamos el destino de ser elegidos por los espíritus. Íbamos a ser compañeros de ese destino los próximos dieciséis años. Aunque mis antepasados no sintieron ninguna curiosidad por sus contrapartes o si lo sabían no lo anotaron en el libro ancestral. Todos coincidían en que nuestros caminos solo se cruzarían un tiempo, para qué adoptarlos dentro de nuestro círculo. Obvio que si quería saber, éramos compañeros, mi vida estaba en sus manos y viceversa. Para confiar en él necesitamos crear lazos de confianza…

No era como si me importara las palabras de Marion, que él se haya enamorado de Kitty, no significa que me pase lo mismo. Contados con los dedos de una mano, son los portadores que se enamoraron y casaron con sus contrapartes, por eso mantengo la esperanza que mi hermano no se deje guiar por un "romance de verano".

¿Por qué mis pensamientos siempre vuelan a mi hermano? Lo sé, me preocupa demasiado. ¿Cómo un niño tan débil, influenciable, con tan poco carácter va a sobrevivir en Norteamérica? En eso soy mucho mejor que él, sólo dos días y todos en esta escuela ya besan el camino por el que paso.

Chicos interesados en mis conquistas, chicas interesadas en qué tengo como para que tres chicas estén a mi lado al mismo tiempo. Aunque mis pensamientos de equidad salieron al ver como utilizaba a mis amigas como objetos sexuales. De verdad, ser Marion, saca lo peor de mí. Hago cosas que jamás haría y ponen en duda mi moral.

Tan rápido paso el tiempo en mi mente, que no me di cuenta que la clase había terminado. Anote lo que estaba en la pizarra y las tareas que habían dejado para el siguiente módulo. Allegra, fue la primera en salir, supongo que se fue a encontrar con Felicia. Yo hacía lo mismo cuando me separaron de Nath y Nino.

De mi hombro se colgó el brazo de Kim quien traía bajo el otro a Adrien; presiento que este chico no sabe leer el ambiente cuando alguien no te quiere cerca y ese era el caso con el _grumpy cat_ y de Iván que nos acompañaba en silencio.

—Así que ya tienes en la mira a Allegra. —dijo Kim. —Es una chica linda pero demasiado tranquila aunque dicen que las serias son las mejores. ¿Vas a unirla a tu harem?

—Sólo estoy cotejando el terreno, no me vuelvo a involucrar con chicas con compromisos, luego tengo que ensuciarme las manos. —comenté con ínfulas de superioridad.

Nos dirigimos hacia los laboratorios, mientras Kim hablaba de lo que sentiría si tres chicas estuvieran a sus pies… creo que es más bien un forever alone, a quien le gusta imaginarse las cosas pues nunca se ha involucrado con alguien. Tomamos una de las batas que se encontraban en un pequeño mueble a la entrada del aula y después de vestirla, colocamos las cosas sobre una de las mesas y seguimos conversando. Por primera vez pude ver como Adrien se interesaba en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior en la pizzería, preguntándome por las chicas con las que me había visto.

En ese instante todos voltearon a ver como Felicia entraba al laboratorio con una gran sonrisa, que parecía sacada de un comercial, del brazo traía a Allegra quien al parecer le contaba algo muy interesante por las expresiones que realizaba.

Adrien enmudeció cuando ella cruzo el umbral, podía apostar que estaba sonrojándose, sus orejas cambiaron de color de inmediato, se notaba nervioso: acomodándose el uniforme y la bata que lo cubría.

—Adrien no te sonrojes, luces ridículo. —dije tratando de minimizarlo haciendo que los otros dos soltaran una carcajada.

—No estoy sonrojado. —dijo el rubio, que ya parecía un tomate… me recordaba a Nath.

—Tomen un papel para elegir a su compañero de laboratorio. —La profesora ataviada con la bata de laboratorio, nos extendió un envase de cristal con algunas tiras de papel, elegimos uno y lo desenvolvimos para leer el nombre de nuestra pareja.

—Myléne Haprèle —leyó Iván e inmediatamente también se ruborizó; volteó a ver a una chica que tenía algunos adornos coloridos en el cabello. La chica levantó la mano en forma de saludo y mostró una sonrisa tranquila y amable. Aunque Iván es un chico corpulento, verlo ponerse nervioso por una chica de ojos coquetos, era lo más tierno que pude observar.

Era mi momento. Como ya lo había dicho, mi obra favorita de Austen es _Emma_ , la protagonista adora emparejar a todas las personas que se encontraban. Sería la Emma de Illirya; sería el cupido de ese colegio. Mis grandes triunfos habían sido Nath y Chloé así como Nino y Alya; es más, le buscaría una novia a Kim para que dejara de molestar.

—Juleka Couffaine. —Leyó Adrien con pesadez, sentí lástima por la chica que termino con el _Grumpy Cat_ como compañero. —Debe ser una broma.

—Sé amable. —lo golpeé en el brazo con fuerza. —Es una chica linda —dije al ver a una joven de cabellos morados y un maquillaje ligeramente del mismo color, creo que la había visto en el club de teatro...—Felicia Terranouve. —Leí el nombre de mi tira de papel. Con que ese era el apellido de la niña bonita, volteé a buscarla con la mirada, en cuanto la vi alce la mano para saludarla.

—¡Hola! —Felicia me regresó el gesto con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿La conoces? —pregunto ansioso Adrien.

—Hablé con ella unos segundos. —dije rápidamente.

—¿Sobre qué? Le gustó que te emparejaran con ella. —dijo Adrien interesado.

—Sí, creo que le gusto demasiado. —complemento Iván.

—Bastante. —intervino Kim. — ¿No me digas que la quieres meter en tu harem? ¡Te imaginas! Tener a las dos amigas para ti…

—¡Se quieren calmar! Dejen de comportarse como inmaduros. —regañé.

—No puedo creer que le tocarás tú, no te la mereces ¡Cámbiamelo! —ordenó Adrien.

—¡No puedo! Dije su nombre en voz alta.

Tomé mi mochila y fui a donde ella se había sentado. Adrien rodó los ojos al ver que Juleka se dirigía a la mesa donde antes estábamos. Sentir las miradas de los hombres era incómodo, pero sentir las miradas de todos esperando a ver que movimientos vas a realizar para tener a tus pies a la niña más linda de la escuela… era ridículo y algo de lo que no me sentía para nada orgullosa.

—Hola de nuevo. —dije de manera relajada.

—Eres un mentiroso.

Palidecí en un segundo. En mi mente se comenzaron a formar todas las mentiras que he dicho desde el domingo: fingir ser un hombre, fingir ser mi propio hermano, el harem formado por mis amigas, el drama que hicimos en la pizzería Nino y yo, fingir que mi hermano no estaba interesado en el teatro, prometer que las ayudaría en el stand para promocionar el club, el hecho de pensar que los hombres de ese colegio eran unos idiotas para luego pavonearme delante de ellos como un idiota de los que tanto critique… ¡Demonios! Cada día confirmaba más que ser un hombre me estaba afectando. Dos días… solo ¡Dos días! Y ya tenía un repertorio de mis crímenes y a una mujer que me acusaba de haberse enterado de algo, que yo no sabía.

Recordé como amenazaba a Nath o Nino cuando les decía que ya sabía lo que habían hecho y comenzaban a pedirme perdón y cosas como " _no sé en qué estaba pensando", "te prometo que es la última vez", "no era mi intención"_ cruzaban en mi mente como buena excusa… era complicado estar del otro lado… ¡¿Qué iba a decirle?! ¡¿De qué se había dado cuenta que estoy mintiendo?!

—¿De qué hablas? —traté de permanecer en calma, como si no supiera de lo que hablaba… bueno de verdad no sabía.

—Ah, si… Mr. Knightley.

Paréntesis numero… no sé en qué número voy. Pero como ya les había dicho, la pasión de mi hermano es la literatura y el teatro. Sin embargo usaba un nombre artístico en cada puesta en escena. El nombre _Demián Knightley_ , era una unión de _Demián_ título del libro favorito de mi hermano de _Hermann Hesse_ y _Knightley_ apellido del protagonista de _Emma_ , mi libro favorito… de hecho lo obligué a usar ese apellido, porque de verdad me encanta ese personaje. En esa época estaba obsesionada con el libro y casi le rompo un brazo para adaptar ese nombre.

Cada vez que participaba en una obra, no usaba el nombre Marion Dupain-Cheng en cartelera, usaba Demian Knightley, pues no quería que lo asociaran a la familia en caso de fracasar, pero eso jamás paso, las localidades de cada obra se agotaban, incluso cuando hacía alguna presentación al aire libre siempre estaba rodeado de personas que lo vitoreaban. Después ocurrió el ser elegidos por Tikki y la influencia de comentarios negativos para terminar con su expulsión…

Ahora temía que Felicia viera alguno de los videos con la imagen de mi hermano y se diera cuenta que en efecto… yo era una farsante, me moví incómoda en mi asiento, como tratando de acomodar mis ideas para dar alguna respuesta que no terminara hundiéndome… junto con la fama que le había creado a Marion en esa escuela.

—No puedo creer que me mintieras, pensé que éramos amigos…

—No te mentí, sólo te lo oculte. —Intervine —No quería darte esperanzas de unirme al club… no hasta que mis padres me levanten el arresto domiciliario y pueda volver a tomar las riendas de mi vida.

—Pero tenerte en el club, nos ayudaría no solo para limpiar la imagen del arte sino a que otros chicos y chicas quieran participar… Nos hiciste falta ayer…

—Lo sé y te ofrezco una sincera disculpa, pero debía terminar algunos asuntos que me ataban a París de lo contrario los problemas también me perseguirían aquí. —dije en tono jocoso.

A parte de realizar los experimentos, nos la pasamos conversando de lo que hacían en el edificio de las artes, en cómo es que ella estaba enterada de la apuesta que hacían los chicos sobre quién sería el primero en acostarse con ella, pero no le interesaba. Era algo repugnante y que la denigraba pero había sido capaz de tener una segunda oportunidad por lo que los comentarios de idiotas infantiles no le arruinarían su buen humor.

Éramos tan distintas. Mientras yo hui de todo poniendo de por medio las ansias de participar en el evento de los Agreste y "ayudando a mi hermano" a que no se metiera en problemas en el internado… la verdad era que tenía miedo de toparme con los chicos que mantenían una apuesta sobre mí. No había querido saber nada de Claude, simplemente me enfermaba. Él conocía a los mismos "amigos" de Marion, ellos podían ser lo que le pusieron precio y mi primera vez y eso me hacía enojar tanto pero sobre todo me hería. A Felicia no le importaba y no permitía que eso le nublara los días, yo hui. Dejé de lado mis aspiraciones como defensora y preferí ocultarme donde nadie me conociera.

Yo era una cobarde, ella era la verdadera heroína.

Me pidió que almorzáramos juntos, bueno Allegra, ella y yo. Acepté de inmediato, quería tener cinco minutos de sensatez a mí alrededor y comer con Kim e Iván no era la opción; no me interesaba saber que chica era más fácil, quien tenía lindo trasero, quien era las de pésima reputación… no quería escucharlo.

Terminó la clase y me dirigía a la cafetería cuando alguien me jaló del cuello de la camisa…

—Necesito hablar contigo. —me jaló Adrien hasta una de las bancas que estaban fuera del laboratorio. —Urgente

—Chicas, luego las alcanzó. ¡Apártenme un lugar! —Grité a las rubias quienes asintieron al mismo tiempo y siguieron su camino. —¿Qué quieres Adrien?

—¡Siéntate! —me empujó a uno de los lugares y se sentó frente a mí. —¿Le dijiste algo sobre mí?

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera te conozco.

—Por favor, es algo perfecto. —Dijo en tono desesperanzador. —Podrás pasar con ella casi hora y media dos veces por semana, convéncela de salir conmigo.

—Adrien, ella ha tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo todo un año y no lo hizo, ¿qué crees que pueda hacer yo?

—Está bien, hagamos un trato. —comentó el rubio en tono serio. — Tú quieres ser diseñador.

—¡¿Qué?! —dije exaltada. —¿Por qué crees eso?

—Vi los diseños que estabas haciendo el lunes, son buenos y no parecen amateur, se nota que has tenido educación en eso y te puedo ayudar a conocer a mis padres.

—¿Por qué quiero conocer a tus padres?

—¿De verdad no sabes quien soy?

—No.

—¿De verdad?

—Deja de jugar Adrien, tengo hambre y tengo una cita.

—No puedo creer que no sepas mi apellido. Soy Adrien Agreste, mis padres son Gabriel y Charlotte Agreste, la pareja más icónica en el mundo de la moda en Europa.

—¡¿Qué?!

No me pueden culpar, cuando los profesores pasan lista solo lo hacen por nuestro nombres jamás por el apellido, además sabía que la pareja de mis ídolos en la moda tenían un hijo pero nunca ha salido en alguna publicación porque su vida privada era bastante hermética.

Mi roommate, el grumpy cat, era mi pase a conocer y tal vez a alcanzar la beca en Agreste, podría darle palabras alicientes para que entablara algo con Felicia, pero obvio ella no querría algo con él… demasiado amargado para una dulzura como ella.

—Ayúdame con Felicia y yo te ayudaré con mis padres. Vendrán el jueves para buscar un becario, te recomendaré, ¿Qué dices?

—¿De verdad? ¿No me mientes?

—Es una promesa.

—Considera tener una cita con la niña bonita.

Sin duda, después del infierno viene la redención, casi di saltitos ante la noticia y trato que el _grumpy cat_ me había propuesto; tan fácil como hablar con Felicia y pedirle que tenga una cita con él. Mientras el día anterior estaba casi muerta de cansancio, mi vida, bueno la vida social de Marion era nula… y ahora era la fucking leyenda viviente, que se estaba codeando con la chica más cotizada y yo sería becaria de Agreste… podía escuchar mi risa maquiavélica en mi mente, resonante, fuerte y haciendo eco.

Alcancé a las chicas en la cafetería, más feliz de lo que esperaba. Almorzamos, mientras les pregunté como se habían enterado de mi "identidad" de Mr. Knightley, mencionaron que otra de las miembros pensó en que me conocía y al parecer, había visto a mi hermano en una de las presentaciones de la escuela, entré en nervios, pero me relajé cuando la chica les dio el video, pero no se veía bien el rostro de Marion… debía tener mucho cuidado. Me involucraron en sus planes para la nueva obra de teatro. No sabía mucho de eso, por lo que me aferré a la idea de una versión actual de _Emma._ Reíamos, bromeábamos… me siento más cómoda con las chicas.

Tengo un pequeño problema. Me gusta estar con chicas pero aparte de Alya, Chloé y Lila; no confío en nadie más, he sido traicionada, difamada, y tratada de una manera horrible por parte de otras mujeres donde, me tenía que cuidar de ellas, al envolverme en hipocresía, mentiras y constante conspiración. Mientras con los chicos, casi el tema principal es sexo, pero al menos con los que hablaba, eran sinceros te decían las cosas como tal. Hasta que te topas a malditos como Claude y ellos comienzan a hacer sus "bandas".

En mi Utopía perfecta, me gustaría estar con chicas pero que guardaran la sinceridad de los chicos, pero conociéndome… me transformaría en una forever alone… Estúpida adolescencia, que afecta tus pensamientos, espero crecer y dejar esta maldita apatía… pero mis problemas no eran prioridad. Las clases continuaron y con el pretexto de usar a Allegra y Felicia como mis próximas "novias" pasaba tiempo con ellas.

—Chicas… ¿conocen a Myléne Haprèle? —les pregunté durante el segundo almuerzo.

—Sip, va en mi salón, es una chica muy tierna pero algo miedosa. —comentó Felicia

—¿En qué estás pensando Marion? —dijo Allegra en tono curioso.

—Hay alguien a quien le gusta y tal vez harían buena pareja, pero necesito información. ¿Saben a qué club pertenece?

—Sí, está en el club de repostería. —Contestó animadamente Allegra —Entonces, lo tuyo es hacerla de cupido.

—Por supuesto y soy el mejor en eso.

Me pasé la tarde con ellas en el edificio de las artes, era un lugar donde a través del vestuario que arreglaba, me inspiré para crear varios diseños que garabateé en mi portafolio de diseños, pero ninguno me convencía ¿cómo podría hacer "el reflejo del alma"?

Las creaciones Agreste son particulares, pues siempre llevan un tema. Uno de los anillos diseñados por Charlotte Agreste, tenía por tema las pesadillas, y era una bella pieza adornada con pedrería obscura en tonos purpuras y azules, era hermoso. Todo lleva un tema y con ese título trabajas… ¿qué es el alma? ¿Se puede reflejar? ¿Todos tenemos alma?

Debía investigar. En internet hay muchas cosas pero cuando necesito inspiración, la literatura es la respuesta. Después de una visita exprés a la biblioteca, llevar muchos libros conmigo, regresé a la habitación.

—¿Le hablaste de mi? —preguntó Adrien con interés, cuando entro con su equipo de esgrima.

—Mi mundo no gira a tu alrededor, tengo mis propios problemas.

—Tenemos un trato.

—No significa que sea tu esclavo. —contesté mientras seguía hojeando los libros. —Deberías ir a verla, mostrar que de verdad te interesa.

—Eso sería entrar al edificio de las artes… De por si no tengo vida social, quieres que lo arruine con ese tipo de cosas. —comentó mientras buscaba su ropa de dormir.

—¡A ver! ¡Es un maldito edificio! No es como si entraras al inframundo, o te contagiaras con alguna enfermedad, bueno con esto confirmo que la estupidez si es contagiosa. Todos se dejan llevar por las palabras de alguien con nula actividad cerebral. ¿Tú crees que Felicia aceptaría a alguien con ese tipo de prejuicios? Si vas a hacer eso, mejor déjalo porque no va a hacerte caso.

La verdad estaba decepcionada. Su padre, Gabriel Agreste era diseñador de moda, un trabajo que siempre ha sido catalogado como para personas gay, pero Gabriel no lo era, tenía esposa y tenía a un idiota-amargado por hijo. Su padre debió lidiar con miles de personas con pensamientos retrogradas para que al final engendrara a uno similar.

—Es porque eres nuevo. Si no entras en el estándar de los demás, te buscas problemas. No puedes pelear contra el sistema. —comentó exaltado.

—Si no lo intentas, jamás lo sabrás. Eres respetado por otros chicos, si te acercaras a ese maldito edificio otros chicos lo harían y cortaríamos la estupidez, pero sabes qué… quédate como estas. Tienes razón, nada puede cambiar, al menos prefiero decir lo intenté a hubiera. Y no te mereces a Felicia. —exclamé enojada.

—No me conoces así que no te las des de buen hombre, porque no lo eres. —me gritó

Pues no… no soy un hombre, tal vez por eso soy mejor que él, me daban ganas de darle una bofetada, pero no podía desenmascararme, ya había llegado muy lejos… estaba a una semana de largarme de ahí… ¡Cómo lo odio!

De pronto comenzó a sonar el aviso de una llamada de Skype, no era para mí… venía del teléfono de Adrien. Molesto, sacó el gadget del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¡Hola, Adri!

—Mamá ¡¿Qué quieres?! —contestó con ira el rubio.

—No seas un patán, respeta a tu madre. —Le di un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo tirar el teléfono, levanté el aparato y tenía frente a mí a Charlotte Agreste, estaba por hiperventilarme y a sacar mi lado fangirl gritando como loca. —Buenas noches señora, disculpe la actitud de su hijo… se lo comunico.

—Gracias.

Era una mujer encantadora de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios, parecidos a los de su hijo pero al verla más de cerca, Adrien se parece a su padre con ligeros toques del rostro de su madre.

Opté por darles privacidad, así que tomé mi libro y salí a la azotea. Aunque era un internado, y en teoría no conocía a nadie, no había encontrado el tiempo de estar a solas. ¿Quién me entendía? Un día quería estar rodeada de personas y al siguiente sola…

Espere un rato y bajé a mi habitación, me dispuse a encontrarme con Chat, empezando una rutina con él. Adrien ya estaba dormido. Saqué las cosas para tomar un baño, mi ropa, mi kwami y volví a la azotea.

—Tikki ¡Transformación!

Me deslicé entre las farolas con ayuda de mi yoyo y llegué al ayuntamiento. Tenía que hacer planes para el día siguiente. Emparejar a Mylenne con Iván, hacer cambiar de parecer al grumpy cat, si quería estar cerca de Felicia y volver a tratar de contactar con Marion…

 _Me he dado cuenta de que todo el mundo_

 _Termina cayendo flechado de amor_

 _Solo quisiera poderte entender,_

 _Tal vez… tú lo sientes._

Me puse a cantar, mientras veía la luna como si estuviera observándome y reprochándome lo que estaba haciendo. Había escuchado esa canción en internet, era de un anime que le gustaba a Lila.

 _Las palabras que nos dijimos fueron algo hirientes esa vez_

 _Lágrimas dejé caer_

 _Mis latidos y emociones juntos en sincronía ya están_

 _Por eso es que, tal vez lo quiera intentar_

Pensar me hacía daño, todo giraba en mi mente y no me gustaba. Acababa de golpear al hijo de los que quería que fueran mis jefes… ¡Ay Marinette! Arruino todo lo que toco. Ok, estaba a una semana de poder mandar todo al demonio… solo era cuestión de días y el fin de semana no contaba pues me iría a París.

 _Cuando nos quedamos preguntándonos porqué_

 _Me atrapa el miedo y no sé qué hacer, mírame…_

 _Lo volveré a intentar_

—¿A quién le cantas, buginette? —Eso debía ser una broma.

—Hola Chat Noir. A nadie, solo que si me quedo en silencio me escucho pensar y odio eso, así que lo sustituyo por una hermosa canción. —comenté ante la pregunta del chico con traje de gato. —¿Quieres ir a patrullar?

—Pues no es como si hubiera mucho por hacer, Aubergenville es un lugar tranquilo, por eso lo prefiero. París es demasiado ruidoso.

—¿Vivías allá?

—Más bien era como una visita obligada. —comentó en tono risueño.

—Puedo… hacerte una pregunta… gatito.

—Anda, que ya tenemos más confianza. —su sonrisa era más linda de lo que pensaba.

—¿Para ti que es el reflejo del alma?

—Creo que es tu verdadera personalidad, lo que te hace ser tú, aquello que te hace sentir vivo… ese tú que sólo conoces, aquél que nadie más ha visto en acción. Como nosotros… creo que ser Chat Noir... es mi alma, donde no me siento juzgado, donde nadie me conoce y por eso me siento libre de ataduras, sin las cadenas de mi familia, la sociedad, incluso de mis propios prejuicios… ¡pero dí algo que si estas en silencio me siento como que me juzgas! —Dijo en tono infantil.

—Lo siento, es que… no había pensado en eso. Para mí, tener el gen bug era una carga tan pesada y que no quería tener, pero nunca pensé que fuera una parte de mí. —comenté con un largo y pesado suspiro. —Siempre me sentí como forzada a hacer esto.

—Pues, no sé cómo lo tomen en tu familia, pero en la mía es algo serio no es una bendición o maldición, es algo que pasa y lo adoptas como parte de ti. —me explicó tranquilo. —¿Por qué presiento que en tu caso… no te dieron opción a tener esta simbiosis?

—Porque no me lo dieron. Cuando apareció, fue como si mi vida ya no era mía ahora mis familiares participarían en ella y ellos realizarían todo… yo sólo debía acatar sus órdenes. —hasta yo escuché mi tono desesperanzador que me di… lástima.

—Buginette… tenemos una misión, nosotros… no nuestra familia, no nuestros amigos, no nuestros padres, sólo tú y yo. —Chat se acercó y tomó mis manos entre las suyas. —Si no puedes con tus problemas… compártelos conmigo. Seré tu incondicional aún cuando ya no seamos héroes.

¿De verdad podía ser posible aquello?

Un chico, con el cual hablé unos minutos, me había dicho lo que había ansiado escuchar por los últimos seis meses. Marion estaba conmigo, en el mismo barco, sentía que él era el único que podía entenderme, pero cada uno cargaba con las "esperanzas de la familia". Sin embargo, Chat se ofreció a ayudarme, así sin conocerme, no sabe ni mi nombre, ni mi rostro, nada de mí y me está dando su apoyo incondicional… eso… era maravilloso.

—De seguro les dices eso a todas las chicas ¿verdad? —dije en tono risueño para relajar la situación.

—Aunque lo dudes, soy sincero. No todos los hombres somos malos… pero a veces no sabemos delimitar el rostro que ponemos ante la sociedad del propio.

—Eres demasiado maduro y me siento como si fuera una niña que está haciendo una pataleta por que las cosas no salieron como quería. —Así me sentía, ante él que tenía más experiencia, yo era solo una mocosa.

—Sólo veo las cosas de un modo objetivo. ¿Vamos a patrullar? —comentó Chat estirándose.

—Sip.

—¿Y luego me cantas una canción?

—Olvídalo.

Nos dividimos parte del pueblo y deambulamos entre callejones y avenidas. Sacar todo lo que pesaba en mi pecho me ayudó mucho. Debía aprender a tomar a Ladybug como una parte de mí y no algo que impuso mi familia.


	7. Sexta Noche: El acuerdo del Jueves

Sexta Noche: El acuerdo del Jueves.

La conversación con Chat me dejó muy tranquila, regresé y después de tomar una merecida ducha, me deslicé bajo las mantas. Me estaba acoplando mucho mejor de lo que pensé.

Como todos los días, me metía en el correo de papá, de esa manera sabría qué es lo que hacían y el tiempo que se tardarían. Además que los mensajeaba seis o siete veces al día; quejándome de los profesores, la tarea, cuanto tiempo debía cocer la comida, debían regresar por que me sentía sola, además que les había pedido permiso para faltar en mi trabajo dentro de la pastelería porque no me gustaba dejar la casa sola; que aceptaron , cosas como esas para que no sospecharan que no estaba, ni en la casa, ni en París y que Marion estaba a miles de kilómetros, cruzando el océano buscando a Kitty con lo que mantenía la esperanza que no lo hiciera.

En definitiva, mis padres sufrirían un colapso nervioso si se daban cuenta la clase de hijos que tenían. Papá era un hombre tranquilo, bastante dulce y consentidor, yo era su princesa. Cuando yo era niña le gustaba darme pastelillos a escondidas de mamá, quien siempre trataba que tuviera una buena alimentación. Mientras, mamá era firme pero en confianza era la mujer más encantadora que alguien pudiera conocer.

El secreto del éxito en la pastelería y las sucursales, es la atención al cliente que ellos dan. Me siento como una paria al tener tan buenos padres y llevar a cabo tantas ideas descabelladas.

Después de hacer mi cama y arreglarme para las clases, debía poner en práctica mi plan: venderle palabras de azúcar a Adrien para con Felicia mientras él me presentaba a sus padres.

Esa mañana se había levantado temprano. Cuando le pregunté, amablemente me contestó que tenía práctica matinal de esgrima. Se había ido hora y media antes así que Tikki y yo pudimos sentirnos libres por un rato. Espere quince minutos después que se fuera y coloqué el seguro en la puerta. Me quité la ropa y dejé libre a mi kwami; quién aún adormilada comenzó a sobrevolar. Estar las 24 horas encerrada debía ser difícil.

Me levanté y anoté en mi agenda, en cada uno de los días que estaría ahí. "Usar a Adrien para acercarme a sus padres". Esa debía ser mi prioridad, mi misión hasta el próximo jueves. Estaba a una semana de mi sueño y meta por lo que lo único que debía hacer era darle palabras de azúcar a Felicia para que le sonriera a Adrien y él pensara que estaba abogando por él.

¿Era cruel?...

Sí, sí lo era. Pero no era asunto mío. Algo que me habían enseñado toda mi vida era que el fin justifica los medios. Él estaría otros dos años en ese internado, si quería que alguien como Felicia volteara a verlo, debía tomar la iniciativa e ir a hablar con ella. Si no lo ha hecho, eso quiere decir que no esta tan interesado en ella como cree.

Terminé de vestirme, preparé mis cosas para el día escolar y baje a desayunar.

Día tranquilo, sin muchos cambios más que los profesores siguiéndome como sabuesos; que podía ser peor que estar encerrada. ¿Qué esperaban que hiciera Marion? ¿Meter drogas? ¿Hacer que ingresara una horda de delincuentes? Bueno, a esas alturas del partido no estaba tan segura de la cordura de mi hermano.

Mientras escuchaba las clases pensé en lo que Chat me había dicho; sobre aceptar ser Ladybug como parte de mí.

A decir verdad, desde que tenía cuatro años me asustaba ser la elegida. En mi mente infantil, varias veces me cortaba para que "toda la sangre" que pudiera tener el gen Bug, saliera y no me viera involucrada en eso. Eso desataba el horror en mis padres y la decepción en mi familia.

Otras niñas de mi edad solían ver los _cartoons_ , pero yo debía aprender _"El arte de la guerra"._ Conforme fui creciendo, me fueron inscribiendo en diversas materias como idiomas, música, computación, danza, gimnasia, artes marciales; para que me desenvolviera en un mundo más "completo" en mi labor como ayudante de las organizaciones y el gobierno.

Estaba aterrada, cada cumpleaños era una tortura, era un número menos en el conteo regresivo. Cuando llegó el día, mamá hizo una reunión familiar, como dictaba la tradición. Casi todos mis primos que habían cumplido la edad habían sido descartados, causando el terror en mi linaje al no haber otro Lord o Lady. Después de Marion y de mí, seguían otros tantos que seguían en entrenamiento. Dentro de mi anhelaba fervientemente no ser la elegida, tendría una vida normal después de eso.

Cuando cumplías los dieciséis y no portabas el gen bug, se acababan los entrenamientos; la constante vigilancia y podías hacer lo que quisieras de tu vida.

Aquel día, hace seis meses. Estaba tan nerviosa que fui muchas veces al sanitario y vomité para luego salir y fingir que nada pasaba. Marion, tenía miedo, lo podía ver en sus ojos. Diez minutos después que "yo nací" era su turno. A las tres de la tarde con quince minutos, era la hora de mi cumpleaños. Me senté en el centro de la sala mientras los demás a mí alrededor esperaban la revelación. Ese minuto sentí que duró una eternidad. Olvidaba como respirar de tantas veces que contenía el aliento.

Cuando creí que todo se había terminado, exhale aliviada. Volteé a ver a mis papás, pero la mirada de terror de mi padre hizo que colocara mi vista nuevamente enfrente. Al hacerlo, una luz roja estaba frente a mí, toqué rápidamente los lóbulos de mis orejas y en efecto llevaba un arete de lado derecho.

Lentamente la lucecita se fue haciendo más y más nítida. Hasta que la criatura de ojos malva y cuerpo color carmesí abrió la boca para saludarme en un perfecto francés y presentarse como Tikki.

Las ovaciones de mis familiares no se hicieron esperar, papá estaba asustado al igual que mamá. Quienes, puede sonar cruel, pero esperaban que alguien más cargara con esa pesada responsabilidad. Quería llorar, quería gritar y rogar que eligieran a otra. Pero guardé mis sentimientos, eso quería decir que Marion estaría libre. Mi hermanito estaría libre de esa horrible pesadilla.

Así lentamente fueron pasando mis primos y tíos, a felicitarme; de hecho parecían condolencias. Aunque más bien estaban aliviados que sus vástagos o ellos mismos no debían preocuparse por los siguientes años ya que la elección no era inmediata. Después que se terminara el ciclo de Lord o Ladybug, pasaban desde días hasta veinte años para la elección del sucesor. Cuando yo terminara, pasaría un poco de tiempo y la selección vendría de nuevo a juego.

Sonreía como si estuviera bendecida por eso, ni siquiera puse atención a Tikki, la culpaba por mi infortunio. De pronto mi bisabuela me preguntó el por qué sólo llevaba un arete. No le presté mucha atención, cuando Tikki comenzó a brillar y se dividió haciendo que la otra lucecita se colocara frente a mi hermano quien lucía más preocupado por mí, sin contar lo que estaba por ocurrirle.

El otro arete apareció en su oreja izquierda, sin necesidad de perforación, sólo apareció ahí. Dimos por hecho que cuando me eligió a mí, ya no había problema para los demás, pero al parecer, que él y yo seamos mellizos… el gen nos tomó como una sola identidad.

Todos comenzaron a sorprenderse, pero no había pierde. Por primera vez, en los seis mil años de esta "bendición" había un Lordbug y Ladybug al mismo tiempo. Nos comenzaron a hacer una infinidad de pruebas, se pusieron más rígidos con nosotros, Marion se salió de ese protocolo e hizo lo que quiso mientras yo trataba de aceptar mi horrible realidad.

No quería hacerlo. ¿Por qué una chica de dieciséis años debía cargar con esto? Mi mente estaba divagando en como terminar con esta maldición. Pensé en asesinar a toda mi familia… Sí, pensé en homicidio e incluso en suicidio. Pero eso también debía involucrar a la familia de Chat Noir, aunque tal vez me terminaran agradeciendo.

Caí en una horrible depresión, me negué a hablar con Tikki y ahí fue cuando entró Claude, me hizo sentir bien y por eso lo acepte. Mala decisión tras mala decisión.

Sin embargo, por primera vez y tras la plática con Chat, me di cuenta que el problema no era Tikki y el poder, el problema era mi familia. Obligarnos a hacer todo eso no era la solución, sólo hacía que lo odiáramos y no disfrutáramos nuestra infancia y adolescencia, al estar preocupados en ser el siguiente.

Cuando volviera a casa, quebraría esa horrible secta que llamo familia materna. Al fin y al cabo la de los poderes mágicos soy yo, apuesto lo que sea que Marion estaría de mi lado. Juntos terminaremos con ese suplicio de "formar" a niños de cuatro años para que sean los sucesores. Si deben mostrarles pero en el proceso hacer que disfruten de su vida y que no lo tomen como una carga, sino como una oportunidad de hacer las cosas de manera diferente.

Por eso se la pasan diciéndome que deje esa "tontería" del diseño de modas y que mejor me ponga a estudiar cosas como Leyes, Ciencias políticas o alguna otra carrera que me ayude a estar como embajadora con los gobiernos del mundo, tal como lo han hecho mis antecesores, pero eso me dejó pensando: está bien lo hago pero cuando mi tiempo como Ladybug termine… me veré de treinta y dos años, en un trabajo que no quise, porque estudié algo que no quería sólo para satisfacer a mi secta familiar.

No, claro que no.

Tengo conexiones al gobierno, pero por que ellos querían hacerlo. No haré algo que no quiero. Tal vez por eso es que estoy aquí el Illirya, demostrándome que no cumpliré con los estándares que me plantean. Al fin y al cabo soy un ser pensante que toma decisiones a partir del conflicto que viva.

—Eso es muy bonito.

La voz de Allegra me sacó de mis pensamientos. Vi en lo que garabateé durante las clases, y en efecto, era muy bonito.

Era un vestido rojo con negro, con corsé y encaje. De falda amplia en colores carmesí y guantes negros. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando lo hice con esa forma pero me había quedado bien.

—¿Te gustaría ser diseñador? —me susurró.

—La verdad sí, es mi sueño más grande…

—Pensé que ese sería la actuación.

¡Mierda!

Por un segundo pensé como Marinette y no como Marion. Esta retrospectiva solo me causó problemas y dejé mi personaje a un lado.

—Bueno, tengo varios sueños, pero aún no sé cuál es el que debe convertirse en mi meta. —Reí para minimizar mi horrenda metida de pata.

—Pues la verdad ese vestido es lindo, me recuerda el estilo de Agreste. Aunque… También se parece a una mariquita, es símbolo de esperanza y amor. Es algo muy romántico. —comentó Allegra.

Eso es lo que yo debía representar, esperanza para que los sueños se hagan realidad y amor. Yo era Ladybug y tal como lo hizo mi hermano, debía hacer lo que fuera para llegar a mi meta. Si alguien totalmente ajena a mi vida veía eso en mi diseño, es por qué yo estaba representando correctamente mi alma. Estaba feliz, no evité mi sonrisa llena de satisfacción, algo que ella notó.

Iba ir a comer con ellas, cuando alguien me volvió a jalar del saco. Otra vez Adrien.

—Ya le dijiste algo de mí. ¡Ese era el trato! —comentó un poco huraño.

—Tranquilo, pareces nuevo en esto. Primero lo vas trabajando si quieres buenos resultados, bro. —contesté acomodándome el uniforme. —Hoy le comenzaré a hablar un poco para que te voltee a ver, pero tú también deberías hacer algo.

—¿Cómo qué? —me dijo un extrañado y sorprendido.

—Yo que sé, interesarte en lo que a ella le guste… ¡Ya sé! —fue como si la respuesta me golpeara en el rostro. —Visítala en el edificio de las artes.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! Jamás haría algo como eso.

—Eres un tonto. Entonces no te gusta tanto. —comenté más decepcionada de él. —Algo como romper con las estupideces que salen de la mente de tontos que creen que el arte es un estigma, sin duda es nada comparado a ganar el favor de una bella dama.

—Eso sería la muerte social. —comentó asustado.

—Adrien, no tienes mucha vida social. Si no fuera por Iván y Kim, estarías encerrado en la habitación todo el día. Así que no tienes que perder… pero si mucho por ganar.

Por su mirada, parecía estupefacto por lo que le dije, pero era la verdad, era algo tan sencillo como ir a un edificio y demostrarle a la chica que no le importaba lo que dijeran de él, siempre y cuando estuviera cerca de ella. Una versión algo resumida de atravesar un océano de fuego para acercarte a la persona amada.

En vista de mi nula actividad amorosa, al menos me dedicaría a hacer que las personas que están a mí alrededor hagan algo para que no estén tan solos como yo. Sin duda, sería la _Emma_ de mi propia historia, aunque yo si se hacer buenos _shippings,_ lástima que no tengo un Mr. Knightley que me corrija, que me conozca y me ayude a ser alguien mejor, no por él, no por la sociedad… sino por mí misma.

Tal vez solo tengo estándares muy altos….

¡No! ¡No Marinette! Esas características están bien, para encontrar una perla, debes buscar dentro de muchas almejas en un vasto mar. Para encontrar a un buen hombre, debes saber buscar.

Seguí con mi rutina, comí con ellas y reí aún más. Los demás no lo veían como algo raro, al contrario, esperaban ver si mi técnica funcionaba con la chica más linda del campus, aunque no había técnica. Sólo era yo, haciendo lo que más me gustaba hacer: pasar un buen tiempo y procurar que a mi alrededor pasé lo mismo.

Me pidieron que las ayudara en el club, a lo que acepté. Cuando las clases terminaron, estaba por irme con Allegra, pero la profesora me llamó. Le pedí a mi acompañante que se adelantara, pues no sabía cuánto tardaría.

No era nada grave, sólo quería preguntarme por el ensayo que había hecho en su materia. Principalmente era una felicitación por los puntos de vista que escribí y me pidió que se lo prestara para que los de otros cursos pudieran escucharlo.

No soy buena escribiendo, de hecho soy bastante mala. Sin embargo, estaba tan inmersa en mi charla con Chat que puse lo primero que se me cruzó por la cabeza. Acepte la propuesta de la profesora, eso serviría para ablandar la mal vista imagen de Marion ante los demás maestros. Me dirigí al edificio de las artes con varias interrupciones por parte de los chicos que creían que al estar en ese lugar, era como pescar en una pecera y todas las chicas estarían conmigo. No me molesté en darles más cuerda y solo acepte sus afirmaciones.

Crucé el primer piso cuando el agradable aroma a caramelo inundó mi olfato… alguien estaba por hacer un postre. Guiada por mis sentidos, fui hasta el club de repostería. Entreabrí la puerta para saber qué es lo que ocurría en su interior, aunque con el aroma lo supe de inmediato: se les estaba quemando la preparación. No sé si fue mi instinto pastelero, como lo llama mi padre, así que abrí la puerta y vacié el contenido de la cacerola a un plato tratando de evitar que la cocción continuara. Las chicas se sorprendieron al verme. Al parecer mi intromisión en ese edificio era un secreto para las otras chicas.

—L-lo siento. De verdad lamento haberme involucrado. Soy Marin- Marion —corregí ante mi error. —Soy Marion, siento haberlas asustado.

—No te preocupes, pero es raro ver a un chico en este edificio. —Me explicó una de las chicas.

—Vengo a ayudar a Felicia, del club de teatro y olí ese delicioso aroma a caramelo que me atrajo hasta acá. —contesté rápidamente. —Pero estaban a punto de hacer un caramelicidio, este podría ser una gran cubierta para un muffin y con un poco de helado sería perfecto.

—¿Sabes de repostería? —De entre las chicas salió Mylene Haprele, ese debía ser mi día de suerte. Podría hacer mi movimiento como cupido.

—Mi padre es repostero y le ayudo en el negocio. —volteé a ver los ingredientes y estaban por cometer grandes errores que harían enfermarlas. —¿Van a hacer muffins o cupcakes?

—Se supone que son cupcakes pero la profesora no vendrá hasta la otra semana, queríamos enseñarles a las nuevas pero aún nos falta un poco de experiencia. —Comunicó Mylene.

—Pues si no les molesta puedo ayudarlas, los cupcakes son mi fuerte.

Me quité el saco, me remangue la camisa, me puse un delantal y me lavé las manos. Si algo me gustaba era ayudar a papá, él es el único que no me hace sentir como un bicho raro, mi mamá se deja influenciar por mi familia y aunque no me exige nada, no deja de mencionarlo. Desde que era niña, estar con mi papá entre hornos, harina, miel, mermelada y mantequilla era lo más normal que ocurría en mi vida.

Poco a poco fui enseñándoles a las chicas sobre cómo debían cernir la harina, como debían medirla, la consistencia que debía tener la masa. Cosas tan sencillas para mí pero para ellas era algo nuevo. Las chicas se pusieron en grupos en cuatro mesas diferentes y así me coloqué en la mesa de enfrente para hacer mis propias creaciones. Cerramos los hornos con los panquecillos listos para cocerse mientras me dispuse a crear el fondant y pintarlo, tenía múltiples ideas.

Les enseñe a montar los adornos de los cupcakes, hicimos los más famosos en la pastelería: Flores.

Les enseñé a usar la duya y el glaseado. Estaban emocionadas por lo que habían creado. Sacaron sus teléfonos para tomar fotografías y subirlas a redes sociales, orgullosas de sus creaciones. Cuando me di cuenta que había faltado otra vez a mi reunión con las chicas de teatro. Me apresuré a lavar los trastes, cuando Mylene me dio las gracias y que ella se encargaría de limpiar todo, pues me habían quitado el tiempo.

—Oye Mylene, —comenté tratando de hacer mi movimiento. —¿Conoces a Ivan, del salón uno?

—S-si. Yo suelo verlo… a veces. —me contestó levemente ruborizada.

—Bueno, es que ví que son compañeros de laboratorio y no es como si los estuviera vigilando, pero creo que entre ustedes hay química y no me refiero a la materia. —dije en tono de interés por lo que ella se ruborizó más.

—N-no, es sólo que… a veces creo que me ignora y temo hablarle por qué me da un poco de miedo, se ve rudo y…

—¿No me digas que juzgas a un libro por la portada? —intervine rápidamente. —Ivan es como este cupcake, puede verse de un modo, pero en el interior es completamente distinto. —El cupcake que tomé estaba ligeramente quemado, pero por dentro era una perfecta creación. —La apariencia no define quien eres, el que sea un chico no implica que no me guste hornear. Tal vez, sólo si tal vez yo hablara con él… ustedes tendrían un tiempo para conocerse mejor.

—¿P-podrías hacer eso?

—Por supuesto, somos amigos. —Extendí mi mano a lo que ella la tomó y afirmó. —Comienza a preparar lo que usaras ese día, tendrás una reunión muy linda con él.

Me disculpe con las demás chicas por dejar todo tan abruptamente y me dieron los cupcakes que yo había creado… no es que me alabara, pero me quedaron muy lindos.

Los metí en una cajita de cartón y subí para ir a buscar a Allegra y Felicia, cuando otra cosa me distrajo. Una tonada conocida, provenía de uno de los salones al otro extremo del club de teatro. Eché un vistazo pero no había nadie, solo un piano. Aunque aprendí a tocarlo, no había espacio en casa para uno. Me senté ante el instrumento y lo primero que vino a mi mente fue esa misma tonada, era una canción que Lila amaba, la tenía como alarma en su teléfono y de algún modo me llegó a llamar la atención.

Al dejar que mis dedos tocaran las teclas y las notas salieran del instrumento, me relajé.

 _No esperes más_

 _Abrázame_

 _Dame el valor para confiar,_

 _Pues sé que tú me ayudarás,_

 _Para creer en el poder del amor_

Ni siquiera sé de donde había venido esa tonada, o más bien quien era el que hizo que la recordara. La canción habla de un romance que afectó mucho a una persona y tiene miedo de volver a amar, pero comienza a enamorarse de alguien más.

 _Ya no siento temor,_

 _Estoy junto a ti_

 _No debes temer_

 _A este amor,_

Sin embargo confía en la nueva persona pues vivió algo similar.

 _Sé que esta vez mi corazón_

 _No volverá a cerrarse más_

 _Pues sé que tú me ayudarás a_

 _Creer en el poder del amor_

Odio esa canción, de algún modo me hace sentir débil y si me siento débil, soy vulnerable. Aunque no sé por qué llegó a mi mente Chat…

—¿Eras tú quién cantaba?

Mierda…

La voz que usé para cantar era mi voz, la de Marinette… una voz aguda, de chica… ¡Pero soy un chico!

Afortunadamente me había levantado rápidamente del asiento y parecía que buscaba algo aunque… eso no era lo peor. La persona que me había preguntado no era otra más que Adrien. ¡¿Por qué demonios estaba en el edificio de las artes?!

Me quede congelada, por un segundo estaba asustada. ¿Cómo explicaría la canción, la voz y que todo eso viniera de mí?

—Pff, obvio no. Escuché la canción y vine a ver quién era, pero ya no había nadie. —dije en tono tranquilo, aunque por dentro estaba que me llevaban los mil demonios. —La voz era de chica, ¿qué estas insinuando?

—Nada. —la cara de Adrien me decía que no me había creído nada, pero que más podía hacer, me relajé tanto que sólo seguí la tonada. Aunque la verdadera pregunta era ¿quién era quien interpretó primero esa canción?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Recordé que no era "normal" que un chico estuviera en el edificio. —No se suponía que temías por tu vida social y blah, blah blah.

—Pensé en lo que dijiste. Si en verdad quiero que Felicia me noté, debo hacerme notar, estar en este edificio no me hace un anormal, anormales todos los que creen que las artes son algo sólo para un género.

Estaba sumamente sorprendida. Era la primera frase coherente que había escuchado proveniente de un hombre de esa escuela. Sentí que la mandíbula se me cayó de la incredulidad.

—¡Oye! —se molestó cuando le di un golpe en el brazo.

—Quería probar que fueras real. Eso es muy bueno, Gru- Adrien, si Adrien. —estaba por decirle Grumpy Cat. —¿Quieres un cupcake?

Le ofrecí uno de los pastelillos que había horneado. Se negó al principio pero cuando le retiré la caja, optó por tomar uno. Le dio una mordida y parecía sorprendido por el sabor, aunque su gesto era bueno no parecía que le hubiera disgustado.

Me pidió que lo llevara al club de teatro pues no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde estaba. Le comente que había un directorio en la entrada del edificio. Pero no le negué la ayuda, nos dirigimos al salón donde se reunían las chicas aunque para mi mala suerte ya se estaban retirando.

—Lo siento, lo lamento, perdón. —me disculpé con las chicas, otra vez les había quedado mal.

—No te preocupes, te vimos que estabas dando clases con las chicas de repostería y no quisimos intervenir. Aunque si quiero lo que hayas horneado, olía delicioso. —comentó Felicia, por lo que rápidamente le extendí la caja con los cupcakes, admiró la forma que tenían y tomó uno, también le ofrecía a Allegra quien inmediatamente tomó otro y le dio una mordida.

—¿Podemos saber qué hace Adrien en este edificio "maldito"? —dijo Allegra mientras lamía el betún del cupcake.

Felicia volteó a ver a Adrien extrañada, al parecer estaba sorprendida al ver a un chico en el edificio o tal vez no sabía quién era. Aunque recordé que pasaron un año en la misma clase, pero Adrien no es de los que quieran llamar la atención.

Intervine para decir que habíamos charlado sobre la importancia de la actuación y que no es fingir, más bien es tomar una personalidad diferente. Un personaje tiene una psicología, un motivo y si quieres representarlo bien, debes adentrarte en alguien totalmente ajeno a ti.

Adrien solo aceptó todo lo que dije, las sabias palabras de mi hermano siempre me sacaban de problemas.

Felicia sonrió y le dijo que podría entrar a uno de los ensayos. Aun no se ponían de acuerdo en la obra pero le gustaría tenerlo como espectador. Adrien sólo sonrió, ni siquiera contestó afirmativamente, volví a intervenir por él sólo para aceptar la propuesta.

Salimos del edificio y después de ir a comprar algo para comer, Adrien y yo volvimos a nuestro dormitorio.

—Eres un tonto. —dije una vez que estábamos dentro. —Felicia te ofreció una cita y lo único que hiciste fue sonreír como un tarado.

—Me pongo nervioso. —admitió. —No soy de los que van y buscan a la chica.

—Eres de los que esperan que lleguen a ti. —desenvolví el sándwich de pollo y le di una mordida. —sé que no eres bueno pero si tus padres son famosos quiere decir que eres bueno relacionándote.

—No es lo mismo. En las reuniones de negocios todo se centra en encontrar buenos contactos. Casi todos los chicos o chicas que se me acercan quieren tenerme como "amigo", para que sus padres o ellos mismos lleguen a mis padres.

No lo había visto de ese modo. Él se movía en un ambiente similar al de Chloé. Mi amiga debía estar con personas que eran hijos de algún político o empresario. Casi siempre debía entablar "amistades" con ellos, aunque no los tolerara. Por eso se sentía libre cuando estaba con nosotros. Podía dejar de ser "Chloé Alexandra Evangeline Burgeois, hija del Alcalde de París" y ser sólo Chloé.

—Debe ser complicado. —afirmé mientras comencé a sacar algunos de los libros de mi mochila para hacer los deberes.

—No sabes cuánto. —suspiró Adrien pesadamente.

Me contó que varias modelos juveniles, artistas o hijas de empresarios trataron de acercarse a él, sólo por ser hijo de Gabriel y Charlotte Agreste. Él se veía obligado a salir con ellas, pero las chicas querían ser modelos de algún diseño realizado por los Agreste, jamás se detuvieron a pensar si él estaba cómodo con ellas.

—Todos quieren favores, para todos soy un camino que los llevara a "la pareja Agreste". Sé que soy patético por quejarme, pero por una vez, quiero ganar algo a cambio… y tú serás el primero.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Si Marion. —era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre… bueno por el nombre de mi hermano. —Yo le mostraré tu portafolio de diseños a mi padre, sin necesidad que busqué algún becario.

—¿Harías eso? —estaba tan emocionada que casi me pongo a bailar sobre la cama.

—A cambio que me consigas una cita con Felicia.

—¡Olvídalo! Puedo ser bueno pero no hago milagros.

—Por favor, sería perfecto. Por como manejaste la situación, tienes mucha práctica en esto. Sólo necesito una oportunidad, tú serás mi camino para llegar a ella. —dijo sentándose en su cama.

—No lo sé. Trataré de hablarle de ti, pero no prometo nada. Esto de jugar con sentimientos ajenos no es lo mío.

Debí morderme la lengua cuando dije eso. Le ayudaré. No porque le vaya a dar mis diseños a su padre, sólo porque me empezó a caer bien.

Adrien me siguió platicando que por eso eligió ese Colegio. Él antes vivía en Paris, pero como era algo común que sus "amigos" fueran a su casa para encontrarse "casualmente" con sus padres, lo tenían cansado. Se puso a investigar y se matriculó en ese internado por la fama que tenía de ser tan cuadrado y la aversión contra el arte. Al final, el diseño también es arte, por lo que sabría que el "ataque" provendría de una chica, sabría de quien cuidarse y sólo aceptaría a quien fuera de su agrado. Aunque eso aún no pasaba, pues prefería no hablar para que nadie lo tomara con la guardia baja.

—O sea que te hiciste un introvertido para que no te lastimaran. —exclamé algo sorprendida.

—¡A mí nadie me lastima! Soy un chico, cosas como esas no me afectan. —Adrien me contestó como tratando de mostrar su machismo, pero eso no funcionaba cuando la verdad era obvia.

—Ok, ok. Me retracto. Si alguien te las- es decir, si alguien te fastidio no quiere decir que todos son iguales.

—Tengo a uno frente a mí.

Yo era un caso distinto.

—Yo quise ser tu amigo antes de saber que eras un Agreste. Pero entraste en tus cinco minutos de "no me hables porque ya sé que me vas a utilizar". —Desvió la mirada, sabía que tenía razón. Traté de llevarme bien con él, para que luego pudiera llevarse bien con mi hermano, pero no. Era un tonto.

—Ok, si ya lo entendí. ¿Me ayudarás?

—Hecho, con o sin que presentes mi portafolio, trataré que te acerques a Felicia.

Gritó emocionado, por la ayuda que le daría. Estaba comenzado a retractarme de lo que había dicho. No lo usaría para llegar a sus padres. Llegaré a sus padres por mi talento, sólo por eso; si no alcanzo mi meta al menos seguiré aprendiendo y lo volveré a intentar.

Salió a darse una ducha antes que comenzara el toque de queda. Cerré la puerta con llave para que Tikki saliera libre un rato, la pobre necesitaba espacio y abrir sus alitas.

—¿Estas segura? —me preguntó Tikki quien había estado en mi mochila.

—Trataré, no aseguro nada. Sé que Adrien no es del tipo de Felicia, pero no me involucraré. Pondré la mesa, si ellos se sientan a comer, será cosa suya.

La noche siguió su rumbo. Terminamos los deberes y apagamos las luces cerca de la media noche. Él parecía estar dormido. Salí levemente de mi cama, acomode las almohadas y me escabullí hasta la azotea.

Rápidamente me transforme para ir a patrullar un rato. Debía formarme esa costumbre a toda costa.

Mientras patrullaba la ciudad, me perdía en cada uno de mis pensamientos, resonando como fuertes y sonoras campanadas; de ese modo no podía hacerme cargo de mis labores como heroína.

De pronto, el ruido de balas fue lo que me sacó de esos pensamientos. Nada similar en Aubergenville había ocurrido desde que llegué; quizá fueran fuegos artificiales… hubiera deseado que así fuera.

Eran un cuarteto de hombres armados hasta los dientes, quienes trataban de atracar el banco principal de la ciudad. Habían herido a uno de los dos guardias y el otro trataba de defenderse, aunque una simple pistola no creía que fuera suficiente para amedrentar a varias escopetas, metralletas y automáticas.

¡Con lo que odio las armas! Si los hombres en verdad quieren hacer mella a su "valor como hombres" que lo hagan a los puños, así si vale una pelea. Cualquiera puede jalar un gatillo, pero no cualquiera es capaz de dejar a su contrincante tirado en el suelo sollozando como bebé.

Ok… ¡ahí iba!

Rápidamente llame a mi "Lucky charm" es un tipo de encantamiento que hace a mi yoyo transformarse en cualquier cosa, lo que sea que se me venga a la cabeza mi yoyo tomara esa forma y será 100% funcional.

Se convirtieron en una clase de espada con cadena, si ellos iban a jugar sucio, no había honor en enfrentarme en idiotas como ellos.

Lancé la cadena para atrapar sus armas y a la par cortarlas con la guadaña, se asustaron al ver eso, por lo que opté permanecer en las sombras así las cámaras de seguridad tampoco me verían. Otro de los tipos sacó una automática a la par de una bomba cegadora, de ese modo mataban dos pájaros de un tiro: me dejaban inútil de la vista y a ellos les permitía saber quién y de donde venía el ataque.

Para su mala fortuna, no funcionó. Mi antifaz no sólo escondía mi identidad, también era útil para luces extremas, fueran altas o bajas. No me detuve y llamé a mi arma para volver a solicitar un Luckycharm. Esta vez convertí mi yoyo en espadas gemelas; en palabras de Marion, soy Marinette "navajas locas", pues me llevó bien con toda clase de cuchillos. Marion es el experto en armas de fuego y estrategia lo mío es cortar.

Ágilmente usé las espadas para cortar sus escopetas, haciendo que estas les explotaran en las manos. Debía desarmarlos por completo o terminarían hiriéndome. Mi traje me protege, es casi como una armadura pero aun así las lesiones tardarían en curarse.

Estaban desesperados, sabían que perderían. Le pedí al policía del banco que hacia rato se había escondido en una esquina, que llamara refuerzos y una ambulancia para su compañero. Me pregunto qué clase de "cosa" era yo, a lo que le contesté que una amiga a quien no le gustan los tipos malos.

Ellos siguieron sacando su arsenal, contra mí. Era inútil. Estaba por golpear al tipo que parecía el líder, cuando algo me empujó haciendo resbalar por el lustroso suelo. Otro disparo detonó, era el policía "herido", al parecer era parte de los ladrones y lo hirieron para hacerlo parecer un robo X, aun cuando tuvieron ayuda interna.

—¿Acaso querías la diversión para ti sola? — Quien me había empujado fue Chat, de no haberlo hecho el tipo me hubiera disparado en la nuca y ahí no tengo protección.

—No, claro que no. Esto a penas se está poniendo interesante. —contesté levantándome rápidamente del suelo.

Chat llamó el "Cataclismo", su poder de destrucción, haciendo que luces verdes y negras salieran de sus guantes. Con un solo toque lo que los tipos llevaban en sus mochilas pasó a convertirse en polvo, con ayuda de su bastón les daba golpes certeros para dejarlos inmóviles. Aunque los ladrones eran tres veces de nuestro tamaño fueron fáciles de vencer. Hicimos tan buena mancuerna que solo bastaba una mirada o un llamado para adivinar lo que el otro necesitaba y ayudarlo en ese instante. Era una clase de compenetración máxima que ni en años de entrenamiento con Marion había logrado obtener.

Chat sabía lo que pensaba y yo sabía lo que el quería.

Entre acrobacias, golpes, barridas, y al último un knock out. Terminamos con todos ellos, incluyendo al policía, su otro compañero seguía asustado en un rincón.

Al momento arribaron las patrullas, rodeando el edificio. Con su megáfono nos advirtieron que saliéramos con las manos en alto. Salimos de modo tranquilo avisando que no éramos los malos. Supongo que era difícil y complicado de entender que adolescentes estuvieran combatiendo el crimen y salieran ilesos.

Comenté que quería hablar con el sargento a cargo, era un hombre mayor un poco temeroso. Le pedí que se acercara y le dije el código que me habían obligado a aprenderme desde que era Ladybug: Operación Miraculous. El sargento me hizo una reverencia y les ordenó a otros que revisaran el área, pues lo tipos debían tener ayuda para escapar. Todos los policías bajaron sus armas y comenzaron a moverse.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —Me preguntó Chat al acercarse.

—Nuestra carta de presentación. Es algo así como carta abierta a cualquier cosa de índole jurídica o penal que queremos. —contesté.

—Señorita, gracias por su ayuda. —intervino el sargento. —Desde la academia de policía, nos hacen aprendernos ese código pero jamás creí que me toparía a uno y menos a ambos de los representantes más fuertes de la ley. Es un verdadero honor: Sargento Collins, a sus órdenes.

—Gracias por su arduo trabajo, supongo que podemos dejar las cosas en sus manos. El policía herido era compañero de los ladrones, deberían ir con cuidado. —aconsejé.

—Así será.

Me despedí y saqué mi yoyo para deslizarme, Chat hizo algo similar con su bastón. Le expliqué que desde hace muchos años Ladybug y Chat Noir, ha ayudado a la policía y diversas organizaciones para mantener la tranquilidad en las ciudades. Aunque solo ser dos, no hace fácil el trabajo en un mundo de siete billones de personas más.

—Eso fue… ¡Asombroso! Jamás había peleado en mi vida, y con lo bien que nos apoyamos, Mi Lady, parecía que lo hubiéramos hecho por años…

—En teoría si. —Me reí. —Seis mil años juntos debían servir de algo ¿No lo crees? —Le dí una palmada en el hombro y él se quejó. Vi como un líquido comenzaba a bañar su brazo, —Te hirieron.

—No es nada. Sólo fue un roce.

Fue la bala, la bala que el bloqueó le había tocado a él. Casi me lancé para revisar que tan mal estaba pero parecía sólo un leve roce, supongo que el daño fue bloqueado por su traje.

—Perdón, por favor perdón ¡Debí haber sido más cuidadosa!

—Fue mi decisión, son mis consecuencias. No cargues con las culpas de otros. —Me dijo tomándome del rostro con su mano ilesa. —Ve a casa, yo haré lo mismo.

—Pero Chat…

—Olvidas hacer algo, mi lady.

—No, no creo… —me quedé pensando un rato.

—Miraculous…. —me miró como si tratara que yo terminara la frase.

—¡Es cierto! Lo siento. —Lancé mi yoyo y grité con todas mis fuerzas —¡Miraculous Ladybug!

Una luz rosadas centelleante, bañó la ciudad y con ella se llevó la herida de Chat. Me comentó que se sentía un poco entumecido, pero por lo demás estaba bien. Comencé a sentirme más cansada, supongo que el uso de la magia me hacía más débil. Las piernas me fallaron y caí en el suelo. Era hora de la retirada.

—Buen trabajo, Buginette. —Sonrió mi compañero.

—Gracias, Chat. No sé que hubiera pasado si no hubieras llegado a tiempo.

—Somos uno solo, ¿lo olvidas? Un todo, tú me complementas y yo lo hago contigo, es un placer formar parte de ti.

De un salto se desvaneció, y sus palabras me habían dejado un poco más afectada de lo que creí… Eso parecía una declaración.

¿Por qué mi corazón latía así?

* * *

¿Saben?

De esta historia ruego a que ya lleguen las "próximas noches" la del viernes, domingo y lunes... uy estan buenerrimas.

Más la del viernes y lunes... oh sip, la tía Hanna se esta muriendo de la desesperacion para saber las reacciones que tendrán, mis amados/as sobrinos/as.

¿Ya les conté que en el capítulo especial les tendré una sorpresita?

Una linda sorpresa. No se olviden de votar, dejar su sensual comentario, además si pudieran recomendarla con sus conocidos, amigos, enemigos, peor es nada, crush... a quien ustedes quieran.

Tía Hanna dice "BYE, BYE"


	8. Séptima Noche: La locura del viernes

Séptima Noche: La locura del viernes.

¡Al fin era viernes!

Ya había pasado una semana en esa escuela y seguía sorprendida de mi poder de adaptación. Al día siguiente tomaría el primer autobús a Paris y regresaría hasta el domingo en la tarde, solo para esperar unos días para presentar mi diseño a la pareja Agreste. No sabía cuanto tardaría en llegar Marion pero esperaba que no demorara más de otra semana. Creo que estaba comenzando a querer a algunos de los compañeros de Marion.

Allegra y Felicia habían sido un gran apoyo para mí. Me hicieron confiar de nuevo en las personas, fuera de mi círculo de amigos. Adrien era una historia diferente, me llegó a caer mejor de lo que esperaba. Su vida debía ser compleja, pesada y trataba de sobrellevarla lo mejor que podía.

Aunque mi verdadero descubrimiento era Chat Noir. Me ayudó bastante la noche anterior. Sin conocernos hicimos una dupla envidiable, era como si conociéramos el movimiento que haría el otro, la forma de pensar… bueno, todo. Supongo que es la unión de los amigos "originales" y por eso se nos hizo tan fácil.

Me agrada hablar con él, siento que es tan maduro. Siempre tiene una frase que me ayuda, que de algún modo me hace sentir mejor. Supongo que al vivir lo mismo sabemos la carga que llevamos, aunque es distinto a Marion, no lo sé.

La verdad no sé qué haré cuando regrese a París. Él se va a quedar aquí, en Aubergenville. Si ocurre algo como lo de la noche anterior, estaría por mi cuenta. Tampoco podía quedarme esperando a que él siempre me ayudara… ¡Ay, ya no quería pensar! Por eso no me gusta estar en silencio, siempre tengo ideas raras.

Hice a un lado mis pensamientos. Adrien se había ido temprano por una práctica matutina de esgrima, por lo que me dio tiempo de dejar libre a Tikki y prepararme para las clases.

A la primera hora tenía laboratorio. Por lo que fui a comprarme el desayuno y me dirigí hacia allá. Era casi uno de los primeros en llegar. Dejé mi mochila, tomé una bata y seguí mordiendo mi emparedado.

Mylene llegó unos minutos después. Me solicitó que diera alguna otra clase, pero me tuve que excusar pues el día anterior las chicas de teatro me pidieron que las ayudara. Se puso un poco triste pero cambió de tema para pedirme hablar con Ivan, había pensado lo que le dije la tarde anterior y quería darse una oportunidad. Obvio, me sentí sumamente feliz, tenía una buena mano en esto de hacerla de Cupido. Asentí y le comenté que sería un gran lugar alguna cafetería y luego una película, nada romántico. Estaban exhibiendo una de súper héroes y era una buena opción. A ella le agradó la idea y se retiró a su mesa.

—¡Dupain! —Escuché una grave voz que hizo que me ahogara con mi desayuno.

"Hablando del rey de Roma y el grandote que se asoma"

Ivan era quien "delicadamente" había llamado mi atención. Con una señal me solicitó salir a hablar con él.

Me tomó del cuello de la camisa y me empujó contra la pared para luego elevarme a su altura… una gran diferencia de treinta centímetros.

—¡No me importa quien seas! ¡Alejate de Mylene! Ella no es como las chicas a quien estas acostumbrado. —gritó Ivan.

Eso, evidentemente eran celos. Lo que era bueno, bastante.

Tranquilamente lo miré a los ojos, como si sus enormes manos no estuvieran tratando de ahorcarme.

—A ver grandote, te estoy ayudando y no aprecias el apoyo entre amigos.

—¡¿A qué te refieres?!

Le platiqué someramente lo que pasó el día anterior. Aunque dudó un poco, aparentemente creyó mis palabras.

—Entonces ¿qué hago? —Me preguntó bajándome al suelo. Fue un milagro que no tratara de golpearme lo cual mi bello rostro agradecía.

—Duh, pues obvio. Vas a la entrada del edificio de las artes a las seis, la esperas y le pides que salgan a algún lado, invítala a un lugar tranquilo. Sé amable con ella y bueno, espera que la magia haga el resto. —le sugerí.

—¿Crees que me acepte?

—Por supuesto.

—Gracias Marion, no eres tan mal tipo.

—Lo sé.

Entramos al laboratorio que se había llenado a la mitad. Él se dirigió a su lugar, cerca de Mylene y se dedicaron a enviarse sonrisitas discretas y nerviosas. Amo esa parte del enamoramiento. Es como la fase de miel sobre hojuelas. Oh sip, Marinette emparejando a personas, es mil veces mejor que _Emma._

No vi cuando Felicia entró al laboratorio. La saludé y al igual que yo, iba desayunando. Sin embargo la noté un poco… deprimida. Estaba bien el día anterior por lo que le pregunté el motivo. Como buena mujer la frase "nada" salió a colación. ¡Argh! Ahora entendía la frustración de los chicos cuando salemos con esa batea de babas. Si trataba de hacerla hablar se iba a cerrar más como almeja, por lo que la dejé desayunar.

Adrien entró unos minutos después, dio un saludo en voz alta a lo que los presentes respondimos y se sentó. Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta las señales que me enviaba, trataba de hacerme saber nuestro trato, sobre hablarle bien de él a ella para conseguirles una cita.

Ok, Round 1.

—¿Si pregunto qué te pasa, no me contestaras "nada"? —cuestioné, tratando de sonar un poco más divertida.

—Problemas.

—Si no es indiscreción ¿Me contarías? Las penas cuando se platican disminuyen un poquito, o al menos no te alteran tanto. —dije mientras, le ofrecía una barra de cacahuate que compré para mi "tentempié" hasta el almuerzo, ella aceptó cortando un trocito.

—Es que, ayer hablé con mi papá. Me hizo recordar algunas cosas y bueno, me dio un "bajón". De algún modo me puso triste. —Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse. Hice lo único que hacia cuando una de mis amigas se ponía así: abrazarla.

—Lo que sea que pasé, te apoyaré. ¿Está bien?

Cinco segundos después, recordé que yo… "era un chico". Tal vez mi mente enferma, me hizo imaginar, cómo se vería un chico abrazando a una chica, o tal vez eran demasiados mangas y animes románticos. La solté abruptamente. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Para mi buena fortuna, apareció la profesora. Jamás había bendecido que llegara algún profesor. Nos puso a trabajar en un proyecto, teníamos hasta el fin de la clase para entregarlo.

Estaba sumamente nerviosa por lo que me dediqué a hacer mi parte e ignorar ligeramente a Felicia. ¡Demonios! Extrañaba ser una chica, si volviera a ser Marinette, todo sería más fácil.

—Si no te molesta, quien me puso de este humor fue un chico.

Interrumpió el silencio que había reinado entre nosotros. Soltó un suspiro que sonó tan pesado y doliente que también me hirió. ¿Qué clase de monstruo le haría daño a una niña tan dulce como es Felicia?

—Dime quien es y lo mataré.

Nadie dañaba a mis amigas. Le rompería la nariz como lo hice con el estúpido de Claude, es más, tenía tanta ira contenida desde que llegué a esa escuela que le rompería la pierna. Tal vez hasta un brazo.

—Oh, no te preocupes, tu fama de buscapleitos es tu carta de presentación, pero este tipo no vale la pena. Es sólo que él estuvo en mi vida cuando esta iba en picada.

Recordé que Kim e Ivan mencionaron que salía con un tipo y la había cortado bastante feo. Tal vez aun le dolía que la hubieran terminado.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen. No hay nada mejor que cucharitas de olvido con gotitas de otro amor. —Esa frase me la había dicho Marion cuando me planteó que botara a Claude. Supongo que entendía a Felicia. Yo acepté a un tipo horrible justo cuando mi vida estaba en una terrible espiral de locura. A veces nos dejábamos guiar por lo que parecía la luz al final de la densa obscuridad, pero sólo era una guía para seguir hundiéndonos más y más.

La frase, hizo que Felicia sonriera. Tuve el mismo gesto hacía unas semanas cuando mi hermano me la dijo.

—¿Por qué no tratas de salir con alguien? Mira a Adrien, es un gran chico.

La batalla continuaba… Round 2

Ambas volteamos a verlo y estaba por cometer el gran error cuando un vaso de precipitado hizo que su contenido ascendiera y se derramara en la mesa.

—Si, es lindo… pero no creo estar lista. Creo que no es momento para liarme con alguien. Además, Adrien es del tipo de chicos, que apuesto, también tiene ese lado machista de demostrar que soy algo de su propiedad. Además que quiero a alguien que me busque, que no importe donde… sea capaz de saber que formo parte de él.

Ella va a ser mi cuñada, lo sé. Mi corazón me lo dice. Marion no es machista, es un idiota, pero nada más, incluso fue a buscar a la chica que jura lo tiene enamorado, pero sólo porque no conoce a Felicia. Sé que ella lo hará caer.

—Bueno, por qué no salir como amigos.

—Nunca he tenido amigos… hombres.

—Oh, es fabuloso. Tengo dos amigos que darían la vida por mi y yo lo haría por ellos. Son un amante de la música y otro de la pintura y las artes...

—Bueno, es distinto. Tú eres chico y es fácil tener a otros chicos como tus amigos.

Mierda. Es cierto… soy Marion. Ok, veamos el otro lado.

—Pero tengo amigas. Con ellas jamás intentaría algo, las quiero tanto como si fueran mis hermanas y me tratan igual. —dije pensando en el trío de locas que tengo por amigas. Son, sin duda lo más parecido a mis hermanas. Una hermana mayor siempre me hizo falta.

—Creo que la única amiga con la que me siento así es con Allegra. —contestó Felicia. —Soy hija única y mis padres siempre me protegían… demasiado.

—Oh, de verdad. ¿Eres hija única? Tengo un tont-tonta, si tonta por hermana.

—Debe ser una chica muy afortunada por tenerte como hermano.

—Si, lo es.

Marion había sido mi ancla, si había llegado a ese punto era sólo por él. Desde que era niña me planté que mi hermano debía ser feliz por el sencillo hecho de ser mi hermanito. Ya era suficiente por ser atormentados por nuestra familia como para que yo lo molestara. Por eso participaba en cualquier locura que se le ocurría, como esa.

Tal vez es por qué compartimos mucho tiempo en el vientre de mamá y por el hecho de ser estigmatizados en la familia. Al tener la misma edad compartimos estupideces, muy divertidas. Mis mejores recuerdos de la infancia siempre tenían que ver con mi hermano, supongo que por eso me preocupo por él. Sé que tiene edad suficiente para enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos pero no puedo dejar de verlo como el niño llorón que experimentaba mucho dolor con los entrenamientos.

Marion debía volver, tenía que hacerlo…

Ahí me di cuenta de mi egoísmo. Sólo quería a mi hermano conmigo para no estar sola. Entre mis amigos y mi hermano me construí una barrera para que cada que estuviera lastimada corriera a ocultarme detrás de ellos.

Probablemente lo mejor era seguir con esto al menos esta semana y si es posible ir a buscarlo yo misma. Necesito saber si encontró a Kitty Noir, si lo hizo… ayudaré para que se quede en Nueva York, soy la única que debe cortar la unión enferma con todos los que me rodean. Un tiempo a solas, me hará bien…

—¿Marion?

La voz de Felicia me trajo a la realidad. Me disculpé con ella por haberme perdido en mi mente pero le dije lo importante que era mi hermana para mí, al tener la misma edad nos hacía unidos pero también nos distanciaba nuestro género, la etiqueta "para niños" y "para niñas" hizo que nos trataran diferente, sólo quería que nos trataran como personas, supongo que es lo único a lo que aspiraba.

—¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?

—Marinette.

—¡Quiero conocerla! ¿También le gusta el teatro? Apuesto que debe ser una adoración.

—Ehm… pues algo así. —Contesté dudando un poco de mí. Lo sé, no soy exactamente miel sobre hojuelas, estoy bastante loca y a veces se me va la hebra. Supongo que ella esperaba a alguien tan linda como Allegra o ella misma. —Pero bueno, ya te dije mucho de mi… creo que ahora te toca a ti contarme.

Durante nuestros almuerzos, les conté sobre mis padres, algunas anécdotas; ya era hora que dejara de hablar de mí y me contara de ella.

Ojala no lo hubiera hecho.

Me dijo que vivía con sus padres en Marsella. Su padre era técnico en sistemas computacionales y daba mantenimiento a las redes de una Empresa, que estaban alrededor de Francia. Su mamá, murió cuando Felicia tenía diez años, al parecer tenía una enfermedad en el corazón; ella lo sabía y aun cuando los médicos le prohibieron embarazarse, pues es obvio que desacató las ordenes sino, no tuviera a la niña bonita delante de mí.

Al parecer la señora sufrió mucho, aun después del parto. Por lo que se quedó en el hogar atendiéndola y descansando para calmar los síntomas de su arritmia. Ella quería ir a jugar pero su madre no podía acompañarla, así que lo más lejos que podía ir, era el pequeño patio que había en su casa.

Cuando el corazón de su mamá ya no pudo más, dejó este mundo. Su papá volcó todas sus atenciones para con ella, por lo que cambio mucho de escuelas, pues se la llevaba a todas las filiales de su trabajo por todo el país. Cuando terminó la escuela media, optó por entrar a un internado; así su padre sabría que estaría bien pues tendría una habitación, comida, educación y así su papá no se preocuparía por ella.

Sin embargo, la preocupación siempre estaba latente. Le llamaba por _Skype_ a las diez de la noche, todos los días sin excepción. Hasta que a mediados del año pasado, el corazón de Felicia también comenzó a fallar, le dijeron que tal vez no llegaría a los veintiún años…

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamé sorprendida, levantándome de mi asiento. —No, no puede ser. Hay, hay muchos avances médicos, no puedes…

—Tranquilo. —Me tomó del brazo y me indico que regresara a mi lugar. —Mi primera impresión fue similar.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?

Me calmó y mientras seguíamos con el experimento que nos había dejado la profesora continuo explicándome que los médicos detectaron una falla similar a la de su mamá, pero había un porcentaje de que pudiera sobrepasar esa esperanza de vida tan mínima.

Estaba desesperada por ese diagnóstico. Ni Allegra podía sacarla de ese estupor; había descubierto lo divertido que era el teatro y tal vez nunca podría aspirar a intentar llegar a las grandes ligas. Ahí fue cuando apareció el tipo ese. Le habló bonito, se dejó envolver por su palabrería salamera, la hacía sentir bien mientras vivía por algo tan horrible como una enfermedad cardiaca y cedió.

Me recordó tanto a Claude.

—No lo voy a negar, me hizo sentir bien y me deje llevar… incluso ignoré a Allegra y a papá; es algo por lo que jamás me perdonaré. Después me enteré que había apostado con unos tipos de tercero que iba a pasarles un video de nosotros teniendo relaciones, el tan mencionado "pack", por eso me pedía fotografías en poca ropa, con poses sugerentes o de plano desnuda; como me daba mucha pena, jamás lo hice. El siguiente paso era grabarnos mientras teníamos intimidad, bueno grabarme a mi y chantajearme con ese video para que yo me acostara con esos tipos.

—Definitiva lo voy a matar.

¡Qué tipo tan asqueroso! ¿Existen hombres así? Me dan un asco… ¡Argh! Ella estaba pasando por un momento sumamente complicado, desesperanzador y doloroso… ¡Y esos tipos pensando en su propia lujuria y en fastidiar a una chica! Sentí como la sangre me hervía. Me acordé de lo que me pasó. Ese mismo sábado iría a buscar a Claude y le rompería todos los huesos, para vengarme y para sacar la ira que me hizo esta maldita anécdota.

—No te preocupes, te digo que ya no está. —comentó en tono conciliador.

—Es que a mí… a mi hermana le hicieron algo similar y me dieron ganas de ir a matar al estúpido que le hizo eso. Y luego ¿qué pasó con tu enfermedad y con el tipejo ese?

Ella no tenía el valor de ir a enfrentarlo y para que todo empeorara, se estaba debilitando más y más. Su padre se la llevó a buscar al mejor cardiólogo, cuando al fin lo hicieron, fue intervenida rápidamente. Fue un rotundo éxito, pero las terapias y consultas la dejaban exhausta.

—Mis calificaciones comenzaron a bajar y por más que hablé con la directora, me dijo que si me daba un trato especial, muchos solicitaría lo mismo. —me comentó mientras vertía uno de los químicos en un vaso de precipitado.

—Pero no fue tu culpa, no lo hacías a propósito, nadie se busca una enfermedad como esa, sólo para recibir un trato especial. No era tu culpa. —¡Qué clase de horrible lugar era ese! Ok, si estaba sumamente molesta.

—Pues me pareció lógico y no me resistí. Me enviaron al salón cuatro. Las clases siguen siendo las mismas sólo tengo una etiqueta diferente, seguiré dando mi mejor esfuerzo en cada paso pero esta vez, tengo una segunda oportunidad.

Sonó el timbre, terminamos el trabajo y ni siquiera me di cuenta por estar tan involucrada en el "chisme". Una vez que nos calificaron, tomé mis cosas y nos levantamos de nuestra mesa de trabajo mientras seguíamos platicando. Se acordó de ese "tipejo" por qué su padre le preguntó por él.

—Es cierto, ¿qué pasó con él? —pregunté doblando la bata y colocándola en el mueble.

—Oh, bueno. Cuando se enteró que estaba enferma y "defectuosa" me dijo que le daba asco y me terminó.

—¡Qué hijo de las re-mil putas! —expresé furiosa.

—¡Señor Dupain! —Gritó la profesora. —Este es un colegio, les damos cátedra para que no hablen como si estuviera en un bar de mala muerte.

—Lo siento. —Es que si estaba molesta. O sea, se involucró con ella, la lastimó, la humilló y luego la terminó por ser algo "defectuoso".

—Pasaron algunos días para darme cuenta, que yo tuve la culpa. Algo dentro de mí siempre me gritaba que él era un ser inmundo, pero en mi "necesidad" de atención: Acepté mierda como diamante. Un solo no y jamás me hubiera visto involucrada. Él es un idiota y jamás va a cambiar, pero yo… me suponía un ser racional. Le expliqué a papá, que termine con él cuando me enteré que estaba enferma, se puso muy contento con eso, aunque no lo conoció creo que su instinto paternal lo hizo saltar. Gracias Marion, tenías razón: Cuando compartes las penas, se hacen menos.

Nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a su aula. Si antes respetaba a Felicia, creo que ahora le haré un altar. Si, éramos similares pero ella era más valiente. Se enfrentó a una enfermedad que la llevó a una mala decisión. Yo me enfrenté a una mala circunstancia por culpa de mi familia materna y me llevó a una mala decisión. La diferencia era que Felicia siguió en la escuela, se enfrentó a todos con el rostro muy en alto orgullosa de su nueva oportunidad de vida, mientras yo me oculté de todos.

Cinco días aquí, lejos de todos, haciéndome valer por mí misma y creo que estaba haciendo una excelente retrospectiva para ver mis errores e iniciar mi nueva oportunidad.

—¿Por qué la abrazaste? —Adrien hizo que me sobresaltara.

—Recordó algo horrible, cuando yo tengo un mal día, también necesito un abrazo. —Comenté un poco desanimada. —Lo que me hace recordar. ¡Eres un cobarde! —Le golpeé el brazo tan duro que si soltó un grito de dolor —Ella estaba pasando por un mal momento y tú ni siquiera te le acercaste, necesitaba un amigo, un hombro para llorar y no hiciste nada.

—Eres un… me lastimé ese brazo. —Se pasó la mano dónde lo había golpeado. —¿De qué hablas?

—Si tanto te gusta, ¿cómo fue que no te diste cuenta por lo que estaba pasando? Sufriendo a manos de un patán imbécil y no fuiste lo suficientemente humano para defenderla. —Mientras hablaba lo seguí golpeando constantemente en el brazo.

—Deja de hacer eso. — Se cubrió con la mano donde lo había estado golpeando. —Si lo dices por su ex, claro que me di cuenta pero ella parecía que lo quería no podía interponerme, al final diría que no era de mi incumbencia.

También tenía un punto a favor.

Entramos a clases. Tomé notas sin entender el tema. Seguí pensando en lo que Felicia me había dicho.

Cuando juraba que estaba enamorada de Claude, no me despegaba de mi teléfono esperando cualquier mensaje que me enviara. Contesté varias veces de manera grosera a mis padres por interrumpirme cuando estaba con él al teléfono. Felicia dijo algo que me llegó: él era un imbécil pero yo era una tonta al haber aceptado a alguien que sólo me endulzara el oído pero no sentía nada por mí, aunque yo tampoco sentía nada por él. Era como una droga, entre mejor me hiciera sentir no era de mi interés si me lastimaba en el proceso.

¡Qué error tan grande había cometido! A veces confundimos una ligera depresión o un nuestra ínfima autoestima en "agradecimiento" a alguien por estar con nosotras, vuelvo a la analogía de la droga. Nos hace daño estar con esa persona, pero por un poco de "sentirse bien" y crecer nuestro ego, nos zambullimos en un océano de dolor, lástima, y autocompadecimiento. ¡Cuán difícil es ser un humano!

A veces lo que necesitamos es estar tiempo con la persona más importante: nosotros mismos.

—Marinette ¿estás bien?

El susurro de Tikki, me hizo recordar donde estaba. La clase estaba por terminar, la profesora estaba anotando la tarea, abrí un poco mi blazer para hacerle saber a mi kwami que estaba bien. No estaba sola, me tenía a mí y a mi kwami, que funciona como mi conciencia. Debía hacer un nuevo plan por todo lo que quería vivir y todo lo que estaba por acontecer.

La clase terminó y Allegra me dijo que almorzáramos juntos, le comenté que me adelantaría para apartar una mesa mientras ella iba por Felicia. Tenía que hacer que se olvidara del idiota ex novio que la lastimo.

Una vez en el comedor, elegí una mesa y fui a comprar el almuerzo. Necesitaba algo dulce para pasar el mal sabor de boca de la mañana. Cuando llevaba mi bandeja con algunos alimentos para las chicas y para mí. Felicia entró con un rostro que me asusto. Hasta donde la dejé estaba bien, me apresuré a la mesa indicándoles el lugar y ellas se reunieron conmigo.

—¿Qué pasó Felicia? —Dejé la bandeja en la mesa y le ofrecí un poco de jugo que había comprado para ella.

—Pareciera que todo está en mi contra. —comentó tomando la pajilla para introducirla en la cajita. —Mi ex novio va a venir.

—No importa. Ahora eres otra, puedes ponerlo en su lugar. Es más yo te ayudo. —Debía mostrarle mi apoyo, es más convencería a Adrien para que también lo hiciera.

—Tranquilo vaquero. Deberías estar feliz, tus amigos también van a estar aquí. —dijo Allegra mientras tomaba el otro jugo.

—¿Quienes?

—Mi ex, forma parte del equipo de esgrima de François-Dupont, tu estudiabas ahí; si mal no recuerdo.

Las palabras de Felicia hicieron que el estómago se me anudara. Tenía la ligera sospecha de algo, como cuando las piezas comienzan a encajar y no te está gustando la imagen que se va a formar.

—¿Cómo se llama tu ex? —pregunté ligeramente asustada.

—Claude.

Round 3… me estaban masacrando.

Me lleva la… ¡Esto era lo único que me faltaba! No sólo éramos amigas, ahora también compartimos al imbécil. Ya decía yo que la historia me sonaba tan familiar, demasiado. Claude me había hecho algo similar, porque ya lo había hecho con Felicia.

Round 4… creo que estoy sumamente golpeada.

Un momento… ¡El equipo de Esgrima de mi escuela iba a ir a Illirya! Se iban a dar cuenta que era yo, bueno, que era Marinette. Algunos de ellos eran grandes amigos de Claude pero otros eran conocidos de mi hermano y otros eran mis compañeros de clases. Se iban a dar cuenta, iban a saber que era un fraude y lo peor, el entrenador del equipo también me reconocería. Les diría a los profesores y ellos a mis padres, ni yo podría detenerlo.

La boca se me secó, sentí como si mi presión bajara abruptamente, un dolor oprimió mi pecho, un largo escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, las piernas me temblaban, la cabeza me daba vueltas. Tal vez ni siquiera tuviera oportunidad de ir a buscar a Marion. ¡Mis padres nos matarían a ambos!

¡¿Cómo demonios solucionaría todo eso?!

—Espero que estés con nosotras, esta tarde. Tengo el guion para la nueva obra y creo que distraernos en nuestro trabajo será lo mejor. —comentó Allegra extendiendo un poco la comida que había comprado. —Come algo, creo que estas un poco pálido.

—Si Marion, el guion está listo. Sé que no eres del club, pero apuesto que nos serás de ayuda para las nuevas integrantes. Hablaremos de un tema que apuesto te encantara.

—Sí, si claro. —balbuceé sin pensar en lo que acababa de decir. —Debo, debo ir a… a… hacer una llamada. Disculpen.

Salí tan rápido del lugar como pude, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba salir de ahí o me volvería loca.

Tikki me susurraba para que detuviera mi paso. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue ir al punto más alejado de la escuela, el cual era un jardín con algunos árboles que decoraban el entorno. Me trepé a uno sin pensarlo me quité el blazer, Tikki se escondió en la bolsa de mi camisa, hice bolita mi saco y grité con todas las fuerzas para acallar un poco el ruido y tan alto como mi garganta me lo permitió.

—¿Qué voy a hacer Tikki? Se van a dar cuenta, van a saber que soy yo, tendré problemas, tendremos problemas todos lo que me ayudaron y yo. ¡Qué demonios hice! —apenas si podía contener mi voz y mi respiración agitada no me ayudaba.

—Espera, tranquila, debemos pensar. —Tikki estaba tan asustada como yo. —Ok, ya sé. Aun puedes salir por las tardes. En cuanto acaben las clases, vete al centro comercial, ve a ver una película, luego a un restaurante, no sé creo que vi un centro Arcade, pierde el tiempo tanto como puedas. Regresa hasta antes del toque de queda. Si no estás aquí, ellos no te verán.

—Eres un genio, eres como un hada de los deseos. —Tomé entre mis manos a la pequeña criaturita roja y roce su mejilla con la mía. —Jamás me había sentido tan aliviada y agradecida contigo.

—Pregúntale a Adrien, él es del equipo, así sabrás la hora, el lugar del encuentro y más o menos cuando se irán. Así tendrás la información de primera mano. —Sonrió inteligentemente mi kwami, dándose aires de supremacía.

—Te compraré aquella figura de DRAMAtical Murder, es más te compraré dos… —susurré aliviada.

—La de Aoba sodomizado también quiero los nendos de Yuri! On Ice. —Dijo Tikki, puedo apostar que vi como dos corazones se formaban en sus ojos de la emoción.

—Sí, pídelo. Toma mi tarjeta, págalos.

—Oh, no te preocupes, no haría eso… además me llegan en Agosto, gracias por patrocinar las compras de esta adorable kwami. —sonrió la muy cínica que al parecer ya había hecho la compra… ¡con mi tarjeta!

Un poco más tranquila, volví al aula. Adrien fue el primero en entrar, le pregunté si sabía algo de ese dichoso encuentro de esgrima. Al parecer no lo sabía, por su cara de sorpresa, era la primera vez que escuchaba de eso, dejó su mochila y salió corriendo del aula…

Bueno, él no me fue de ayuda, pero tal vez mis contactos sí. Le mandé un mensaje a Chloé y a los chicos que me enviaran la información y por qué no me habían dicho antes. No obtuve respuesta, debían estar en Educación física o algo así.

El segundo descanso sonó, tenía hambre. Ahora que recuerdo no había comido, después de la noticia.

Cuando Adrien volvió, estaba sumamente molesto y se fue del mismo modo. Algo me decía que no le iban las cosas tan bien.

Allegra me dijo que no irían a almorzar, pues querían detallar algunas cosas en el auditorio antes de darles la bienvenida oficial a las nuevas integrantes. Me ofrecí a acompañarlas pero dijeron que era sorpresa y que me esperaban a las seis en punto. Esta vez si estarían sumamente molestas conmigo si no me presentaba.

Ok, soy un monstruo, no importaba cuantas veces me invitaran, siempre quedaba mal con ellas. Soy horrible. Tal vez, si pudiera ir a la presentación y ocultarme ahí… no lo sé. Debía pensarlo.

De pronto una notificación hizo que mi móvil vibrara, era una alerta de mensaje de Chloé, sólo decía: "No contestes a la siguiente llamada". Aun no terminaba de leer cuando mi teléfono sonó. Como mi amiga dijo, ignoré la llamada. Se repitió dos veces más y luego se detuvo. Inmediatamente llamé a mi amiga, pero un enlace de Skype llegó a mi teléfono por parte de ella, acepte la solicitud.

—¿Qué hay, Chloé? —saludé.

—No te vayas a enojar, cometí la estupidez más grande pero ya la estamos solucionando. —me rogó un poco desesperada, eso me asustó más. —Miss Bustier, fue a buscarte a tu casa para llevarte la tarea.

—No. —me llevé la mano a la boca tratando de contener mi aliento.

—Afortunadamente, Lila y yo fuimos en cuanto nos enteramos de eso. —Explicó —Como no estabas en casa, estaba por llamar a tus padres, pero le dije que estabas con una tía en Aubergenville, pues como Marion estaba allá y tú estabas enferma, optaron por enviarte cerca de tu hermano a quedarte aquí en París, sola.

—¡¿Por qué dijiste eso?! —grité desesperada. —Yo no tengo familia aquí y obvio Marion no está. ¡Ay Chloé! Va a venir ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, el equipo de esgrima irá para allá y ella se unirá para ir a ver a tu tía y verificar lo que dije. —Chloé estaba sumamente apenada.

—¡Qué demonios voy a hacer! Me va a buscar con Aubergenville y… ¡Argh!

Ese día estaba empeorando cada vez más. Claude era ex novio de Felicia, el equipo de mi colegio iría a Illirya y ahora mi asesora de grupo estaría buscándome para corroborar que no me había escapado de la escuela. Algo se quebró dentro de mí, ese viernes era una locura tras otra. Ya quería que terminara y apenas pasaba del medio día.

Regresaría a París, a mi casa y me haría pasar por enferma. Pero en cuanto ellos estuvieran en camino yo también. Buscaría por todas partes y llamaría a mis familiares que alertarían a mis padres.

—Tranquila, Mari. —Nath apareció en pantalla. —Yo si tengo una tía allá, ya le expliqué todo y es muy buena, ella te servirá como chivo expiatorio. Te acabo de enviar la dirección. En cuanto se acaben tus clases ve hacia allá, te estará esperando. La llamada que rechazaste era la de la profesora Bustier. Necesitábamos ponernos de acuerdo antes que ella se contactara contigo.

—Perdón Mari, creo que te metí en un grave problema. —Chloé estaba llorando, al menos ella hacia lo que yo tenía ganas de hacer.

—No, está bien.

Les pregunte por la hora en la que el equipo de esgrima saldría para Illirya, estarían allí a las cuatro de la tarde. Tenían un "encuentro amistoso" entre ambas escuelas, al parecer eran rivales.

—Escuché a Claude decir que obtendría triple venganza, me asusté porque allí estas tú y sabe que Marion está ahí. —explicó Nath. —Al parecer un tal Adrien siempre barre el piso cada vez que compiten y esta vez utilizara alguna trampa para que lo descalifiquen, la otra es que quiere humillar a una chica y la tercera es Marion. Debes tener mucho cuidado.

—Gracias chicos. —Dije sumamente perdida, ni siquiera tenía noción de lo que iba a hacer.

—Mari, perdóname. —Chloé era la más afectada, pero ya solucionaría todo. Siempre puedo solucionarlo.

—No te preocupes Chloé, saldré de esta.

Verifiqué el mensaje de Nath, me daba una dirección, un mapa y un teléfono, así como el nombre de su tía. Al parecer tenía un negocio de artesanías en la ciudad, marqué al número y me contestó una mujer, le dije que era amiga de Nath, me llamó por mi nombre y me dijo que me estaría esperando. Inmediatamente mi teléfono sonó, la voz de mi profesora sonó en la bocina. Le dije que estaba dormida y por eso no escuché las otras llamadas, le di la dirección de "mi tía" y que la estaría esperando ahí… oh sorpresa… ella llegaría a las cuatro y regresaría con los chicos de esgrima. Acepté.

Regresé al salón, tomé la última clase. Salí corriendo a mi habitación, tomé la bolsa con mi ropa que Lila me había dado e inmediatamente fui a buscar a la tía de Nath.

Estaba como a quince minutos a pie, desde el internado. De hecho estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Entré al local y pude ver las esculturas, eran hermosas. Supongo que el talento de Nath, venía de familia. Quien me saludó fue una mujer joven. Me presenté e inmediatamente me invitó a entrar.

Me explicó que era la prima de la madre de Nath. Él era su sobrino favorito y en cuanto le platicó mi situación, le gustó colaborar. El piso superior del local, era una serie de departamentos, ella vivía en uno. Colocó el letrero de "vuelvo en 20 min." Y me llevó a su departamento. Tenía una alcoba para huéspedes por lo que rápidamente la acomodamos como si yo llevara una semana viviendo con ella. Tramamos un plan, y cuando la hora estaba cerca, me dijo que tomara una ducha, además que me cambiara, pues seguía vistiendo el uniforme varonil del internado.

Le hice caso.

Mientras me duchaba, había olvidado lo lindo que era tomar un baño sin necesidad de estresarte por si alguien llegara a entrar y descubriera que era mujer. La tía de Nath, me dejó un pijama, se suponía que estaba enferma por lo que supongo que mi ropa no serviría. Ella bajaría de nuevo al local para esperar a mi profesora.

Exploré el lugar para familiarizarme un poco y que no me tomara por sorpresa, creo que vivía con alguien. Regresé a "mi habitación", me metí bajo las mantas y encendí el televisor. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando escuché un golpecito en la puerta.

—Mari, tienes visitas. —La tía de Nath, entró a la habitación y me habló como si en verdad fuera mi tía. —Cariño, te dije que no encendieras la televisión, debes descansar más o tus padres se enojaran.

—Si tía, lo siento. —contesté un poco gangosa, para fingir mi enfermedad.

—Hola Marinette. —saludó mi profesora. —Cómo te dije en mi llamada, vine a dejarte algunos trabajos. No es que desconfié de tus compañeros pero… su fama de encubrir a Marion y a ti, los precede.

—No se preocupe.

—Chloé me dijo que tus padres estaban preocupados por dejarte sola y no podían viajar contigo. Mademoiselle Bonheur, ¿cuál es el parentesco que tiene con los Dupain-Cheng? —Mi profesora, creo que no se tragaba aun la historia.

—Soy prima de Tom. Mi madre es prima de la madre de Tom. Me explicaron que debían ir con urgencia a atender un problema con el tío abuelo de Sabi pero temían dejar a Marinette con este virus que al parecer lo tomó en Nueva York, como puede ver mi local está bajo nosotras, vengo cada hora para saber cómo esta Marinette y Marion viene por las tardes para cuidarla, al menos estos días; en unos cuantos ya no le permitirán salir del internado, pero esperemos que mi niña ya esté bien antes de eso.

—¿Dónde está Marion? Veo su uniforme, pero ¿él dónde está?

La pregunta de mi maestra me dejo helada. Olvidé quitar el blazer del respaldo de la silla.

—Fue a comprarme un medicamento. —Contesté rápidamente —Espero no tarde, aunque tal vez lo haga, al parecer está haciendo nuevas amistades en el internado y a veces se queda a platicar con ellos.

—¿Ha ido a revisiones médicas? —preguntó Miss Bustier a "mi tía".

—Sip, la han atendido en el hospital local. Indican que estará bien para la próxima semana, si seguimos el régimen de medicamentos, alimentos y mucho reposo.

La serie de preguntas continúo por los treinta minutos siguientes. Supongo que estaba buscando una falla en nuestras declaraciones, creo que mi profesora tenía tendencias de detective.

Solté un pesado bostezo, mi "tía" me dijo que me durmiera, pues debía descansar más. La indirecta fue captada por mi profesora, quien me dejó un par de libros y me envió un archivo de las actividades que debía hacer y un link para la nube de la clase. Le agradecí la visita y me envolví en las mantas, mientras "mi tía" la acompañó a la puerta.

Diez minutos después regresó, comentando que se le había olvidado algo. Yo seguía "durmiendo". Salió de la alcoba y esta vez ya no hubo regreso, todo indicaba que me había creído. Salté de la cama y acomodé el lugar tal como lo había encontrado. Tomé "mi uniforme" y lo metí en una bolsa.

—Eso estuvo cerca. —Abrió la puerta Lea, la tía de Nath. —Eso fue sumamente divertido. Ahora entiendo por qué Nath te quiere tanto, eres la chica que puede knockear a un elefante si se lo propone. Si llegara a volver a venir tu profesora, no lo permitiré la entrada, diré que estas en reposo y fueron órdenes del médico.

—Sólo a Nath se le pueden ocurrir estos planes. Aunque todo salió bien. Gracias Lea.

—¿Regresarás al internado? No es que me entrometa, pero algo me dice que están a un paso de darse cuenta, te puedo cubrir un poco pero definitivamente algo está por pasar.

—Lo sé. Sólo debo estar en Illirya hasta el jueves. Pero ahora tengo otro problema.

Le explique lo que estaba pasando en el internado, lo de Claude, Felicia y que si me presentaba como Marion, él se daría cuenta que era yo, Marinette.

—Pues preséntate como Marinette. Entra con la credencial de tu hermano y de pronto ¡Boom! Cambio físico a Marinette, te enfrentas a ese idiota, le das su merecido por ella y por ti. Puedes decirle a los chicos de Illirya que Marion tuvo que ir a París de urgencia por un asunto importante, y tú estabas aquí con "tu tía". Defiendes a Felicia, limpias tu honor, pones en su lugar a ese imbécil y ni Marion o tú tendrán problemas. Mientras a los chicos de François, diles que te escabulliste porque te enteraste que Claude estaría ahí y aun no habías dicho tu última palabra.

—¡Qué buena idea! Todos saldríamos ganando. —exclamé aliviada al toparme con la solución.

Me medio vestí como Marion, me escabulliría hasta el auditorio donde me cambiaría en algún lugar. Le agradecí la ayuda a Lea y regresé al Colegio, ese tipo no molestaría más a Felicia.

Mantuve el rostro bajo para que no notaran que no llevaba las cejas tupidas ni las patillas, me crucé de brazos para que tampoco notaran que no llevaba el torso y mucho menos la ropa interior con el bulto, era totalmente Marinette con el uniforme de Marion. Vi a algunas de las chicas del equipo de esgrima, llevaban ropa civil por lo que si aparecía ahí con mi ropa de Marinette, nadie se preguntaría por que no vestía el uniforme… eso estaba comenzando a mejorar.

Escuché de esas chicas que estaba por comenzar el encuentro varonil, el femenil casi terminaba. Lo que quería decir que Adrien y Claude estarían ocupados. Claude buscaría a Felicia en unos minutos y Adrien me había dejado la habitación libre para ir a dejar todo mi equipaje.

Sin embargo, Adrien… estaba en la habitación. Ni siquiera llegué, lo vi entrar e inmediatamente regresé sobre mis pasos. El único lugar que estaría libre de fisgones, era el baño del edificio de las artes. En cuanto llegué comencé a deshacerme del uniforme. Lo doblé bien y lo metí en la bolsa con el torso que afortunadamente era flexible. Estaba en ropa interior cuando… la ropa que Lila me dio… no era mía.

—Marinette, eso no es tuyo. —Susurró Tikki después de acomodar un poco las prendas que tenía delante.

—Claro que no, esto no es mío. ¡No puedo salir vestida así de aquí!

Era un vestido descubierto de los hombros, corte imperio de gasa azul que llegaba un cuarto del muslo, en la parte inferior había un short que formaba parte de la misma en color blanco. Un bolero de gasa negra que cubría parte de la espalda y los hombros. Unos zapatos de tacón azul con una cintilla en el tobillo y le colgaba una estrella de la misma. Un ligero, o al menos una simulación de una cadena. Una muñequera con un enorme moño celeste y una peluca de color castaño claro, con corte asimétrico, llevaba una trencita adornada con un listón celeste y una estrella.

—Es un cosplay de Meiko, supongo que es el nuevo proyecto de Lila y lo confundió con tu ropa. —Explicó Tikki.

—No me puedo presentar con esto.

—Es tu única opción, te verías sospechosa si llevas la ropa de Marion.

Mi plan iba tan bien… hasta que no conté con esto, debía ser una broma y una de mal gusto. Tikki me persuadió de hacerlo, se lo debía a las chicas del club de teatro, y conociendo a Claude se presentaría a la mitad de su ensayo y le echaría a perder los preparativos a Allegra y Felicia, ese tipo haría lo que fuera por llamar la atención.

A regañadientes me lo puse. Como también venía un estuche de maquillaje, eché mano a las clases que Chloé y Lila me habían dado alguna vez. Debo aceptarlo, no me veía tan mal. Mi kwami también me dijo que me pusiera la peluca, pues al tenerme tan cerca las chicas del club, notarían que Marinette y Marion eran la misma persona.

Aunque luego sacó mi teléfono y me tomó varias fotografías, creo que lo único que quería era verme con ese cosplay… ¿Por qué me meto en tantos problemas?

Me colgué la bolsa en el hombro y salí decidida de ese edificio. ¿Llamé la atención? Por supuesto. Iba semi-desnuda, mis piernas estaban más descubiertas de lo que acostumbro. Tikki iba escondida en el bolso.

—Párate derecha, eres una orgullosa Ladybug, eres Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Vamos que cuando seas diseñadora, deberás avasallar a todos y fulminarlos con tu mirada. —Tikki estaba muy metida en su papel.

Le obedecí.

Entré al auditorio, solté un pesado suspiro y me dirigí al escenario. Se escuchaba una voz resonando en el lugar… era Claude.

A grandes rasgos, le habían dicho sus antiguos compinches que Marion ahora era el nuevo "macho alfa" y que la siguiente en la lista era Felicia, por lo que él había ido para demostrar que aun reinaba en el lugar y que Felicia seguía siendo suya a pesar de ser defectuosa.

—¡¿Dónde está ese bastardo?! Él deberá pagar por lo que la perra de su hermana me hizo. —La voz de Claude estaba llena de ira.

—¡No soy ninguna perra! Mis asuntos los resuelvo yo, no me gusta que quieran pasarle la factura a alguien más de lo que orgullosamente hice. —Abrí la puerta de par en par, dejando que algunos de los pocos rayos de sol entraran en el lugar, que estaba someramente iluminado.

En los asientos, estaban las chicas de teatro y en el escenario estaba Claude, Allegra y Felicia.

Bajé los escalones segura de mi misma, poniendo en práctica lo que Tikki me había dicho. En las primeras filas dejé mi maleta.

—Marinette… vaya luces más sexy de lo que recuerdo. —la voz lasciva de Claude hizo que me dieran nauseas.

—Claro, me enteré que estarías aquí y me vestí solo para ti, cariño. —dije en tono de burla. —¿Tu nariz esta mejor? —Era evidente que no, algunos vendajes adhesivos la cubrían y estaba sumamente hinchada.

—¿Dónde está el bastardo de tu hermano?

—Marion está en un autobús con rumbo a París, por mi culpa. Pero me alegró que al menos me haya dado la alerta que estabas aquí. ¡De verdad quería verte, pedazo de mierda! —Me coloqué una mano en la cintura en pose autoritaria.

—Oh, Marionetita. Recuerdas lo bien que nos la pasábamos juntos.

Las palabras de Claude no eran sólo para mi, eran en parte para Felicia. Quien me volteó a ver extrañada.

—Claro, mi amor. Cuando te acostabas con cuanta chica se pusiera en tu camino mientras me hacías quedar como una estúpida participante en tu juego enfermo de trata de blancas. ¿Tan desesperado estas en llamar la atención que haces apuestas para acostarte con chicas? ¿Te ha funcionado alguna vez? ¿Alguna vez has sobajado a una mujer a tan miserable camino?—escupí, sin imaginar el ácido que cubría mis palabras.

—Mira perra, deja de fastidiar o te daré tu merecido.

—¡El que recibirá su merecido eres tú!

Todos volteamos a ver de quien provenían esas palabras… era Adrien. Entró por la puerta de emergencia.

—Agreste… Te estaba esperando para el evento, tenía algo muy especial preparado para ti. —comentó en tono de burla Claude.

—Humillando a las personas como siempre. ¡Anda vamos a solucionar todo en este lugar! Lo que le hiciste a Felicia y el coraje que me tienes a mí. —Adrien se colocó en posición de pelea.

—Este es un problema de nosotras y nosotras sabremos resolverlo. —dije en tono frío, Adrien me volteó a ver, no sé qué rostro habré puesto, supongo que al mismo lleno de ira que Felicia tenía.

Claude siguió amedrentando a Adrien, tratando de hacer menos "su hombría". Adrien estaba por lanzarse sobre él, cuando lo detuve y le dije que nos dejara manejarlo.

—Fél, anda golpéame. Desquita toda tu ira conmigo. Es lo que quieres ¿o no, zorra? Golpéame para que tu estúpido grupito de putas quede disperso y tu expulsada. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo lloraste? ¿Cómo me rogaste para que no te dejara? Yo era lo mejor que te había pasado. —Claude se rió tan sonoramente que su voz vibraba en el recinto. Felicia estaba hecha una furia. Sus bellos rasgos estaban manchados de ira contenida y que estaría a punto de estallar.

Adrien la vio al igual que yo y cualquier palabra de Allegra era inútil. A Felicia no le dolían las palabras de Claude, sino las circunstancias. El saberse enferma y desahuciada la hacían sentir débil, yo conocía bien la sensación.

Me coloqué entre Felicia y Claude. Lo que siguió después pasó tan rápido que me tomó con la guardia baja.

Claude me dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, me sacó el aire. Felicia se sorprendió, Adrien estaba por echarse encima de mi ex, pero entre jadeos le ordené que se alejara.

Lo entendí: el reglamento dice que la más mínima pelea entre los alumnos o signos de agresividad serán la baja inmediata. Eso es lo que buscaba Claude, Illirya era el santuario para Adrien y Felicia, ahí se sentían bien, si los expulsaban sería catastrófico para ellos. El padre de Felicia se sentiría un poco decepcionado por su actuar y no me imagino como se pondrían los de Adrien.

Caí de rodillas y me apreté el estómago con mis brazos, tratando de volver a respirar.

—Ya que estas de rodillas, tengo un excelente trabajo que puedes hacer ahí abajo. Sólo necesitaras tu boca.

Cada frase dicha por el me asqueaba. Las chicas de las butacas, estaban tan asustadas que no se atrevían a moverse en búsqueda de algún profesor. No me gustaban los golpes sucios, pero no hay honor en enfrentar a un idiota como este.

Ya mejor, le di un puñetazo en los testículos. Juro que escuché que algo se rompió.

—Claro cariño, te gusta el sexo rudo. —le escupí en el rostro mientras el cayó quejándose de dolor y yo me reponía de todo. —Tenías razón, tu miembro en mis manos, fue asombroso. ¿Qué tal se sentirá mi pie? —Debo aceptarlo, me emocioné. Lo patee constantemente hasta casi perder el aliento. Tenía mucha ira contenida. —Deja de usar a las personas en tu maldito juego enfermo. Consíguete una vida. Las mujeres no somos objetos que puedes menospreciar, no somos mercancía, no somos una apuesta.

—¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!

La voz era del entrenador del equipo de esgrima. Al verme con Claude a mis pies, supongo que supo que es lo que estaba pasando. Se acercó al escenario para corroborar lo que se imaginaba. Me volteó a ver un poco extrañado.

—¿Dupain?

—¿Qué hay, profe? —saludé como si me lo hubiera topado en la calle.

—¿No se supone que estabas enferma?

—Sip, pero… es un hermoso día como para salir. —esbocé una fingida sonrisa

—Esta perra… —Claude balbuceó, apenas si se escuchaba su voz entre las lágrimas y fluidos saliendo de su nariz, ojos y boca.

—¿Cómo si no te lo hubieras buscado? —dijo el profesor echándoselo al hombro, como si de un costal de patatas se tratase. —Sólo viniste a Illirya para hacer que expulsaran a Dupain y a Agreste. No diré nada si tú no dices nada. —dijo el profe volteándome a ver.

—Nada de nada. —hice un ademán de cerrar un zipper en mi boca.

—Te ves bien Dupain, bastante linda. Deberías ir a la escuela así.

El profesor se fue con un sollozante Claude al hombro. Entendí que su plan era hacer que Adrien, Felicia y Marion se involucraran en una pelea con él, así los expulsarían. Adrien supongo regresaría con sus padres, Felicia también y Marion se iría a la militarizada. Su triple venganza.

—Eso fue brutal. —Allegra fue la primera en romper el silencio. —¿Dupain?

—Oh, sip. Soy yo. —contesté un poco tímida y desviando la mirada para que no me vieran.

—¿Marinette? ¿la hermana de Marion? —Comentó Felicia. —Justo hoy le dije a tu hermano que quería conocerte.

Mierda…

Round… no sé cuál voy. Sólo sé que esto no lo había planeado.

—Yo lo siento.

Les expliqué que le había jugado una broma a Marion y por la cual tuvo que ir a París de último momento. Cuando le llamé diciendo que era una broma, se molestó y me contó lo que estaba pasando. Me sorprendía mi capacidad para mentir, realmente me estaba haciendo muy buena en eso.

—Estaba tan apenada por haber intervenido, lo siento. Marion no tiene la culpa de nada. —Dije en tono conciliador

—Oh, bueno. Te pude conocer y creo que también recibiste justicia. No sabía que Claude también era tu ex. —Los ojos azules de Felicia se abrieron, era como si viera a una igual… no estaba lejos, pasamos por algo parecido.

—Sip, malas decisiones que se toman en pésimos momentos. Pero no pasa nada. Tú debes ser Felicia. Yo soy Marinette.

—Debes quedarte, sería un honor tenerte aquí con nosotras. Por cierto, luces hermosa. Marion no me dijo que eras tan linda. —Felicia me tomo de la mano y me llevó a una de las butacas. —Tú también Adrien, gracias por venir.

Felicia nos sentó uno a lado del otro.

Eso me alertó bastante. Adrien y yo pasábamos bastante tiempo en la habitación, él podría saber a la perfección que Marion era yo. Las luces eran tenues, a excepción del escenario, traté de voltear el rostro para que él no me viera, bajó el rostro supongo que para echarme un vistazo y me volteé aún más. Estaba asustada.

Felicia comenzó a hablar, dándoles nuevamente la bienvenida a las chicas y que se disculpaba por lo que Claude hizo. Algunas chicas me volteaban a ver y murmuraban entre ellas. Perfecta carta de presentación, perfecta definición de niña violenta… que usaba un cosplay… ¡Cada decisión que tomaba era aún peor!

—¿Estas bien? El golpe que te dio ese cobarde fue bastante fuerte. —Adrien fue el primero en romper el silencio. —Vamos a la enfermería.

—Oh, estoy bien. No creas que soy una chica violenta, pero sé defenderme sola, gracias por preguntar. —Mantuve la mirada hacia enfrente, como si estuviera poniendo atención a las palabras de Allegra y Felicia.

—Bueno, te veías como una bella amazona que estaba a punto de darle su merecido a un imbécil. Toda una princesa guerrera. —Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que sonreía mientras me veía.

—¿No deberías estar en la práctica con los de esgrima? —pregunté a Adrien para romper un poco mi abrumante tensión.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy del equipo?

¡Mierda!

Esa información sólo la sabe Marion… necesitaba algo ingenioso para salir de eso.

—Oh, ahm… mi hermano me dijo que eras su roommate y que formabas parte del equipo. —reí nerviosa.

—De hecho Marion fue quien me avisó sobre el encuentro de las dos escuelas, me enojé mucho porque no me lo habían dicho. Saben mi mala relación con Claude y no querían tener problemas, así que me "invitaron" a no participar. —Eso explicaba por qué estaba tan molesto cuando regresó a clases, yo también lo estaría. —Tú… ¿también eres ex de ese idiota?

—Si. No es algo que me enorgullezca, de hecho lo que le hice… era una forma de desquitarme por lo que él había hecho, pero mi castigo aún está pendiente. En esa enferma relación participamos ambos, la culpa debería ser compartida. —Suspiré pensando que también era mi error.

Al parecer entendió que ya no quería tocar el tema. Lo miré de reojo y se quedó viendo a donde Felicia explicaba algo, la verdad apenas si escuchaba sus palabras, no le estaba sirviendo de apoyo. Estaba cansada, sólo quería regresar a la habitación. Esta semana y en especial ese día, me estaba matando.

Necesitaba hablar con Chat. Si Marion se sentía tan relajado con Kitty, tanto como yo con Chat… ahora entendía por qué se enamoró…

¿Amor?

No, no, no, no, no ¡No! No estaba enamorada de Chat. Era lindo y había algo en él que no me dejaba ignorarlo pero…

—¡Marinette!

La voz de Felicia sonó en el lugar. Sin pensarlo me levanté como si alguien me hubiera dado una orden y tenía la obligación de acatarla.

—Mari, ¿podrías subir al escenario?

—Ahm… si, supongo.

Me dirigí hacia enfrente, subí la escalinata y me acomodé a su lado, entre ella y Allegra quien me entregó unas hojas engrapadas.

—Como les estaba diciendo. La actuación es adentrarte en la personalidad y circunstancias de un personaje. Algunas veces puede ser opuesto a ti, o incluso te apropias de su sentir y sus decisiones las tomas como tuyas. —Explicó la ojiazul. —Queríamos hacer una representación de esto. Nadie aquí es actor profesional, hacemos esto porque nos gusta y nos llama la atención.

—Originalmente, Marion, el hermano de esta adorable chica. —Allegra colgó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. —Iba a participar en esto, de hecho era una sorpresa para él; pero su hermana también nos ayudara. ¡Adrien! Sube al escenario

El chico rubio me imitó y subió el escenario, para que luego Felicia le diera unas hojas parecidas a las mías.

—Nos ayudara a representar una escena adaptada de la novela "Emma" de Jane Austen. —Explicó Felicia. —Les platicaré un poco de las circunstancias de esta escena.

Dejé de escucharla. Abrí las hojas y comencé a leer. Era la parte final del libro, donde Mr. Knightley se le declara a Emma, ella piensa que él está por decirle sus sentimientos por su amiga, así que se niega a escucharlo, él cree que se niega a escuchar la declaración del amor que siente por Emma y se va un poco contrariado. Emma decide que es su amigo, y aunque este enamorada de él, aceptara su decisión. Él se declara su ferviente admirador y que su corazón es de ella…

—¿Listos? —preguntó Allegra. —Lo que narró Felicia es un resumen de "Emma". Ustedes son Mr. Knightley y Emma. Imagínense en el jardín de una bella mansión, están a punto de vivir un momento fatídico para sus destinos. Tercera llamada… ¡Comenzamos!

Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Estaba por representar mi escena favorita, de mi libro favorito. Las líneas eran sacadas de la miniserie de la BBC del 2009, he visto ese capítulo tantas veces que ni siquiera necesitaba leer, me lo sabía de memoria. Era actuación, lo había hecho algunas veces a solas en mi habitación. Mientras veía el capítulo, decía los diálogos de Emma cada que ella hablaba, era como si yo le contestara a mi Mr. Knightley… era algo similar… creo.

—¿No me va a preguntar el mío? —preguntó Adrien. Era como si mi Mr. Knightley estuviera hablándome… ¡Ay Dios! —Sí, eres prudente, pero yo no puedo serlo… así que… Tengo que decírtelo.

—¡No por favor, no me lo diga! —Le dí la espalda a Adrien, para después intervenir como si mi corazón estuviera a punto de romperse, debía sentir que el amor de mi vida estaba a punto de irse con mi amiga, incluso mi voz se quebró un poco. —Tómese un poco de tiempo en pensar lo que va a decir. ¡Por qué una vez dicho no podrá callarlo!

—Te obedeceré. —Adrien susurro pero era un sentimiento de dolor, al haber sufrido una decepción.

La escena continuó, tal como en la miniserie. Él alejándose con el corazón ligeramente agrietado por el supuesto rechazo y yo con un rostro de desesperación al no saber qué hacer. Corrí detrás de él, rogando el perdón por lo que acababa de decir. Incluso llegué a sentir mis ojos húmedos y mi voz aún más quebrada. Le dije como nuestra amistad que teníamos de por vida nos hacía tener confianza y que aceptaría lo que fuera a pasar.

—¿Tengo alguna posibilidad de éxito? Mi amada Emma, porque eso siempre has sido, mi muy… amada Emma. —La voz y los gestos de Adrien eran idénticos, era como si estuviera inmersa en mi libro, como si de verdad fuera mi Mr. Knightley. Me perdí en sus ojos verdes, era como si una frondosa y bella pradera se extendiera frente a mí. Sus diálogos eran nítidos, limpios… recordé mi odio a la actuación. Te hacían ver cosas que no existían. Las cosas perfectas que jamás llegarían a ser para ti.

Extendí mis manos para tomar su rostro y acercarlo al mío. Gracias a los zapatos con tacón la diferencia en nuestras alturas eran mínimas.

Me detuve.

Era una actuación. No iba a dar mi primer beso en una mentira. Por lo que sólo me acerqué a él, viéndonos a los ojos, perdiéndonos en la mirada del otro. Sin embargo, eso no iba a parar así, al menos para él.

Tomó mis mejillas y después de pasar sus pulgares acariciando mi rostro, hizo que levantara mi rostro.

Lo siguiente, pasó tan rápido que no tuve oportunidad de reaccionar. La calidez de sus labios chocaban con los míos, podía sentir su respiración. Aun cuando mis ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa, ni siquiera podía procesar lo que pasaba. Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros para ligeramente alejarlo, pero eso no fue suficiente; colocó su mano izquierda en la parte baja de mi espalda y movió su mano derecha a mi nuca para pegar mi rostro al suyo. Su lengua jugaba en mis labios, humedeciéndolos aún más. Se hizo con un poco de espacio y metió su lengua en mi boca…

Ese día me había ganado por knock out.


	9. Octava Noche: Inesperado sábado

**Octava Noche: Inesperado sábado.**

Una de la madrugada, saltaba entre los edificios de Aubergenville. Las nubes de tormenta cubrían el firmamento, la obscuridad estaba por completo dispersa en el lugar, una falla eléctrica por una ventisca, había dejado la ciudad en penumbra. Gracias a mis sentidos que se afinaban al convertirme en Ladybug, podía moverme sin ningún problema.

El viento frío me ayudaba a que mi cabeza tratara e volver a la normalidad. Tenía las mejillas ardiendo, seguía avergonzada por todo lo ocurrido. Volteé desesperada buscando…

—¡Chat!

Observé a la figura masculina con traje felino y me lancé a sus brazos. Yo necesitaba con urgencia un abrazo. Le había pedido que nos viéramos por medio de nuestros comunicadores, al fin habíamos captado señal y podíamos estar en contacto. Soy egoísta, lo sé. Puse de pretexto que con el corto de energía, algunos tratarían de aprovechar para cometer crímenes, la verdad necesitaba a alguien en quien confiara para que me diera un abrazo.

Unas horas antes, dentro del auditorio. Adrien y yo estábamos representando una escena de "Emma", al parecer se tomó la actuación demasiado en serio y me besó. ¿Cómo definiría mi primer beso? Mágico, pero sobre todo al igual que la magia… inexistente.

Sentía la respiración de Adrien, por momentos su lengua entraba a mi boca y jugueteaba dentro de ella, sus dientes mordisqueaban mis labios y yo no podía detenerlo. Una alerta de llamada cortó los suspiros y gritos de emoción de las presentes, era mi teléfono. Adrien me soltó.

Su rostro se notaba ligeramente ruborizado, el mío lo sentía como si estuviera a punto de incendiarse. Felicia y Allegra estaban emocionadas por la "veracidad" de la escena, supongo que pensaban que esa era la forma correcta de hacer una actuación. Regañaron a las otras chicas por no apagar sus teléfonos aún cuando se los habían pedido. Interrumpí con voz temblorosa, que era mío. Traté de fingir compostura, aun cuando las piernas se me doblaban y bajé hasta donde dejé mi bolso. Nadie me llamaba, fue Tikki quien lo hizo sonar para sacarme del apuro.

Me disculpé con ellas, pues debía irme, tomé mis cosas y salí tan rápido como pude. Regresé al edificio de las artes, ocultando mi rostro de las miradas curiosas por mi vestimenta. Entré al baño y usé la bolsa con el uniforme para acallar mi grito.

Me habían dado mi primer beso, pero era un beso actuado. ¿Por qué tanto drama por un beso? Era el primero, sé que a estas alturas muchas chicas de mi edad incluso tienen sexo como si fuera lo más común. Lo siento yo no soy de esas. Sé que incluso Marion rompió la barrera de la virginidad hace algunos meses, pero yo sigo siendo una mojigata que cree fervientemente en que las primeras veces deben ser especiales.

El estúpido del roommate de mi hermano me quitó esa oportunidad, lo peor es que ni siquiera me conoce bien, ni una cita, ni un ambiente romántico… nada fue como me había imaginado.

Me puse el uniforme con todos los aditamentos que debía usar como Marion, si incluso me tallé tan fuerte la boca que casi me sangra. Salí del edificio con rumbo a mi habitación. A esas horas los chicos de mi colegio ya estaban en el autobús a punto de irse a París, además que el dormitorio de los chicos estaba alejado de la entrada. Me encerré en la habitación, aun no llegaba el idiota robador de besos e inocencias.

—Marinette, por favor cálmate. Tú no aceptaste ese beso por lo que no cuenta si tú no lo quisiste. —susurró Tikki dándome palmaditas en la cabeza.

—No tengo las fuerzas de verlo, sin querer cortarle los… venga, hacerle lo mismo que le hice a Claude. —le comenté con un pesado puchero lleno de tristeza. —¿Por qué me hizo esto?

—Bueno si lo piensas… esa escena era para Marion… tú ibas a ser Mr. Knightley tal vez Felicia o Allegra iban a ser Emma o, ¡¿No me digas que te gustan las chicas?! ¡Y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo viendo yaoi, cuando debí grabar videos yuri entre tus amigas y tú y filtrarlos por internet!

—Tikki ¡cállate! —Le lancé uno de mis almohadas haciendo que mi pequeña kwami, quien sobrevolaba por encima de mí, y terminó en el suelo.

Haciendo un recuento, gané el round para emparejar a Mylene e Ivan, también el de mi profesora buscando a mi "tía", el de ayudar a Felicia con Claude, vengarme de Claude… pero el idiota de Adrien me ganó por knock out al último momento. En cuanto llegara el medio día, sería la primera en salir a buscar el autobús para regresar a mi casa; no sé si quería regresar.

Mi tranquilidad fue deshecha rápidamente cuando Adrien entró a la alcoba. Tikki se escondió rápidamente en el cajón de mi buró y yo quería enterrar mi rostro en la tierra. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a mirarlo? ¿Cómo se supone que iba a hablarle? Jamás había deseado tanto que una catástrofe ocurriera.

—Tenías razón. —Su tono tranquilo me sorprendió.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cuál? ¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué? —Balbuceé como estúpida tratando de engrosar mi voz.

—Sobre acercarme al teatro para llegar a Felicia.

¡Ah! Sobre eso. Espera. ¿Cómo que nada más eso? ¡Y yo qué!

—Te hice caso, hablé con Felicia después de clases y me invitó a participar en la bienvenida a las nuevas del club. Me dijo que ibas a actuar pero ¿por qué no te apareciste? —preguntó mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

—Ahm, porque una llamada de mi hermana me preocupó y salí corriendo a París para atender esos asuntos, luego me dijo que era una broma cuando iba a mitad del camino, para cuando regrese todo se había terminado. —Debía tener congruencia lo que dije en el auditorio.

—Bueno, pues Felicia me pidió que participara en una actuación y lo hice, cuando todo terminó Felicia me felicitó y estuvimos hablando un rato y pues… tu sabes…

No, no lo sé hijo de tu p)&$ ma#$&. No sé a qué demonios se refería, "me pidió una actuación" ¡¿y qué hay con la hermosa e inocente jovencita a la pervertiste? Hijo de la #%&/##$%! No, Marinette. No lo mataría, sería la primera sospechosa, al menos lo haría parecer un accidente.

—¿Seguro que no pasó nada más? —pregunté tratando de "traerme" a la conversación.

—Oh bueno, con quien actué fue con tu hermana. —me contestó mientras buscaba algo en su guardarropa.

—¿En serio? —traté de sonar desinteresada, mientras tomaba un lápiz para garabatear algo en mi cuaderno… era como lo estaba castrando con unas tijeras.

—Sí, no se parece a ti. —¡Qué no me parezco! Hijo de la #%$&%$& ¿estas ciego o que te pasa?. Si "yo" soy yo. —¿No te contó lo que pasó?

—¿Acerca de qué? —pregunté como si no supiera que abusó de mí.

—No sabía que Claude fuera su ex. Creo que lo puso en su lugar bastante bien. Es una mujer con mucho carácter, creo que me caería bien si hablara con ella. —contestó mientras se ponía una camisa, se miró en el espejo y se la volvió a quitar.

—Oh, si lo de Claude. De hecho esa fue la razón por la que me fui a París, pero no sabía que ese idiota estaba aquí. Hubiera aprovechado para darle su merecido. —Sólo porque llegó el profesor si no creo que ahora deberían de estarle cosiendo sus genitales. —¿Pasó algo más?

—Si.

—¿Qué fue? —no pude fingir desinterés, debía saber urgentemente lo que pensó con el beso.

—Felicia y yo tenemos una cita para mañana por la tarde. —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Nada más? Quiero decir, ¡wow! Bien hecho campeón, te dije que si te interesabas en ella tendrías una oportunidad.

—¡Lo sé! Este día fue perfecto. Al fin podré tener mi momento con Felicia, después de un año. Valió la pena cada segundo.

Se siguió preparando para su cita con Felicia. ¿Dónde demonios quedaba yo? ¿Él podía irse besando con cuanta jovencita se le pusiera enfrente y no pasaría nada? ¿Yo era nada? ¿No tuve un poco de valor?

¿Me debía alegrar por él? Al fin iba a poder estar con Felicia, ella al fin podría abrirse con alguien para sanar un poco su confianza en los chicos… pero entonces… ¿el beso entre él y yo fue insignificante? Porque para mí fue todo. Abrí el cajón de mi buró, saqué a Tikki y la metí en la bolsa de mi sudadera; interrumpí a Adrien de sus arreglos para su cita, avisándole que iría a buscar algo de comer.

Me sentí usada, ¿cómo te sentirías cuando un chico te usa como escalón para llegar a su crush? Exacto, como una perdedora. Él me pisoteó para llegar a Felicia, supongo que con el beso se imaginó que era Felicia… claro, Felicia estaba detrás de mí, abrió los ojos imaginándose que a quien besaba era a ella.

El helado aire que corría y cortaba la tranquilidad, me golpeó sin piedad. Secó mis ojos de las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. No había llorado en doce años, algo tan "ínfimo" no me afectaría…

¿A quién engañaba? Claro que me afectaba. Ahora cada que leyera mi libro favorito me lo imaginaría a él y recordaría lo que pasó. No iba a ver igual a Felicia, sabría que me usaron para llegar a ella. Todos elijen a las niñas bonitas. Yo sólo era la secundona, la amiga que nadie quiere pero con quien se debían llevar bien para llegar a la niña linda.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien o me volvería loca, pero ¿con quién? Mis amigos estaban a kilómetros de distancia, si se lo decía a Chloé, Lila o Alya primero se emocionarían y después vendrían a empeorarlo, si lo contaba a Nath y Nino, sólo me dirían que eso es privado o que debería consultar a mis amigas… mi madre ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí, Felicia y Allegra formaban parte de todo mi mal… mi círculo estaba cerrado.

—Cálmate Marinette. Es un idiota. Un idiota que no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que hizo. —susurró Tikki desde uno de los pliegues del gorro de mi sudadera.

—Lo sé, no debería afectarme tanto, pero lo está haciendo. ¡Me da tanta rabia, que soy la única a quien le importa y los demás no se dan cuenta! Necesito un abrazo…

Estaba a punto de soltarme a llorar. Me di cuenta que no soy tan fuerte como pensaba. Al final sólo soy una adolescente cuya vida es tan volátil.

En la cafetería, todos rumoreaban sobre lo que le pasó a Claude, y la linda chica con vestido azul que cruzaba el campus. Al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de quién era… o tal vez Marinette es tan invisible que soy como los fantasmas. Todos hablaban de mí, pero nadie me conocía.

Kim me llamó para que me sentara con él y otros chicos, supongo que del equipo de atletismo. Le dije que no. Compré un croissant de zarzamora y un capuccino, después de pagar vi que Felicia y Allegra entraban por una de las puertas… me cubrí con el gorro de la sudadera y salí de incógnita. No tenía las fuerzas de hablar con ellas como si nada hubiera pasado, al día siguiente regresaría a París. Necesitaba tiempo a solas y nada mejor que mi casa vacía para pasar tiempo con la persona que más daño y a quien más amaba: yo.

—Aguanta Marinette, sólo faltan unos días, mañana volveremos a París y si quieres ya no regresamos. Me duele verte tan triste…

Quien diría que la pequeña criatura a quien tanto rechacé al principio era la única que estaba a mi lado en los momentos difíciles, aun cuando yo misma dudaba de todo, hasta de mí.

Tardé un rato rondando por el campus. El viento no me ayudaba pero al menos sentía que me quitaba la pesada carga. Regresé cuando estaba por comenzar el toque de queda. Para mi sorpresa, Adrien ya estaba dormido. Supongo que quería amanecer fresco para su cita. Opté por hacer lo mismo.

Mientras me deslizaba bajo las mantas, noté que una de las marcas de la cabecita de Tikki estaba brillando.

—¿Eso significa un mensaje? —susurré a mi kwami, quien estaba conmigo bajo las mantas.

—Sip, alguien contactó a Ladybug…

—Marion. —Debía ser mi hermano. Tal vez el nexo que compartimos desde el vientre de mamá, seguía ahí…

—Oh… tal vez Chat.

No estaba sola, no del todo. Chat se había comportado como todo un caballero. En ese instante la luz eléctrica se esfumó. Al parecer el viento había sido el culpable. No pasó mucho para que el jefe del dormitorio y el jefe de cada piso pasaran a verificar que cumpliéramos con el toque de queda. Tocaron a la puerta pero como quería "seguir fingiendo" que dormía… no atendí. Usaron la llave maestra y después de verificar que éramos nosotros y que dormíamos… se fueron.

Esperé media hora.

Me escabullí de la cama, salí despacio de la habitación y corrí a toda velocidad a la azotea, dejando mis cosas de baño ocultas en mi lugar secreto, volvería a darme una buena ducha.

—Tikki, ¡Transformación!

Mi traje apareció y con él mi comunicador. En efecto, el mensaje era de Chat, me decepcionó un poco que no fuera Marion, el mensaje decía que le gustaría hablar conmigo y saber si estaba bien. Yo le contesté que con el apagón, los criminales podrían aprovechar y cometer sus fechorías, necesitábamos patrullar.

Le di un punto de encuentro. Estuve dando un vistazo alrededor de la ciudad. Era un medio de matar dos aves de un tiro: patrullaría y vería a Chat. No se veían señales de algo sospechoso como la noche anterior. Esperaba que me enviara un mensaje de confirmación. Atrapé a unos tipos que pretendían asaltar a un pobre despistado que la obscuridad había atrapado, y cada minuto me desesperaba aún más.

Al fin recibí mi anhelado mensaje donde me confirmaba que ya se encontraba en el lugar. Me dirigí tan rápido como pude y me lancé a sus brazos, ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice, no nos conocemos tan bien como para que yo actuara de ese modo.

—¿Qué pasó buginette? —Chat correspondió mi abrazo. Era lo único que necesitaba. Al ser más alto, mi cabeza llegaba a su pecho donde podía escuchar tranquilamente el latir de su corazón, mi respiración arrítmica por tratar de llegar tan rápido. Sentí como colocaba su mejilla en mi coronilla y me estrechaba más en sus brazos. Me tranquilicé, y mucho. —No llores, no sé qué hacer cuando lloran.

Supongo que su visión mejoraba como la mía cuando teníamos el traje. Con sus guantes trató de limpiar mis ojos, aunque la verdad no estaba llorando.

Me tomó del torso, me levantó para estar a su altura y me volvió a abrazar, podría olfatear su colonia, su mejilla rozaba con la mía y mis pies estaban sobre el suelo a unos quince centímetros.

—No sé qué te pasó, pero parecía que querías un abrazo. No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

—Lo siento Chat, perdón por hostigarte. Lo lamento, es que…

—Ya, no pasa nada. —Chat me interrumpió para continuar con su abrazo, no lo sé supongo que me veía tan mal que sólo quería reconfortarme. —Creo que tuviste un mal día, todos lo tenemos; que seas una heroína no significa que debas ser perfecta.

—Tienes razón. Sólo fue un día, no importa lo que pasé… esto ya se acabó. —Esbocé una sonrisa un poco más relajada.

Al parecer el verme feliz y tranquila, también hizo que el estuviera bien. Me agradaba Chat, era como un verdadero gato, se quedaba contigo para reconfortarte… y era la única persona con quien contaba.

Le comenté que fuéramos a echar otro vistazo a la ciudad, tal vez entre más noche fuera, podría haber algunos criminales. Asintió con unos enormes ojos felinos llenos de felicidad, definitivamente era un gato y uno que me agradaba mucho.

Patrullamos la ciudad, por unas dos horas más. Eran las tres de la mañana y no parecía nada fuera de lugar. Nos despedimos, pero algo en el rostro de Chat me decía que había algo que no me había contado. Él me había confortado así que debía ser algo recíproco.

—¿Quieres… que nos quedemos un poco más? —pregunté tímidamente.

—No, no… supongo que debes estar cansada, no… no podría retenerte más tiempo con mis problemas. —su fingida voz despreocupada, decía todo lo contrario.

Me senté en la cornisa del ayuntamiento y le di una palmada, invitándolo a sentarse conmigo. Un poco dudoso al principio, pero al final me imitó.

—Tú eres una chica…

—Pues, biológicamente sí. —intervine.

—No me refiero a eso… es que… hubo, hay… bueno creo que aún está ahí. —suspiro intranquilo. —No lo sé.

—Tranquilo, primero piensa y luego habla, de lo contrario no te entenderé.

—Hay una chica.

Era obvio, si como héroe era un chico tan lindo, como un civil debía ser aún más perfecto y tan atractivo… un momento ¿yo dije eso? ¡¿Yo pensé eso?! Llevaba unos días conociéndolo y yo… Ok, ok debe tener una imperfección.

—Ella es tan linda físicamente, es una belleza, sumamente inteligente, hábil en muchas cosas, a veces es tímida pero siempre enfrenta los problemas con valentía. Desde el primer momento que la conocí me enamoré de ella. No pude dejar de verla pero sólo hice eso… verla. Nunca tuve el valor de hablarle, para mi, cruzar miradas, era lo más impactante que pudo pasar… no sé por qué no pude hacerlo.

Ahí estaba su defecto. Era tímido.

—Pero… —interrumpí tranquilamente su relato, sabía que habría algo que afectaba a esa chica tan perfecta y él.

—Pero, como es obvio, ella se encontró a alguien y yo… bueno; estos días conocí a alguien. —Rodó los ojos tratando de desviar mi mirada —Ni siquiera sé lo que pasó, pero cuando apareció no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, necesitaba saber lo que hacía y por qué lo hacía, comencé a hablarle, las conversaciones eran cada vez más interesantes y siento una inmensa ansiedad de estar a su lado… se convirtió en mi luz y yo en una sencilla mariposa que me dejo guiar por su luminosidad.

—Quédate con la segunda persona. —contesté tranquila.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si en verdad amaras a la primera no te hubieras enamorado de la segunda. Si esa chica tan perfecta llamara toda tu atención, ¿no crees que ya le hubieras hecho plática?, te hubieras interesado en ella, estarías tan "ansioso" de estar a su lado. Unos días y alguien más está rondando en tu mente. —las cosas eran sencillas, ¿por qué se complicaba tanto? Lo siento Marion, pero creo que mi Chat, tiene a alguien más… sólo tendré una amistad con quien se supone debe ser mi mejor amigo.

De pronto se quedó mirándome como si esa hubiera sido la respuesta que esperaba escuchar. Sus grandes ojos verdes me observaban fijamente y no pude evitar ruborizarme. Nadie me mira tan fijamente, obvio me sentí un poco incómoda.

—¡Gracias Buginette! —Me abrazó efusivamente, por lo que solté un gritito asustado. —Debes tener un sinfín de pretendiente babeando por ti.

—Obvio no. Soy sólo una chica que sabe dar consejos románticos porque soy una forever alone que ve las cosas objetivamente. Mi vida amorosa es inexistente. Me involucré con alguien a quien no quería por quien no sentía nada y terminé causándole y causándome daño… soy un asco de persona. —Mi quejido era bastante desalentador, estaba cansada de mi actitud, fastidiada de todos mis errores… ¡Ay, si soy un asco!

—Buginette, somos jóvenes, que tengamos poderes no nos hace inmunes a cometer errores. Algunos sabemos lo que pasara con solo observar la situación, otros necesitamos experimentar para saber el desenlace. —Chat pasó su mano por mi espalda acariciándome alentadoramente.

—Lo peor es que aún sigo confundida por… esta tarde. —desvié mi mirada, no quería pensar en eso pero de algún modo me asaltaba.

—¿Qué pasó? —El interés de Chat era evidente.

—Hay un chico… lo conocí recientemente, al principio era un grumpy cat, siempre molesto, fastidiado de todo, pero luego de hablar con él, entendí su actitud, comencé a llevarme bien pero esta tarde… me besó sin querer. —susurré.

—Buginette, ¿es en serio? Sin querer tropiezas y caes, sin querer viertes sal en vez de azúcar a tu café, pero un beso… un beso se da por qué quieres darlo. —comentó Chat en tonó coqueto.

—N-no, no creo, yo no lo creo. Él no me conoce, además detrás de mí estaba la chica que le gusta, tal vez se imaginó que estaba besándola a ella, y me usó —mi suspiro seguía doliéndome.

Colocó su rostro frente al mío tomándome por sorpresa, podíamos ver directamente a los ojos del otro, su frente pegaba con la mía, al igual que su nariz.

—Ese chico sería un idiota al usarte. Yo creo más bien, que esa idea que tienes es lo más alejado de la realidad. Si yo… te besara en este momento, ¿cuál sería tu reacción?

No, no él, no… él no podía ser un casanova. Estaba temblando, mi respiración aumentó, mis ojos buscaban algún otro enfoque y no esos ojos que me estaban hipnotizando.

—N-no… yo no…

—Tranquila Buginette, No soy de esos. —Rompió el momento abrazándome.

Estar en sus brazos era tan reconfortante, me calmaba de manera súbita, no sé el por qué. Tal vez era esa sombra de confianza que lo rodeaba y me encantaba.

El momento fue roto por culpa de un rayo que iluminó el firmamento de forma brutal. Había caído cerca, pero eso permitió que las nubes soltaran todo su contenido.

La lluvia era pesada y vasta, era como si constantes baldes de agua cayeran sobre ti. Como pudimos nos despedimos y nos retiramos. Pensé en buscar refugio pero era inútil, esa lluvia duraría hasta el amanecer. No ví a Chat cerca por lo que me dirigí inmediatamente al internado. Rápidamente llegué a la azotea y me deshice de mi transformación en el cuadro de la escalera. No sé cómo funciona la transformación pero mi ropa de civil estaba empapada, tanto mi cabello como el de la peluca estaban escurriendo de agua, la pobre Tikki estaba hecha una sopa.

Bajé con cuidado las escaleras y justo en ese momento las luces se encendieron, la energía eléctrica se había restablecido. Sin perder el tiempo entré a las duchas a darme un caliente baño, Tikki entró conmigo a diferencia de otros días donde ella vigilaba mientras yo rápidamente me bañaba. Tenía confianza que nadie me viera, sin electricidad no gastarían la batería de sus dispositivos, no sabrían a qué hora se restablecería así que todos estaban dormidos y no perdían el tiempo en redes sociales, sin tablets, laptops o smart.

Ese día no me puse el torso, ni siquiera la ropa interior con el bulto. Estaba cansada y mojada, tal vez ni siquiera saldría de esa alcoba en todo el fin de semana y Adrien… Adrien estaría muy emocionado por su cita con Felicia que no me pondría atención.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando regresé a la alcoba. Abrí con cuidado la puerta de la habitación, me dirigí a mi cama y me deslice bajo las mantas, cálidas mantas que me invitaban a dormir, mientras fuera del dormitorio, el cielo se estaba cayendo.

Desperté a las diez de la mañana y eso porque Adrien estaba haciendo mucho ruido buscando un suéter para su cita, recordé que no llevaba "mi ropa de hombre" por lo que me quede bajo las mantas.

—Son las 10, es sábado… ¡Quieres callarte! —grité y le lancé una almohada.

—Lo siento, pero apenas pude dormir. Estaba tan emocionado que me levanté temprano y salí a correr, luego me puse a practicar esgrima, desayuné y bueno… debo ir a ducharme para mi cita, pero no encuentro…

—Si, lo que sea; sólo no hagas ruido. —Me volví a envolver en las mantas.

En dos horas más podría regresar a París, pero creo que la lluvia del día anterior me estaba afectando. Me sentía cansada, me dolía el cuerpo y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Cambié los planes y preferí quedarme ese fin de semana.

No quería ver lo feliz que era Adrien por su cita, así que cuando él salió de la alcoba, me dispuse a ponerme el torso y la ropa con el bulto, para después ponerme un conjunto deportivo… que me quedaba enorme, pero que era bastante cómodo.

Durante los fines de semana, no había comedor; así que para los pobres que se quedaban en la escuela, debían salir a comer o podían pedir comida a domicilio a los restaurantes cercanos. Me sorprendía la gran cantidad de chicos que se quedaban. Podían hacer reuniones en la planta baja de los dormitorios e incluso podían invitar a personas del género opuesto, pero las horas de toque de queda se respetaban además que la vigilancia para que las parejitas no hicieran de las suyas dándose amor en las habitaciones era sumamente rígida.

Bajé a una máquina expendedora a comprar un jugo y una barra de cereal. En cuanto abrieron las puertas, casi todos los chicos de primero salieron disparados del lugar; en la entrada del colegio había taxis, limusinas, autos, motos… los estaban esperando, otros tantos se dirigieron a la parada de autobús; yo me dirigí a una tienda de telas que había visto cuando estuve con mi tía falsa.

El lugar, a pesar de ser pequeño, estaba bien surtido. Estuve revisando las telas que podría utilizar para mi diseño, y me sorprendió que contaran con una amplia gama que me servirían. Después de realizar mis compras para todo lo que necesitaría, fui a una cafetería cercana a desayunar y les pedí algo para llevar que serviría para mi comida.

Regresé al colegio. Se podía escuchar música y en los jardines había varios grupos de chicos y chicas que tenían una pequeña fiesta con botanas, bebidas y baile. No me sentía con ganas de socializar, así que me encerré en el edificio de las artes, exactamente en almacén pues contaba con la llave.

Me dediqué a trabajar, hacer los trazos en papel, pasarlos a la tela, montarlos en el maniquí, hilvanarlos… cerca de las seis de la tarde regresé a mi habitación. No sabía a qué hora sería la cita de Adrien y Felicia, no es como si me importara.

Justo iba con los restos de mi comida, para terminar de degustarla en la comodidad de mi cama después de haberla recalentado en uno de los microondas de la cafetería…

— Es lindo ¿no?

La voz de Felicia me sorprendió y de algún modo terminé oculta en un arbusto.

—Adrien, si es lindo. —Admitió con un poco de desinterés la voz de la acompañante, era Allegra.

—No, Marion. —comentó Felicia.

—¿Marion? —La sorpresa en la voz de la Allegra no se hizo esperar. —No lo sé, luce un poco… afeminado, al menos no es mi tipo.

Oh, perfecto… hasta con las chicas era un fracaso. Definitivamente era un ser asexual. No le gusto a los chicos y para lo único que me quieren es para ganar una apuesta o acercarse a su crush y con las chicas, les parezco demasiado niña y ellas quieren un "macho", terminaré sola.

—Sé que no es un espécimen perfecto, pero cuando hablo con él… siento como si estuviera con una amiga y me siento bien, aunque sea un chico y juré mi odio al género masculino. —Contestó Felicia. Ambas se sentaron en una banca que estaba frente al arbusto donde yo me escondía.

—Aun piensas en él, Lia. —la voz pesada de Allegra demostrándole pena por la situación de su amiga.

—Fue complicado y sé que tengo que avanzar, además que ya no lo veré. Aunque Marion pareciera un poco menos… proactivo. Bueno, es alguien más tranquilo, como si estuviera más ligado a su lado femenino.

Ok, ni todo el teatro de tener mi harem había servido para hacerme un "macho", no soy niña, no soy niño, tengo cero sex appeal… mi vida es un asco.

—Pero creo que no soy su tipo. —Felicia, lo lamento aunque creo que aún no entro al rubro de experimentación con mujeres, hasta el momento quiero un chico, así que nop, no era mi tipo.

—Bueno, si te interesa; haz lo mismo que cualquier mortal haría: dale celos. —Allegra le dio un sorbo a su café.

—¿Cómo?

—Aprovéchate de Adrien, ¿no se supone que por eso lo invitaste a salir?

La declaración de Allegra me hizo darme cuenta que hasta para invitar a salir a alguien… Adrien era un idiota. Felicia lo había invitado, por eso estaba tan contento; ni siquiera tuvo que hablar, o era demasiado tímido o era un tonto. Aunque quien me sorprendió por lo que hizo, era Felicia.

—No, no lo invité para eso. —interrumpió Felicia. —Marion me aconsejó que debía pasar tiempo con los chicos, tener amigos hombres. Adrien parece un buen prospecto, pero no tengo algún interés maquiavélico en él. Es sólo una salida para ver si puede ser mi amigo.

Esa era mi cuñada. Lamenté haber desconfiado de ella. ¡Ay, la niña bonita no me defraudaría!

—Bueno, pues desde mi punto de vista. Usa a Adrien, Marion no se acerca a ti porque te siente como algo seguro, si tú le das celos con una persona cercana en este caso su roommate, Marion verá que tienes opciones así que se te acercara para que te alejes de Adrien.

Las palabras de Allegra me asustaron, pero era un excelente consejo.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes. —interrumpió Allegra. —Tú ve a hacer migas con Adrien, yo me encargaré que Marion lo sepa, haré que crea que Adrien puede ser tu interés romántico.

—Ally…

—Para que somos las amigas, sino para ayudar a conseguir lo que la amiga quiere.

¿Terrorífico? Por supuesto ¿Cierto? Efectivamente.

He hecho lo mismo para Alya, Lila y Chloé. Mentirle a sus padres, ayudarlas a conseguir a quien o lo que quieran. Si Alya y Chloé estaban interesadas en Nino y Nath, no me importó hacer lo que fuera para que estuvieran más cerca. Movía el cielo, mar y tierra con tal de ver a mis amistades bien… esto sólo lo hace más raro.

Me entró un largo escalofrío por lo que regresé a mi habitación, tratando de esconderme y que ellas no supieran que las escuché. Antes de llegar al edificio, vi a Adrien salir rumbo a su cita, un poco nervioso y con una estúpida sonrisa, en su estúpido rostro.

Regresé a la alcoba que seguía tal como la había dejado; cerré la puerta con seguro, me quité la "ropa de hombre" y me quedé en ropa interior para entrar bajo las mantas. Aunque no tengo mucho pecho… tenerlo apretado, dentro de un torso de plástico y capas de ropa… es bastante molesto.

—¿Qué opinas de lo que dijeron Allegra y Felicia? —me preguntó Tikki mientras sobrevolaba en la habitación, con una galleta entre las manos. Ese día había estado más libre de lo que pasó esa semana.

—No lo sé, y no me interesa. A Adrien se lo puede comer un perro y no me interesaría… más por la salud del perro. —dije en tono de fastidio mientras ingresaba a las cuentas de correo de mis padres para verificar sus movimientos.

—¿Ahora le tienes hastío?

—Por supuesto; ese idiota me quitó algo que no quería, que no necesitaba y sólo me uso para llegar a Felicia quien no lo interesa un perdedor como él. Si tanto le gusta ¿por qué no le pidió la cita? Ni siquiera pudo hacer eso bien —escupí llena de ira.

—Pero no por eso dejas de sentir sus labios, ¿no es así?

La frase de Tikki me dejó con la boca abierta; era como si instintivamente me llevara los dedos a los labios, y mientras los acariciaba con mi pulgar la imagen de Adrien frente a mi besándome… se grababa en mi mente.

Lo detestaba, odiaba que mi tan anhelado primer beso hubiera sido así. No me molestó la escena de _Emma_ , lo que odié fue la actuación. Casi lo había olvidado, o al menos eso esperaba. ¿Era mucho pedir un verdadero beso de amor? Tal vez todas las películas, anime, mangas y novelas románticas me estaban afectando. Pues lo hecho estaba hecho. Ese no contaría como mi primer beso, en este caso lo tomaría como una actuación. Cuando me encuentre con alguien que en verdad me tenga enamorada y viceversa… será ese el momento que recordaré con mucho gusto.

—Ojala no me haya infectado con algo… como su estupidez. —Le contesté a Tikki.

—¿Mañana iremos a París? —preguntó la pequeña criatura.

—No me siento bien Tikki, yo creo que estaremos esta semana, nos vamos el próximo fin; si no regresa Marion iremos a buscarlo… aunque mis padres me maten en el proceso.

La desaparición de Marion me estaba asustando. Ni redes sociales, ni correo electrónico, ni llamadas o mensajes. También busqué a Mercury pero no me contestaba. Sólo esperaba que en verdad hubieran ido a Nueva York y no que Marion lo convenciera de darse un año sabático de mochila al hombro alrededor del mundo. Sentía que no conocía a mi hermano.

Me estaba costando trabajo acoplarme a esta nueva soledad. Mis amigos estaban a kilómetros, haciendo planes para ese fin de semana, mis padres de viaje y Marion… Marion, no sabía qué demonios tenía en la cabeza. Si al menos yo hubiera conocido a Kitty Noir, podría preguntarle directamente y no hacer que mi hermano realizara una absurda búsqueda del tesoro.

Al menos Tikki estaba conmigo, comenzaba a apreciar a esa criatura, era como un alter ego mío. Igual de loca, a veces daba buenos consejos y otras tantas me servía para escuchar mis quejas, era como hablar conmigo pero al mismo tiempo con alguien más… era raro.

Mientras ella jugueteaba con un libro que compramos en el camino, de su tema favorito _Boys Love-MPREG,_ me platicaba de como era su relación con otros elegidos, lo apasionante que habían sido sus aventuras y los desastres que habían detenido. Era sumamente inteligente, una estratega natural que siempre apoyaba a sus portadores.

—Sentí la presencia de Adrien. —murmuró.

—¡¿Qué?! Apenas son las nueve, es muy poco tiempo para una cita.

Me levanté deprisa y comencé a vestirme, ya le había tomado ritmo a esto del travestismo. En menos de un minuto ya era Marion, quité el seguro de la puerta, Tikki se escondió en mi buró y yo me volví a meter bajo las mantas a… "leer" el libro que Tikki había dejado.

¡No me critiquen! Intenten un día hacerse pasar por alguien del género contrario sin ser descubiertos en el proceso y verán que no es fácil. Cometo errores en todo lo que he hecho.

—¡¿Qué tal la cita?! —pregunté, con fingida tranquilidad. Una vez que Adrien entró a la habitación.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Felicia? —se notaba un poco molesto. Al menos no me esperaba que la cita hubiera ido tan mal.

—Nada. No la he visto desde ayer.

—¡Entonces eres un inútil! —Terminó por lanzarme con ira su suéter.

—¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!

—¡No me importa lo que tengas que hacer¡ ¡Mañana vuelves a ir con ella y debes hacer que su maldito corazón de hielo comience a arder por mí!

Me asustó la voz de Adrien, sus ojos estaban inyectados de ira, era tan palpable que no se me ocurrió algún comentario satírico. Sus finos rasgos mostraban enojo, temí preguntar por lo que había pasado.

—Adrien, si no te quiere-

—¡No toleraré tus palabras! —su mirada era un poco intimidante —¡Es una orden!

—¡Pues lo harás! —No me haría para atrás. Me levanté de la cama igual de molesta como él lo estaba, no se iba a desquitar conmigo. —Ella no te quiere. ¡Jamás lo hará! Eres demasiado pasivo, tímido y desconfiado; a ella no le agradan ese tipo de chicos.

—No quier-

—¡No me importa lo que quieras o no! —Interrumpí —Tan poca atención prestas a lo que pasa a tu alrededor. Ella tuvo un año para conocerte y prefirió irse con el idiota de Claude antes de acercarse a ti. Eres débil, no sabes escuchar, quieres imponer tu voluntad, pero solo son tus inseguridades que salen a flote como una defensa. A ella le pasaban cosas horribles y en tu pavor a hablarle, permitiste que algo irreversible casi le pasara. —Se notaba que no tenía un gramo de sentido común o lo que en verdad era ser un amigo.

—Tú no me conoces. ¡No hables como si fuéramos amigos! —escupió con furia.

—Nadie quisiera ser tu amigo por lo falto de decisiones y valor que eres. Mucho menos una mujer aguantaría estar con alguien tan patético como tú.

—¡Cállate!

—¡No lo haré! Tomaste algo que no era para ti, solo para hacerte el interesante delante de ella, queriéndote hacer el galán y terminaste por arruinar la primera experiencia importante e inolvidable para alguien. —De algún modo, lo del beso no era fácil de zanjar para mí. —No conoces el amor que puede sentir una mujer.

—Ja, las mujeres no sienten. Lo de hoy es una prueba, por más que intento acercarme siempre me rechaza; cada que me acercó, se aleja. Las mujeres jamás sentirían una pasión y un amor como el que yo siento. —musitó irascible. —No hay corazón de mujer que lata del mismo modo que el mío. No sabes el amor que yo puedo sentir.

—Sé demasiado bien lo que puede sentir el corazón de una mujer.

Por algún motivo mis palabras no se detenían, no podía evitar el fluir de cada frase con la que traté de pelear contra la ignorancia de Adrien.

—Olvidas que tengo una hermana. Es una mujer que vive enamorada del amor, sabe que su corazón late a la par de alguien más, no es necesario que los ojos lo hayan visto cuando el corazón late y siente el fluir de ese sentimiento. —expliqué.

Yo no necesitaba conocer a la persona de quien llegaría a enamorarme, algo dentro de mi decía que podría estar algún día; sin importar el género o edad. El corazón sabe por quién late aun cuando los ojos no los hayan visto.

Después de traer a colación a "mi hermana", el rostro de Adrien cambió, fue como un balde de agua fría.

—Te sientes orgulloso de lo que hiciste. —su cara al verse descubierto por lo que "le hizo a Marinette" era totalmente de sorpresa. —Claro que lo sé, sé que tú la besaste. No sabes el daño que le causaste.

—Yo… lo siento.

—Eso no borrará lo que le hiciste. Ella vive amando y querer ser correspondida. Tomando decisiones incorrectas por un mal momento, cuando su mundo colapsó estiró la mano para que alguien se convirtiera en su apoyo, sólo se encontró con un idiota y jamás se perdonará por involucrarse con alguien como él. Cree fervientemente en las almas gemelas, y cuando creyó que lo había encontrado, él está enamorado de alguien más.

Ni siquiera entendía por qué le estaba diciendo eso. Le estaba contando por primera vez a alguien mi más ferviente secreto. Así era, vivía con el anhelo que había alguien destinado para mí, alguien a quien amaría y me amaría; alguien con quien compartiría mi vida. Soy una romántica empedernida que piensa que todos merecemos un final feliz o en su defecto construirlo.

Puedo parecer una ilusa e infantil, pero de verdad lo pienso así. Quiero un romance como el de mis padres, que veinte años juntos y siguen enamorados uno del otro. Para papá fue difícil la vida de mamá, sus duros entrenamientos y el hermetismo de su familia pero mi padre de verdad estaba enamorado de ella y aun con todo lo que nos ha pasado a Marion y a mí, él se acopla a las circunstancias por el bien de su amor.

—No sabes lo doloroso que es sonreírle al dolor. Ver a alguien feliz por irse con otra. Los hombres hablamos más, juramos más, y aparentamos más de lo que sentimos pero nuestro amor no está a la altura, lo que prometemos… es algo vacío.

No me entendía, no me comprendía, no sabía lo que quería. Las estúpidas hormonas de adolescente nublaban mi juicio y no me dejaban madurar.

—Entonces creo que me equivoque con… Marinette, lindo nombre. —Sonrió amargamente —Es una chica muy linda, aunque no creí que lo que pasó, le afectara tanto… con razón salió huyendo.

—No sé lo que pasó en tu cita, pero de verdad no hables tan a la ligera de cosas que se nota no comprendes. —Me coloqué frente a mi escritorio guardando algunos de los diseños que se me habían ocurrido para agregar a mi portafolio.

—Iba bien, todo en ella era perfecto. Tan bella, hermosa, una completa y perfecta mujer, tan única como un divino sueño. — La cara de estúpido que ponía me causaba ira. Ya sé que Felicia es una chica sumamente hermosa. No soy ciega, pero mi orgullo como mujer se veía lastimado cada vez que alguien me daba a entender que yo era fea. —Hasta que se la pasó hablando de ti, de lo maravilloso que eras y lo conveniente que sería encontrar más personas como tú en este mundo. La verdad no vales tanto.

Ok, soporté sus berrinches de mocoso estúpido, soporté que me haya robado mi inocencia, soporté que me llamara fea, pero que me llame poca cosa: hijo de su $%&a m"$%?.

Se estaba terminando de desvestir, sólo mantenía el pantalón mostrando su desnudo y perfecto torso al aire. Maldito estúpido con buen cuerpo, hijo de su… ok, ya no me iba a enojar. Es más le ayudaría a Allegra para que supiera que sólo fue una herramienta para que Felicia se acercara a mi… bueno a Marion.

—Bueno, eso te pone en perspectiva. El que no vale eres tú. —dije en tono despectivo.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes, Dupain?

—Que eres un estúpido creído que siente que el mundo no lo merece y no se da cuenta de lo patético que es. —contesté harta de él.

—A mí no me hablas así. —espetó.

—Te hablo como lo que eres, ya te dije que tus problemas me tienen sin cuidados. Pero una cosa es agredir a mi hermana e insultarme. —era el momento de mi jugada. —Acaso no es obvio, Felicia te invitó a salir para darme celos a mí, nunca estuviste en el juego, siempre has sido un mero y patético observador. Ella te usó, para que yo me acercara a ella, piensa que la siento tan segura, y tal vez sí. Sólo fuiste una herramienta para acercarme a alguien más.

Exactamente lo mismo que él hizo conmigo.

—¡Cállate! —gritó aventando su camisa al piso.

—¡¿Duele la verdad, Agreste?! —No sé por qué quería que se molestara, que se enojara al saber que lo usaron como él lo hizo.

—¡Ella no haría algo como eso!

—¡¿Y por qué no?! —grité furiosa. —¡Un año y te ignoró, llegó yo y de repente apareces en el radar! Sabe que somos roommates, quería asegurarse que yo me enterara de la cita, quería que pusieras tu cara de estúpido y que yo fuera capaz de enterarme.

—¡Entonces funcionó!

Lo siguiente que sentí, fue como mi cuerpo cayó sobre la cama, con él encima de mí. Me sujetó con fuerza las muñecas, ni mis años de entrenamiento me permitieron reaccionar. Estaba tan cegada en mi ira que bajé la guardia.

Sentía sus pectorales rozando conmigo, su mirada había cambiado ligeramente. Se sentó sobre mi, colocando las piernas al costado de mis caderas, para después tomar mis muñecas con sus manos sobre mi cabeza. Su rostro estaba tan cerca de mí, justo como el día anterior.

Sus manos eran más grandes de lo que esperaba. Unos segundos después de sentarse sobre mi, liberó y atrapó mis muñecas con una sola mano y con la mano libre delineó mi rostro con sus dedos. No sé qué estaba haciendo con sus pies que de algún modo yo no podía liberarme o darle una patada.

—Entonces si funcionó. —Murmuró en mi oído, mientras sentía como respiraba en mi cuello, como si estuviera olfateándome.

Nuestras respiraciones eran rápidas después de la pelea que tuvimos, apenas podía jalar aire con él encima de mí, no sé qué cara puse pero al parecer le estaba agradando, no me podía mover.

—Si esto es un juego, vale, ya lo entendí. Quita-

—Shhh. —Colocó su dedo índice en mis labios, y después pasó su dedo pulgar. —Quien diría que tendría que hacer todo este drama para que voltearas a verme, eres bastante complicado.

Su cálida mano acariciaba mi rostro y luego fue bajando hasta mi cuello. No soy una experta en esto, pero definitivamente no era como para burlarse de alguien, esas eran caricias e iban aumentando de nivel… eso ya no era una broma

—¿Qu-e, qu-e, que es lo que…? —balbuceé estúpidamente tratando de buscarle sentido a todo lo que estaba pasando…

Recapitulando: fue a una cita con Felicia, le fue mal, se vino a desquitar conmigo, le reclamé, me reclamó, nos gritamos, hice declaraciones que jamás quise que salieran de mis labios y ahora estaba encima de mí… olfateándome y acariciándome… Lila tenía razón, si tenía de compañero a un pervertido.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendo? —preguntó sin quitarme la vista de encima. No eran los mismos ojos de ira de hacía unos minutos, eran parecidos a los que hacia cuando veía a Felicia. —¿No te diste cuenta? Por esto hablaba tanto de ella, para hacerte enojar, para que respondieras, para que reaccionaras, así que después de tanto tiempo al fin lo hiciste.

—¿Qu-é? —no lo podía creer, estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera podía hablar, ni siquiera noquearlo, sólo haría falta un movimiento para que fuera capaz de quitarlo de encima de mí y lanzarlo al otro extremo de la habitación. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

—¿De verdad lo ignorabas? Entonces déjame explicarte: Yo usé a Felicia para causarte celos.

Eso sólo quería decir una cosa: a Adrien le gustaban los chicos, lo peor era, que le gustaba yo, o más bien Marion… ¡Oh por Dios!


	10. Novena Noche: Domingo de depresión

Novena Noche: Domingo de depresión.

Domingo por la madrugada. A diferencia del crepúsculo anterior, este no tenía aire, ni lluvia, y si contaba con energía eléctrica pero contaba con la misma o más confundida Marinette. Eran unos minutos después de la medianoche. No soportaba estar en la habitación, a pesar que Adrien no estaba.

Tenía miedo de permanecer en la alcoba, por lo que sonó el toque de queda y subí a la azotea. Me quedé ahí hasta la medianoche, cuando me transformé y me dirigía al edificio del ayuntamiento.

"Ok, en el capítulo anterior estabas narrando una escena 'yaoiesca', Marinette ¡¿Por qué demonios nos cambias el guion?!" Supongo que eso es lo que estarán pensando. Pues es mi historia y la narró como yo quiera. Claro, como ustedes no estaban a punto de perder…

Bueno, a petición de las/los interesadas/dos, continuaré donde me quedé:

La sorpresa que recibí al enterarme que Adrien aparentemente era gay o bisexual o pansexual; me tomó desprevenida. Podía jurar que era hetero. Le gustaba Felicia, o al menos eso me di cuenta la primera vez que los vi en la cafetería, esa mirada de estúpido con sus enormes ojos verdes.

Su mejilla rozaba continuamente con la mía, parecía como si hubiera anhelado hacer eso durante mucho tiempo. Yo… yo seguía congelada y no sabía cómo demonios reaccionar, estaba… estupefacta, asombrada, no lo sé, googleénlo y les apuesto que verán una cara similar a la que tenía en ese momento. Me había enfrentado a un chico que me utilizó, a una chica que aparentemente estaba enamorada de mi… y ahora un chico. Ese fin de semana estaba arrasando con todo. ¿Pueden creer que estaba temblando? No sé si de miedo o por la sorpresa, pero estaba temblando.

—Tengo una fiesta con el equipo de esgrima. —Adrien esbozó una sonrisa y se levantó de encima de mí y se puso a buscar cosas y meterlas en una mochila. —Para bajar un poco los ánimos, te dejaré dormir a solas… que tengas dulces sueños.

Cerró la puerta mientras yo me quedé en un vacío absoluto. Mi mente, mi cuerpo, mi alma… todo mi ser seguía en una duda tan fuerte que no podía moverme…

—¡Kyaa! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía! Adrien era un seme, si ya lo había visto, era obvio. Es de esos que aparentan ser ukes pero en el mejor momento demuestra que son semes, esos semes que te pueden romper el ort-

—¡Tikki! —grité una vez que salí de mi estupor. —¡¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?! —como pude me arrastre hasta la puerta para colocar el seguro y que él no entrara de nuevo a la habitación.

—Pues que no es obvio, Adrien es un seme y tú serás su uke. ¡Kyaaa! ¡Porno gay en vivo! Emoción, emoción, ¡Emoción! —Mi kwami estaba hecha un mar de emoción, agitando vehementemente sus manitas frente a su rostro y sólo escuchaba lo que ella decía.

—¡Olvidas que soy una chica! Olvidas que soy yo haciéndome pasar por mi hermano.

Eso era aún peor, Adrien se había enamorado de Marion, o bueno de mi versión masculina. Eso quería decir que cuando Marion regresara, Adrien trataría de hacerle lo mismo, pero obvio mi hermano lo estamparía contra la pared. ¡Ay Dios! Eso iba a ser aún peor, qué tal si yo era su primera oportunidad de aceptar su homosexualidad y ahora Marion lo echaría a perder. ¡Eso era más grande de lo que esperaba!

Mi roommate era gay, y se había enamorado de mí, pero yo era una chica, pero a él no le gustaban las chicas…o tal vez si ¡¿En qué demonios me había metido?! ¡¿Qué demonios había ocasionado?! ¡¿Qué carajos iba a hacer?!

—¡Ay! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué tenías que ser una chica?! —gimió Tikki en desaprobación. —Si hubieran sido gemelos varones, ahora estaría viendo como Adrien te lo metía por el an-

—¡Tikki! ¡Cállate! No entiendes todo lo que pasó y lo que pasará. —interrumpí a mi excitada kwami.

—Yo sólo sé que mis fans en mi web, mis redes y en yt, estarán felices por el vídeo en livestream. —Tikki sacó de entre mis cosas una Tablet, la cual yo jamás había visto. —"Aloha, mis chic s fiester s ¿alguien quiere el pack de un par de chicos que están a punto de darse duro contra el muro?". —tecleaba en la pantalla del dispositivo mi kwami.

—¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! —pregunté un poco sorprendida. —y ¿A quién le estas escribiendo?

—Duh, esto me lo regalaste hace unas semanas. Y se lo estoy escribiendo a mis seguidores, digo que más pueden esperar de "Madame fujoshi 8". —siguió escribiendo inmersa en la pantalla.

—¡¿Un momento, entonces tú eres la que publica los "packs" del porno gay, la traducción de los dj, algunos fanfics y los mangas?! ¡Eres una kwami! —grité.

—Ese es el secreto: en internet nadie sabe que eres una kwami. —inmediatamente comenzaron a llegar notificaciones, supongo que varios/as fudanshis y fujoshis esperaban "el evento".

—Entonces ¡¿esas facturas que me llegaban era porque has estado comprando cosas por internet?! —con razón mi tarjeta estaba sobregirada y mi papá me había regañado por comprar cosas que no necesitaba, mi kwami estaba comprando cosas a mi nombre.

—Son inversiones. Ahora soy una influencer en el ramo del yaoi. —Ignoro como llegamos a eso, pero cada palabra dicha por Tikki me confirmaba que había pervertido a mi espíritu guardián con porno gay… no sé cómo le explicaría eso a futuras generaciones.

—Tikki, ¡¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?! Adrien se enamoró de Marion, bueno de mi versión de Marion. Se va a dar cuenta que…

—Actuaste como toda una uke. Supongo que Adrien es de esos semes rudos. Oh ya me lo imaginó, te va a penetrar bien duro, tal vez tiene fetiches y te vestirá de maid o tal vez sea furry, no… lo clásico, lo clásico siempre es lo mejor, te atará de las muñecas a la cabecera y tal vez te cubra los ojos y luego comenzara a usar un dildo para…

Puedo apostar que Tikki estaba babeando… ¡¿Qué le he hecho a mi kwami?! ¡Demonios! Toda la influencia yaoi la estaba dejando mal.

—Te va a dar tan duro que te hará sangr-

—Tikki, ¡Por un demonio! ¡Cállate! Soy una chica y él está enamorado de un hombre. Creo que me falta algo para ser un hombre y me sobran dos pequeñas, pero cosas que están ocultas por este pectoral.

—No te preocupes, la tecnología es sabia. Hay una clínica para cambio de género en París, si quieres puedo hacerte una cita.

—¡Tikki! Piensa lo que estás diciendo. No me voy a cambiar de género. Adrien está enamorado de Marion, Adrien es gay o bi, no lo sé, pero yo soy una chica… un chico se me acaba de declarar a una travesti como yo. —grité tratando de llamar la atención de la criatura que feliz y extasiadamente volaba a mi alrededor.

—Ok, eso sí es grave. —Vaya, hasta que al fin se había puesto en perspectiva. —Adrien está enamorado de tu hermano, tu hermano está enamorado de Kitty, tú estás enamorada de Chat, Chat está enamorado de alguien más. ¡Qué buena historia para un fanfic!

—¡Ay, no me estas escuchando! Un tipo casi abusa de mí, pensando que soy un hombre gay, pero creo que se va a dar cuenta que soy chica. —afirmé bastante molesta.

—Y ¿permitirás que llegue a ese punto? —ahí estaba todo el sentido maquiavélico de mi kwami. —Porque no te vi muy participativa en darle su merecido, no lo detuviste. Cuentas con el entrenamiento, las armas y si hubieras querido lo hubieras hecho… ¿qué pasó ahí, Marinette?

—N-nada, me tomó por sorpresa.

—Lo tuviste encima por más de cinco minutos… ¡qué sorpresa tan larga! —Los ojos de Tikki brillaban en vehemente malicia. —Te está gustando Adrien… ¿no es verdad?

—N-no, claro que no.

—Bueno, porque lo mío no es el hentai hetero, prefiero el yaoi hard. Si sigues así, esta habitación estará llena de caricias y gemidos en pocas horas si no te pones en perspectiva de lo que estabas a punto de dejar que pasara. Creo que es hora que te quedes a solas y veas lo que anhela tu obscuro corazón. Iré a ver como se dan duro contra el muro: la pareja del tercer piso, quedaron en que hoy invitarían a otros dos chicos y ese livestream se tiene que hacer. Son bastante imaginativos, tienen mantequilla, hielos, juguetes, una vez lo hicieron con una gran jeringa… esto me dará muchos likes y views.

Y así como si nada, atravesó el techo llevándose su Tablet, que hizo intangible. Así es como sacaba su material para su página. Mi kwami había caído en un camino… curioso y yo, un momento… ¡¿enamorada de Adrien?!

No, yo jamás estaría enamorada de él. Es bastante pasivo o tal vez no. Después de lo que me acababa de hacer pero él pensaba que yo era otra persona, pero también le gusta Felicia, aunque dijo que la había utilizado para darme celos…

Era un embrollo.

Pero yo no estaba enamorada, no lo conocía. Sí, es bastante atractivo, tiene un cuerpo como de Dios griego, es difícil ignorarlo y cuando entra a algún salón lo primero que busco es escuchar su voz, distinguir su figura en el lugar, desear que él sea más abierto en sus sentimientos…

No, no me gustaba. Tal vez sólo quería que fuera un buen amigo, como lo era Nath y Nino… pero con ellos no me sentía así. No, definitivamente eso no era amor, tal vez atracción, pero no amor.

Ya tenía suficientes problemas en un fin de semana como para querer agrandarlos. Mi hermano, Kitty Noir, la beca Agreste, mis amigos, el imbécil de Claude; el darme cuenta que no soy tan fuerte y valiente como me lo imaginé, que dependo de las personas más de lo que me imaginé. Eran mis sentimientos confundidos. Debía relajarme, estaba abrumada, más de la cuenta. Un paso a la vez Marinette, un paso a la vez.

De pronto la habitación se me hacia más pequeña de lo que pensé. Abriría la ventana para que se ventilara un poco, siempre estaba cerrada, pensé que Adrien no le gustaba pero ahora estaba sola, por lo que un poco de calma y aire me harían bien… a menos hasta que mi kwami dejara de ser una stalker. Levanté las persianas y abrí la ventana, el golpe frío me despertó. La hermosa vista que tenía desde esa habitación era algo más que llamativo, se podía ver todo el campus.

Estaba por sonar el toque de queda y algunos estudiantes ya se dirigían a sus habitaciones. Se podía hacer reuniones, pero sólo con tu mismo género en la planta baja de los dormitorios. Como el caso de esa noche: el equipo de esgrima, el de basquetbol y el de futbol, tendrían una "reunión", aunque más bien parecía una pijamada. Habría botanas, música, videojuegos, bebidas, duraría hasta la mañana siguiente… era una pijamada.

Supongo que las chicas hacían algo similar. Era un colegio extraño, pero trataban de "forjar lazos", sería mejor si dejaran de satanizar el arte y tratar de unir de verdad a los alumnos. Demostrar que los gustos o un género no es algo que debía encasillarte con una etiqueta.

Esperaba que a Marion le gustara el lugar. No tendría que esforzarse mucho, los chicos lo adorarían, haría migas con ellos de inmediato y con las chicas también, aunque una parte de mi, me decía que tal vez, si escuchaba a su razón y dejaba de caer en los juegos de la sociedad de ese colegio, entraría en el club de teatro, podría seguir con su verdadera pasión.

¿Por qué siempre me preocupaba por alguien más? Se suponía que debía hacer una retrospectiva de mi corazón y mi mente, debía pensar en mi, en lo que yo quería, en lo que yo deseaba, pero creo que para evitarlo siempre hacia que mi mente volara al bienestar de alguien más. ¿Acaso tenía miedo de lo que mi corazón llamara?

Por supuesto. Uno mismo es la persona que más amas y a quien más odias.

Escucharme, era…

Ok, iniciemos desde la base. Estoy abierta al amor. Algo como el género, la verdad es que no me molesta, podría ser un chico o una chica, pero la única condición es que me ame y que yo lo/la ame. Deberíamos ser afines en algunas cosas pero también deberíamos tener puntos de vista diferentes. Me gustaría conocer a alguien que me reprenda cuando llego a errar en algo, alguien que me permita crecer y me motive a ser mejor en todos los aspectos.

El físico no me importaría, pero debe tener una linda sonrisa, ese tipo de gestos que de algún modo también te motivan a sonreír y aunque sea muy malo mi día, sé que unos segundos de raciocinio con él o ella me harán comprender que todo lo ocurrido, ya pasara.

¡Ding, ding. ding! A quien yo quiero, es a un Mr. Knightley, a un personaje ficticio. Tal vez mis estándares son muy altos y no estoy ofreciendo nada a cambio.

Ok, sólo me ahogaba en pesadez y malos sentimientos; para una heroína como yo, no debería ocurrir eso… una heroína, eso era yo, una heroína. No todos los súper héroes terminan con alguien, aunque si tengo a un compañero que me gusta visitar y hablar con él. Al menos sé que Chat Noir y yo compartiremos destino, los próximos dieciséis años o menos, pero sé que puedo contar con él y él puede tener lo mismo conmigo.

El día ya era demasiado pesado. No quería seguir pensando.

Apagué las luces, me volví a meter bajo las mantas. No podía conciliar el sueño a pesar de estar sumamente cansada. Volteé a ver a mí alrededor, la cama de Adrien vacía hacia que recordara lo que acababa de pasar.

Debía contarle, debía decirle que yo era Marinette Dupain-Cheng y estaba sustituyendo a mi hermano. Tenía que cortar de raíz ese problema pero ¿qué pensaría? ¿Me delataría? Tal vez en su enojo al saber que lo estuve engañando iría a contarle a los directivos y tanto Marion como yo terminaríamos en un grave problema.

Si le contaba, nos metería en problemas, si no lo contaba lo metería a él en problemas… La disyuntiva era amplia. Me volví a levantar de la cama, rondé la habitación de nuevo. A pesar que había momentos en los que me quedaba sola, jamás había pisado el lado de la habitación de Adrien, me asustaba que llegara en ese momento y tuviéramos una pelea.

Era bastante ordenado, su ropa sucia estaba en un cesto bajo la cama, sus libros, hojas, carpetas, su laptop, e incluso sus cajones estaban organizados y nada estaba fuera de lugar. En su Tablet, tenía como papel tapiz una fotografía con sus padres… casi todos los chicos que conocía tenían una selfie de ellos solos, con sus amigos, o una imagen de sus gustos, en la mía había una pasarela a la que había asistido. En la de él, se podía ver que era reciente, su madre era una bella mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, su padre un atractivo hombre rubio de ojos azules, los tres sonreían abiertamente, no era la imagen que yo conocía como empresarios fríos y dispuestos a hacer su trabajo. La cara dura que ponían ante los medios era diferente a esa, los tres sonreían y se podía leer el ambiente lleno de cariño.

No quise husmear, pero no me pude detener. Desbloquee fácilmente la pantalla con un solo desliz de ícono. En los archivos había algunos videos de su familia, era como un paseo en algún país de Europa. Yo al menos tenía a mi hermano y a mis amigos incondicionales, él solo cuenta con su familia. No confía en nadie más, de algún modo… es bastante solitario. Yo siempre estoy rodeada de gente, quiera o no, y sé que su cariño es sincero y recíproco, en el caso de él… las personas sólo quieren un favor de sus padres.

¿Cómo reaccionaría si se lo decía? El ser una chica en un ambiente de chicos, me atraería problemas y lo supe en cuanto lo pensé, pero jamás llegué a pensar que se desencadenaría esto. ¿Cómo podría dormir los días siguiente ahí? Debía decírselo, tenía que decírselo.

Tikki regresó… no quise saber lo que había visto y grabado por lo que apagué la luz, acomodé las almohadas como si estuviera dormida y salí despacio hacia la azotea. Me transformé y… bueno así terminé deambulando por la ciudad.

Extrañaba París, de verdad lo hacía. El viento que se sentía en la cima de la Torre Eiffel era algo casi divino, me gustaban los lugares altos, mis pensamientos no llegaban hasta allí. Deambulé entre los edificios, no eran altos, pero al menos era algo. Aubergenville era demasiado tranquila, el disturbio más grande fue el del jueves, y eso no lo provocaron los lugareños.

—¡Buginette! ¿Qué hace un bichito tan perdido? —La voz era de Chat, estaba en un edificio continuo al que yo había aterrizado con ayuda de mi yoyo.

—¡Chat! —salté lo más fuerte que pude y aterricé a su lado, apenas me repuse y me lancé a sus brazos.

—Si sigues con este tipo de bienvenidas, voy a querer verte a todas horas, Buginette. —Correspondió mi abrazo.

Tal vez era dependiente de las personas pero de verdad me hacía falta estar cerca de alguien que de algún modo supiera parte de todos mis secretos que cada vez eran más.

Nos pusimos de acuerdo para patrullar y luego conversar un poco, tal como lo habíamos estado haciendo. Si había algún problema, nos comunicaríamos. Pasaron un par de horas y vigilamos la ciudad, al menos de mi lado no hubo conflicto, todo estaba tranquilo.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, el sueño comenzaba a vencerme. Tropecé en varias ocasiones. Seis meses como heroína y aun no me acostumbraba a desvelarme. No era lo mismo dormir tarde por que estabas viendo una serie, hacer tareas o por qué estaba en una pijamada con mis amigas o sencillamente porque se me daba la gana pasarme las horas en internet.

Regresamos al edificio del ayuntamiento, pues estaba en el centro de la ciudad y era algo alto, por lo que no teníamos problemas en localizarlo.

—Mira tus ojitos. —dijo Chat en tono de ternura, tomándome por las mejillas y rozando sus pulgares debajo de mi antifaz. —Tienes unas grandes ojeras, ya se te cierran los ojos, tienes sueñito.

—No te burles. —hice un puchero y el me pegó a su pecho, dándome un fuerte abrazo. —Es sólo que aún no me acostumbro a eso de estar deambulando por la ciudad.

—Ve a casa, debes dormir. —Me alejó tomándome por los hombros y despegándome de él. —A menos que tengas algo de lo que quieras hablar.

—N-no, bueno tal vez s-sí, o no, mejor no. No es necesario molestarte.

Debía hablar con alguien, debía contarle a alguien que yo era Marinette y Marion estaba a miles de kilómetros, pero eso sería casi desenmascararme. ¿Debería decirle mi nombre y todo a Chat? Qué tal si estaba dentro de Illirya y trataba de sacar provecho de mí.

No, no, mejor mantendría silencio. Ya no quería cometer más errores, ya tuve muchos.

—¿Segura? Pareciera que quieres contarme un gran secreto. —¡Demonios! ¿Acaso era tan obvia?

—No, bueno. Es que creo que le gusto a alguien.

—No creo que ese sea un problema. ¿A ti te gusta?

—N-no lo sé. —suspiré. —No lo conozco, no me puedo enamorar de alguien tan rápido.

—Qué extraño, yo lo hice a primera vista. —Chat me miró tan fijamente que tuve que desviar la mirada. —Desde el momento que sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, todo cambió. No esperaba que el amor me llegara así.

—Debe ser lindo, profesar un amor así. Jamás he estado enamorada y es lo que más quiero. Sentir como su voz alerta mis sentidos y un solo roce haga que mi piel se erice, pero…

—¿Pero? —cuestionó el en tono curioso.

—Él cree que soy alguien más, está confundido o más bien lo estoy confundiendo… no sé cómo terminara todo esto. Temo saber cómo reaccionara cuando lo sepa todo.

—Probablemente él está enamorado de tu esencia, de tus sentimientos y actos. No creo que se enoje por saber algo tuyo, al contrario creo que lo considerara un gesto de confianza. —comentó sinceramente.

—Eso espero. Tengo miedo de volver y…

—¿Te gustaría quedarte conmigo un rato más? —sus brillantes ojos felinos brillaron terminaron por convencerme.

Nos sentamos en la cornisa del edificio. No nos contamos algo relevante, sólo estábamos ahí, tarareando canciones infantiles o incluso de los comerciales de televisión. Colocó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo a él. Hacía que el frío de la madrugada fuera más soportable. Curiosamente él fue el primero en quedarse dormido. Lo acomodé en uno de los pilares me marché. Para cuando llegué a la azotea, le mandé un mensaje, creo que lo asusté. Le agradecí el momento y que nos veríamos esa madrugada, no lo dejé hablar, el alba estaba asomándose por el horizonte. Terminé con mi transformación, rápidamente fui a bañarme y regresé a la alcoba.

Tenía tanto sueño, que no me importó nada más. Me enredé en las mantas y caí profundamente dormida.

¿Alguna vez se han escuchado roncar o sentir como babean la almohada? Oh, pues así estaba yo esa mañana, entre sueños escuchaba mis sonoros ronquidos. Tenía mucho sueño, demasiadas preocupaciones, excesivo estrés… quería volver a mi vida tranquila.

A las diez de la mañana, una llamada de mi mamá me despertó. Me pidió que abriera las ventanas para que la casa se oreara y que no hiciera fiestas. Además que quería hablar con Marion. Se suponía que Marion iría a casa todos los fines de semana hasta que ellos consideraran que había aprendido la lección. Le "conté la verdad". Marion no había ido ese fin de semana, me había confirmado que se quedó en el internado. Me colgó y supongo que luego marcó al encargado del dormitorio, pues fue quien golpeó a mi puerta. Aun adormilada me levanté y abrí la puerta. Después de verme el confirmó en llamada que me encontraba ahí.

—Tu mami te habla. —me dijo el chico malhumorado.

Por mi voz se daría cuenta que no era Marion, ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

—Marion Dupain-Cheng ¡¿por qué no me contestas el teléfono?! —gritó mi madre por el auricular.

—Hola mamá. —comenté en tono gangoso, como si tuviera la garganta congestionada. —Lo siento, me quedé dormido y mi teléfono se descargó.

—Marion, ¿estás enfermo? Te escuchas como Marinette.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Creo que el cambio de clima de Nueva York a Aubergenville me hizo daño, por eso no fui a París con Mari. —Eso sonaba convincente, espero.

—No me has contestado en toda esta semana, te he enviado mensajes y ni siquiera los has visto. ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos? —La voz de mi padre sonó.

—Me encerraron en esta cárcel, al menos necesito un poco de privacidad. —sí, eso sonaba muy a Marion.

—Está bien, trata de comer algo sano, no comas solo frituras. —dijo en tono conciliador mi mamá. —Regresaremos entre el viernes y el sábado de la próxima semana, tu tío abuelo ya está mejor.

—Ok, salúdenme a la familia. Nos vemos el próximo fin.

Le entregué el teléfono al encargado de dormitorios quien inmediatamente desapareció de mi puerta. Ok, tenía un problema y uno muy grande. Estaba en una presión constante y tenía que hacer un plan.

Primero, Marion no se ha comunicado con mis padres tampoco, nadie sabe nada de él. Si llamaba a sus amigos, no me dirían nada, Mercury tampoco me contestaba. Ese jueves sería la presentación para que la beca Agreste, al menos ese tiempo la "presencia" de Marion estaría cubierta. Mis padres llegarían a París el fin de semana. Así que después de la presentación de la beca Agreste, saldría del internado y me iría al aeropuerto, tomaría el primer vuelo a Nueva York, sabía dónde vivía la familia de Mercury por lo que sería el primer lugar donde buscaría. Si era necesario rondaría toda la ciudad hasta encontrarlo o en su defecto encontrar a Kitty Noir.

Un paso a la vez, un paso a la vez. Lentamente debía encontrar una solución a ese embrollo. Cuando "Marion" no regresara al internado llamarían a mis padres, mis padres lo buscarían, yo lo buscaría… todos buscaríamos al imbécil que tengo por hermano ¿por qué me hace estas cosas a mi?

Sólo quería dormir y despertar cuando todo terminara.

Me dispuse a acomodar la habitación y llevé mi ropa sucia a la lavandería. Mientras usaba la lavadora y secadora, tratando de dejar las cosas lo mejor acomodadas para cuando él regresara. Al medio día, tanto la alcoba, la ropa, sus deberes, todo estaba listo. Lo mantendría así por los siguientes días. Debía mantenerme alejada de todos, para que no se sorprendieran al ver que mi hermano era diferente.

Me dirigí al edificio de la artes para tratar de coser un poco más mi proyecto para la beca Agreste. Lo difícil ya estaba hecho, sólo faltaba unir las piezas con la máquina. A las dos de la tarde dejé todo, no estaba tan concentrada como creí, y si seguía cosiendo de ese modo echaría a perder todo lo que había hecho.

No tenía hambre, no tenía ganas de hablar, de algún modo sólo quería dormir.

Regresé a la alcoba y me acosté a dormitar otro rato, cuando alguien golpeó con fuerza la puerta.

—Dupain, necesitamos que bajes. —La voz de Iván resonó al otro lado de la puerta. —Te esperamos en la recepción de los dormitorios.

Al parecer no era la única que tenía un mal día; me puse los zapatos, la sudadera y me dispuse a bajar, de muy mala gana. Incluso bajé lentamente por las escaleras, no quería saber cuál era el motivo, tal vez era alguien que quería golpearme o alguien con quien desquitarme.

—¿Myléne?

La sonrisa amplia de la chica con adornos coloridos en el cabello fue lo primero que vi al cruzar las puertas de la recepción.

—Hola, Marion. —Saludó risueñamente. —Le pedí a Iván que te llamara, te queremos hacer partícipe de algo muy importante.

—Mylene y yo… somos novios. —comentó ruborizado Iván.

—¡¿De verdad?! —no oculté mi emoción. —Me alegro por ustedes, hacen una hermosa pareja.

—Ayer, salimos en la noche en una cita y bueno, tenemos sentimientos recíprocos, y creo que… para que esperar, así que ayer me lo pidió y acepté gustosamente pero Iván es bastante tímido y no sabe cómo decirlo.

Eso era por lo que vivía. Amaba ver a las personas felices. Ver a esos tórtolos ruborizados, felices por empezar una relación. Ese tipo de cosas me hacían sumamente dichosa, estaba por lanzarme a abrazarlos pero, recordé que era un "chico" y eso se vería raro. Por lo que no dejé de decir palabras de felicitación.

—Se ven muy bien juntos. —admití dichosa y sin dejar de sonreír.

—Gr-gracias Marion. —Iván volteó a ver Myléne y le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Si no nos hubieras dado ese empujoncito, no estaríamos viviendo esto.

—Para eso somos los amigos.

—Con amigos tan buenos como tú, es muy bueno estar en esta escuela. Toma. —Myléne me dio una cajita de cartón con colores rosa y café. —Una de las chicas fue a París ayer y le pedí que comprara esto. Tal vez estar alejado de casa te hace añorar los detalles. Muchas gracias.

Conocía esa cajita, era donde empacábamos los pastelillos en la tienda. Era de la panadería de papá, sabía que él no los había hecho pero tenían un poco de sabor que les impregnaba. Myléne tenía razón, esos pequeños detalles eran los que más extrañaba, estar rodeada de los aromas de la panadería se me había hecho tan común, pero ahora que ya no estaban, era extrañarlos más.

Se despidieron de mi, pues tenían una cita antes que el toque de queda comenzara. Me despedí de ellos y volví un poco más tranquila a mi habitación. Dejé la caja en mi escritorio, tomé mi Tablet y llamé a mis amigos, debían saber lo mucho que los quería.

Afortunadamente todos estaban disponibles e iniciamos una conferencia en Skype. En sus palabras, no era lo mismo si yo no estaba planeando alguna locura. Estuvimos platicando un rato, no les conté del beso, ni de la declaración de Adrien, lo que agradecía es que no se hubiera presentado durante todo el día. Aun no sabía cómo hablar con él. Pero mis amigos si me contaron de como se burlaron de Claude, lo habían subido en redes sociales, e incluso le habían hecho memes, al parecer el entrenador no contó que fui yo quien lo golpeó y él tampoco lo aceptaría, así que se quedó en que una chica linda le había dado su merecido. Mofarme de él, sería fácil, pero no creo que fuera lo correcto.

Le reclamé a Lila por su cosplay, al parecer ella tampoco se había dado cuenta, pues corrío fuera de pantalla y corroboró que lo que ella tenía era un par de jeans, una camisa, y unas botas. Me preguntó por su cosplay, pues se lo habían "patrocinado" en su página de FB, le dije que estaba bien y que se lo regresaría en cuanto volviera a París.

—Oye Marion… —la voz de Kim resonó en mi habitación. Al parecer a este tipo no le habían enseñado a tocar la puerta antes de entrar.

—¡Mínimo toca la puerta! —Quité la conferencia del Cast de la pantalla que estaba en la pared, y la dejé en mi Tablet la cual coloqué a mi espalda. —Estoy ocupado.

—¿Te están enviando nudes? —preguntó interesado. A este chico le hacía falta convivir un poco más con las personas…

— _Marion, ¿Quién es ese? Dile que se vaya o me visto._ —La voz de Lila se escuchaba desde la Tablet.

— _Marion, que se vaya. Aún hay cosas que quiero mostrarte._ —Dijo en voz seductora Chloé, aunque en su rostro se mostraba que trataba de contener la risa.

— _Marion, que me acabo de comprar un nuevo traje de baño y quiero que seas el primero en verlo._ —Alya entendió el juego y lo siguió.

—Ya oíste Kim, estoy un poco ocupado por aquí. Llégale. —Le hice una señal con la mano invitándolo a salir.

—No, yo sólo… ¿sabes dónde está Adrien? —Me preguntó un poco interesado en lo que "estaba viendo".

—No, y no me importa. Estoy ocupado. Llégale, Kim.

Mi muy distraído compañero salió, y yo me morí de risa. Mis amigos a través de la pantalla estaban igual, Nath y Nino incluso se estaban ahogando por lo que hacían mis amigas.

—No inventes, te la debes estar pasando como la puta hostia, Marinette. —comentó Nino ya un poco más repuesto después de su ataque de risa.

—Les apuesto que ustedes dos, —refiriéndome a Nath y Nino. —deben tener el pack de Chloé y Alya.

—N-no, jamás le pediría a mi conejita algo como eso. —la cara tímida y ruborizada de Nath me mataba y era como si algo me incitara a molestarlo aún más.

—Falta de confianza, yo te puedo lo puedo pasar —le contesté.

—¡Marinette! —Chloé se puso igual de roja como un tomate, igual que Nath.

—Ya saben, cuatro chicas a solas…durante las pijamadas, una cosa llevó a otra. —Jamás había pasado nada de eso, ni por curiosidad pero eso no lo sabían mis amigos lo que lo hizo más gracioso pues Nath y Nino se ruborizaron tanto, imaginando lo que "había pasado entre nosotras", mientras Lila y yo moríamos de risa.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde. Terminé de hablar con ellos y fui a comprar algo para cenar pero no fue necesario, los chicos habían pedido una clase de bufet y tenía barra libre por elegir. Al parecer Kim les había hablado de los "nudes" y me estaban pidiendo el "pack" de Volpina, sólo se los prometí, pero jamás se los daría, además que no lo tenía.

Tomé mi plato con un poco de comida y subí a mi habitación, pues "tenía algo que hacer", todos pensaron que tendría cibersexo con mis amigas, pero sinceramente no quería hablar con ellos. Estaba por ponerme a comer cuando vi la caja con los pastelillos. Ni siquiera los había abierto.

Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando me topé con mis favoritos: dos de café, dos de zarzamora y dos de chocolate amargo. Eran menos dulces a los demás, pero por eso me gustaban, no eran tan empalagosos como otros.

Estaba por darle una mordida a un cupcake cuando la puerta se abrió… era Adrien. No supe como reaccionar, los nervios que había mantenido alejados de mi regresaron como si un tsunami se volcara sobre mí.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Actuar normal, eso era lo más lógico. Tal vez el día anterior estaba ebrio, si puede ser eso. Su cita había salido tan mal que quizá bebió unas cervezas y por eso cometió esas tonterías, eso debía ser…

—Hola. —saludó tranquilamente dejando su mochila sobre su cama. —¿Limpiaste la habitación?

—Sí, ¿estuvo mal? —cuestioné.

—No, está bien. Es sólo que huele a desinfectante. ¿Por qué no estas con los demás? —comenzó a desvestirse, este tipo tenía un complejo de exhibicionista.

—Porque creo que me voy a enfermar y preferí comer en cama, quiero decir en la habitación. —No debía mencionar algo donde me pudiera recostar y el pudiera abusar de mí. Me llené la boca con el betún de mi cupcake como tratando de ocultar lo dicho. Volteó a ver mi caja con pastelillos, algo me decía que no había comido en todo el día. —¿Quieres uno?

—Si. —Sin pensarlo se acercó y tomó uno de chocolate.

—También tengo comida, por si quieres. —le dije al ver cómo es que devoraba el cupcake, así que le señalé mi plato donde había un poco de ensalada, lasagna y unos trozos de carne.

—No te preocupes, voy a bajar a comer; es que ni siquiera desayuné. ¡Oh, hacía tanto que no comía uno de estos! Son los de tu familia ¿o no?

—Sí, mi papá hizo la receta de los cupcake y los pâtissière la siguen al pie de la letra.

—Tienes todos mis favoritos. —Apenas se le entendía lo que decía, pues tenía la boca completamente llena. —Pero le hace falta algo, como un poco de sabor.

—No, no lo creo. Yo solía venderlos y a veces entraba a ver como los horneaban; siguen la receta tal cual es, el sabor no cambia. —comenté dándole una lamida a mi cupcake para tratar de encontrar alguna falla.

—Sí, le hace falta, mira.

Con sus dedos le quitó la cubierta a otro de los cupcake y luego me los introdujo en la boca. Con su dedo índice acariciaba mi lengua restregando el betún en mi boca. Con las manos traté de alejarlo, pero con la mano que tenía libre, capturó mis muñecas en el aire, continuando con "la caricia dentro de mi boca".

—Así es, pruébalo más. Mueve tu lengua más para que lo saborees.

Mi lengua se movía más al ritmo que marcaba. Sentir sus largos y finos dedos dentro de mí era algo tan indescriptible, los introducía arriba y debajo de mi lengua; tres de sus dedos eran suficientes para hacerme sentir sumamente nerviosa.

—Adrien. —dije falta de aire cuando sacó sus dedos de mi boca, mis jadeos parecían emocionarlo.

—Vamos, saboréalo, hazlo despacio. Tu lengua se siente muy bien ante mi roce. —Volvió a tomar el betún que quedaba en el cupcake y lo volvió a meter a mi boca.

Sé que he dicho esta frase continuamente en todo este relato pero… ¡No sé qué estaba pasando! No lo sabía. Me sentía extraña. Sus dedos estaban dentro de mi boca, y es difícil decirlo pero era la prueba de pastelillo más erótica que había tenido.

Yo estaba gimiendo y jadeando ante los movimientos de Adrien. Sentía como el calor subía por mi cuerpo y todo estaba en mi cabeza, sentía mis mejillas ardiendo. Apenas si podía respirar.

—Ya ves, le hacía falta un poco más de sabor, tú sabor. —Se metió los dedos a la boca y los chupó; deslizó su lengua entre sus dedos y se limpiaba los rastros de mi saliva y de la cubierta del cupcake. —Tienes un sabor muy dulce. Nos vemos después.

Me dejé caer exhausta en el respaldo, traté de jalar aire lo más fuerte que pude, pero aun sentía los dedos de Adrien dentro de mi boca

Salió de la habitación y por más que traté de recuperar la compostura no pude, de verdad lo intenté pero no pude. No sé, ya no sabía lo que ocurrió. Tikki salió de su escondite y con sus maliciosos ojos me dio a entender lo que cruzaba por su mente: "Eres una uke".

¿Por qué no lo detuve?

Yo tenía todas las de ganar. Tenía las extremidades libres, tenía punto de apoyo, en cuanto vi que se acercó de más, hubiera tomado su cabeza y la hubiera estampado contra el escritorio e inmediatamente lo hubiera reprimido. ¿Qué tenía ese chico que me impedía actuar?

Claude había intentado propasarse varias veces y lo detuve. Incluso con los pervertidos que me encontraba en el camino, a veces me pasaba y terminaba rompiéndoles algo… ¿Por qué no me podía mover cuando él hacía algo?

¡Ay Dios! ¿Me gustaba que me sodomizara? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No, claro que no, me gustaban los chicos tiernos y atentos y- detallistas. Si eligiera a alguien creo que sería a Chat, entre Chat y Adrien, mil veces Chat…

Adrien regresaría esa noche, me libré la noche anterior pero y ¿si trataba de sobrepasarse?… debía poner un freno a eso con carácter de urgente, pero ya.

Esta demás decir que ni pude comer y mucho menos pude saborear mis cupcakes… ahora cada que viera uno de chocolate o café recordaría ese momento y no podría reaccionar. Le diría, eso ya no podía seguir así. Le diría que soy una chica y que no me gustan ese tipo de asaltos.

Pero.

¿Si le gustaban también las chicas? Qué tal si yo le decía que era Marinette, la chica que había besado el viernes y que me estaba haciendo pasar por Marion, mi hermano. Había dos caminos: el primero, se enojaría porque lo engañé; segundo, no le molestaría y me haría cosas más que pervertidas y Tikki tendría razón y yo iba a terminar sangrando por…

—Marinette ¿Qué vas a hacer? —La voz de Tikki me sacó de las imágenes no aptas para menores que creía que me pasarían.

—No tengo idea. Si me acercó y me sincero, puedo tener problemas pero si no digo nada… tendré problemas. —susurré. —¿Qué demonios me pasa, Tikki? No puedo hacer nada cuando se trata de él. Es como si derrumbara todas mis barreras y quedara desnuda, en un sentido retórico. Me asusta lo que hago, yo no soy así. N-no es como si me gustara que me dominara… ¿o sí?

—Bueno, en mis seis mil años de kwami y después de descubrir lo lindo que es el yaoi, puedo decir que estas descubriendo tu sexualidad. Es obvio que estas cotejando lo que te gusta y lo que no, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar. La comunicación es la base de todo, hay cosas que a la otra persona le pueden gustar pero que no es de tu agrado. Si vas a participar en este juego, lo mejor es que sepa que eres Marinette y las circunstancias de Marion. La respuesta la tendrá él y lo que pase después es decisión de ambos.

—E-eso supongo.

Tikki tenía razón. Tal vez me sentía atraída a él por esa firmeza y doble cara que mostraba. Al parecer ante los demás era un chico tranquilo, pasivo; pero en cuestiones más prácticas era más activo, era diferente como si se quitara un antifaz y de algún modo me agradaba que fuera él quien lo intentara conmigo. Quizá estaba descubriendo lo mismo.

Más que sus avances, me daba miedo mi forma de responder. Me había enfrentado a hombres que eran tres veces más grandes que yo, algunos con armas de fuego y cuando terminé con ellos, estaban ensangrentados y llorando en el suelo. No tenía miedo de enfrentarme a él, es sólo que mi cuerpo… esperaba a lo que el hiciera y al parecer no se oponía.

Pero debía pensarlo bien, ya me había robado mi primer beso, mi primera vez no… eso si no. Se lo iba a decir, tenía que decirle mi verdad, que yo en verdad era Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Cubrí mi comida y la coloqué en mi buró. Me puse el pijama, que no era más que un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta de algodón. Me quedé recargada en la cabecera y el sueño me venció, para cuando desperté eran las doce y media y Adrien ya estaba dormido. Mi oportunidad de hablar con él, se había ido al demonio. Aunque al menos yo, mantenía mi ropa puesta, por lo que no se había aprovechado de mi, creo que prefería jugar con su presa y yo... era la presa.

Salí de la cama y como ya formaba parte de mi rutina, llevé mi ropa para darme un buen baño cuando regresara de patrullar. Tikki me seguía de cerca, y así nos escabullimos hasta la azotea. Me transformé y comencé a deambular. No tenía ganas de buscar a Chat, me sentía como si lo hubiera traicionado o algo así.

Revisando las calles, callejones, avenidas. Cualquier lugar que pareciera sospechoso y algún tipejo trataran de hacer de las suyas. Todo estaba tranquilo, al parecer que fuera inicio de semana hacia que ese lugar fuera bastante calmado.

Me llegaron varios mensajes de Chat, primero pensé que eran de alguna emergencia, sin embargo en todas preguntaban "Oye, buginette ¿dónde estás? ¿Y mi abrazo?" Por lo tanto no había algo fuera de lugar. Seguí con mi recorrido hasta que vi la silueta felina saltar en uno de los edificios, no tenía el valor de verlo; me escondí en un callejón, rogando que pasara de largo y no verlo esa noche. Pasó por encima pero no me vio, unos minutos después opté por salir y continuar con lo mío.

Cuando ya no lo vi en los alrededores, use mi yoyo para saltar a un edificio.

—¿Estas huyendo de mi? —Chat estaba en el edificio contiguo, cruzado de brazos esperando a que yo saliera de escondite. No tuve oportunidad de dar la vuelta así que pesadamente, volteé a verlo.

—Hola Chat. —mi suspiro desalentador lo deprimió, lo vi en su rostro siempre sonriente.

—¿Ya no me quieres, mi lady? —Su voz me rompía el corazón, pero ¿por qué? A él le gustaba alguien más, creo que era obvio que entre nosotros no habría nada, ¿por qué me sentía así?

—No, es sólo que… he estado abusando mucho de tus consejos, abrumándote con mis problemas. Así que quería darte un descanso. —mi sonrisa no podía ser más falsa.

—Nunca sentiría algo como eso. Me dejaste dormido, esta mañana; sólo quería saber que estabas bien. —su sonrisa se veía triste, supongo que no creyó lo que dije. Era mi compañero, debía darle un poco de confianza.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. —Lo abracé, pero esta vez era diferente, no era como los últimos dos noches. Algo había cambiado.

Lo notó y no siguió con la plática, comentó que iría a revisar otra vez su zona. Sólo se comunicaría conmigo si había una emergencia. No volvió a hablarme por lo que restaba de la noche, a las tres de la mañana regresé al internado.

Después de un baño, volví a la habitación. Ese lunes tenía que decirle la verdad a Adrien, y espero que pasara lo que pasara, los problemas para Marion y para los demás no se ampliaran.


	11. Décima Noche: Un lunes mágico

**Décima Noche: Un lunes mágico**

Mi despertador me sacó del mundo de los sueños. Desvelarme no era nada bueno. Tenía los ojos hinchados y unas grandes ojeras comenzaban a formarse debajo de ellos. Estaba en ese ritual de "cinco minutos más" cuando recordé que debía hablar con Adrien, pero como si el mundo confabulara en mi contra, él ya no estaba. Su cama estaba arreglada y sus cosas no estaban.

Recordé el lunes de la semana pasada, así que me imaginé que tenía práctica matutina de esgrima. Pensé en ir a buscarlo pero sería demasiado obvio y no sabía cómo respondería así que lo mejor sería esperar a la tarde para que estuviéramos en la habitación… a solas. Quizá no tan a solas, pero bueno, entienden a qué me refiero.

—Hoy, será el día ¿no es verdad? —preguntó Tikki mientras me ayudaba a acomodarme el uniforme.

—Sí, hoy se termina todo. Si mantengo este secreto un día más, juro que explotaré. —Tomé mi mochila y permití que Tikki entrara en ella. Ya había tomado una resolución, ese día le diría a Adrien que yo era Marinette y sobre Marion.

Tomé un poco de las sobras que había dejado en mi plato la noche anterior, y me sirvieron de desayuno. Caminé pausadamente a través del campus tratando de calmar mi corazón. Inhalaba y exhalaba tratando de relajarme. Ni los saludos de los chicos me distraían, sólo tenía que dar un paso a la vez.

Ingresé al salón y la primera era Allegra, me saludó pero creo que me veía bastante mal. Su semblante bronceado y sus expectantes ojos azules me decían que la estaba preocupando.

—Oye. —Fue la primera en romper el silencio, antes que el salón comenzara a llenarse. —¿Te enteraste de la cita de Adrien y Felicia?

—Oh, sí. De hecho creo que los motivé un poco a ambos, me alegro por ellos. —Contesté sin tomarle mucha importancia.

—Pero, veo que no te importa del todo. —creo que entendió la indirecta. —No es que sea entrometida pero, a ti te gustan las chicas ¿cierto?

—P-por supues-to. —Aun no me había definido como tal, pero quizá, tal vez, no lo sé. No había encontrado a un chico o a una chica que me hicieran definirme como hetero, bi o lesbi… ¿Qué pregunta tan complicada?

—Es sólo que, bueno todos escuchamos sobre tus tres novias de París y eres ya el "macho alfa" de la escuela y algunas chicas les gustaría que entraras en su lista de conquista e incluso llegué a pensar que ibas tras Felicia pero eso funcionaría… si no fueras una chica.

Escuché como algo se quebró dentro de mí. Las piernas me temblaron, mi estómago se hizo nudo, me faltaba el aire, creo que se me bajó la presión, me dolía la cabeza y creí que me desmayaría en un momento.

Pensé en mentir, en enfadarme y hacerme "el digno" ante tal forma de dudar de mi heterosexualidad, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir con todo eso. Tal vez una aliada me sería de mucha ayuda.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —susurré.

—Bueno, al principio tuve mis sospechas, además en estos tiempos hay cada vez más personas andróginas que creí que eras uno de ellos. Por más que tratabas de fingir ser un chico, había algo en tu forma de caminar, hablar y actuar que me hizo dudar. —explicó Allegra. —También cuando las tres chicas dijeron que eran tus novias, me lo creí pero al ver que no intentaste algo con Felicia, que es la chica más linda del Colegio me hizo dudar nuevamente. Aunque todo se confirmó cuando conseguí un video de "Demian Knightley".

Allegra me siguió contando que realizó una larga investigación el sábado por la noche, al saber que yo le agradaba a Felicia, por lo que se metió a diversos foros y blogs hasta que encontró el de un crítico que publicó un video de Marion en una obra que hizo en Luxemburgo, donde le auguraba un futuro sobresaliente.

El vídeo era bastante claro y ahí se dio cuenta que Marion y el "Marion" que estaba en la escuela era diferentes. La altura, estructura física, y algunos rasgos faciales nos delataban. Me mostró el vídeo y lo cereza que coronaba el pastel, es que yo salía en escena dándole un ramo de rosas al felicitarlo. Eso había ocurrido un año atrás, no habíamos cambiado tanto.

—Bueno, cuando recordé la escena con Adrien, me hizo confirmar que "Marion" y Marinette eran la misma persona, pero creo que no todos se dieron cuenta. ¿Necesitas una amiga con quien desahogarte?

—Si. —Hice un puchero que creo que le dio ternura.

Le conté como Marion se había ido a Nueva York, mis padres no estaban y yo quería detener que enviaran a mi hermano a la escuela militar además que necesitaba alejarme de la escuela, pues algo similar que sufrió Felicia yo lo había vivido y no tenía las fuerzas de enfrentarme a mis compañeros.

—No quise hacer las cosas más grandes pero no quería alejarme de mi hermano… aún más. No creí que tendría estos problemas. —dije un poco apenada.

—¿Al menos sabes si tu hermano va a regresar a Francia? Sino, creo que tus problemas habrán empezado. —Dijo ella dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Eso espero, al menos me dijo que estaría aquí en esta semana y mis papás llegan este fin de semana. Si él no vuelve… ambos tendremos problemas.

—Ok, déjame ayudarte. No es por admirarme pero soy buena con las computadoras, trataré de saber dónde se encuentra. Aunque yo te recomiendo que te alejes de Felicia, pues creo que le estas gustando… —Allegra vaya que le preocupaba su amiga.

—Pero creo fervientemente que Marion y ella harían una buena pareja, a ambos les gusta el teatro y todo lo que he dicho son palabras de mi hermano y sé que está mal que yo lo diga pero mi hermano no es tan feo, mira tengo una foto de él.

Saqué rápidamente mi celular y busqué una foto que le tomé en las vacaciones. Debo aceptarlo mi hermano a veces se veía bien, dejando a un lado lo imbécil que llegaba a ser el costal de órganos.

—Es bastante lindo. En escala del 1 al 10 ¿qué tan compatible crees que sea con Lia? —preguntó interesada.

—Un 10, por como yo la conozco se saltarían el conocerse y se lanzarían a los brazos del otro; son almas gemelas. —Sip, así me imaginé como sería el primer encuentro.

—Está bien, confiaré en ti, además cuenta conmigo como amiga. Te ayudaré a cubrir cualquier tontería que se te llegue a ocurrir, aunque eres la primer chica que conozco que cometería algo tan loco como hacerse pasar por un chico. —Rio Allegra.

Nos callamos cuando vimos que nuestros compañeros comenzaron a llegar. Cambiamos de tema rápidamente. De algún modo me sentí más cómoda al saber que alguien más sabía mi secreto, al menos no debía fingir con ella. Me preguntaba si decírselo a Adrien sería tan fácil como con Allegra, lo que me hizo pensar… si Allegra se dio cuenta ¿alguien más ya lo sabría? Si era así, los próximos días debía ser más cuidadosa.

Las clases pasaron y a la hora del almuerzo, opté por no estar con Felicia. Me mataba la intriga por saber qué es lo que había pasado en la cita para que Adrien actuara así, pero Allegra me prometió que la obligaría a contarle los detalles. Pues habían pasado algunas cosas y Felicia había estado en París el domingo, además que dormían en habitaciones distintas pero eso sería lo primero que haría al verla.

Con tantos problemas el hambre había desaparecido, pero no quería estar encerrada. Me dispuse a dar un paseo. Al parecer Adrien tampoco estaba de humor para hablar con alguien, vi que se escabulló al edificio de las artes, entró por una ventana gracias a la rama de un árbol al cual trepó con suma agilidad. Lo seguí y pude ver que entró al mismo salón donde estaba el piano, comenzó a tocar una tonada que no reconocí, me quede afuera recargada en la puerta al escucharlo tocar.

La música se escuchaba bastante bien, al parecer tenía talentos ocultos, me gustaría saber más de él.

Un momento ¿yo quiero saber de él? No, no, no… no me iba a emocionar con él. Si, me dio mi primer beso. Si, le gustaba hacerme cosas medio pervertidas pero eso no quería decir que me tenía que involucrar con él. En una semana yo ya no estaría ahí. Debía decirle mi versión de los hechos y lo que pasara después dependía de lo que él respondiera. ¡Qué fuera más como Allegra y no me reclamara!

Minutos después dejo de tocar y creo que salió del mismo modo que entró: Por la ventana. Creo que aún le costaba trabajo aceptar que el edificio de las artes, sólo era un edificio.

Regresé al aula y las clases continuaron, llegó el otro descanso y esta vez estaba por hablar con él, pues fue el último en salir… hasta que Kim lo llamó. Adrien podía actuar de forma tan tranquila mientras yo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Era medio sádico y creo que yo era medio masoquista… Tikki tenía razón: Soy una uke.

Para la última clase, yo estaba fastidiada de todo. Ya no estaba segura de decirle a Adrien, tenía miedo. Creo que me había convertido en un manojo de inseguridades en esa escuela, o creo que tal vez era mi verdadera personalidad pero al verme siempre rodeada de personas que de algún modo me apoyaban, nunca me dí cuenta.

Apenas terminaron las clases y Adrien salió rápidamente. Me acobardé, no podía decirle. Tomé mis cosas y le avisé a Allegra que estaría en el almacén pues estaba cosiendo un pequeño proyecto. Me dijo acerca de la beca Agreste y que la pareja estaría el Jueves en el internado. Me hice la sorprendida, como si no supiera acerca de eso. Me recordó lo bien que me había quedado el diseño que dibujé hacia unos días y que tal vez tenía una oportunidad.

Asentí emocionada. Ese pequeño detalle no se lo había contado. Usé como pretexto la beca Agreste para hacerme pasar Marion, y creo que la beca era lo último que me importaba. Había descubierto más cosas en el proceso.

Myléne estaba en la entrada del edificio con Iván. Ambos sonreían como un par de tórtolos emocionados y enamorados. Creo que una de las mejores cosas que había hecho, era haberlos unido. Verlos felices me hacía feliz.

En cuanto me vieron me saludaron un poco tímidos y acepté el saludo con una sonrisa. Amaba esa etapa del enamoramiento. Podían lucir totalmente incompatibles, pero tenían cosas en común. Era como si la sociedad te tratara de imponer ciertos estándares y si físicamente no los cumplías no eras apto para ser pareja.

Estúpida sociedad, estúpidas personas que nos imponen formas de pensar retrogradas y absurdas. Siempre hay algo que nos frena en hacer cosas y tomar decisiones. La religión, la política, las leyes, la escuela, la familia. Siempre debías frenarte. En mi caso, no debía ser diseñadora por las ideas locas de mi familia materna, en el caso de Marion, no podía ser actor porque eso era para "raritos". Mi familia materna pensaba igual que ese estúpido internado.

El imbécil que había puesto ese rumor fue porque un chico del club de actuación le bajó a la novia. Y ahora los idiotas chicos de las generaciones siguientes lo siguieron sólo porque su estúpido orgullo fue herido. Los odio, tanto.

Ahora venía el otro lado de la moneda, ¿aceptarían a Adrien cuando aceptara que era gay? Según la información que Tikki me dio, había algunas parejas de chicos abiertamente gay dentro de la escuela, pero no los molestaban por que eran una eminencia dentro de los deportes, eso si nada de besos, manos tomadas o abrazos con sus parejas pero había momentos que se relajaban de más y era donde mi kwami los grababa y subía sus videos, además que cobraba por ellos.

Todo había sido un embrollo. Desde el sábado que le dije adiós a mi hermano, hasta ese lunes ya habían pasado diez días, diez días en que corroboré mis límites y mi punto de quiebre. Si Allegra ya se había dado cuenta que era chica era cuestión de tiempo para que todos se dieran cuenta.

Entre el ruido que hacia la máquina para coser mí diseño y mis revueltos sentimientos que resonaban en mi mente: perdía la razón. Tikki estaba ayudándome a coser algunas aplicaciones para el vestido, pero su silencio me mataba. Era mi kwami, era como mi conciencia y no decía nada. A las ocho de la noche estaba casi terminado mi diseño, le faltaban algunos detalles pero creo que lo terminaría para el miércoles en la tarde.

Llamé a mis padres pero creo que la diferencia horaria nos volvía a separar. Les envié un mensaje diciéndoles que estaba bien, que me sentía un poco enferma y que me iría a dormir temprano. Mis amigas, me habían tratado de contactar para hacerme hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido en verdad. Creo que ellas me conocían mejor de lo que esperaba y mi cara alegre que traté de fingir en la conferencia por Skype no la habían pasado por alto. Sólo comenté que era complicado y que debía decírselos de frente, regresaría a París el fin de semana y necesitaría de nuevo su ayuda, sólo las alteré.

Fui a comer algo a la cafetería, me estaba mareando y eso no era bueno. Debía cuidar más mi salud. Regresé a la habitación, enfrentaría lo que fuera que llegara a pasar con Adrien, cuando algo más captó mi atención.

En la recepción habían algunos chicos, bastante corpulentos molestando a Iván, los otros chicos del dormitorio sólo los rodeaban, tal como si estuvieran esperando algo del circo romano. Algo me decía que eso se iba a poner feo.

—Iván, eres un perdedor y un raro. —El tipo más grande estaba frente a Iván quien sólo mantenía la vista hacia abajo. —¿Cuál es la regla?

—¡Alejarte de la casa de muñecas! —corearon los otros tipos.

—Tú te acercaste, en contra de las reglas del equipo. A partir de hoy, estas fuera del equipo, y de los dormitorios.

El tipejo tiró al suelo lo que supuse eran las pertenencias de Iván. Fue cuando mi mente comenzó a reaccionar. La casa de muñecas era el Edificio de las Artes, estaban censurando a Iván por haber ido a dejar a Myléne. Eso ya rayaba en la estupidez. Lo estaban tratando mal porque fue a dejar a su novia a su club. Ok, la estupidez era un caso grave en ese internado.

—Marinette, ya sé lo que estás pensando. Vámonos. —Apenas escuchaba la vocecita de Tikki entre los vítores y risas de los demás. La cara de los chicos de primero era de terror y los de otros grados no sabían dónde ocultarla.

No iba a tolerar eso, lo siento Marion, pero no iba a tolerarlo. Era una estupidez, fue a dejar a su novia. La estupidez humana llegaba a ser tan grande como eso y la verdad me ofendía compartir especie con alguien tan…

—Oye, amigo. —intervine en medio de ese circo. —Iván fue a dejar a su novia.

—Uh peor aún, ahora es un mandilón. Te faltan los suficientes para saber el lugar que merecen las "viejas".

Vieja su abuela y debía sentirse avergonzada de formar parte del linaje de un idiota como ese.

—¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Es tan malo tener una novia dentro de este internado? —No iba a reventar en furia. La furia era mala, la comunicación era buena.

—¿Quién eres, enano? —El tipejo se me quedo viendo con aires de superioridad uno de sus acompañantes le comentó que era Marion Dupain Cheng, el sugar daddy que se tiraba a la hija del alcalde, o sea Chloé, a una chica que cumplía mis fantasías con trajes exóticos, supongo que hablaba de Lila y de una morena de fuego a quien no le importaba tener novio, supongo que era Alya. —Ya sabes como se mueve esto, parecieras nuevo. Si se lo metes a tres sabes que las mujeres no tienen valor.

"Cuenta hasta diez Marinette", era lo que me repetía para no enterrar su cabeza en el suelo. Del otro extremo estaba Kim, quien con gestos me daba a entender que no me metiera en eso, algo me decía que ese tipejo era algo así como el padrote de todos los chicos. Lástima, yo no era un chico.

—No, no sé cómo se maneja esto. Independientemente del trato que tengo con mis amigas, a las mujeres se les respeta. Naciste de una mujer, al menos ten un poco de respeto por el género. —traté de sonar convincente y que no me estaban hirviendo las entrañas.

—¿Por qué he de respetar a esas perras? Sólo sirven para metérselo y mamártelo bien rico.

¡Suficiente! Debía matarlo o mínimo quebrarle los testículos o arrancárselos con mis propias manos y luego metérselos a la boca o engrapárselos en la frente.

—¡Contén tu ira Marinette! —la voz de Tikki sonaba como un ligero susurro que trataba de interrumpir el volcán que se convertía mi razón.

—Aunque ya entiendo el punto, papuh. Iván si quieres que me estrene a tu novia, por mí no hay problema, aunque no va a caminar un buen rato después que se lo meta.

Era obvio lo que iba a pasar después. Iván se molestó, ¿quién no lo estaría cuando ofendían a la persona de quien estabas enamorado? Se lanzó furioso contra el tipo. Los seguidores del tipejo, sujetaron a Ivan de las extremidades, el tipejo estaba por golpearlo.

—Oye, ¡cálmate! ¡Qué demonios pretendes! —Me interpuse entre toda esa mole de imbéciles.

—¡Quítate enano! —vociferó el tipejo.

—No, no voy a permitir que involucres a Iván en una estupidez. —dije en tono firme, pero que causó la risa de quienes sujetaban a Iván.

—Mira, no me importaría metértelo a ti, eres como una nena. Apuesto que lo tienes tan apretado que te haré sangrar, princesa.

Me quité el blazer y lo deje en el piso. No iba a poner en peligro a Tikki, pero si iba a romperle la cara a ese tipejo.

—No vale la pena. —Alguien me tomó del brazo y me hizo retroceder, era Adrien. —Piensa bien las cosas.

Al verlo, me puse a pensar un poco más en las consecuencias. No era yo quien estaría en problemas el primer afectado sería mi hermano. No iba a permitir que lo enviaran a la militarizada, no iba a permitir que me alejaran más de él. Había formas de reprender a un idiota como el que tenía enfrente. Lo haría por las de la ley, llamaría a un profesor y que los directivos se encargaran de él.

—No te metas, Agreste. Eres tan raro como tu padre, apuesto que un verdadero hombre se cogió a tu madre, se ve tan rica en las revistas. A veces la uso así. —hizo un ademán sobre subir y bajar de su inexistente miembro.

Adrien también se enojó, estaba por lanzarse sobre él, pero el tipejo levantó su puño. Yo empujé a Adrien quien cayó al suelo y recibí el impacto en la mandíbula. Me hizo retroceder por el golpe. Los gritos de asombro no se hicieron esperar, todos estaban apanicados, supongo que la fama del tipejo lo precedía, pero yo también tenía mi fama.

Por inercia me llevé la mano al labio, mis dedos se llenaron de sangre. Era obvio, estar en ese lugar me mantenía con la guardia baja. Perdón Marion, de verdad lo sentía tanto.

—¿Ves esto? —dije levantando mi mano aun con la sangre. —No sabes lo que acabas de hacer, pedazo de mierda.

Levanté mi blazer y se lo lancé a Adrien, Tikki estaría bien con él, me remangue la camisa y me quité la corbata para también lanzársela a Adrien. Sus ojos verdes me preguntaban por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ni siquiera yo lo sabía, pero esos insultos serían los últimos que diría en toda su maldita vida.

—Ven, princesa. Te tengo un paquetote. —El tipejo me hizo señas para que me acercara.

—Claro, es lo que estaba esperando.

Esos días había estado tan enojada, hecha una furia contenida que ese idiota había destapado el corcho.

Me lanzó un puñetazo directo al rostro, lo esquivé. Sabía que no le ganaría en fuerza, era cuatro veces más grande que yo, pero entre más grande no era tan ágil. Mis clases de defensa personal y krav maga me servirían bien. Volvió a levantar su puño y me apuntó, tomé su enorme brazo con ambas manos, lo usé como punto de apoyo para girar sobre él, mis piernas estaban alrededor de su cuello, y rápidamente le apliqué una llave. Su cuello era enorme pero seguía siendo frágil. Lo dejé caer el suelo y use mis rodillas para aterrizar sobre su manzana.

—Oh, cariño. ¿No puedes respirar? —No sé qué mirada habré puesto, pero en palabras de Marion, era una mirada de psicótica enferma que a veces le daba miedo, y por cómo me observaban los demás, supongo que era esa mirada. —Sería una lástima que alguien hiciera esto.

Con la suela del zapato le acerté un pisotón en el hombro, era un punto de presión para que no pudiera moverse y yo estaba disfrutando de eso, ok no me sentía orgullosa de eso, pero había tenido una semana pésima. La bola de inadaptados, idiotas soltaron a Iván para caer sobre mí. Apliqué una técnica similar.

Use algunos golpes certeros para dejarlos adoloridos, otros iban más furiosos y la furia es mala consejera. Con la mente fría siempre puedes pelear mejor. Con las técnicas aprendidas, esquivaba sus golpes o los dirigía para que se golpearan entre ellos, algunos quedaban en el suelo llorando.

Di golpes para no dejarles marcas pero si para que sintieran mucho dolor. Los puntos de presión para que dejaran de respirar por un rato, y otros para intensificar su sentir.

Una vez que varios cuerpos de tipos inmensamente grandes estaban en el suelo, me sentí mejor. Sonreí maliciosamente y les acerté patadas en los riñones, el secreto era golpearlos con la punta de zapato no con el empeine.

—Oh, amigo. No me digas que ya te cansaste de jugar.

Al tipejo si le di una patada en los genitales, bueno de hecho tres patadas. Estaba muy enojada y sumamente indignada. Insultó a Myléne, a mi pareja amada de los Agreste y a mí, así como a todas las mujeres. Que agradeciera que me estaba portando como una santa

—¡A ver sarta de malnacidos, idiotas que parecen ovejas y no saben tomar una estúpida decisión por ustedes mismos! —Grité sumamente molesta. —Van a dejar de pensar que el Edificio de las artes es un lugar que te lleva al infierno. ¡¿Qué carajos tienen en esa estúpida cabeza?! ¡¿Mierda?! No es más que un lugar donde las personas van a aprender, a divertirse. Si no se han dado cuenta, la música que escuchan es de personas que se encargan de hacerla. ¡Y la música es un arte! Los estampados de sus camisetas alguien los dibujo ¡Y también es un arte! La comida que se tragan todos los días, no es algo que sólo hacen las mujeres. Hombres y mujeres pueden aprender a cocinar. —Le di otra patada al tipejo en los genitales, si, seguía molesta. —¡Qué maldita necedad de poner prejuicios a las cosas! No existen cosas para hombre y otras para mujeres, solo hay cosas. Los estúpidos paradigmas que esta escuela tiene fueron creados por un imbécil al que le quitaron la novia y tipos parecidos a ustedes que parecieran bueyes a los que les ponen una argolla en la nariz para jalarlos lo siguen. ¿En qué maldito siglo vivimos? Un insulto, una novatada, algún ataque a alguien que se acerque a ese edificio y se la verán conmigo. Hoy estoy de un excelente humor y estos tipos se los pueden confirmar. No me quieren ver de malas, o si no lo próximo que sentirán en el hocico serán sus bolas después que yo se los arranque con mis propias manos.

Así terminó mi discurso para después volver a patear al tipejo en los riñones, ver como se orinaba encima y lloraba como animalito desamparado.

—Vuelves a molestar a Iván o algún otro chico o me llego a enterar que insultas a una chica y juro que te vas a arrepentir. —Lo había tomado de los cabellos y luego estampe su cabeza contra el suelo para terminar con una patada en la cabeza.

Si eso no enviaba a Marion a la militarizada a mi si me mandaría a un centro psiquiátrico. Todos estaban asustados, hasta Adrien e Iván, incluso Kim se había quedado sin palabras.

—Te lo advirtieron, Dupain. —Lo que sentí era como alguien me jalaba del cuello de la camisa y del cinturón, era uno de los profesores. Al parecer alguien si había llamado por ayuda pero él me vio mientras estaba rodeada de cuerpos sollozantes. Lo acepto, la primera impresión es más grande.

Me llevó a rastras a la oficina del director. Me aventó en la silla.

Mi destino estaba más que trazado, peor aún el destino de Marion estaba marcado y todo por mi culpa. El labio me palpitaba, por el ardor y dolor. Se estaba inflamando. Era obvio que con el labio partido, y rodeada de cuerpos de tipos llorando; todo indicaba que yo había comenzado todo. No tenía escapatoria. Iban a llamar a mis padres, todo estaba mal.

El director se presentó, al parecer estaba a punto de irse y lo obligaron a regresar. El hombre sacó de la gaveta el expediente de Marion, con todo su historial de peleas, para que hacerme un juicio: era culpable.

—Señor director, Marion no tuvo la culpa.

Quien interrumpió la "reunión", era el asesor de la clase, aquél que me había advertido que me estaría vigilando.

Él le explicó al otro profesor y al director, que el capitán de lucha greco-romana, el tipejo; estaba amedrentando a Iván, quien también formaba parte del equipo. Yo traté de calmar la situación y en eso salí golpeado. Si los demás miembros estaban golpeados fue por que comenzaron a pelear entre ellos tratando de calmar al capitán y otros en defenderlo.

—Debo entender que ¿usted sólo trato de calmarlos? —me dijo el director.

—Así es. Iván es mi amigo y si él se involucraba en una pelea, lo iban a expulsar. Traté de calmarlos, conozco las reglas, pero por traer paz… me rompieron el labio.

—Yo doy mi palabra, señor Director. Marion Dupain-Cheng es inocente, sólo estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento incorrecto. —comentó el asesor de clase.

—Está bien, —El director se dirigió a mí —señor Dupain, le creo. Eso sí, le advierto que si esto llegara a repetirse, si tendré que hacérselo saber a sus padres. No estamos en Francois-Dupont, las reglas se respetan y sus padres me solicitaron ser enérgico con usted. Vaya a su habitación.

El director mandó a llamar al tipejo quien aún seguía adolorido y apenas si podía caminar. Lo más seguro era que el refutara lo que había dicho.

—No te preocupes Dupain. Cassel es demasiado orgulloso, si acepta que lo pusiste en su lugar, es aceptar que no es todopoderoso, aunque eso significa que lo expulsaran. —el profesor venía detrás de mi.

—¿Qué tanto vio, profesor? —pregunté temiendo la respuesta.

—Desde que te rompieron el labio.

Me explicó que uno de los chicos de primero le avisó. Si me defendió, es porque creía que puedo cambiar las reglas de esa escuela. Quien comenzó con el odio contra las artes era compañero del profesor, de hecho él fue quien se quedó con la novia. El tipo era hermano mayor de Cassel y tenía su mismo carácter, la chica ya no lo soportaba y convivió con mi maestro pues formaban parte del mismo club. Le servía como paño de lágrimas, de tanta convivencia: se terminaron enamorando y comenzaron una relación después que ella terminara con su novio cuando la golpeó.

Él había entrado a trabajar en esa escuela porque quería cambiar las ideas que su compañero había creado pero ya estaban demasiado arraigadas.

—Creo que lo que dijiste les servirá de escarmiento, hay algunas cosas que si deben arreglarse a golpes y tú lo demostraste bien. —Rio el profesor.

—¿Qué pasó con la chica? —pregunté intrigada.

—Oh, seguimos nuestra relación, entramos a la universidad y cuando terminamos nuestros estudios nos fuimos a vivir juntos. Ella tiene un local de artesanías en la ciudad.

—Un momento… ¡Lea Bonheur es su novia! —La tía de Nath, era la protagonista de todo eso.

—Sí, ella es. —comentó mi profesor. —Sólo te advierto una cosa. Asegúrate que tu hermano venga a clases la próxima semana, y trata de no hacer alguna tontería esta semana, Marinette. —susurró mi profesor bajando su rostro para quedar a mi altura.

—¡¿Qué?! —grité.

—Shh, Lea me contó. Ya decía yo que sólo una chica con demasiados pantalones, sería capaz de poner en su lugar a esos tipos. Eres buena chica Dupain, no sé por qué proteges a tu hermano, pero eres buena hermana. Te apoyaré sólo esta semana, a partir del lunes quiero que regreses a París y tu hermano deberá estar aquí o tendré que hablar con tus padres, ¿entendido?

—Si profesor.

—Bueno, ve a ponerte algo en ese labio. Se te está inflamando.

Wow, sentía la adrenalina a toda velocidad corriendo por mis venas. Ignoró como pasó todo eso, pero creo que había tenido un buen lunes… raro… pero buen lunes.

Suspiré tan pesado. Allegra se había dado cuenta, mi profesor también. Debía moverme, probablemente todos comenzaban a sospechar. Fui a la enfermería, la enfermera estaba por irse, así que solo le pedí una compresa fría. Me la dio y me dijo que la fuera a ver por la mañana, para curarme bien el labio. Solo asentí y regrese a los dormitorios.

Curiosamente estaba sonriendo, mientras apretaba mi labio con la bolsa fría. Vi que los demás chicos se me quedaban viendo… con miedo. Traté de ignorarlos pero sus miradas me seguían. Subí al elevador y los chicos que estaban dentro optaron por salir. Oh perfecto, ahora me temían. Le resté importancia y me apresuré a mi habitación. Me dolía todo, la adrenalina ya estaba bajando. En cuanto entré vi mi blazer colgado en el respaldo de la silla. Creo que Adrien lo había puesto ahí…

—¡Tikki! —Había olvidado por completo a mi kwami.

—¡Me olvidaste! ¡Tuve miedo por ti! ¿Estás bien? —Inmediatamente salió de la bolsa interior. —Mira cómo te dejaron el labio.

—Estoy bien, sólo me duele un poco. ¿No te encontraron?

—No, Adrien vino, colgó el blazer y salió corriendo a buscarte. Quise hacer lo mismo pero sabía que tenías que regresar. ¿Te expulsaron? —preguntó preocupada.

—No, me salvó uno de los profesores. Pero ahora él también sabe que soy una chica, me dio un ultimátum: Marion debe estar aquí la próxima semana o tendremos problemas.

Me tumbé en la cama, tratar de ordenar mis ideas era algo estúpido en esos momentos. Sólo observé el techo, mientras presionaba la compresa contra mi labio. Eso me dolería toda la semana y para el fin, cuando mis padres me vieran… sabrían que tuve una pelea. Se enojarían, me regañarían… estaba harta.

—¡Estas aquí! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿Te expulsaron? Yo hablaré con quien deba para que no lo hagan.

Adrien había entrado a toda velocidad a la habitación. Lo que hizo que me sobresaltara y ni siquiera pude contestar sus preguntas.

—Estoy bien, no me expulsaron si eso es lo que esperabas. Ni siquiera me pusieron un reporte. —contesté mientras me levantaba tratando de ignorarlo.

—Lo que hiciste fue una estupidez. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan estúpido? Esos neandertales pudieron hacerte daño. —gritó.

—A ver, todo estaba bajo control. No era necesaria tu intervención, iba a estar bien. —contesté tratando de minimizar las cosas.

—¡¿Ibas a estar bien?! Eran seis tipos, todos del equipo de lucha, te hubieran masacrado. Tuviste suerte. —comentó enojado.

—No, no tuve suerte. Se le llama entrenamiento, he enfrentado a tipos más grandes que ellos y les he hecho cosas más fuertes; me contuve. —Él estaba comenzando a hartarme.

—¡Lo que hiciste estuvo mal! ¡Te pusiste en peligro! Ve cómo te dejaron el rostro. —siguió gritándome. —¿Qué demonios tratabas de demostrar? ¿Qué demonios ibas a hacer?

—¡No soy inútil, tampoco soy débil! ¡A diferencia de todos los que están en este edificio, yo si pienso por mí mismo, yo si tomo decisiones por mí! ¡Todos estaban amedrentados por ese mastodonte, le tenías miedo ¿o no?! Todos aquí le tenían miedo. Su palabra era ley, por él tratan a las mujeres como objetos. ¡Oh la naturaleza masculina, tan estúpida y primitiva! El único que iba a defender a la mujer que quiere era Iván, tú no hubieras hecho nada por él. No me arrepiento de nada. Myléne y él están tan enamorados y sólo porque él fue a dejarla a su club, se hizo todo esto. Todos claman ser machos y los hombres todopoderosos y no son más que unos miedosos que tiemblan cuando una tipo se les pone enfrente. Son muchos y se dejaban mangonear por uno sólo, que patético es el género masculino.

Mis palabras estaban llenas de ira, todo lo que había callado se destapó y no pude detenerme. Mis palabras corrían como un afluente de emociones y no me arrepentía de nada, debí decir eso frente a todos, pero supongo que la adrenalina no me había dejado hacerlo.

—¿No hiciste lo mismo el primer día? —escupió el chico de ojos verdes. —Fuiste a pavonearte como el macho alfa, delante de todos los chicos. Mostrando como tres mujeres peleaban por estar contigo.

—No es lo mismo. —murmuré.

—Si lo es, caíste en las redes de la sociedad que tanto odias y usaste a tres chicas a tu beneficio para ganar el aprecio de esta banda de "machos todopoderosos". Lo que hiciste estuvo mal, las usaste como objetos, no te diferencias en nada a lo que Cassel hizo estos años.

Las palabras de Adrien entraron como torrente dentro de mí. Tenía razón. Me quejé de cómo es que Claude había usado a Felicia y a mí… cuando yo hice lo mismo con mis amigas. Podía parecer un juego inocente, pero había manchado su reputación. No era diferente de Claude y Cassel, era peor. Como mujer caí en lo mismo que tanto odio.

Había criticado por tanto tiempo como Marion había caído ante las habladurías de los demás, obligándolo a dejar el teatro por la presión que sus "amigos" habían ocasionado en él. Yo misma había caído, pensando en cómo sería rechazado, quise darme a conocer dentro del colegio para llamar la atención y que no era un raro.

Todo lo había hecho mal, todo estaba mal.

Los critiqué y formé parte de ese cáncer que agobia a la sociedad. Por querer ser más, por ser reconocido, usé a las personas a mi beneficio. Era una persona despreciable.

Me dejé caer en la cama, el mundo había caído sobre mí y me estaba aplastando. Adrien me había demostrado el error en el que había vivido.

Exhalé dejando ir mis sentimientos. Ahora si tenía ganas de llorar, no de tristeza, sino de frustración; todo era mi culpa.

Es absurdo caer en los cauces que la sociedad marca como políticamente correctos, y como se encargan de presionar a las personas, no importaba el género, la edad, los gustos, debías estar en los estándares para no ser un paria.

De mi campo visual desapareció Adrien y escuché como el seguro de la puerta se había cerrado. Era lo mejor, él no quería estar conmigo. Al parecer también lo había defraudado, tanto como yo me decepcioné de mí.

—Bueno, debemos curarte esa herida.

Adrien no había salido de la habitación, sólo había cerrado la puerta. Volteé a verlo, en lo que parecía una pared en verdad estaba empotrado un mini frigorífico y una serie de cajones, de un cajón superior sacó un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Déjame ver que tan mal esta. —Dejó el botiquín sobre mi cama y tomó mi compresa para meterla al frigorífico.

—¿Desde cuándo tenemos eso? —pregunté señalando la pared.

—Desde que me enteré que esta sería mi habitación, mi padre quería que tuviera todas las comodidades. Hay un horno de microondas, un mini frigorífico, y algunas cosas que podrían llegar a necesitar. Esto te va a arder.

Tomó unas tenazas, las cuales esterilizó, luego abrió un frasquito que tenía un poco de desinfectante y con cuidado tomó una bolita de algodón que sumergió en el desinfectante y comenzó a presionarlo contra mi herida, ya no sentía el labio estaba demasiado inflamado. No evité quejarme, de verdad me dolía. Cortó unas tiritas de cinta quirúrgica y las pegó con mucho cuidado.

Me sentía como niña regañada. Adrien me había reñido y con justa razón. Se dio cuenta que lo que hice estaba mal y fue el único que me había hecho frente a eso. Mis amigos y familia de algún modo siempre aceptaban las ideas que tenía, sin importar lo buenas o malas que fueran, esta era la primera vez que alguien me había dicho mis errores, en mi cara.

—Ponte esto, te ayudara a desinflamarlo, luego podrás beberlo. —Me dio una lata de jugo, estaba fría pero la había envuelto en un pañuelo desechable para que no me tocara directamente.

—Gracias. —Me puse la lata en el labio, la sensación fría se sentía bien.

—Me pase en lo que te dije, perdón. —Admitió mientras guardaba las cosas de nuevo en el botiquín.

—No, estuvo bien. Yo he cometido errores, gracias por hacérmelo notar. —Admití.

—Vamos, no estés tan serio. El silencio me desagrada. —rio tratando de minimizar la situación. Debía darle puntos extra por eso. —Vamos sonríe.

—No, me duele el labio, hasta para hablar. —hice un puchero que también me dolió.

—Ve el lado positivo, parecerá que te inyectaste colágeno y tendrás uno labios carnosos. —Infló los labios para burlarse de mí, con mi mano libre tomé uno de los cojines y se lo lancé a la cara.

—¡Auch! No me hagas reír, que me duele. —me quejé al ver cómo le había asestado el golpe en la cara.

—¿Ah sí? Pues te voy a dar tu merecido.

Me lanzó otro cojín, y lo esquivé. Comenzamos a lanzar fingidos ataques con las manos, las cuales solo se quedaban en el aire. Escucharlo reír se me hacía tan tierno, que sin importar el dolor que sentía en la boca me burlaba de él.

—Si te duele tanto, haré algo para que ese dolor se alejé.

Lo siguiente que sentí, era como Adrien sujetaba mis muñecas entre sus manos y su cuerpo estaba sobre mi, había apagado las luces, por lo que mi visión no era buena.

—Adri-en. —murmuré débilmente.

—Debí haberte defendido, soy un cobarde. —Dejó caer su cabeza en la parte superior de mi pecho.

—No, no te preocupes. Es como una condecoración de guerra. —reí tímidamente.

—Esta bien, te haré sentir mejor.

Adrien soltó mis muñecas, con su mano derecha tomó mi nuca y con la izquierda levantó mi rostro, tomándome por el cuello.

—No, no lo hagas si no sientes algo por mí. — rápidamente puse mis manos a la altura de su pecho para alejarlo de mí.

—¿Quién dice que no siento algo por ti?

Me miró a los ojos, acarició mi nariz con su nariz y soltó una risa nerviosa, yo sólo estaba a la expectativa de su siguiente movimiento. Se colocó entre mis piernas haciendo que me acomodara bien sobre la cama.

—Pero no tiembles, me haces sentir como si te estuviera obligando, quiero que esto sea tan memorable para ti como lo será para mí. —Susurró en mi oído.

Sentí como su lengua pasaba por mi oreja, sus dientes mordisqueaban mi lóbulo, haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido apenas audible.

—Sí, así es. Disfruta conmigo, déjame escuchar un poco más tu voz.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello lentamente, sentía sus dientes y su lengua juguetear conmigo, luego soltó mi mentón para que su mano pasara a acariciar mi pierna, aun sobre el pantalón podía sentir sus dedos como pasaban desde mi cadera levantando un poco mi pierna para acercarla a él.

Fue subiendo un poco más a mi rostro, besó mis mejillas mientras apretaba con fuerza mi nuca atrayéndola hacia él. Apenas podía respirar con él encima de mí, sólo me sentía como los días anteriores, completamente a su merced.

—Sigues temblando. —dijo falto de aire, deteniéndose por completo y mirándome a los ojos.

—Son los nervios. —Admití completamente ruborizada.

—Pero… ¿te sientes bien?

—Si, me gusta. ¡Auch! —el hablar hacía que me lastimara más el labio inflamado.

—Ok, haremos que cada que te duela, recuerdes esto.

Metió mi labio inferior, el que estaba lastimado en su boca. Con ayuda de su lengua y sus labios lo succionaba, aunque me dolía no podía negar lo bien que se sentía. Depositó un suave beso en mis labios y luego otro, y después otro.

Cuando sentí como su lengua entraba en mi boca, era un poco similar a como lo había hecho en el auditorio, pero esta vez no era con fuerza era más lento como… con cariño. Como si no sólo tratara de hacerme sentirme bien físicamente sino mentalmente.

—¡Oye! Adrien ¿estás ahí?

La voz de Kim, nos cayó como un balde de agua fría, a pesar que estaba obscuro, podría haberme escuchado gemir.

—¡Adrien! —Kim seguía golpeando la puerta, yo solo usaba mis manos para tratar de ocultar mi respiración

Sin embargo, Adrien solo volteo a ver la puerta, se acomodó de nuevo sobre mí, me quitó la mano de la boca y continuo besándome, yo no podía seguir con eso. No sabría cómo reaccionar si alguien llegaba a entrar y nos veía.

—Continuemos. —susurró en mis labios.

—No, nos va a escuchar. —murmuré.

Sacó su teléfono y escribió algo. Después de unos segundos se escuchó la voz de Kim decir que Adrien estaba "ocupado" en una cita furtiva con alguien a las afueras del dormitorio, que regresaría después. Kim celebró y comentó que tal vez yo ya estaba dormido, por eso no contestaba y lo mejor era dejarme dormir, pues no querían terminar como los del equipo de lucha. Al parecer estaba con otros chicos, pues se escucharon risas y luego desaparecieron.

—¿Dónde estábamos? —esbozó una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban un poco aun en la obscuridad.

—En que íbamos a detenernos. —dije en tono serio.

—No, en eso no.

Volvió a besarme, su lengua bailaba una danza sensual en mi boca, y me estaba derritiendo por dentro, se sentía tan malditamente bien, que deje de negarme y esta vez fui yo quien uso las manos para sujetar su nuca y atraerlo a mí.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, no sé cuánto estuvimos besándonos. Alternábamos de lugar, en momentos el rodaba en la cama para quedar debajo de mí y me jalaba por el cuello de la camisa para atraerme, no me resistía, me gustaba que lo hiciera, era como si me forzara a hacer algo que yo estaba dispuesta a hacer.

El labio comenzó a dolerme más y le pedí que se detuviera, me entendió y se quitó de encima de mí. Quitó las mantas de mi cama y nos cubrió con ellas, me hizo que me volteara para que quedaramos frente a frente.

Sus ojos eran tan profundos, era como su un amplio y perfecto valle cubierto de verdes pastos se extendiera frente a mí, podía jurar que sus ojos brillaban de una manera tentadora y atrayente.

—Hablemos un poco, ¿Color favorito? —me preguntó mientras acariciaba la parte baja de mi espalda.

—Ahm, supongo que el rosa y el negro. ¿El tuyo?

—Negro y verde. ¿Comida favorita?

Fuimos alternando respuestas y preguntas. Así me entere que sus padres eran hijos únicos por lo que no tenía primos o tíos cercanos. Había estudiado en casa algunos años, luego su padre se empeñó que fuera a la escuela para hacer contactos y conocer personas. Su madre adoraba cocinar y eso enfurecía a su padre, pues una dama Agreste no debía hacer esas labores.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos hablando y conociéndonos un poco. La conversación a veces se interrumpía por esporádicos besos que nos dábamos y cortaba la distancia cada vez más entre nosotros usando sus brazos para atraerme a su cuerpo, entrelazaba sus piernas con las mías para que yo no pudiera escapar.

Después de un rato, él fue el primero en caer dormido. Su apacible rostro hacia que me dieran ganas de tocarlo. Extendí mis dedos para acariciar su mejilla y quitar un mechón de pelo que caía en su cara.

—Me gustaría que todo esto, me lo dijeras a mí; a Marinette. Pero tú crees que soy alguien más, sería lindo que me voltearas a ver a mí, a la verdadera yo. Mírame aunque sea un poco.

Susurré para después darle un beso en los labios. Todo ese día había pasado tan rápido que había olvidado que Adrien estaba besando a Marion, no a Marinette. Él creía que yo era otra persona, todo lo ocurrido era para mi hermano… jamás había sentido tanta envidia.

En mi mente me disculpe con Chat Noir, esa noche no podría salir a patrullar. Esa noche hubiera sido perfecta si la hubiera pasado como Marinette, si esas sensaciones que desencadené en él, fueran por mí.

Unos minutos después el sueño se apoderó de mí.

* * *

No saben las ganas que tenía de publicar este capítulo desde hace meses... pero logré soportarlo.

Tengo un gran bloqueo con "Acaso... ¿eres tú?". Escribí un capítulo y no me gustó para nada, aunque ya quiero que avance a donde me gustaría.  
Es ¿cómo llegar de "a" a "c", pasando por "B" que no me gusta?

El Nathloé, divino. Día a día tengo más ideas pero me pasa lo mismo. No sé como cubrir el planteamiento y ya quiero llegar al desarrollo.

Por cierto, adivinen quien tendrá más tiempo para escribir?!

STA NENA!

Voy a renunciar a mi trabajo, la verdad es más por cuestiones laborales y mi seguridad. Se los explicaré en un capítulo raro de una "novela". En resumen es como mis jefes me obligan a hacer su trabajo y los muy bastardos se van a la 1 dejandome todo, que por más que intento salir temprano siempre llego a las 10 a mi casa. El sueldo no vale la pena así que les diré adiós. Trabajo para 3 personas, me pagan muy poco, mis horarios son extremos (8 am a 9 pm) y la seguridad para llegar a mi casa pone en peligro mi integridad.

Les pedi que me dieran más dinero o menos trabajo o al menos que me dejaran salir a mi hora, dijeron que no se podía. Bueno, pues con la pena STA NENA se va.

Publicaré algo esta semana, aun no sé que; depende de mi humor.

Hoy por que salió el cortometraje "In a Heartbeat" y me encorazonó por lo que CAPÍTULO PARA TODAS/OS!


	12. Undécima Noche: El corazón del martes

**Undécima Noche: El corazón del martes.**

—¡Marinette!

Mi nombre resonó tan fuerte en mis oídos que hizo que me cayera de la cama. Contesté un poco adormilada, pero con los ojos hinchados por desvelarme apenas si podía abrirlos. El labio me dolía bastante, por inercia me llevé la mano a la boca para notar que estaba sumamente hinchado. Observé a la pequeña criatura rojiza con enormes ojos púrpura que me veía de modo acusador.

—¿Tikki? ¿Qué hora es?

—Tienes diez minutos para llegar a clases.

—¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste?!

Rápidamente me quité la ropa, no recordaba que me hubiera quedado dormida con el uniforme pero no podía usar el uniforme que usé el día anterior, me había quedado tan dormida que ni siquiera me había bañado. Tal vez había sudado toda la noche y la camisa debía oler asquerosa.

El sueño tan extraño del día anterior, me seguía haciéndome sentir extraña. Mira que regresar a la habitación y soñar que Adrien me besaba, era lo más absurdo que se me pudo haber ocurrido. Él no estaba en la alcoba, tal vez salió temprano o algo así. No puedo creer que mi mente fuera tan prolífica como para tener esos pensamientos. Eso no era digno para una chica tan linda y tierna como yo.

No encontré mi corbata, por lo que usé la de repuesto. El blazer estaba limpio por lo que volví a ponérmelo. Tenía cinco minutos para entrar a clases, debía correr.

—¿Lista Tikki? Hora de irnos.

—Bueno, al menos veo que tu sesión de besoterapia de ayer te dejo de buen humor. —Comentó mi kwami mientras escondía un par de galletas en mi blazer.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De los besos que te diste con Adrien. Mira, yo no crítico; además que como estabas vestida como Marion pasaba como soft yaoi, esa faceta de seme de Adrien, le queda muy bien a una uke como tú. Grabé todo. —La emoción de Tikki era demasiada.

—¡¿No fue un sueño?!

—Obvio no, de hecho se quedaron dormiditos juntos, pero él tuvo que irse antes porque creo que lo llamó el capitán del equipo; pero no sin antes darte un beso en la frente para que siguieras durmiendo. —explicó Tikki en tono meloso.

—Tikki, ¡se suponía que le iba a contar a Adrien que era chica! No que me iba a lanzar a sus brazos. ¡Ay, ¿qué hice?!—gimoteé bastante afectada.

—Bueno, pues, te la pasaste bien que es lo importante. Lo pensarás en el camino. ¡Ya vámonos!

Mi kwami me tomó del cuello de la camisa y me jaló hacia la puerta. Había un espejo en la entrada de la habitación. Ni me lavé la cara, pero al menos me dio tiempo de acomodarme las patillas, las cejas y la peluca, un poco de mi enjuague bucal para evitar el mal olor de mi boca, desodorante y perfume y estaba lista. Eso de madrugar no era lo mío.

Salí corriendo, atravesando con velocidad el campus. Para variar, iba a llegar tarde, de nuevo, otra vez. ¿Notan mi sarcasmo?

Entré al salón y la gran mayoría de los chicos me voltearon a ver para luego seguir en lo suyo, Adrien aún no llegaba, no podía pasar otro día sin decirle. Si eso seguía creciendo, algo más sucedería y presiento que me terminaría odiando.

—Buenos días, Mari. —La voz de Allegra sonó a mi lado.

—Buenos días.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasó en el labio?! —su voz resonó en toda el aula. No se veía tan mal mi labio roto, no sé por qué se asustó. —Debes cuidar tu rostro, ¡déjame verlo!

Me jaló con fuerza, su rostro estaba frente al mío mientras examinaba minuciosamente. Me recordó a mi madre como cuando me lesionaba en la práctica.

—¿Quién fue el retrograda que te hizo esto? ¡Qué tipo de bestia golpearía a una-!

—Allegra. —interrumpí.

—A-a un-a per-sona tan lin-da. Si a una persona, que no importa su género, ni imagen pero que no deberían golpearla. —estaba a punto de decir "una chica".

—Alle-

—¡Oh pobre criatura! —Me abrazó.

—Allegra.

—¡Qué tipo de imbécil, idiota pedazo de porquería te golpearía!

—¡Allegra! Estoy bien.

El asesor de la clase entró y vio como Allegra me abrazaba. Mientras yo sólo rodé los ojos al sentir el instinto sobreprotector de mi nueva amiga.

—Chicas, chicos, quiero decir chicos, si chicos. —Creo que el asesor de la clase también se confundía y mezclaba mi género. —Ya tomen asiento.

—No, la-lo, lo llevaré a la enfermería. Mire como tiene inflamado el labio. —comentó preocupada la rubia.

—Dupain, te dije que fueras a la enfermería ayer. —mientras el maestro hablaba conmigo Adrien se escabulló al salón.

—¡Eso no importa! Ell- él, lo tienen que atender. Yo lo llevó.

—Allegra, él puede ir solo. —la voz conciliadora de mi asesor fue ignorada por Allegra.

—Gracias profe, lo quiero mucho, nunca cambie, vale mil. —Me arrastró por el cuello de la camisa hasta la puerta, mientras se despedía del asesor.

Mientras me arrastraba a la enfermería, me preguntó sobre lo que me ocurrió y como es que había permitido que me golpearan.

La enfermera estaba limpiando la enfermería justo cuando la desesperación de Allegra estaba en el punto más alto. Le conté a mi amiga lo que había pasado, o al menos la versión light, la que conocían los profesores y el director. Su cara de preocupación me hizo sentir mal, no contaba con que estuviera asustada por mí. Bueno, supongo que si una de mis amigas estuviera en mi situación, también me asustaría.

Después que la enfermera me desinfectó la herida y la cubrió, me dio otra compresa fría. Mientras regresábamos al aula nos topamos con Felicia, quien también me preguntó preocupada, pero le dije someramente lo que ocurrió. Allegra trató de minimizar las cosas, pero presentía que en cualquier momento ella o mi asesor terminarían por contar mi secreto. Entre más personas lo supieran, más peligro corría.

Tan pocos días había logrado mantenerme en secreto. Era un poco deprimente.

Regresamos al aula, mientras reíamos. Allegra me caía muy bien, era bastante extrovertida y Felicia se notaba con carácter, pero supongo que el miedo no dejaba que mostrara su verdadera personalidad. Llegué a quererlas mucho en tan poco tiempo. Cuando me fuera de ahí, ellas serían las primeras a quien extrañaría, tal vez debía decirle también a Felicia que era una chica, pero que Marion si existía. Ok, tenía hasta el viernes para decirle; pero el objetivo del día sería Adrien.

Conforme fueron pasando las clases, debía planear exactamente lo que iba a decirle a Adrien. Era un caso peculiar, durante clases juraba que me ignoraba pero creo que las cosas cambiaban cuando estábamos a solas en la alcoba. ¿Se lo debía decir en un lugar neutral? Tal vez si le decía en el edificio de las artes, o en la azotea o en uno de los jardines, tal vez debía invitarlo al centro comercial y contarle.

Pensar me hacía mal.

Durante el almuerzo, salí con Allegra y Felicia. Felicia me pidió el "número de mi hermana" pues le había contado que quería ser diseñadora, y por el hermoso vestido que llevaba el viernes pasado, quería pedirle ayuda para el diseño de los trajes del club. No me podía negar, así que le di mi número, pero si le solicité que le hablara de las cuatro de la tarde en adelante. Así no me llamaría durante clases.

No me escuchó mucho que digamos, me llamó durante el segundo descanso. Afortunadamente me retrasé por que le había entregado un proyecto a la profesora y no había salido a comer con ellas.

— _Marinette, hola mucho gusto, soy Felicia la presidenta del club de Teatro de Illirya. Marion me dio tú número y bueno, quería pedirte algo._ — Se escuchaba su voz por el teléfono.

—Hola, recuerdo quien eres. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Me pidió que la ayudara con los trajes y que el vestido que yo llevaba era bastante lindo, además que quería conversar un poco conmigo sobre "mi hermano".

No quise ahondar mucho en el tema pero, le conté un poco.

—Felicia, verás. Marion conoció a alguien en las vacaciones, se enamoró perdidamente de ella, hizo muchas cosas que jamás pensé que haría, solo para volver a verla. Desafortunadamente no pudo encontrarla, es complicado pero fue una relación que no terminó y por eso creo que es difícil decir adiós. —Era más o menos lo que pasaría cuando Marion no encontrara a Kitty, porque si ya lo hubiera hecho no hubiera perdido el tiempo en decirme. —Debes tenerle paciencia, dale tiempo pero habla con él como si fuera la primera vez. Vuelve a pedir que entré al club. Tal vez si está ocupado sea más fácil sopesar su pérdida.

— _¿Eso crees?_ —La voz de Felicia sonaba un poco triste.

—Si, en palabras de Marion: No hay nada mejor que cucharitas de olvido con gotitas de otro amor. Ten paciencia y créeme, eres una chica tan dulce y linda que él terminara babeando por ti.

—¡ _Gracias Marinette! Si te soy sincera, yo también pasé por un romance similar. Yo creí que él era mi todo, que al fin había encontrado a mi alma gemela, pero nos separaron y tal vez no lo vuelva a ver. Juré que él era mi extremo del hilo rojo. No lo volveré a ver, sin embargo creo que Marion puede ayudarme, y si el necesita apoyo, yo se lo brindaré. Creí que estaba en nuestro destino volver a encontrarnos… el destino no estaba a nuestro favor. Lamento abrumarte con esto, lo siento. Gracias por escucharme, Marinette._

Colgó la llamada, pero algo me sonó bastante familiar. "Estaba en nuestro destino volver a encontrarnos". Marion me dijo esa frase antes, se la había dicho…

—Marion ¿te enteraste? —Iván me sacó de mi retrospectiva.

—¿De qué?

—Expulsaron a Cassel, sus padres vinieron hoy por él. Lo enviaron a la escuela militar. —Iván miró al piso. —Gracias por ayudarme Marion, Cassel nunca me cayó bien, pero parecía tan fuerte que todos le obedecíamos. Nos dejamos llevar por lo que él nos decía, aunque gracias a ti, todo ese sistema se cayó. Eres pequeño pero vaya que le diste su merecido ¿no has pensado entrar en el equipo de lucha?

—No es lo mío, pero gracias Iván. No quería que expulsaran a Cassel, de algún modo prefería que todos se dieran cuenta de su error, pero era mucho pedir. Lo siento por él, pero espero que todos cambien esa estúpida idea del Edificio de las artes.

—Lo que tu quieras, te apoyaré incondicionalmente. —Se podía sentir el agradecimiento en sus palabras.

—Prefiero que cada cosa que hagas lo pienses bien, eso me haría muy feliz. Pero si en el camino continuas con tu romance con Myléne me harás mucho más feliz, hacen una pareja adorable.

—Cuenta con ello.

Iván se fue y de algún modo me relaje. Sus palabras eran ciertas y recordé como Nath lo había dicho como parte de su plan: los machos siguen al macho alfa. Cassel era el macho alfa por lo que los chicos del dormitorio correrían como gallinas sin cabeza hasta que encontraran a un líder. Espero que no hayan visto los documentales de animales donde el que derrotó al alfa ahora es el líder, porque eso me haría a mí la nueva al mando… aunque eso era ridículo, ya tenía muchos problemas.

Creo que Adrien huía de mi. Cuando trataba de hablar con él, me ignoraba. Tal vez no aceptaba su lado gay y por eso se imaginaba que no pasó lo de la noche anterior. Quizá era lo mejor, si ambos lo olvidábamos. Él no quería aceptarse como gay y yo… no quería saber que esos besos y caricias eran para mi hermano. Debía terminar.

Cuando las clases terminaron, fui al dormitorio para dejar mis cosas y quitarme el uniforme. Me puse la ropa deportiva de la escuela, me quedaba grande y quería quitarme las vendas del pecho y el torso de plástico. Dormir con el pecho apretado me estaba matando, no podía respirar bien, me dolían los senos y me daban comezón las vendas. También me quité la ropa interior con el bulto, si seguía vistiendo tanta ropa, terminaría muriendo por deshidratación. Era como si estuviera en un constante sauna.

Guardé las cosas en mi mochila, junto al cosplay de Lila. Esa pequeña bolsa era el poco equipaje que en verdad era mío. Todo lo demás era de Marion, por cualquier cosa que pasara esa mochila era mi seguro de vida para salir huyendo de ahí. Debía ser como un ninja, nadie debía saber que estuve ahí… a excepción del asesor y Allegra, ellos habían sido daños colaterales.

Me apresuré pues le pedí a Felicia que me dejara usar de nuevo el almacén, estaba segura que mi diseño quedaría entre el martes y miércoles.

Estaba poniéndome la camiseta cuando Adrien entró al dormitorio. Nervios es una palabra pequeña para describir lo que yo sentía. Me bajé la camiseta que aun la tenía a la altura del pecho y tan rápido como pude me puse la sudadera. Bonito momento para que Adrien entrara, creo que era una señal para decírselo.

—A-Adrien, ¿ti-enes algo que hacer más tarde? —Me temblaba la voz, sin importar cuan firme tratara de ser, estaba que me llevaban los mil demonios.

—Tendremos una competencia en unos días, estamos entrenando a los de nuevo ingreso. Tal vez estaré fuera un rato ¿necesitas algo? —me dijo mientras se quitaba el uniforme y se ponía la ropa deportiva de la escuela.

Volteé a ver un punto muerto, desviando la mirada para no verlo. Adrien tenía un serio complejo de exhibicionista o de plano me estaba haciendo un striptease. Sólo veía como una a una, las prendas del uniforme iban cayendo cerca de mí.

—Te pregunté si necesitabas algo. —Volvió a repetirme, como si tratara que lo volteara a ver, no debía caer, era algo tentador pero no debía hacerlo, si seguía su juego eso iba a terminar muy mal y la profecía de Tikki se haría realidad.

—Ahm, y-yo necesi-to hablar, con-tigo. —mis ojos iban de un lado para otro tratando de no verlo, pero el muy maldito estaba sólo con la parte inferior del traje. Tenía al descubierto el torso, un muy bien formado torso. _"Marinette, concéntrate"_ Era lo único que me repetía en la mente.

—¿Sobre qué?

" _Maldición, termina de vestirte"._ Definitivamente lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

—Es algo muy importante, debemos, debo decirte algo muy importante y tal vez te enojes, pero

—¿Pero?

Se sentó en la cama, quedando frente a mí. A buena hora se me ocurrió quitarme los aditamentos para "ser Marion". Cruce mis manos frente a mi pecho, lo bueno era que soy bastante plana y con la ropa holgada no se me iba a ver nada.

—Pero, espero apelar a la- al- a- la razón. —Estaba a punto de hiperventilarme, comencé a temblar.

Podía enfrentarme a más de seis mastodontes pero no podía hablar con un chico lindo. Hasta yo me decepcionaba de mí.

—Ok, habla. Te escucho.

Se levantó un poco de la cama para tomar mi muñeca derecha y jalarme hacia él. Haciendo que quedara sobre él. En un movimiento rápido separó mis piernas para que quedaran a la altura de sus caderas mientras él seguía ligeramente sentado en la orilla de la cama. Con su mano derecha acarició mi glúteo para que me acomodara bien sobre sus piernas y colocó sus dedos bajo mi muslo. Soltó mi muñeca derecha y metió su mano izquierda bajo mi camiseta acariciando mi espalda baja.

La noche anterior no había pasado ningún límite. No me dejó marcas en el cuello, lo cual agradecí. Pero no trató de quitarme la ropa o acariciar mi piel bajo la ropa. Era como si día a día iba aumentando de nivel.

Sus dedos recorrían desde mi columna hasta la parte baja de mi espalda y de regreso. Con algunas caricias circulares que me quitaban el aliento, su mano estaba fría y mi piel estaba ardiendo, primero por toda la ropa que me acababa de quitar y por los movimientos del chico de ojos verdes.

Sólo pude estremecerme, y morderme el labio para no emitir ningún sonido; lastimándome un poco la herida.

—N-no, de-tente, por fa-vor. —murmuré mientras mantenía mis ojos cerrados.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó en tono serio.

—S-si, si se siente bien pe-ro para —Solté un ligero gemido mientras sentía como apretaba mi muslo con la otra mano. —ha-blar no hay ne-cesidad de ha-cer esto.

Apreté con mis dedos sus hombros, con toda la fuerza que podía controlar. Necesitaba un punto de apoyo o me iba a desmayar, eso era mucho para mi. Si seguía acariciándome se iba a dar cuenta que era una chica, debía decírselo ya.

Sin embargo, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Soltó mi pierna para apretar el botón de su audífono. Al parecer lo estaban esperando y solo asintió que llegaría con ellos en cinco minutos.

Me acomodó en la cama, mientras él se levantaba para buscar algo. Suspiré un poco más tranquila, me senté pero sentí como colocó su mano en mi hombro para después murmurar en mi oído: "Lo que sea, puede esperar a esta noche, debo darte algo muy importante para ti"

Al sentir su respiración en mi cuello y sus labios rozándolo, cerré los ojos y me levanté asustada. Ya no podía permitir eso, debía decírselo. No podía seguir engañándolo. Su rostro estaba sorprendido por lo que hice, supongo que esperaba que aceptara el beso pero creo que lo tome con la guardia baja.

Se colgó la mochila en el hombro y se dirigió a la salida. Creo que herí su orgullo, yo… no quería hacer eso. Una mueca amarga se dibujó en sus labios, no quería que eso pasara. Lo alcancé, lo volteé, y lo arrinconé en la puerta, la diferencia de estaturas era algo negativo, ahora recuerdo que apenas y con los zapatos de tacón se había disminuido. Así que lo tomé del cuello de la camiseta y la atraje hacia mí. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue besarlo, si ese era el último beso que habría entre ambos, quería tomar la iniciativa.

Lo besé tanto como pude, pues el vendaje que llevaba en el labio me estorbaba un poco. Cuando me quedé sin aire fue como me separé de él.

—Si te das cuenta que con lo que acabas de hacer, cualquier distancia entre tú y yo se va al demonio ¿verdad? —Comentó Adrien en tono seductor mientras se pasaba el dedo pulgar por los labios. —No hay retorno, después de lo que hiciste.

—Y-yo, n-no sabía lo que hacía. ¡Perdóname! —Rápidamente me alejé de él. —No quería que pasara.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo crees que terminara esto? —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Conmigo en cuatro y tú muy decepcionado. —susurré.

—No te escuché ¿qué dijiste?

—Nada. Es mejor que te vayas, o van a venir a buscarte.

—Pero…

En ese instante, unos golpes en la puerta sonaron, fingí que estaba acomodando algunas cosas en mi escritorio mientras Adrien abría la puerta. Uno de los chicos del equipo había ido a buscarlo, a Adrien no le quedo de otra más que irse con él.

Tikki me regañó, de nuevo. Estaba jugando con Adrien y eso sería contraproducente, aunque una ínfima parte de mi pedía que no se decepcionara. Dejé algunas cosas sobre mi escritorio pues estaba buscando mi diseño original, para llevármelo al almacén. Si me mantenía trabajando no pensaría en esa clase de cosas.

Tomé a mi kwami, mi cartera, unas galletas, mi diseño y cerré la habitación, no sin antes abrir la ventana para que se oreara el lugar. Todo en mi estaba mal.

No podía seguir haciéndome ilusiones con Adrien, él estaba enamorado de Marion. No podía pedirle consejo a Chat porque ya lo había abrumado con mis problemas. Era mi compañero de batallas, no mi terapeuta personal. Tal vez si le decía a Allegra ella pudiera aconsejarme o quizá si iba a buscar a Lea ella me pondría en perspectiva. Si, tal vez un rato con la tía de Nath, alguien objetiva, me haría tomar una decisión.

Ante cada movimiento en la máquina de coser, ponía en perspectiva mis actos. Iba a lastimar a Adrien, cuando Felicia se diera cuenta que yo era una chica también la iba a lastimar. Me había encontrado con buenas personas en ese internado y el hecho de herirlos me haría sentir como un monstruo.

—No debes seguir postergándolo, Marinette. —comentó Tikki mientras pegaba algunas aplicaciones a la tela. —Adrien se va a enojar pero es mejor que lo sepa ahora a que se dé cuenta que Marion no eres tú.

—¿Crees que mi hermano regrese? —murmuré.

—Si algo malo hubiera pasado, la otra Tikki me habría avisado. Somos como ustedes, sienten cuando el otro está en peligro. No sé dónde está exactamente pero sé que están bien. —dijo mi kwami. —Marion es bastante prudente en algunas cosas, quizá, con un poco de suerte este en un avión de regreso a París.

—Eso sería fantástico, pero… no me daría tiempo de explicarle a Adrien. Creo que su práctica termina a las ocho. Estaré en la habitación a esa hora, para que nada nos interrumpa.

El plan después, de contarle la verdad, sería ir a la azotea, esperar el toque de queda y si era necesario no regresar hasta la mañana siguiente a la habitación, me la pasaría patrullando. Se iba a enojar, yo lo haría, por lo tanto le daría privacidad.

Cuando me cansé de coser, salí a dar una vuelta. Fui al sanitario para lavarme la cara y por primera vez en días: fui capaz de ver mi verdadero rostro.

Me había quitado la peluca, las cejas y las patillas. Mi rostro lucía diferente. No estaba esa sombra de orgullo que a mi papá no le gustaba, no estaba ese ceño fruncido y de algún modo no me veía falsa. Eso sí, tenía ojeras más grandes de lo que las tenía pero era lindo, está de más que yo lo dijera pero me veía bien.

Creo que el hecho de aceptarme tal como soy, con mis miedos y límites así como que yo era Ladybug y nadie iba a decirme que hacer… me había ayudado mucho.

La primera persona de quien me debía enamorar era de mí, y sí; me gustaba tal como me veía. Más relajada, más natural, más yo. Independientemente de lo que pensaran de mí, estaría bien, yo estaría bien.

El espejo me había sonreído ese día, me estaba despidiendo de mis fantasmas y me gustaba tal como era yo.

Salí del edificio con una nueva versión de mí. "Un paso a la vez, Marinette. Un paso a la vez" me repetía constantemente, mientras daba un paseo por todo el campus, la brisa otoñal se sentía bastante bien, el verano había pasado. Sentía como si hubiera sido una eternidad desde el lunes que mis amigos me habían llevado a Illirya y casi me obligaron a salir del auto. Quizá podría cambiar todo por estar en ese lugar. Me gustaba estar ahí.

Perdida en mis canciones resonando en mi cabeza. No escuché las llamadas que llegaron a mi teléfono. Faltaban quince minutos para las ocho de la noche, por lo que fui a la habitación. Tenía que decirle la verdad a Adrien, entré casi dando brinquitos al edificio de los dormitorios. Y tal como lo había pensado, los chicos estaban buscando un nuevo líder… ¿tanto trabajo les costaba formarse una idea por ellos mismos? Los de primero me habían comprado comida y bebidas, la cual rechacé amablemente. Los capitanes de los equipos me invitaron a un centro nocturno el sábado, además que invitaríamos a algunas chicas, sólo respondí que lo pensaría.

Los chicos del equipo de lucha se disculparon conmigo pero les dije que la disculpa debía ser para Iván y que no volvieran a molestar a quien se acercara al edificio, a menos que alguno de los chicos en ese dormitorio tratara de sobrepasarse con alguna de las chicas, entonces tenían mi permiso para romperle la cara o en su defecto lo haría yo y me pondría seria en ese aspecto.

La cara atemorizada de los chicos me dio a entender que comprendieron lo que dije. Creo que todos se habían dado cuenta que me contuve con Cassel y los otros chicos. Yo sabía que no era cuestión de fuerza, era más bien técnica pero no me molestaba que así lo creyeran.

Les dije que estaba cansada y que me retiraría. Puedo apostar que algunos se sintieron aliviados. No podían tenerme miedo… ¿o sí? No los entendía, la mente masculina era demasiado para mí. Lo que parecía sencillo lo hacían complicado.

Subí por el elevador y fui hacia la habitación. Saqué mi llave para abrir, pero la puerta ya estaba abierta. Adrien debía estar dentro. Exhalé para relajarme. Estaba por decirle la verdad y estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

—Todo va a estar bien, Marinette. Yo estoy contigo. —La vocecita de Tikki sonó entre los pliegues del gorro de la sudadera.

—Lo sé. Gracias.

Moví la manija de la puerta e ingrese.

Adrien volteó a verme, estaba de pie en mi escritorio. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de ira, no era como el día anterior cuando peleamos, eran hirientes y me dieron miedo y mucho.

—¿Me quieres decir que significa esto?

Su voz sonaba como un dique que estaba por explotar en furia. Se estaba conteniendo, jamás había visto a alguien tan enojado. Podía enfrentar a un hombre apuntándome con un arma pero me ponía a temblar cuando veía a un chico enojado, hasta en eso me daba pena mi actuar. Adrien tenía en las manos algo. Cuando lo distinguí, sentí como el aire me faltaba.

Era mi agenda y estaba abierta justo en las hojas donde había escrito una enorme estupidez. La frase _"Usar a Adrien para acercarme a sus padres",_ tapizaba las hojas.

—N-no, no es lo que parece. —dije en tono apresurado al saber lo que estaba cruzando por su mente.

—¡Entonces dime qué demonios significa! —no soy buena con los gritos. No me gusta que griten, me recuerda a como me amenazaban mis primos durante los entrenamientos y hacían que me paralizara.

—Y-yo n-no.

—¡Habla! ¡Ten el valor suficiente para decírmelo a la cara! —vociferó hecho una furia. —Pero no tiembles ¡Dímelo!

—No, yo no quis-

—¡¿No quisiste usarme?! Porque eso dice aquí. —Lanzó a mis pies mi agenda, por lo que solté un grito ahogado. —¡Te lo dije! ¡Te tuve la suficiente confianza para contarte mi situación y te convertiste en lo que más odio!

—No, Adrien.

—¡No me llames! ¡No digas mi nombre! Fuiste la única persona en quien he confiado a parte de mis padres. ¡Te estaba entregando mi corazón! Creí que eras diferente y como un estúpido me enamoré de ti.

Sus palabras me quebraron por completo. Le costaba trabajo confiar en las personas y cuando por fin había hecho… yo lo engañé.

—¡Habla! ¡Defiéndete! Lléname de tus mentiras, dime una excusa creíble.

Aunque dijera la verdad, para él sería una mentira. No perdía nada en intentarlo.

—No voy a negar que traté de emparejarte con Felicia para obtener un beneficio. —mi voz temblaba y sonaba como un susurro lastimero. —Y si escribí eso fue antes de saber cómo eras en verdad.

—Claro, cuando te diste cuenta que Felicia no era mi objetivo te facilite las cosas ¡¿No es cierto?!

—No, claro que no.

—¡Deja de mentir! ¡No llores! Tus lágrimas no me convencerán.

Mis ojos estaban vidriosos pero las lágrimas aun no salían. Si me quebraba más, no podría ser capaz de hablar y decirle todo. Me pase la manga del suéter por los ojos para tratar limpiarme.

—No es mentira. Fue estúpido escribir eso, pero me traté de acercar a ti sin saber quién eras. Necesitaba a un amigo y pensé en ti, pero solo me evadías. Creí que me odiabas.

—No quiero escucharte.

—Traté en muchas ocasiones hablar contigo, pero luego me dijiste que querías hacer un trato y que yo te acercara a Felicia, tú mismo dijiste que era tu oportunidad de usar a alguien.

—Guarda silencio. —comentó Adrien en tono de fastidio.

—Fue una tontería escribir eso, —continué hablando haciendo caso omiso —pero creí que tú me usabas y yo lo haría, nadie saldría lastimado.

—Cállate. —Murmuró.

—Pero luego conviví contigo y me contaste lo que te pasó. Yo no quería ser como esas personas, al usarte, por eso te aconsejaba de corazón. Quería que fueras feliz, te lo merecías.

—Cierra la boca.

—No quería comenzar a sentir algo por ti, pero tú sentías algo y yo seguí. Me dolía cuando hablabas de Felicia pero ella te gustaba, quien era yo para interferir.

—Ya no hables.

—Cuando me dijiste que querías llamar mi atención, me sentí bien; me gustó que me notaras. Luego pasó el fin de semana y lo del lunes. Tú me haces sentir bien y yo…

—¡Te dije que te callaras! —gritó totalmente enojado. Su mandíbula temblaba por toda la ira que sentía, enmudecí de inmediato. —¡Deja de burlarte de mí! No soy un estúpido.

—Adrien.

Salió furioso de la habitación. Me dejé caer en el suelo, no esperaba que eso pasara, si así había reaccionado con lo que escribí ¿cómo reaccionaría si le decía que yo no era un chico?

Debía buscarlo, debía hablar y convencerlo que lo que imaginaba no era verdad. Me temblaban las piernas y como pude me levante. Tardé en llegar a la recepción del dormitorio. Le pregunté al encargado si había visto donde se dirigió Adrien. No me dijo.

Faltaban algunos minutos para el toque de queda. Fui hasta la entrada del internado y les pregunté a los vigilantes si lo habían visto. Uno de ellos comentó que lo vieron salir. Les dije que iría a buscarlo, pero me advirtieron sobre el tiempo y que debíamos regresara cuanto antes o tendríamos problemas. Sólo asentí y salí corriendo. Debía hablar con él. Las cosas no podían quedar así.

Me transformé para tener una vista aérea. Usé mi yoyo para deslizarme por los edificios. Cuando al fin lo encontré, me escondí en un callejón para quitarme la transformación, lo alcancé tan rápido como pude.

—Adrien, debemos volver. Te meterás en problemas sí...

—¡¿A ti qué diablos te importa lo que me pase?! —gritó al escuchar mi voz. —Estoy harto de tus mentiras, eres lo peor que me ha pasado.

—Me lo merezco, soy egoísta y mi manera de actuar es estú-

—Cállate. —Me sujetó la mandíbula con su mano, para evitar que hablara. —Cada palabra que sale de tu boca no es más que una mentira. Soy un idiota, me deje guiar por unos bellos ojos y unos labios que me hicieron perder la cabeza al llegar al cielo —paso sus dedos por mi labio inferior —pero no vales más que un montón de basura. No quiero volver a verte.

Me empujo y siguió su camino. Lo que yo dijera era inútil. Estaba decepcionado de mí, ¿cómo explicarle que no era mentira lo que decía si desde que nos conocimos sólo podía mentir? Regrese sobre mis pasos con rumbo al internado. Tenía ganas de llorar pero las lágrimas no salían. Eran las nueve de la noche, esperaba que Adrien regresara a la habitación, pero me di cuenta que quien sobraba en esa alcoba… era yo.

Yo era la causa de sus problemas, yo era quien había hecho ese alboroto, yo tenía la culpa de todo.

Estaba a escasos cien metros del internado cuando supe que ya no tenía cabida en Illirya. Estaba hurtando una vida que no era la mía, por lo mejor que me llegara a sentir en el internado; todos conocían a Marion, el chico problema, nadie conocía a Marinette, la chica poco femenina.

Aunque Allegra supiera de mí, ella me había conocido como Marion y gracias a la figura de mi hermano fui capaz de conocerla. Yo no había hecho nada en Illirya, Marion sí; aun sin presentarse, jamás sabrían que una mujer era quien había terminado con Cassel, porque si me delataba mi hermano pagaría las consecuencias con la escuela y con mis padres.

—Tikki, es hora de volver a casa. —susurré.

—Marinette, pero ¿Marion y Adrien? ¿y la beca Agreste? ¿Te vas a dar por vencida? —la voz de Tikki sonaba llena de preocupación.

—Tenías razón. Fue un error venir aquí.

El último autobús a París, saldría en veinte minutos debía apresurarme para comprar el boleto. Tikki me hacía ver que era un error. Si me dejaba guiar por mis sentimientos en ese instante pagaría las consecuencias después. Debía tener la mente fría, pero las palabras de Adrien seguían resonando en mi cabeza.

Mientras le daba la espalda al internado, vi un taxi cuya identificación mostraba que venía de París. Le hice la parada y se detuvo. Le pedí que me llevara al sitio de taxis en la capital, para él no habría problema pues de todos modos debía regresar.

Subí al auto y me coloqué el cinturón.

—Es raro ver a un jovencito en Aubergenville entre semana. ¿Se escapa del internado? —dijo en tono de broma el taxista

—Algo así. —contesté fingiendo una sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Le rompí el corazón a una persona maravillosa y soy tan cobarde que no puedo enfrentar lo que hice. —abrí un poco la ventana para que el aire me refrescara.

—¿Seguro que quiere irse? A veces una buena conversación vale más y abre el camino a la reconciliación.

—Cuando algo se construye a partir de una mentira, todo está destinado a irse al demonio. —contesté.

—Es joven, todo esto pasara.

—Eso espero.

Casi todo el viaje se hizo en silencio. Cuando comencé a distinguir algunos edificios, supe que estaba en casa, en mi hogar. Llegamos al sitio de taxis, el chofer me ofreció llevarme a mi casa, pero le agradecí y después de pagarle me fui caminando. Era tarde, pero París es la ciudad luz por lo que las calles estaba llena de gente. Me transformé en un callejón y con ayuda de mi yoyo pasé entre los edificios. Saltando entre los tejados, deslizándome entre las farolas, vi mi colegio, la casa de Chloé, la de Nath y todos mis amigos. Esa era mi ciudad, yo debía estar ahí. Era una heroína.

Estuve patrullando desde las once de la noche hasta las dos de la mañana. La megalópolis era mucho más grande que Aubergenville. Detuve varios intentos de asalto, y algunos tipos que querían entrar a una joyería. Me quedé un rato más en la cima de la Torre Eiffel, había extrañado esa sensación. Como la ciudad se postraba a mis pies.

Me fui a casa, eran casi las tres de la mañana. Entré por la ventana de mi alcoba. Más de una semana alejada de todo lo que conocía me había hecho añorarlo más. Me quité la trasformación y cuando me vi en el uniforme deportivo de Illirya, me sentí indigna de usarlo. Me desvestí y me metí a darme un baño.

Sentir el agua caliente recorriéndome, era algo inexplicable. No tenía miedo que alguien descubriera que era una chica, temor a que alguien entrara y no saber que inventar. A las tres y media entré en mi cama y me cubrí con las mantas.

Fue cuando recordé como había pasado la noche anterior: en los brazos de Adrien, mientras los besos esporádicos y las preguntas y respuestas para conocernos habían desfilado.

No, no era digna de él. Ya lo había dicho: lo que se construyó en la mentira estaba condenado a terminar mal.

Me quedé dormida de inmediato. Lo último que quería hacer… era pensar.

* * *

Escucharon eso?

Fue el corazón de todas/os los fans de esta pareja quebrándose al mismo tiempo.

Ya llegó la tía, ya llegó el desmadr* y al que no le guste... que no lea mis fics, gracias.

Penúltimo capítulo, Adrien esta más que enojado, Marinette tomó las cosas a la ligera y son las consecuencias de sus dolió mucho escribir este capítulo, sobre todo para Adrien, aun falta mucho pero sólo nos queda el capítulo final donde todas las tramas se vuelven a atar y KABOOM! capítulo especial con sorpresa.

No hay mucho por explicar en esto, más que esta basado en una parte de mi vida donde yo cometí un gran error y desafortunadamente no pude pasar más tiempo con la persona que lastimé.

UN GRAN Y CARIÑOSO SALUDO A MarinetteHernnandez

una de las pocas lectoras que me ha seguido casi desde el principio además que le encanta comentar mis publicaciones en FB.

Tambien este cap esta dedicado a Iaranto que es su CUMPLE!

Feliz y trágico cumpleaños con este capítulo que les deja más dudas que respuestas pero con su lado HOT, muajajajajaja

No dije que sería un capítulo bonito, más bien trágico.

Lectores/as, tengo un grave problema.

Gracias a dos canciones se me ocurrió otro fanfic BUENISIMO, ship crack, maduro y con toneladas de DRAMA, (NO VOLVERAN A VER AL ADRINETTE IGUAL, sip me gusta hacerlos sufrir muajajajajaja) tengo una excelente idea para el próximo cap de "Acaso... ¿eres tú?", mis ideas a tope con "¿Puedo ser él?" y mucho sufrimiento con "Adiós en soledad" pero NO TENGO TIEMPO!

Además que estoy buscando un editor de video para hacer un video-lectura de uno de los fanfics.

Por votación, el primer VIDEO será para el capítulo de un fanfic que la mayoría elija, así que pónganse de acuerdo y el que mas "x1, x2, x3..." tenga en los comments, ese se publicara en yt Y FB.

La tía Hanna les dice

BYE BYE...


	13. Doceava Noche: La revelación de un miérc

**Doceava Noche: La revelación de un miércoles.**

Sentí como una cálida y suave caricia recorría mi cabeza. La sensación era divina, se sentía como cuando mamá me cuidaba, el aroma de un desayuno delicioso llenó mi nariz, justo el que preparaba papá antes de irme a la escuela.

Era diferente a como había vivido los últimos días. La luz matinal entraba y me daba directo a los ojos, lo cual era extraño pues las cortinas del dormitorio siempre estaban cerradas, una manía curiosa de Adrien.

Adrien...

Me había quedado tan dormida que olvidé corroborar que él regresara al internado, debía abrir los ojos, pero sentir como alguien me daba mimos en la cabeza me gustaba por lo que el sueño se estaba apoderando de mí.

—Marinette, mi amor. Es hora de levantarse, vas a llegar tarde.

La dulce voz que sonaba en mi oído era bastante familiar, pero ¿Qué haría mi madre en Illirya?

Un momento...

¡Yo no estaba en Illirya! ¡No estaba en Aubergenville! ¡Estaba en París!

Abrí los ojos de golpe y mientras la luz cegadora del sol, me dejaba fuera de combate y unos parpadeos rápidos hacian que mis ojos lucharan para acostumbrarse a mi ambiente. Aún así puede ver la figura de mi madre sentada en la orilla de mi cama, era ella quien me estaba acariciando.

—¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! —grité asustada, alejándome de mi mamá.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ¡¿Qué te pasó en el labio?! —La mirada horrorizada de mi madre hizo que me llevara la mano a la boca tocando el vendaje que aún tenía.

—Y-yo, fue mien-tras patru-llaba. —seguía medio dormida por lo que mi mente aun no formulaba mentiras coherentes. —¿Q-qué haces aquí?

—Mari, te estuve llamando ayer. ¿por qué no contestabas? Ni en la casa ni en tu celular. Incluso llegué a llamar a Marion pero el me ha ignorado estos días. — Mamá se levantó y comenzó a recoger la ropa que estaba regada en el suelo, algunas prendas estaban desde antes de mi ida a Illirya — El tío abuelo se sintió mejor y casi nos ordenó que regresáramos a París.

—¿A qué hora llegaron? —pregunté tratando de encontrar con la mirada la peluca de "Marion".

—Hace como veinte minutos. —Colocó las prendas sobre la silla de mi escritorio, recorrió las cortinas y abrió las ventanas para que la brisa circulara por la alcoba. —Pero levántate que vas a llegar tarde a clases, son las ocho. Tu padre te llevara a la escuela.

Traté de levantarme apresuradamente de la cama para esconder todo lo que podría relacionarme con la escuela de mi hermano pero, por alguna razón las piernas me fallaron. Mi madre apenas fue capaz de atraparme antes de caer.

—Marinette, estas más delgada. —Apretó sus brazos contra mi torso palpándome para verificar su exclamación. — Estas pálida. No has comido ni dormido ¿verdad?

—Sí, creo.

Mamá tenía razón, hacía días que no comía bien. Con tantos problemas si comía una barra de cereal durante el día era mucho. Además que aún me sentía medio agripada por la lluvia que me atrapó aquél sábado.

—Será mejor que no vayas a clases. —Puso la palma de su mano contra mi frente para verificar que no tuviera temperatura y después de verme más cerca por unos segundos, se me quedó mirando un rato más, estaba asustada por si llegaba a encontrarme diferente tras estas dos semanas. — Baja a desayunar, tú papá está terminando de cocinar.

El rostro de mi madre era de preocupación genuina. Me soltó y en cuanto se acercaba a la puerta para salir, fui a abrazarla fuertemente, la había extrañado tanto. Sentía como si un nudo en la garganta se me formaba. Recordé todo lo que Adrien me había dicho la en la noche y lo mal que me sentía. Quería un gesto de cariño de mi mamá, necesité sus consejos y palabras de aliento. MI acto sorprendió a mamá, pero respondió el gesto. Me colocó el suéter en los hombros y bajé las escaleras aun en pijama. De inmediato escuché a mi papá tarareando una canción que se escuchaba desde la televisión mientras servía en los platos huevos benedictinos, panqueques con mermelada de fresa, tocino y me había preparado una enorme malteada de chocolate.

—Marinette, ¿No vas a ir a la escuela?

Papá me observó con su típico gesto de "te saliste con la tuya", lo extrañé mucho, así que corrí a abrazarlo. Sólo fue semana y media, y los extrañé mortalmente. Aún no estaba lista para enfrentarme sola al mundo, recibir el constante apoyo de mi familia y amigos me hizo tanta falta que sentía cómo podía respirar con tranquilidad después de mucho tiempo. Después de aceptar el abrazo, papá me dio un beso en la frente y nos dispusimos a desayunar.

La gran ventaja que mis padres supieran de nuestras kwamis es que podían sobrevolar por toda la casa. Tikki estaba conmigo y mi papá ya le tenía listo un platón de galletas, tal vez las había pasado a recogerlas de la panadería para revisar que todo estaba bien antes de integrarse por completo al negocio. El desayuno se llevó de modo tranquilo, su equipaje aun estaba en el recibidor y quizá caerían dormidos por el jet lag y ya me había hecho a la idea de pasar el día en mi cama, siendo mimada por mis padres cuando...

—Marinette, esta casa es un asco ¿no hiciste los quehaceres? —dijo mi madre pasando los dedos en la mesa del comedor, haciendo que estos se llenaran de polvo.

¡Mierda! Todo se había quedado exactamente igual, pero el polvo se había acumulado y la basura que no saqué y la ropa sucia que dejé... debí haberle dado las llaves a mis amigos para que lo hicieran.

—Hablaré al internado para que le avisen a Marion que ya llegamos.

¡Doble mierda! Volteé a ver a Tikki, y su mirada acusadora me decía "Te lo dije, piensa las cosas". Eran las ocho, en unos minutos iniciarían las clases, quizá mi madre le hablara al director para que Marion estuviera en la oficina, pero... Marion era yo y yo estaba en París. ¿Por qué me metía en tantos problemas?

—Marion me dijo que se sentía mal y que le recomendaron reposo. Tal vez ni siquiera pueda moverse. —Ahí iban las mentiras. Era como cada que abría la boca, necesitaba mentir.

—¡Si, se escuchaba bastante gangoso! —admitió mi mamá. —Debería ir a verlo.

—¡¿Qué?! No, claro que no, mama. —intervine asustada. —Si fuera algo grave ya nos hubieran llamado, ya sabes lo quejica que es Marion, tal vez sólo es un resfriado y hace un drama para hacerse el mártir con ustedes.

—En eso tienes razón, Marinette. Hablaremos más tarde, debe estar en cama. —La tranquilidad de mi padre me daría tiempo para planear algo.

Terminamos de desayunar cerca de las nueve de la mañana, mi madre me dijo que en vez de descansar debíamos limpiar la casa. Era lo último que me faltaba, podían hablar en cualquier momento, debía regresar a Illirya y después... ya se me ocurriría otra cosa.

—¡Debo ir a la escuela! —dije mientras aspiraba la sala.

—No te preocupes, sólo faltaras un día. Luego les dirás a tus amigos que te pasen las tareas. —dijo relajada mi madre mientras sacudía los cojines.

—Es que ten-go que entregar ¡una tarea! Si me doy prisa, puedo entrar a la tercera clase. Yo creo que mejor me apresuro. —me quité el mandil y lo doble para después dejarlo en el respaldo del sofá.

—Creo que mantenerte alejada de Marion te hace más responsable.

Mi padre no podía estar más en lo incorrecto.

Subí las escaleras y me puse mi ropa. Si bien mi ropa casual raya en lo tomboy, tengo algunas prendas que si entran en el estándar de la sociedad como, casi femeninas como mis leggins rosados, mi camisa blanca y mi chaqueta negra. Cómo me gusta ese coordinado aun si el rosa es esa marca "femenina" para lo sociedad. ¡Demonios, sólo es un color!

Apenas si me pasé el cepillo por el cabello, cepillar mi cabello... después de muchos días de secarlo para enredarlo en una media y ponerme la peluca me hizo darle un beso a mis mechones obsidiana. Me lo había cortado durante las vacaciones de verano a la altura del hombro, antes estaba cerca de la cintura, pero los problemas que me traía cada que salía a patrullar me hicieron deshacerme de él.

Tikki me sacó de ni ensoñación y me apresuró. Debía pensar rápidamente alguna clase de plan para que tanto Marion como yo, saliéramos del problema. Me hice dos coletas y metí en una bolsa cruzada, que me servía de monedero a Tikki, mientras en mi mochila escondí la peluca de Marion y el uniforme deportivo de Illirya.

Me despedí de mis padres, avisándoles que volvería después. Corrí tan rápido hasta la central de autobuses pero el siguiente autobús saldría dentro de otra hora. Debía conseguir un taxi, aunque París puede parecer enorme, ¿cuál era la posibilidad que el mismo taxista que me llevó a París, me llevara a Aubergenville? Pues eso fue lo que me pasó.

El hombre me preguntó sobre la urgencia de los jóvenes para ir o volver de Aubergenville, pues el día anterior había llevado a un chico y traído a otro y ese día me llevaría a mí.

—Debo ver a alguien y es de suma importancia que llegué lo más rápido que pueda. —le rogué al taxista.

—Ok, lo que la señorita pida, estaremos allá en unos cuarenta minutos. —El taxista aceleró. —Es mi imaginación o ¿tendrá un hermano? ¿Tendrá varios? Ayer tuve de pasajeros a dos chicos idénticos y usted tiene algunos rasgos similares, sobre todo con el último.

—Oh, tal vez se lo imaginó.

Estaba tan nerviosa que olvidé mi teléfono. Recordé que lo había dejado en mi buró, pero cuando bajé a desayunar, lo puse a cargar. Con todo el estrés de la tontería que estaba por cometer lo dejé conectado.

Está bien, estaría completamente sola o bueno medianamente sola, Tikki estaba conmigo. Me saltaría la barda y entraría a los dormitorios, me pondría el uniforme y... ¿y luego qué? Adrien no quería verme, Marion no aparecía, mis padres estaban en París, los profesores sabrían que no estaba Marion en el colegio. Solo tenía un camino: decir la verdad; pero si lo hacía todo lo que pase para llegar a ese día, no habría servido de nada.

Ya no me importaba la beca Agreste, debía salvar a mi hermano y decirle todo a Adrien, lo lastimé; yo lo hice y yo debía enfrentarlo. El camino a Aubergenville, se me hizo eterno y eso que solo tardamos cuarenta minutos. Al pagar el taxi, el chofer me dio su tarjeta por si necesitaba que fuera por mí para regresar a París, le agradecí aunque no sabía lo que pasaría. Tal vez tendría que quedarme, pero mis padres preguntarían por Marinette, pero si me iba preguntarían por Marion ¡Ay, ¿por qué no fui hija única?!

Mi vida sería tan sencilla si sólo fuera Marinette Dupain-Cheng. ¿Todo sería más fácil? ¿Seguiría siendo Ladybug? ¿Habría un sexy modelo que me hiciera babear y no pudiera hablar con él? Me gustan los modelos... " _¡Deja de intentar escapar de la realidad, Marinette!"_ Me dije dándome unas palmadas en las mejillas, mi mente estaba divagando para evitar el gran problema que tendría encima. Sip, si no me metiera en tantos problemas, mi vida sería pan comido a diferencia de lo que estaba viviendo.

Al ser de día, era más probable que alguna cámara o persona pudiera ver mi transformación; así que lo haría a la vieja escuela: tendría que escalar la pared, escabullirme entre los árboles y llegar al dormitorio; el primer descanso estaba por empezar.

Con cuidado subí, salté la barda y llegué al otro lado. Me dirigí a toda velocidad a los dormitorios y burlé al recepcionista. Subí al elevador y en el piso dos, ya no sabía lo que hacia. Para mi buena fortuna la alcoba estaba abierta, lo cual hizo que me preocupara, o Adrien no había regresado o no cerré la puerta la noche anterior o Adrien volvió y no cerró la puerta.

La alcoba estaba acomodada. Mis carpetas con diseños estaban en el cajón del escritorio, por lo que Adrien si había regresado y recogió la habitación. Tenía que ponerme el uniforme e ir a buscar al asesor de clase, él me ayudaría a hacer un plan o tal vez hablar con mis padres para que no buscaran a Marion. Saqué mi mochila, para ponerme el torso y todo lo demás pero en la almohada había una nota.

 _"En el primer descanso ven al auditorio"._

Era letra de Adrien, la reconocía porque era bastante linda y tenía un toque de manuscrita. Era obvio que era para mí ¿a quien más le pudo haber dejado la nota? Debía decirle que era una chica, se lo debía así que me quité la ropa y me puse el uniforme deportivo, así no llamaría tanto la atención. Tenía que apurarme, sólo quedaban algunos minutos antes del primer descanso y cuando todos estuvieran fuera, me verían.

Guardé mi ropa con el torso y los otros aditamentos y me colgué la mochila, me puse el gorro de la sudadera para que no vieran mi cabello largo... era hora de la revelación.

—¿Segura de lo que vas a hacer? —Tikki estaba más preocupada que yo.

—Sí, un paso a la vez. Primero le diré a Adrien, tal vez, ruego al cielo, me ayude con la ausencia de Marion. —dije un poco asustada.

—Marinette no estás pensando las cosas. Debes decirles a tus padres.

—Me lo repetiste todo el camino, pero estoy desesperada. No quiero perder a Marion, pero tampoco quiero perder a Adrien y obvio no quiero que mis padres se enojen. ¡Odio mi vida!

Abrí la puerta decidida a lo que iba a hacer. Justo comenzaron a salir los chicos al almuerzo. Cuando llegué al auditorio, no había nadie por lo que me adentré al escenario, quizá estaba por ahí.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Mi murmuro, con la acústica del lugar sonó como si tuviera un micrófono. Baje las escaleras, buscando uno a uno de los asientos, nadie contestó. Tal vez era una trampa, había algo que me hacia sentir extraña.

—Marinette. —La vocecita de Tikki sonó en mi oreja. —Hay algunas presencias.

—Ahora no Tikki. —traté que mi voz no fuera tan fuerte.

—Ahora sí. —se notaba desesperada. —Marinette, aquí está-

—¿Qué hay, tonta?

Tikki no pudo terminar la frase pues una figura masculina apareció en el escenario, lucía un poco más alto que Adrien, evidentemente no era él. Llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, pero debajo del blazer llevaba una sudadera negra, se quitó el gorro que cubría su cabello. Una cabellera obsidiana brilló con las luces del lugar, un arete rojo que llevaba en la oreja tintineó.

Contuve el aliento unos segundos. El idiota por quien comenzó todo este drama, el imbécil que por ir a buscar a alguien me hizo cometer la tontería más grande, el pedazo de tonto que me ha tenido con el alma en un hilo por estos días, el único e irremediable tarado que en mi vida me había emocionado tanto por ver estaba ahí... frente a mí, en el escenario del auditorio...

—Marion.—Subí los escalones que me hicieron llegar al escenario, a donde él estaba.

Una semana y media sin ver a mi hermano, preocupándome mortalmente por él, preguntándome por su paradero y el hijo de las remil p%(a$ sonriendo como un idiota. Corrí hacia él, quien esperaba un abrazo y lo que recibió fue un golpe en las costillas.

—¡Maldito estúpido! Sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti, jamás contestaste mis llamadas, ni siquiera por el comunicador. ¡¿No podías tomar un maldito teléfono y llamarme?! He pasado por muchas cosas, todo porque no quería perderte, ya te habían alejado mucho, todos me alejaban de mi hermano, no quería que tuvieras más problemas, pero creo que terminé por echarlo todo a perder.

—Ya decía yo que un abrazo de mi hermana, era mucho pedir. —se quejó abrazándose a si mismo donde lo había golpeado. —Creo que me rompiste algo.

—Te debo romper la cara, pero tengo que ver a alguien. ¡Ay Marion! Jamás había hecho algo tan estúpido que lastimara a otra persona.

—Marinette. —Mi hermano solo me llamaba por mi nombre cuando las cosas iban serias, usualmente era "tonta" o "hermanita" cuando quería algo. —Debo hablar seriamente contigo, estamos en serios problemas.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Tuviste problemas al entrar?

Marion me explicó que llegó el día anterior cerca de las nueve de la noche. Entonces el chico que el taxista había dejado, era él. Cuando entró al internado, le pidieron la credencial pero era obvio que no la tenía, pero al escuchar su nombre los vigilantes lo dejaron pasar, pues un sugar daddy como él podía tener tratos especiales.

Eso le pareció raro. Les preguntó por los dormitorios y creyeron que estaba bromeando, "habia estado dos semanas ahí", optó por seguir su sentido común. Se echó la mochila al hombro y se topó con una chica a quien le dijo que era de nuevo ingreso y si le podía decir donde estaban los dormitorios. Se presentó como Marion Dupain-Cheng, haciendo que a la chica se le cayera la mandíbula al suelo.

—Marinette, el nombre de esa chica te suena familia... es Felicia.

—¡Ay no! Todavía no hablaba con Felicia. —dije en voz alta mientras me miró con profunda decepción.

La acompañante de la chica bonita, no pudo callarse y dijo que me conocían. La chica bronceada de cabellera dorada se presentó como Allegra, le contó someramente que yo me había hecho pasar por él. Le describió las reglas del toque de queda, por lo que debían irse a sus respectivos dormitorios, pero que al día siguiente debían pensar en algo y lo mejor era que no se presentara en clases. Allegra tuvo que llevarse a rastras a Felicia, pues no creía lo que estaba pasando.

Marion siguió las instrucciones de Allegra y entró al dormitorio. Aun seguía sin creerse lo que yo había hecho. Si, estoy loca y a veces mis decisiones no son las correctas pero hacerme pasar por él, estaba en otro nivel.

Casi todos ya estaban en sus respectivas alcobas, por lo que buscó su habitación. En cuanto llegó notó que todo su equipaje estaba acomodado en los cajones y mis diseños desperdigados en el escritorio. Necesitaba respuestas, pero había perdido su teléfono en su búsqueda de Kitty.

—¿La encontraste? —Interrumpí su relato. Aunque mi corazón estaba dividido entre que el la encontrar para vivir del amor y que no para que volviera a mi lado. Yo sólo quería su felicidad, aunque era obvio que para estar en Aubergenville la respuesta era negativa.

—Marinette, aun no mides las consecuencias ¿cierto?

Opté por guardar silencio, ya sabía que me había hecho pasar por él, Felicia ya se había dado cuenta de la verdad...

Marion siguió relatando que mientras conocía su habitación y verificaba su equipaje, entró un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, lucía aun molesto pero su semblante cambió a sorpresa cuando lo vio.

—¿T-te dijo algo?

—Marinette, entraste a un internado haciéndote pasar por mí, mentiste a todos, involucraste a tus amigos, involucraste a algunos de los estudiantes, te peleaste con seis mastodontes que hubieran abusado de ti si se enteraban que eres una chica, uno de los asesores podría perder su trabajo si se enteran los directivos que nos encubrió, usaste al hijo de los Agreste para llegar a ellos y ¿todo por qué? ¿Por una beca? ¿Acaso no confías en tu talento? —Era un excelente resumen de lo que había hecho.

Un momento... ¿cómo sabía con lujo de detalle lo que había pasado? Adrien habrá sabido lo del asesor, y que él sabía que era una chica, ¿Adrien sabía que soy una chica? ¿Qué piensa de mí? Todas las dudas venían a mí, una a una, ¿qué sabían? ¿quiénes lo sabían? y ¿qué iba a hacer yo?

—Yo no usé a Adrien, yo... —¿Cómo decirle que sentía algo por él? —No fue por la beca Agres-

—¡A mí no me vas a mentir Marinette! —vociferó mi hermano. —Podrás engañarlos a todos pero a mí no. Hable con Nath, él me contó todo, al igual que Adrien Agreste.

—Es que Adrien no sab-

—Marinette ¡Cállate! —regañó Marion. —No mides las consecuencias de las cosas que haces o dices. Siempre haces tu voluntad, no te importa lo que debamos hacer los demás para mantenerte a salvo.

—Yo me puedo cuidar sola. —Marion lo sabía mejor que nadie. Si soy voluntariosa es porque conozco mis límites y sé que son muy altos. Conmigo basta para que las cosas terminen bien. —¡Jamás necesité a alguien para ayudarme! Puedo valerme por mi misma adem-

Mi mejilla comenzó a arderme, el sonido rompió el silencio del auditorio. Marion me había dado una bofetada, había rozado mi herida del labio, por lo que sangró un poco, me llevé la mano a la mejilla para tratar de calmar el dolor.

—Todos tus amigos han hecho algo para que tú estés bien, pero a diferencia de ti, no se vanaglorian para ser reconocidos. Hemos pasado cosas complicadas pero tu estúpido orgullo te ha hecho una niña malcriada y tonta que no mide los límites y termina afectando a otros. —escupió mi hermano bastante molesto.

—Yo no les pedí ayuda, si se involucran conmigo es porque me necesitan.

—¡Lo hacen porque te quieren! —intervino Marion. —Tus amigos te adoran y darían la vida por ti, yo también lo hago y con mucho gusto. Eres mi hermana, pero cuando actúas como una mocosa estúpida desearía que no lo fueras.

El niño débil no me iba a ofender. Yo soy la más fuerte de la familia. Lo han dicho incluso los anteriores portadores al ver la valentía en mí y mi fiereza. El niño llorón no me iba a censurar.

—Yo entré a este colegio para que mis papás no te mandaran a la militarizada, ¡De nada por tratar de evitar que tu vida fuera más patética de lo que ya es! —también me estaba comenzando a molestar.

—Marinette, cuando yo me fui a Nueva York, lo hice consiente de las secuelas. Yo sabía que se iban a enojar y aceptaría el castigo. ¡Eso es madurar! Aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos, algo que es obvio que no conoces.

—Soy mucho más madura que tú, yo no me fui al otro lado del océano a buscar a una chica que no conozco. —grité. —Soy mayor que tú, no me trates como una niña.

—Pues deja de actuar como una. ¿Sabes las veces que Nath y Nino te han salvado de que te expulsaran? ¿Las mentiras que Alya ha dicho para cubrirte? ¿Los castigos que han recibido Lila y Chloé cuando se echan la culpa de las cosas que tú haces? Obvio no, porque eres una egoísta. ¿Crees que tus viajes "secretos" a España y Saint Tropez no tuvieron consecuencias? El padre de Lila la golpeó por el viaje, en el caso de Alya la castigaron en la escuela por algo que tu hiciste y ella se echó la culpa.

No, eso debía ser una mentira. Ellos jamás me dijeron nada. Las cosas las hacíamos por que eran divertidas y no lastimaban a nadie.

—Yo n-no sa-bía.

Siempre pensé que los planes para pasar un buen rato con ellos, habían pasado inadvertidos para nuestros padres, pero ahora entendía porque durante un tiempo Lila usaba lentes de sol, era porque su papá le había dejado el ojo morado y no como nos hizo creer que era por "fotofobia". Por eso el alcalde le había prohibido a Chloé que me viera pero pensé que era por mi fama de chica-chico que no iría bien en su campaña de reelección

—¡Tú nunca te enteras de nada! — La mirada furiosa en mi hermano, me hería. Ya no me sentía con tanta confianza como antes — ¿Sabes por qué me expulsaron?

—Porque golpeaste al sobrino del director por una estúpida pelea. —me crucé de brazos, no porque quisiera tener una pose retadora... más bien porque tenía miedo y necesitaba recuperar mi confianza, así que abrazarme me daba tranquilidad

—El tipo y sus amigos, eran compinches de Claude habían quedado que él te drogaría y luego abusarían de ti, te tomarían fotos y si no querías que las subieran a las redes sociales tendrías que acostarte con cada uno de ellos.

Claude estaba escalando en mi ranking de personas que golpearía hasta la muerte. Por eso su vehemencia de llevarme a fiestas, ahí es donde harían todo. Por eso siempre quería que estuviéramos solos, que fuera al billar con sus amigos. ¡Con qué clase de enfermo me había involucrado! Había muchas chicas que se acostaban con él por diversión y placer ¡Qué necedad de querer humillar a una chica que sólo quería un poco de tranquilidad en su vida como lo éramos Felicia y yo! A quién engaño, la culpa era absolutamente mía. Felicia tenía razón: Claude es un idiota y eso jamás cambiará pero, nosotras... nosotras somos los seres racionales que debieron poner un freno y jamás inmiscuirse con él.

— No me arrepiento de haberlos molido a golpes — mi hermano continuó con su relato — pero si me arrepiento que mi hermana sea tan tonta para involucrarse con un idiota como Claude, ¡Te dije que te alejaras de él! Ya teníamos muchos problemas como para que buscaras otro. Pensé que tener el gen bug era lo peor que nos pudo pasar y nuestra familia nos hizo tenerle miedo a algo que es una bendición. Acepto mis poderes y los usaré para hacer algo bien, si me metí con los idiotas de la escuela era para golpearlos hasta hacerles saber que no estabas solas y que haría lo que sea para defenderte. Pero obvio eso no lo sabías.

—Marion

Me repetía todos los días que me alejara de Claude, pero yo "estaba enamorada de él", no escuché razones mientras mi hermano se llenaba de inmundicia yo iba de la mano con un imbécil. Por eso esa vehemencia de encontrar a Chat, era para distraerme de lo que estaba pasando. Marion había dejado todo por mí, había dejado sus hobbies para vigilar que nadie me hiciera daño.

Quien alejó a mi hermano de todo lo que amaba e incluso de mí... fui yo.

Mi actitud infantil y despreocupada había causado alarma en mis amigos y familia. Al ver que no estaba pensando con claridad ellos trataron de alejarme de él aun cuando sabían que las consecuencias serían negativas para ellos. No sólo tendrían problemas, habría cosas físicas como en el caso de Lila, cosas que jamás noté por estar embelesada de un idiota que me prometía el cielo, el mar y las estrellas y lo único que quería era prostituirme como si de un proxeneta se tratase...

No fue la sociedad machista lo que alejó a mi hermanito de mí, fui yo con mis absurdas y patéticas decisiones. Él dejó todo para cuidarme, para vigilar mi bienestar, no sólo físico y mental. El verdadero héroe, el que de verdad debía cargar con el gen bug para proteger al mundo... era él.

—Per-perdón.

Mi voz se quebró, siempre pensé que mi hermano era débil, pero la débil y tonta siempre fui yo. Nunca lo defendí de nada, siempre fui la damisela en peligro usando a peones para mi bienestar. Era un asco de persona.

—No llores. —Marion estaba llorando, pero a diferencia de mí, él lo hacía por rabia. —Marinette Dupain-Cheng no llora. Demuéstrame que eres la mujer fuerte que siempre clamas.

—No lo soy.

— No lo entiendes Marinette. — Me tomó con fuerza de las mejillas y levantó mi rostro para que pudiera verlo a los ojos. Sus ojos, idénticos a los míos, estaban brillando en decepción y cómo no, con todo lo que había pasado por mi culpa. Él estaría lejos de su casa, de su familia, de sus amigos, él perdió todo para que yo estuviera bien. Yo con dos semanas, corrí a abrazar a mis padres y quería estar con mis amigos para estar cómoda, él, Marion ya no tendría esa posibilidad. Yo había cambiado su rutina, su vida... mis malas decisiones le cambiaron todo a mi hermano. — Te quiero, como jamás querré a alguien más. Eres mi única hermana, tu felicidad es la mía, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para protegerte. Eres la orgullosa portadora del milagro, eres la orgullosa heroína Ladybug. Siempre he sabido que tienes más agallas que cualquiera pero, no por eso dejas de ser una niña. Siempre he querido ser como tú pero, ser tu sombra no está nada mal, si soy capaz de ayudarte y ser un buen compañero.

— Marion — gimoteé.

— Siempre, siempre estaré ahí para protegerte pero, me olvidé de lo más importante. A veces el peor enemigo eres tú mismo. Mi vehemencia por protegerte de las personas hizo olvidarme que tú debías protegerte de ti. — Soltó mis mejillas y retrocedió. — Mira, en todo el embrollo en el que estamos.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo resarcir el daño que había hecho.

—Marinette, ¿es cierto que sólo viniste a Illirya por la beca Agreste?

Una dulce voz, parecida a un tintineo rompió el sonar de mis sollozos.

—Felicia.

Ella también lucía contrariada, era obvio. Llegó a pensar que estaba enamorada de una mentira, jamás debí jugar a la casamentera con ella. Ella había sido muy dulce conmigo, yo le había pagado muy mal.

—No es lo que parece. Te juro que no es lo que parece. —mis lágrimas se derramaban por mis ojos y la voz no me servía de nada.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? Con razón me recordabas tanto a él, eres la hermana de mi Lord.

—¿Qué?

—Te conté ayer por teléfono que traté de olvidarme de alguien, mi padre no quería que estuviera con él y por eso me trajo de nuevo a París, cuando ya había decidido que nos quedaríamos en Nueva York, pensé que nuestro destino nos había engañado. —sollozó la chica de ojos azules.

—Marinette, te presentó a Kitty Noir. —Marion se acercó a Felicia y pasó su brazo por la cintura de la rubia.

Eso no me lo esperaba. Marion se había ido a Norteamérica buscando a Kitty pero Kitty ¿era Felicia?

Felicia me explicó que en la llamada del día anterior no se refería a Claude, se refería a LordBug, se habían conocido en Nueva York, esa ciudad iba a ser su nuevo hogar, para estar pendiente de su enfermedad del corazón, pero cuando ella conoció a mi hermano, se enamoró a primera vista. Le contó a su padre y este alarmado optó por regresar a París. Al parecer su mamá, había cargado con el gen y así fue como se conocieron sus padres, ese mismo gen le había dado la salud para tener a Felicia, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se iba deteriorando.

Su padre no quería que su hija pasara lo mismo, así que si la única forma que su bebé estuviera segura de ese estigma de los Miraculous sería en el único lugar donde no hubiera otro portador y ese sería el otro lado del océano, al parecer lo que ignoraba el padre de Felicia es que en Europa, específicamente en París, nos encontrábamos el curioso caso de dos portadores al mismo tiempo. El mismo día que nosotros volvimos, ella lo hizo pero en otro vuelo; tenía el corazón roto y tuvo que regresar a su internado, donde estaban los chicos que habían apostado por ella, entre ellos Cassel.

Cuando yo me presenté con ella, le parecí familiar, por un momento pensó en que "Marion", o sea yo, podría ser LordBug por la forma en la que hablaba, pero físicamente éramos distintos, sobre todo por el cuerpo. De algún modo estar conmigo lo hacía recordar a LordBug, y aunque quería ser fuerte, necesitaba volver a creer en las personas, algo que mi hermano sabía hacer muy bien.

—Yo no lo sabía, perdón, perdón. — rogué. — Mi verdadera intención era emparejarte con mi hermano, sabía que harían una bella pareja por eso trate de llamar tu atención para que de algún modo no dejaras de pensar en Marion.

—Te escuché ayer pero, cada vez que lo repites no deja de sorprenderme tu cinismo.

La voz de Adrien, se escuchó detrás de mí. Comencé a ponerme más nerviosa, durante momentos si quería que estuviera con Felicia pero principalmente quería que ella estuviera con mi hermano.

—Y-yo lo sien-t

—No te atrevas a disculparte. —Me interrumpió —No quiero escuchar tus palabras vacías, ya tuve suficiente el día de ayer.

¿Qué habrá pensado cuando conoció al verdadero Marion? Los rasgos masculinos en mi hermano eran más marcados que mi versión de "Marion", la altura era más amplia, su rostro era más cuadrado, su mentón más robusto, sus hombros más anchos y caderas más estrechas. No se parecía mucho a mi. No levanté la vista para ver a Adrien a la cara. Su mirada acusadora, llena de ira terminaría por romperme.

—¿No se suponía que no debes mentir? Como Ladybug las mentiras no deben tener cabida en ti.

¿Cómo sabía de Ladybug? ¿Cómo sabía que yo era Ladybug?

—Chicos, ¿Pueden dejarme a solas con ella?

Asustada giré el rostro para ver abrazados a Felicia y a mi hermano, quienes dieron la vuelta para irse. Rogué que no lo hicieran pero Marion sólo movió los labios a lo que entendí "afronta las consecuencias".

Adrien carraspeó, tratando de llamar mi atención. No volteé a verlo, no podía hacerlo, me subí más el gorro de la sudadera para cubrir mis ojos. NO quería que me viera llorar. Lo más seguro era que hubiera escuchado todo lo que dije-

—¿Hoy no hay abrazo o canción? —Se colocó frente a mí, sólo pude mantener la mirada baja. —Me alegró que no lo hicieras porque estoy tan enojado contigo que... haría algo de lo que probablemente me arrepentiría, en un futuro más, no hoy.

Traté de guardar silencio, minimizar mis gimoteos, y limpiarme las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos.

—¿Quién diría que la adorable Buginette, no era más que una mentirosa?

Alcé la mirada para toparme con sus ojos; estaban vacío, ni una sola expresión; pero el apelativo de "Buginette" y el pedirme el abrazo o la canción eran exclusivos de Chat Noir.

—¿Chat?

—¡Bravo! Hasta que te diste cuenta.

Levantó la mano derecha y en su dedo había un anillo plateado que brillaba tal como mis aretes. Era un accesorio que siempre vi que usaba pero no pensé que fuera el "milagro". Una pequeña criatura de color negro con forma felina y brillantes ojos verdes salió de su saco, masticando algo que parecía un trozo de queso.

—Plagg, transformación.

La luz verde resplandeció en el recinto, para cubrirlo, unos segundos bastaron para mostrar al chico con traje felino en color negro, orejas de gato adornaban su cabeza y un cascabel tintineante en su cuello.

—A ver si con esta versión eres capaz de decir la verdad o puedes ser tan cínica como para seguir mintiendo.

No tenía una reacción para eso. Las cosas que le dije a Chat, las cosas que hice con Adrien eran para dos personas distintas pero era uno solo.

La luz volvió a brillar y su transformación se desvaneció. Lucía perfecto, como siempre, en su uniforme escolar.

—No creí que lastimaría a las personas que quiero, no quería hacerlo. Los amo tanto que no quería que me vieran débil, quería ser fuerte para ellos, quería defenderlos, quería...

—Deja de involucrar a las personas en tus errores. —me interrumpió. Su voz no era la misma tonada dulce que recordaba. —Hacerte pasar por tu hermano, no era para evitarle problemas. Inconscientemente sabes que él te protegía, si se alejaba de ti estarías indefensa, eres la reina a quien no le importa sacrificar a los peones, caballos o torres. ¿Cuál era el verdadero motivo al venir aquí?

—Quería huir. —No pude contenerme y lloré. —Claude y otros tipos habían hecho apuestas por mí, al igual que Felicia. Mi hermano estaba lejos, mis padres también. No tenía el valor de estar en París sola, tenía miedo. Perdón por mentirte, no quería llegar tan lejos.

—¿Cómo explicas lo que llegué a sentir? —su voz no cambiaba de tono, era el mismo vacío que me abrumaba.

—Lo siento, lo lamento, perdón. —sollocé.

—Me encantaba esa versión torpe, no me importaba ir en contra de toda la escuela, si llegara a ser necesario, todo por esa persona fuerte y eso me gustaba pero buscabas tu beneficio.

—N-no.

—¡Deja de mentir!

Me lanzó un sobre a los pies, sólo pude soltar un pequeño grito.

—Yo, si llegué a sentir algo por ti. —declaró con palabras efímeras de emociones.

—Ya no quiero verte, si de verdad llegaste a sentir algo... no te vuelvas a cruzar por mi camino.

Salió del auditorio, me dejaron a solas. No sabía cómo cubriría el cambio físico de Marion, pero no podía salir a buscarlo y preguntarle. Marion estaba muy enojado, debía darle espacio, Felicia no iba querer volver a hablar conmigo... si ella era Kitty Noir eso quería decir que era familia de Adrien, pero ya no podría preguntarles. Ellos tres sabían que formábamos parte de los Milagros pero, yo desconocía sus circunstancias. ¿Cómo fue que se enteraron? ¿Cuáles fueron sus reacciones? ¿Qué habría sentido Adrien y Felicia al saber que eran familia? ¿Cómo se habrá sentido mi hermano al saber que su roommate era mi compañero de batallas y familiar de la chica que le gustaba? Me sentía excluida del equipo y quizá todo estaba mejor sin mí.

Salí del mismo modo que entré. Mis lágrimas apenas me dejaron ver para salir del edificio. Entre sollozos, llegué al centro del pueblo y busqué el local de Lea, necesitaba un teléfono para llamar al taxista y regresar a París. Al verme entrar me saludo efusivamente, al parecer estaba totalmente enterada de lo acontecido el lunes por la pelea, en cuanto me vio, corrió a abrazarme me veía muy mal e inmediatamente le conté todo, bueno casi todo, omitiendo la parte de los miraculous.

—Entonces, ¿tu hermano volvió? —me dio una taza de té para relajarme pero no era suficiente seguí llorando sin detenerme.

—¡Ay Lea! No sé que va a pasar. Nunca lo había visto tan decepcionado. No tengo cara para mostrarle a mis amigos, no puedo hablar con Adrien. Él creía que yo era mi hermano y ahora sabe que soy una chica que se hizo pasar por un chico de quien se enamoró y ahora me odia.

—No, no Mari. Todo va a estar bien. Las cosas pueden parecer turbias pero deja que se calmen las aguas, no será hoy ni mañana, sólo dales tiempo. Tú misma necesitas tiempo. —Me dio un abrazo y seguí llorando.

Tenía que enfrentar el primer problema y ese serían mis padres. Le pedí su teléfono para llamar al taxista quien afortunadamente había pasado a desayunar a una cafetería cercana. Me vio tan mal que incluso me ofreció llevarme al hospital tras subir el taxi, regresé a París.

Me acabé la caja de pañuelos desechables del chofer, por más palabras de alivio que él me dijera las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir. Doce años evitando derramar lágrimas para hacerme la fuerte y sólo demostré mi debilidad. Todos me ayudaron, yo no era nadie. No me merecía a mis amigos, no me merecía a mi familia... yo no valía nada.

Le pagué al taxista y me disculpé por todo el drama que tuvo que pasar conmigo como pasajera. Me dejó frente a mi casa, siendo casi la una de la tarde.

—¿Estas lista Marinette? —Me preguntó Tikki, quien se ahorró todos sus comentarios. Ella era lo más cercano a una conciencia para mí y la ignoré. Sin embargo, debía cambiar, todo debía ser para bien.

—Te mentiría si te digo que si, ya me equivoqué mucho, será mejor comenzar desde cero.

Metí la llave de la puerta y pasé por el jardín, quizá en esos momentos, mis padres estaban en la panadería o durmiendo por el Jet Lag, me escabulliría y pensaría como trataría la información que no lastimara a Marion y lo hiciera pasar por peores cosas de las que ya le había hecho.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ¡explícate donde estuviste los últimos días! —La voz de mi madre llamando mi atención apenas entré a la casa. En la sala se encontraba Miss Bustier, ella se había comunicado con mis padres para avisarles que no había ido a clases desde que inició el curso.

—¿Ustedes conocen a Lea Bonheur? —Comentó mi asesora —dijo que era prima de usted, Monsieur Dupain, que ustedes habían mandado a Marinette a Aubergenville con ella para que estuviera cerca de Marion.

—Yo no tengo ninguna prima con ese nombre. ¡Marinette! ¡Explícate! —No había visto a mi padre enojado en toda mi vida. Siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Por mi mente comenzó una serie de mentiras que iban desde buscar a algún criminal que trató de hacerle daño a Marion y fui a investigar, decir que extrañaba a mi hermano y lo seguí… no. No iba a meterlo en problemas. Yo, en verdad tenía un serio problema, las mentiras salían de mi boca sin pensar, sin embargo, esta vez me dio tiempo de cerrar la boca antes de lastimar a quienes tanto quiero.

—Me fui a Aubergenville para entrenar. Conocí a Lea y le pedí un favor. Manipulé a mis amigos para que me cubrieran, este labio me lo rompieron por involucrarme en una pelea. Les mentí a ustedes haciéndome pasar que estaba en París, mientras faltaba a clases, revisaba sus correos y redes para que los profesores no se contactaran con ustedes y me delataran. No he estado en casa desde el lunes de la semana pasada. —Esta vez, no utilizaría a nadie. No había hecho eso por Marion, lo hice por mi y yo pagaría las consecuencias.

—¿Ahora resulta que Marion es el hijo ejemplar? —mi madre estaba furiosa, eso era algo difícil de lograr con una mujer tan dulce como ella. —Me decepcionas, Marinette.

—No eres la única a quien he decepcionado. —el tono lastimero de mi voz era patético hasta para mi en un susurro callado.

—Estas castigada Marinette. Sin teléfono, sin televisión, sin internet, sin Tablet, sin amigos, sin cursos de diseño. —Mi padre se sentía defraudado de su princesita, no era digna de tenerlos como padres. —De la casa a la escuela, de la escuela al trabajo y del trabajo a casa, por los próximos dos meses. No verás a nadie, ayudaras en los quehaceres de la casa y ya pensaremos después en otro castigo más apropiado. Miss Bustier, tiene algo que decir.

Mi profesora no se esperaba que yo hubiera mentido de ese modo. En teoría el buscapleitos era Marion, yo sólo era la niña que cometía travesuras. No podían estar más alejados de la realidad, Marion había estado en mal camino por mi culpa.

Como cualquier profesora, me mandó toneladas de tareas extras; quería que me presentara a clases al día siguiente, estaría en constante comunicación con mis padres para monitorearme, además que les recomendó un terapeuta para chicos problemáticos.

Tanto papá como mamá pensaron que cuando Marion estuviera lejos, se centraría y llegaría a ser un poco más tranquilo como yo. Pero el verdadero problema era yo. Ni siquiera notaron que traía el uniforme de Illirya, estaban tan molestos que ese detalle se les escapó. Me ordenaron subir a mi habitación y hasta que ellos me dijeran, saldría de ahí.

Les obedecí, sin reclamar. Me hacían un favor, no tenía ganas de seguir hablando.

—Marinette, hubieras dicho que lo hiciste por Marion, te van vigilar más y

—No Tikki, —la interrumpí —está bien. Mis problemas son míos, mis consecuencias son mías, mis castigos son míos. No puedo seguir escudándome en otros.

Me quité el uniforme y me puse otra vez mi ropa, cuando de la bolsa cayó un sobre.

—Fue el que Adrien te lanzó. —Comentó mi kwami. —Lo levanté para ti.

Desanimada lo tomé y lo lancé en mi escritorio. No faltaba mucho para que Miss Bustier se fuera y mis padres subieran como un torbellino lanzándome otro monumental regaño.

De una de las ventanas corrió una brisa que estaba por llevarse el sobre, estiré la mano y lo atrapé. El destino me estaba rogando que lo abriera, tenía miedo de saber que tenía dentro.

—Abrélo Mari, no creo que sea peor de lo que acaba de pasar. —Tikki me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza tratando que mi pésimo día mejorara.

—Tienes razón, ¿qué mas puedo perder? No me merezco a mi familia, amigos y hasta el chico que me gusta y mi compañero de batallas no… no soy digna de él.

Tomé las tijeras de mi escritorio e hice una pequeña abertura en el sobre. Abrí con cuidado la hoja, era un correo impreso.

 _Re: Propuesta para becario_

 _From: gagreste_

 _To: aagreste_

 _Adrien, revise las fotos del portafolio que me enviaste. Quien los diseño tiene talento, se nota que su influencia viene de los diseñadores americanos, tiene algunos detalles por corregir pero para ser un amateur son más que aceptables._

 _Dile a MDC que me contacte, dale el teléfono directo de mi oficina o el de tu madre. A ella también le gustaron. Así ya tenemos al becario de Agreste. Me alegro que tengas un nuevo amigo o amiga._

 _Nos vemos el jueves, por la emoción que mostró tu madre al enseñarle las fotos, algo me quiere decir que es una chica, si tiene la aprobación de tu madre, supongo que debe ser única, tanto como hacer que vinieras a casa este fin de semana._

 _Hijo, si es alguien a quien crees digna de otorgarle tu confianza, te apoyaremos en tu decisión. Queremos conocerla._

Era un correo de Gabriel Agreste donde alababa mi trabajo y me daban la beca, además de felicitar a Adrien por conocerme. Lloré tanto como mis ojos lo permitieron, grité tanto como mi garganta me dejo: lo que tanto quería como diseñadora me hizo perder la amistad de Felicia, entrometerme con mi hermano y hacer que el chico más lindo que pudo conocer se decepcionará de ella. Incluso la pareja Agreste celebraba que su hijo tuviera alguien, pero yo era una mentira.

—Soy un asco, soy una mentirosa. Soy lo peor del mundo.

Por más que Tikki tratara de confortarme, no había palabras o palmaditas en la cabeza que borraran lo que había hecho.

Me equivoqué tanto, sólo quería que el día terminara, pero ese dolor, esa pena no se irían junto al ocaso. El amanecer día tras día me regresaría a esa pena, la pena de las consecuencias por mis errores..


	14. Noche extra: Esta vez

Noche extra: Esta vez…

El aire cálido de París se había ido con el cambio de estaciones, llegué a finales del verano y ahora estaba por iniciar el invierno. Estábamos a mediados de diciembre, el aire congelado era cada vez más y más notorio y la nieve cubría el lugar… aunque lo último que me importaba era el clima.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que me hice pasar por Marion en el internado Illirya. Aunque mis padres me levantaron el castigo no tenía ganas de salir. Me estaba atormentando en demasía, escuchaba en mi mente las palabras que Adrien me gritó, no sé por qué me dolían tanto. El hecho de conocerlo tan… expuesto; sin esa barrera que ponen los chicos con las chicas, supongo que me había sorprendido. Saber que era el mismo Chat Noir que tantos consejos me dio, mi compañero de batallas, con quien me compenetraba tan bien… era el chico que al parecer se había enamorado de mi versión masculina.

Sentía que sus ojos llenos de reproche me seguían a todas partes.

Mi rutina había sido la misma desde que regresé a François-Dupoint: asistir a clases, mi trabajo de medio tiempo, regresar a casa, hacer mis deberes, salir a patrullar y regresar a dormir.

Las cosas habían cambiado para mí, mi doble vida me había hecho centrarme más y aceptar que cada decisión tomada afectaba mi vida y la vida de los demás. Era una heroína así que no podía tomarme las cosas tan a la ligera, cómo si la vida de adolescente no fuera ya complicada.

Por más que mis amigos me invitaran a fiestas, reuniones o sencillamente salir mi respuesta negativa era la misma. Aunque por las últimas semanas, sus invitaciones eran más, cómo decirlo… Agresivas. Casi querían sacarme de la cama a la fuerza, por lo que les pedía que se retiraran pues no estaba en óptimas condiciones.

La verdad, no quería involucrarme en sus relaciones, Nath y Chloé llevaban cuatro meses de novios, casi el mismo tiempo que Alya y Nino, además Lila acababa de empezar su relación con Alí; no quería ser el mal tercio y eso de salir "como amigos" no funcionaría. Quería darles tiempo y parecía que no notaban mi cortesía.

Creo que hasta mis compañeros se asustaron, por más que trataban de hacerme enojar o incluso los comentarios groseros de Claude eran capaces de sacarme de esa depresión.

Al día siguiente de regresar a París, todos se alarmaron. Asistí a clases como si nada, mis amigos se asustaron por verme, no les había avisado que había vuelto además que tenía el labio partido, la bofetada de Marion había sido más fuerte de lo que pensé y me volvió a lastimar. No me quejé, me lo merecía y mucho.

Mercury me dijo que Marion no había encontrado a su "chica soñada" y cómo fue que perdieron los teléfonos por entrar en algunas zonas peligrosas del Bronx, él no quiso comunicarse conmigo pues sabía que lo convencería de regresar. Cuando la familia de Mercury tuvo que adelantar sus planes, se vieron obligados a volver a París antes de tiempo, sabía que Marion estaba mal pero aun así insistió en ir a Aubergenville, debía presentarse en el internado y ver la decisión que tomarían mis padres.

Le agradecí por cuidar a mi hermano y en el camino cuidarme a mí, estaba al tanto de lo que Claude había planeado y esta vez estaría más alerta de las personas con quien me involucraba. Mercury no quiso aceptar mi agradecimiento, tratando de fingir que no sabía a lo que me refería. Le comenté que no era necesario hacer eso, ya me había equivocado una vez y en esta oportunidad nadie de mis amigos pagaría las consecuencias de mis actos.

Claude, afortunadamente estaba en otro salón. Sencillamente me acerqué y le dije que no quería problemas con él. Su estupidez era algo digno de avergonzarse pero no era asunto mío. Yo no me metería con él si él no se metía conmigo. Estaba tan enojado por como lo pateé en Illirya que quería venganza, pero no era tonto, sabía que me contuve de toda la ira que sentía y estaba enterado de lo que el pasó a Cassel, sabía que "Marion" lo había terminado. Un problema con "nosotros" no era un juego y eso estaba fuera de su zona de confort.

Mis amigos hervían en ansiedad por lo que había pasado conmigo, no satisfice su sentir de inmediato. La profesora Bustier pasaba por mi salón entre clases, y durante su hora se puso aún más pesada conmigo. Tareas y más tareas desfilaban delante de mí. Al parecer los maestros se habían puesto de acuerdo.

En la hora del almuerzo mis amigos ya no aguantaban saber lo que pasó. Les agradecí el tiempo que me habían soportado y me disculpé con ellos. Les conté que sabía parte de los problemas en los que los involucre y como habían terminado pagando por los platos rotos, así que les pedí tiempo. Estaba castigada y la profesora me consideraba una mala influencia para ellos, por lo que los próximos meses era mejor que se alejaran de mí.

La decisión los tomó por sorpresa. Esa misma semana habíamos tenido una conferencia en Skype, haciendo planes para el fin de semana y ahora me alejaba de ellos. Mis padres corroboraron mi historia, se presentaron esa misma tarde y los mandaron a llamar a la oficina del director, prohibiéndoles reunirse conmigo por su propio bien.

Durante las semanas siguientes los recesos los pasaba con Tikki, el hecho de usar el manos libres para que no me tomaran de loca al verme hablar "sola" era mi mejor arma. Cada que mis amigos trataban de acercarse, siempre había un profesor que los detenía. Lo que hizo preocuparlos aún más. Por más que llamaran o trataran de hablar no había respuesta; no tenía acceso a ningún medio de comunicación.

Siempre pensé que defendía a todos a mí alrededor, no podía estar más equivocada. Enterarme que mi hermano fue expulsado por culpa de la apuesta que estaba a mí alrededor o el hecho que mis amigos siempre trataban de protegerme… me hacía pensar que yo no era una guardiana, ellos hacían el trabajo sucio y yo me vanagloriaba por cosas que no hice.

Marion fue "enviado" a casa desde ese jueves hasta el lunes. No entendí cuál había sido el plan, pero creo que el asesor de su clase habló con el director haciendo que la "herida" de mi hermano era más grande de lo que esperaba, que tenía alguna fractura en la mandibula o no supe a ciencia cierta como fue el plan, el punto es que lograron mandarlo un tiempo a casa. Supongo que para ocultar que "Marion" era diferente a Marion.

No me dirigió la palabra en todo ese tiempo. Comíamos en el mismo comedor, pero no me dirigió la palabra. Yo fui la culpable de alejarlo de nuestros padres, yo tenía la culpa de sus problemas, estaba en todo su derecho de ignorarme, caso contrario de nuestros padres que vigilaban cada movimiento hecho por mí.

Esa misma noche que volvió, mis padres estaban alterados más de lo normal. Mi rebelión y ahora el "problema físico" de Marion, los tenía con los nervios de punta. Los papeles se revirtieron mientras mimaban a Marion a mi me cargaban más y más trabajos. Fui a la habitación de Marion.

—Sé que no tengo derecho a molestarte, ya entendí mi error. —Grité desde la puerta, pues él la mantenía cerrada. —Perdón, de verdad perdóname Marion. Mi ignorancia no exime mi culpa pero por favor perdóname. —Mi voz se quebraba a cada palabra. —No me hables si eso te hace feliz, pero por favor no le digas a mis papás que estuviste en Nueva York. Ya les causé muchos problemas, ellos no deben de enterarse, por favor, por favor.

Repetí tantas veces, me dejé caer en el piso. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, sobre Felicia, sobre él y… sobre Adrien. No me contestó, pero tampoco les dijo a mis papás, así que supuse que teníamos un trato.

A finales de noviembre, cuando mi castigo había terminado y mis padres esperaban por que saliera como animalito en carrera por su vida, buscando a mis amigos y volviendo a mis viejos hábitos; se toparon con pared al verme como los últimos dos meses, así que terminaron por asustarse. No era "normal" la forma en que me comportaba, por lo que me llevaron al médico. No creo que él tuviera un remedio para lo que me pasaba. ¡Cómo había podido actuar de una manera tan tonta! Me levantaron el castigo, me regresaron mis gadget, les dieron permiso a mis amigos para volver a acercarse a mí; pero yo no cambié nada, excepto que regresé a mis clases de diseño.

No contesté la carta enviada por los Agreste. Si lo hacía era aceptar que utilicé a Adrien para llegar a mi cometido. No lo haría así, me ganaría mi lugar como mejor lo sabía hacer: trabajando. Me encerraba en mi habitación, creando algún diseño, aprovechaba los lapsos de camino para comprar alguna tela. Unos meses de taciturnidad no me caerían mal. Tal vez solo estaba alargando ir a disculparme con Adrien como era debido, pero ¿si él no quería verme? ¿Si volvía a censurarme? No creo que lo soportaría.

—Hola tonta.

—Hola costal de órganos.

Era sábado por la tarde, Marion había regresado del Internado; como todos los fines de semana. Hacía unas semanas había vuelto a hablarme, creo que el coraje se le olvidó o sencillamente me perdonó.

Por lo poco que me había contado, las cosas en Illirya iban mucho mejor; con su influencia, las artes habían dejado de ser "cosas de chicas". No sólo se enroló en el club de teatro sino que entró al club de esgrima donde era más que bueno, digo los años de entrenamiento debían servir de algo. Por lo que entendí ambos clubes lo amaban, haciendo que el fuera un puente entre artes y deportes. Ya lo decía yo, los chicos buscaban un "macho alfa" y nadie mejor que mi hermano para eso. El hecho que estuviera lejos de mis problemas y confiando en que tomara buenas decisiones lo convirtieron en el rey del internado.

Cada vez más los chicos se involucraban en algunos talleres, además que besaban el suelo por el que pasaba; tendrían un buen líder, no es porque fuera mi hermano pero, era buen chico. Deshacerme de Cassel me permitió colocar a un buen jefe para esa manada de idiotas. Marion haría que las cosas bien, confiaban por completo en él.

Tendría una presentación teatral de navidad en una semana y llevaba días presionándome para que lo fuera a ver… le dije que no. Ir al internado, sería ver a Adrien. No, sencillamente no podía hacerlo.

—¿Y Fel? —pregunté hundiéndome más en mis frazadas.

—Hablando con mamá. La está convenciendo que me he convertido en un "hombre de provecho".

Después que me fui de Illirya, las cosas siguieron su curso. Felicia y Marion se siguieron conociendo, compartían hobbies, gustos, ese amor por los deportes extremos ¿Quién creería que una chica tan "delicada" como Felicia aparentaba ser, era capaz de lanzarse por paracaídas o realizar snowboarding? Después de su afección cardiaca quiso probar cosas más extremas. Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada. Al menos algo bueno salió de todo mi desastre: llevaban un mes de novios y Marion la llevo a casa para que mis papás la conocieran.

Que Marion fuera un buscapleitos, también era cosa mía. Todos los chicos en Illirya lo adoraban como un Dios; querían ser sus amigos, o lo tomaban como un superior a quien pedirle consejos y palabra dicha por él era ley. Las chicas besaban el lugar donde pasaba, pero él solo tenía ojos para "su kitty" y ella para él. Derramaban tanta miel que me hacían sentir dichosa por ellos. Felicia era una gran cuñada.

Una semana después que me fui, Felicia me llamó por Skype para ofrecerme disculpas por cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas. Obvio no vi el mensaje hasta meses después, pero lo contesté de inmediato cuando mis padres me permitieron el acceso a internet. Allegra tuvo mucho que ver en que ella me perdonara, al parecer les contó toda la versión que le había dicho y hecho suavizando las cosas.

La culpa era completamente mía y nos la pasamos pidiéndonos perdón. Terminamos riéndonos y nos hicimos amigas. Ella me hablaba casi a diario para platicarme de mi hermano y lo "agradable, dulce y buen mozo que era". Sin duda una chica tan tierna como ella se merecía el mejor ejemplo de caballerosidad como lo era mi hermano. Siguen patrullando Aubergenville; siempre les aconsejo que no cometan alguna imprudencia y que deben cuidarse.

—Por cierto, a Kitty le encantaron los diseños que hiciste para la obra de Navidad. Su favorito fue el vestido dorado. —me dijo Marion dándome el portafolio que le había dado hacía unos días.

—Lo hice pensando exclusivamente en ella. ¡Qué bueno que le agradó!

Me ofrecí a diseñar el vestuario para los miembros del club de teatro. Marion tomaba las medidas y el presupuesto del club pagaba las telas, algo que era más barato debido a mi buena relación con la proveedora, así me encargaba de hacer el diseño y montaje, me servían como distracción y a la vez entrenamiento.

—Mi lord, ¿estás aquí? —se escuchaba la vocecita de Felicia en el pasillo, era como un dulce trinar. Definitivamente ella era mi cuñada favorita, y más le valía a mi hermano que fuera la única.

—¡Por aquí, Kitty! —gritó mi hermano para que Fel entrara a la habitación.

—Marinette, ¿por qué no bajaste a la sala? —me preguntó Felicia una vez que me vio recostada en el diván de mi habitación, se apresuró a mi lado y se sentó junto a mí. —¿Te sientes mal? Te ves pálida.

—No soy tan buena compañía en estos momentos. Lamento si creíste que no quería verte. —La tomé de la mano.

—Ves te dije que tiene mal de amores.

—¡Plagg! —regañó Felicia a su kwami que salió de su bolso devorando un Camembert.

—Reconozco la mirada perdida cuando alguien tiene mal de amores. —dijo la pequeña figura de rasgos gatunos.

—Plagg, nadie pidió tu opinión. Vete a comer tu queso en otro lado ¡Apesta! —gritó Tikki saliendo de la bolsa de la camisa de Marion.

—Si Plagg, mejor cállate. —Gritó mi kwami que estaba comiendo galletas en mi escritorio.

—No es justo, son dos contra uno. —hizo un puchero el pequeño kwami.

—Lamento decirte que estas en un error Plagg, me di cuenta de mi propia debilidad y estoy tratando de pensar en cómo trabajar en ella. —dije tomando entre mis manos al kwami. —El silencio me hace bien… pero si Plagg, vete a comer tu Camembert a otro lugar.

Todos reímos ante mi comentario. Esto de poder compartir tu secreto con alguien más es un aliciente agradable, ya no sólo era mi hermano. La aparición de Felicia me hizo obtener una nueva amiga que no creí querer tanto. También soy amiga de Allegra, sólo que con ella si mantenemos nuestro secreto, no creo que sea bueno para ella saberlo, de por sí protege mucho a Felicia para que ningún idiota la lastime y por cierto mantiene vigilancia sobre Marion.

—¿Tienen planeado salir a algún lado? —pregunté al ver a mi hermano que veía su reloj con cierta ansiedad.

—Tenemos. —intervino Felicia. —Tú vendrás con nosotros.

—No, Fel. No soy una buena compañía, debo reclinar tu invitación.

—Marinette, no puedes estar encerrada tanto tiempo. —me dijo mi hermano en tono serio. —Vamos, sólo un día. Por favor.

Pensé en varias excusas, pero ver los ojos suplicantes de mi hermano y mi cuñada, no me dieron otra alternativa, supongo que una salida al cine o a comer no me molestaría.

—Está bien.

Felicia, se levantó y comenzó a dar saltitos de felicidad, para después ir a abrazar a mi hermano quien correspondió al acto.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté quitándome de encima la manta que me cubría para después tomar los diseños que hacía y colocarlos en mi escritorio.

—A la fiesta invernal de François-Dupoint. —Afirmó Marion.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —grité volteando a verlos… esos dos tenía una mirada de complicidad que me enfermaba.

—Ya habías aceptado Marinette, no puedes retractarte. —comentó Felicia.

—Lo siento, pero es una fiesta formal. Sabes que no uso nada de eso. —me dirigí a Marion, aunque algo me decía que eso ya lo habían previsto.

—Bueno, según me dijo Mercury este año es de antifaces, como una mascarada del carnaval de Venecia. Marinette, Chloé organizó todo, no me digas que no lo sabías. —argumentó Marion.

Recordaba que ella me había comentado algo de eso. Era la presidenta del comité de la fiesta, y como el día de la fiesta cumplía meses con Nath como novio quería recordarlo justo como en el lugar donde comenzaron su relación. La verdad no le puse mucha atención, seguía castigada y aunque quisiera no la iba a poder ayudar por lo que Alya y Lila fueron las que la apoyaron organizando todo. Dígamos que mi lado de amiga tampoco estaba siendo bueno, pero creí que no debía contagiarlas con mi pésimo temperamento por lo que las deje hacer lo que querían.

—S-si lo s-sabía pero no iba a ir y se los dije. —Al menos en eso no mentía, me habían pedido que fuéramos como "amigos" pero al final terminarían estando en parejitas y yo me vería excluida, en alguna esquina del salón más lujoso de París.

—Vamos Marinette. Creo, que podías invitar a alguien, por lo que entraremos con uno de tus boletos y con el de Mercury. —sonrió Felicia.

—Mejor tomen mi boleto y el de mi acompañante y vayan ambos. Yo me quedo.

Tomé de nuevo mi mantita y me recosté dándoles la espalda para cubrirme por completo. Sólo podía escuchar los reclamos de mi hermano y mi cuñada para sacarme de mi diván. ¡No entendían que quería llorar mi inutilidad a solas, no quería ir!

—Ok, no quería hacer esto por lo que ¡te aguantas! —escuché que cerraron la puerta de mi habitación. Sabía que harían alguna tontería por lo que corrí a ponerle seguro para que no entraran.

Pasó una media hora y se escuchaba una estampida en las escaleras de mi casa, azotaron la puerta para entrar, y al final me asusté cuando la manija de la puerta cedió, dejando entrar al trío de locas que tengo por amigas, dando grititos de emoción.

—¡Marinette! ¡Qué bueno que Marion te convenció de ir con nosotras! —gritó Chloé colocando un portatraje sobre mi cama.

—¡Yay! Vamos a tener una tarde de chicas para arreglarnos. —exclamó Alya entrando en mi computadora para poner música.

—¡Vamos a arrasar en este baile! ¡Nos veremos divinas! —Lila llevaba una caja que colocó en mi tocador.

Lo entendí todo, mi hermano y Felicia me lo pidieron cortésmente, como me negué engañaron a las chicas para que me arrastraran a ese estúpido baile… cometería _hermanicidio_ en cuanto saliera de mi diván… pero no tenía ganas de pelear, ya no tenía ganas de nada.

—Chicas, lo siento. Marion las engañó, pero si pueden arreglarse aquí. —trate de fingir cierta tranquilidad, al ver que mi tarde calmada se iba al caño.

—Pero Mari, ya sacúdete de todo eso. ¡Queremos a nuestra amiga de nuevo! —dijo Alya volteando a verme.

—Hace días que quiero a la Mari que siempre tiene una locura por plan para unirnos a todos. —comentó Lila sentándose a mi lado.

—Ya deja de llorar o de verdad me voy a enojar contigo, Marinette. Si sigues teniendo lástima por ti, voy a hacer que de verdad sientas lástima. —amenazó Chloé señalándome con su "dedo acusador". —Esperaba que hicieras mi vestido y tuve que comprar uno. ¿Sabes lo mal que me siento por no usar uno de tus lindos diseños solo porque estas deprimida?

—Chicas. —Solté un largo suspiro —Sé que no he sido la mejor amiga estos días, pero necesito tiempo. El tiempo en Illirya me hizo darme cuenta de la mentira que he vivido los últimos años. Sólo necesito pensar.

—Pues llevas meses así, creo que ya fue suficiente. Así que metete a la ducha o me voy a meter a bañarte. —comentó Chloé recogiéndose la melena rubia y arremangándose su suéter amarillo.

—Es una mascarada veneciana y ni siquiera tengo un vestido. —Me excusé.

—Eso no es cierto. —entró Felicia con un portatrajes en las manos. Mis amigas se le quedaron viendo fijamente. Si, Felicia era muy linda, esa chica que te hace pensar… "¡Maldita! Qué bonita es"

—Chicas, les presento a Felicia Terranouve, presidenta del club de teatro en Illirya, mi amiga y novia de Marion.

Mis amigas voltearon a verme con una interrogante fehaciente en el rostro: ¿Cómo le hizo Marion para que una niña tan linda sea su novia? Si, a mí también me costaba trabajo creerlo, pero lo vi con mis propios ojos.

Les expliqué que entrarían al baile con los boletos de acompañante para Mercury, pues el llevaría a una chica de la misma escuela por lo que su boleto se desperdiciaría, y el mío. Inmediatamente la hicieron entrar a la habitación, y comenzaron a preguntarle sobre ella, sus gustos y lo más importante… ¿cómo caíste con Marion?

Aproveché la entrada de mi cuñada para escabullirme, tomé mi abrigo, debía salir de ahí, no sé, a dar una vuelta el tiempo suficiente para que se fueran, lentamente me acerqué a la puerta…

—Ni creas que te vas a escapar Marinette. —Era Felicia que cerró la puerta de golpe haciéndome soltar un gritito asustada. —Así tenga que secuestrarte, vas a ir a ese baile con nosotros ¿entendido? —solo pude asentir con la cabeza, pues ya me estaba arrastrando del cuello de la blusa hasta la ducha, con un solo movimiento me lanzó a mi cuarto de baño. —A menos que quieras que te bañe, más te vale apresurarte. Tienes veinte minutos y si no sales en ese tiempo, entraré.

Temía por mi hermano. Felicia podía ser adorable si lo quería pero si te salías de su plan por un milímetro, era como si entraras al último círculo del infierno. Me tenían atrapada. Así que acepté mi destino: iría a ese estúpido baile, estaría ahí diez minutos y luego iría por una hamburguesa aunque también había una buena película que quería ir a ver. Si, ese sería el plan: hacer acto de presencia y luego ir al cine. Al menos dejarían de molestarme.

Comencé a ducharme, se escuchaban las risas de mis amigas; Felicia se estaba integrando muy bien a ese trío que tanto quiero. Salí con la bata de baño y el cabello húmedo amarrado en una toalla, las chicas comenzaban a arreglarse y sus vestidos lucían en una percha que antes tenía algunos de mis diseños que ahora estaban sobre mi escritorio, esperaba que Tikki estuviera cómoda en mi cajón.

—Mari, este es tu vestido. —Felicia dejó a medio peinar a Chloé cuando me vio salir del baño y se dirigió a donde estaban los vestidos de las demás.

—Ese es…

Era el diseño que había hecho para la beca de Agreste. Constaba de un vestido rojo de una sola pieza, la parte superior tenía un corte princesa con escote de corazón con los hombros descubiertos, estaba disimulado de gasa negra con aplicaciones en forma de rosas de bordados negros, la espalda se cubrían más aplicaciones. La falda era amplia que constaba de dos caídas: una sobre y otra debajo de la rodilla, para hacer contra peso y que no se alzara, llevaba al final un encaje tupido negro.

—¿Cómo…?

—Marion encontró tu diseño en su habitación, dejaste tu portafolio y bueno con un poco del trabajo, logramos terminarlo. —dijo emocionada Felicia. —Por cierto, esto también es para ti, me costó trabajo encontrar algo similar a tu diseño, pero no hay nada en internet que sea imposible de encontrar para Allegra.

El diseño que hice incluía un par de zapatillas rojas con encaje, tacón muñeca con cintilla en el tobillo. En el talón llevaba un moño negro, eran tal cual me las había imaginado.

—O sea tú si vas a llevar una creación tuya y a mí no me hiciste nada. —comentó fingiendo un puchero Chloé. —Pero bueno, ya que tú no te acuerdas de nosotras, nosotras de ti sip.

Chloé sacó de una pequeña bolsa un par de guantes de encaje negro que llegaban a las muñecas con un pequeño listón rojo.

—Este también es nuestro regalo. —Me dio una máscara veneciana de rostro completo con damascos en la frente, adornada con rosas alrededor; rojas con negro.

—Lila… es hermoso. —me quedé anonadada ante todo lo que me estaban regalando.

—Bueno, no sé si podrás llevar la máscara toda la fiesta pero al menos podrás llevar este. —Alya me dio un antifaz rojo con lunares, se parecía al de mi traje de Ladybug.

—Chicas que… esto es… ¡argh! Las odio, ahora así me siento comprometida a quedarme toda la fiesta. —dije enojada.

—Planeabas irte a los diez minutos para ir al cine ¿verdad? —gritó Felicia a lo que sólo rodé los ojos.

—¡¿Ahora resulta que ella te conoce mejor que nosotras?! —exclamó Alya.

—Me dijo que tenía ganas de ir a ver una película que se estrenaba esta semana, pero tenía demasiada pereza para salir de su habitación, me comentó que si estuviera aquí en París, debíamos salir un rato. —Felicia me había servido como paño de lágrimas mientras me negaba a ver a mis amigas porque no quería arruinarles sus noviazgos con mi hartante depresión, era fácil hablar con Kitty porque ella podía ver a mi hermano 24/7, por lo que no todo era Marion también teníamos cosas de nosotras. —Pero ese no es el punto, debemos arreglarnos para la fiesta.

Si Chloé era una mandona, Felicia era una dictadora, lo cual era perfecto para Marion, en el fondo amaba que le mandaran, pero sin duda mi nueva amiga podía utilizar un látigo para calmar cualquier situación y la obedecías, sin rechistar porque era tan convincente…no sé si era manipuladora o era una buena líder que seguías con los ojos cerrados.

Me explicó que ignoraba su parentesco con Adrien, eran algo así como primos en segundo grado. Su bisabuelo había sido Chat Noir cuando mi tía bisabuela fue Ladybug. Su bisabuelo era parte de la familia Agreste, se fue a Nueva York cuando la segunda guerra Mundial comenzó. Sin embargo su hijo mayor se quedó en París, el bisabuelo se llevó a su hija menor a Norteamérica. Siguiendo el linaje, la hija del chico que se quedó en París, la abuela de Adrien, pasó a ser la nueva Kitty Noir. Terminando con la mamá de Felicia, ella había sido otra Kitty Noir, pero su enfermedad del corazón no la hizo tan activa como quería.

El apellido de soltera de su madre era Grandtaine pero fue el nombre que adoptaron al ser refugiados en Nueva York, vivieron un tiempo en la ciudad pero cuando los padres de Felicia se casaron volvieron a Francia, ella tenía el apellido de su padre, por lo que el nombre Agreste jamás pasó por su mente. Sabían de los "milagros" por cosas que el bisabuelo Agreste con su nuevo apellido Grandtaine había dejado algunas notas y gracias a que la mamá de Felicia fue elegida, su salud mejoro un poco, lo suficiente para que ella naciera.

Al no haber tenido familia, el hecho de saber que tenía un primo y unos tíos, la hacían feliz… aunque la única forma de saber que eran familia fue por el hecho de ser elegidos por Plagg.

Regresé al día que estaba viviendo, me perdía en mis pensamientos más de lo que esperaba. Ellas ya estaban a medio arreglar, mientras aún yo estaba… mojada por la ducha. Felicia me secó el cabello con la secadora, y pensó en hacerme un recogido espectacular pero creo que pensó lo mismo que yo. Tal vez era algo cruel hacer a un lado a mis amigas, pero ella conocía mi secreto como heroína y las estupideces que hice para obtener una beca lastimando al chico más dulce que te puedes topar en el mundo.

—¡Listo! ¡Kyaaa! Pareces una princesa. —dijo Felicia dando unos saltitos y aplaudiendo. Cómo no adorar a esta niña.

—Pues más bien se parece a Ladybug. —afirmó Alya haciendo que Felicia y yo nos volteáramos a ver un poco asustadas, ya que las noticias de mis aventuras como heroína ya estaban formando parte del conocimiento público.

—Ese era el punto, por eso le hice las dos coletas. Aunque con los detalles que le agregué se ve aún más linda.

Era cierto, aunque me hizo mis dos coletas, también le puso dos trencitas que cruzaban la parte superior de mi cabeza, y algunos mechones de cabello estaban rizados.

— _Bene, bene_ , la nueva es un estuche de _bellas_ cosas, pero yo soy la experta en maquillaje. —comentó Lila abriéndose el paso entre las demás. — _Amica_ que pareces un ángel, corre a vestirte a menos que quieras acompañarnos.

Ayudé a las demás a vestirse. El vestido de Chloé era un flamante vestido blanco con detalles amarillos, e incrustaciones de detalles en la cintura que daban apariencia de diamantes. Era un Agreste, lo podría notar a leguas. El de Lila era naranja con detalles en negro y blanco, curiosamente con su tono de piel lucía perfecta. Su cabello era recogido por horquillas y llevaba un discreto collar plateado. Alya era más práctica con un vestido café, corte imperio, con la cintura alta y zapatillas negras, fue la primera en terminar de arreglarse pues quería grabarnos a todas, aunque dejó a un lado sus lentes y se puso lentes de contacto. Mientras Felicia, llevaba un bello vestido de gasa negra corte princesa y detalles esmeralda tornasol; iba decidida a hacer que mi hermano babeara por ella.

Eran cerca de las siete cuando terminamos de arreglarnos. Mientras ellas reían, tomé mi abrigo y discretamente me acerqué a mi escritorio para llevarme a Tikki a mi balcón. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas con ella. El frío te helaba la respiración, pero era tan relajante, el cielo despejado era extraño por la época del año que pasábamos pero brillaba la luna resplandeciendo aun a pesar que la ciudad brillaba por todos los adornos navideños.

—Necesitabas esto ¿verdad? —Me aseguró Tikki una vez que cerré las puertas de mi habitación.

—Sí, escuchar a estas locas, me calmó un poco. Debo dejar de sentirme mal por mi. —suspiré pesadamente. Habían pasado tantas cosas que me dejaron pensando.

—Marinette, tienes dieciséis años, —Tikki sobrevoló delante de mi. —aun te faltan muchas cosas por vivir. Disfruta más lo que haces, lo que vives, las personas que conoces, deja de preocuparte por todo y lo mejor: no tienes la culpa de nada. Sólo cuida más lo que dices y lo que haces, pues a quien terminas lastimando al final es a ti.

—Sólo por hoy, creo que seré una chica que tratará de complacer a sus amigas. Mañana le pediré a Marion que le lleve un mensaje a Adrien, quiero disculparme como es debido.

Ya había sido suficiente de huir de mis responsabilidades. Sé que el no quería verme y ni siquiera saber de mi sin embargo, le debía una disculpa y una explicación. Lo que pasó entre nosotros no era algo tan fácil de olvidar ya que ambos abrimos nuestros pensamientos más íntimos al otro, sobre todo él. Quería que supiera que no soy el monstruo que cree.

La limosina de Chloé había llegado, Nino, Nath y Alí, salieron para tocar el timbre de mi casa, al parecer el plan era ir como amigos… aunque la única que no tenía pareja era yo. No parecía tan descabellado escaparme a la mitad del baile.

El roce de la tela de la falda se escuchaba como crujía cuando bajamos las escaleras, mi madre estaba emocionada, por ver como Marion llevaba del brazo a Felicia, creo que jamás pensamos que una chica tan linda pudiera domar el carácter tan ácido de mi hermano. Nos pusimos los abrigos y subimos a la limosina de Chloé, todos decían lo bien que se veían, lo elegantes que vestían…

—¿Quién fue el que planeó esta emboscada? —pregunté causando el silencio a tanto desorden.

—Fuimos nosotros, con la ayuda de Marion. —comentó Nath alzando la mano y lanzando una mirada a Nino. —Somos tus amigos Marinette, si las chicas no podían sacarte de ese estupor, nosotros te obligaríamos a hacerlo. Ellas lo hacían por las buenas, nosotros lo haríamos por las malas.

—Suficiente, voy a hacer puré de tomate. —amenacé fingiendo levantarme del asiento.

—No, Marinette… es mi "mesversario", al menos deja que baile conmigo y luego lo golpeas. —rogó Chloé tratando de defender a Nathaniel.

—La verdad es que este vestido esta tan apretado que no tengo ganas ni de pelear. ¿Qué tipo de comida van a dar? —pregunté a Chloé.

—Es un baile, solo habrán algunos bocadillos.

—No sé bailar, así que sólo voy a ver, y para que ustedes se callen. No tengo ganas de arruinar sus citas. —me excusé.

—Esto es una salida de amigos. —gritó Lila mientras tomaba del brazo a Alí.

—Repítelo hasta que te lo creas. —rodé los ojos, y me puse a ver por la ventana.

¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Sentía que cada palabra salida de mi boca era ácido puro, debía controlarme. Creo que la nula interacción humana de los últimos meses hizo que desapareciera el freno que antes me ponía al hablar con las personas que estimaba. Ellos no tenían la culpa. Me lo repetía tanto que parecía un mantra que me entraba por un oído y salía por el otro.

Llegamos al salón. Todos llevaban sus mejores ropas y parecía más una fiesta de graduación que la fiesta invernal de la escuela; aunque siempre tenía un tema, el de este año había sido el único formal. Vestidos de todo tipo de cortes, largos cortos, amplios y adheridos al cuerpo. Los chicos llevaban traje en su mayoría, en todas las tonalidades. Aunque llevaban antifaces eran fáciles de distinguir a menos que llevaran máscara de rostro completo, como era nuestro caso. Así que me oculte entre todos mis amigos y cuando llegué a un lugar más amplio, le di mi abrigo a Felicia y me separé del grupo. La música sonaba a todo lo que daba, algunos ya estaban bailando y otros tantos apenas llegaban y se reunían en una mesa.

No quería parecer _"El Grinch"_ por lo que me dirigí a uno de los balcones del segundo piso. El salón donde estábamos era parecido a aquellos salones donde se celebraban las reuniones victorianas o de la regencia. Solté una pequeña risa cuando me vi el vestido y por un momento pensé _"sería una chica linda en una reunión como esa, lo más seguro es que algunos chicos pidieran mi mano para bailar una pieza"_. Lo cual jamás pasaría, ningún chico de la escuela me invitaría a bailar sea por miedo o por terror. Al ver que separaron a mis amigos por dos meses aumentaron los rumores que quizá había casi matado a alguien y estaba a un paso de un reformatorio. Así que nadie se me acercaba, sólo mis amigos.

Subí las escaleras de caracol; finamente grabadas con detalles de leones y damascos. La segunda planta era más como para platicar pues estaba llena de algunos _loveseat_ y era una parte más callada. Les envié un mensaje a mis acompañantes avisando que estaba en la segunda planta, pues necesitaba un poco de aire. No quería arruinar sus citas ¿por qué demonios me llevaron?

Me quité la máscara, pues mi visión era limitada con ella, y me quedé con el antifaz. Desde el barandal se veían como los alumnos del colegio y sus acompañantes, se reunían en la pista de baile para relucir con sus mejores pasos. Saludé a Miss Bustier que monitoreaba el baile, y "que nada pasara los límites permitidos".

—Marinette, te obligaron a venir ¿verdad? —me preguntó la profesora.

—Se me nota mucho. —comenté acomodándome el antifaz que se había atorado con mi cabello.

—No has sido la misma desde que entraste a segundo año; y me alegro. Se nota que estas madurando. —Que ella me lo dijera parecía raro después de seguirme como sabueso por todo Aubergenville.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —Era la primera vez que alguien me decía eso, ni mis amigos y familia veían mi cambio como algo bueno.

—Antes actuabas sin pensar. —Tomó su Tablet y se la colocó bajo el brazo. —Lo que sea que te haya pasado te ha mostrado que debes tener juicio en tus acciones, porque cualquier cosa que hagas acarreara consecuencias, no todo es malo, pero debes medir la intensidad con la que vives para que no avasalles a los demás. ¡Diviértete Marinette!

Mi profesora siguió con su camino, mientras me quede pensando en sus palabras. No era depresión, no era llorar mi estupidez; sólo era que estaba viendo las cosas desde otra perspectiva: pensaba antes de actuar, si yo era Ladybug debía pensar las cosas o las personas pagarían las consecuencias. Supongo que formaba parte de madurar, en cuanto regresara le pediría a mi madre que me diera el libro ancestral, debía leer como fue que mis antecesores cargaron con el trabajo sin enloquecer en el proceso.

Si era alguien que estaba madurando, debía enfrentar mis problemas: No le enviaría una nota a Adrien, iría a la obra de Marion y me toparía con él directamente.

Sin querer se me resbaló la máscara veneciana de la mano, corrí a recogerla. Pero alguien se me adelantó…

—Lo siento. —Dije de inmediato al ver como alguien tomaba la máscara y la levantaba, en cuanto alcé la vista sentí como una corriente eléctrica me recorrió.

¿Por qué lo invoqué? Estaba parado delante de mí, vestido con abrigo negro y un antifaz del mismo color. Al verlo sólo pude emitir un pequeño sonido.

—A-Adrien.

Mi voz parecía un ligero susurro que creo que no escuchó, me mostró una ligera sonrisa. Algo dentro de mi rogaba que la distorsión de identidad que tenía mi antifaz de Ladybug funcionará en este momento, pero no estaba transformada, tal vez dentro de estos tres meses no recordara mi rostro y pensara que soy una chica más en este baile… ¡¿Qué demonios hacía él en el baile de François Dupont?!

Extendió la mano en la que aún tenía mi máscara como invitándome a ir por ella, sólo nos separaban unos tres pasos, por mí que se la quedara, ¿cómo era posible que hacía unos segundos quisiera actuar totalmente madura y de buenas a primeras quería esconderme como un ratoncillo asustado?

Cuando estaba por volver sobre mis pasos, el maldito listón de las zapatillas se atoró en el tacón haciéndome resbalar, no sentí el golpe; pero si sentí como dos brazos tomaban mi torso evitándome caer. Alce la mirada para ver lo ojos de mi "salvador", sus ojos inyectados de decepción ahora eran cálidos, el verde de su mirada parecía tan dulce y resplandeciente.

—Hola… Marinette. ¿Estás bien?

¿Cómo podía sonar mi nombre tan dulce en sus labios? Era como una voz aterciopelada que causaba escalofríos al escucharla. Todo lo que planeaba decirle, desapareció de mi mente como su hubieran formateado lo que me quedaba de memoria.

Me ayudó a ponerme de pie y me entregó la máscara. ¡Estúpida máscara! Lila de seguro me la regaló de mala gana y por eso mi mala suerte se presentaba.

—M-me permitirías un minuto, me gustaría hablar contigo.

Me dijo señalando con la mano el gran ventanal al cual me dirigía, mi mente se nublaba con planes absurdos para salir de eso, aunque el primero era convertirme en Ladybug pero él se transformaría en Chat Noir y me seguiría hasta que habláramos, tal vez si me lanzaba del balcón o ¿si lo lanzaba a él?

Paso a paso que nos acercábamos al enorme ventanal adornado con detalles navideños y las pesadas cortinas, mi corazón latía inclemente. Hizo a un lado la cortina y dejo ver una manija la cual empujó y daba lugar al balcón. Era más bello de cerca a como se veía desde afuera.

Era un espacio amplio, como de tres por cuatro metros, tenía un par de sillones y unas mesas, supongo que era para desayunar con vista a la ciudad, la cual era increíble, al fondo la Torre Eiffel y un poco más alta, la luna reluciente. El aire frío heló por completo mis mejillas dándome perspectiva a lo que debía hacer. Volteé a verlo, directo a los ojos. Si él estaba aquí, quería decir que quería hablar conmigo así que debía hacerlo.

—Adrien, yo de verdad, lamento, lamento mucho lo que hice. No debí haberte engañado, no debí engañar a nadie, así no debí hacer las cosas. Por favor perdóname.

Ok, ya estaba dicho, creo que así debía ofrecer disculpas. No era diferente a lo que le había dicho en Illirya, pero bajó la mirada y después de suspirar, supongo que para acomodar sus ideas, volvió a verme a los ojos. ¿Era normal que sus ojos brillaran tanto? Daban ese aspecto felino, que te hipnotizaba.

—Marinette, yo también debo disculparme.

¿Él? ¿Por qué?

—Para serte sincero, me afectó más de lo que creí ver tu plan. Sobre todo la parte de "utilizar a Adrien para llegar a sus padres". —se rascó la nuca y exhaló un poco desesperado.

—Lo siento, pero al final no…

—Déjame terminar. —me interrumpió levantando la mano en señal que me detuviera. —Si me alejé de mis padres era para que las personas no me utilizaran para llegar a ellos.

—Es que de verdad lo siento. —Volví a intervenir —Estos meses me han servido para darme cuenta de todos mis errores. Creí que mi trabajo era defender y proteger a las personas pero eso era mentira, todos me han protegido, la única débil soy yo.

—Buginette, debes entender que nadie es débil. Hay personas que pueden hacer cosas que otros no. —extrañaba que Chat me llamara así. —Marion no te defendía porque te creía débil, lo hacía porque quería, le gusta cuidar de las personas. Nunca debes pensar que no eres la indicada para ser Ladybug, es un trabajo que no pedimos, pero daremos más de lo que podemos.

—No lo sabes. —le dí la espalda para no verlo o mi voz se quebraría más al recordar lo que le había hecho. —Mis amigos siempre han velado por mí. Yo creí que con golpear a las personas estaba bien, pero eso traía consecuencias, que pagaron para no verme involucrada en problemas. Marion fue expulsado por mi culpa, si hubiera prestado más atención a mi alrededor; no sirve de nada amedrentar a las personas si sólo te "obedecen" cuando los ves pero si te les das la espalda dañan a las personas que quieres. —Algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero las limpié en cuanto trataron de hacerlo.

—Marinette, protegemos lo que queremos cuidar. — colocó su mano en mi hombro desnudo, tratando de hacerme voltear a verlo. —No es tu culpa, sólo no prestaste la atención debida a tu alrededor, debes estar alerta, no sólo por que seas Ladybug, sino porque eres un ser vivo que interactúa con su ambiente. Por ejemplo yo pensé que eras diferente y que podrías convertirte en una amiga pero me di cuenta que no quería una amistad contigo.

¿Tan mala había sido como para que ni siquiera quisiera algo conmigo?

—Lo siento —murmuré sentía como si todas mis acciones se convirtieran en una pesada carga que estaba sobre mis hombros, quería volver a llorar. ¿Por qué al estar con él me daban esas ganas de sollozar como una niña?

—Yo tampoco fui tan sincero contigo. —siguió hablando. —Creo que te sentiste confundida por como actué después del beso que nos dimos en el ensayo de la obra.

—Lo siento, de verdad fue sin querer. —volví a rogar.

—Buginette, ya te lo había dicho. Sin querer dejas caer tu máscara, sin querer tropiezas… pero un beso lo das porque quieres hacerlo.

Sus palabras hicieron que volteará a verlo, lo que hizo que la sangre hirviera dentro de mí y toda se agolpara en mi cabeza haciendo que las mejillas me ardieran por tan ruborizada que estaba.

—Marion y yo hemos hablado mucho estos meses, aunque no quisiera él es mi roommate, me contó algunas cosas de ti, y creo que te sentías culpable por que creías que me había enamorado de tu versión masculina. —mostró una leve sonrisa irónica. —El problema es que yo sabía que tú eras mujer.

¿Cuándo se había enterado? Pensé que Marion se lo había dicho el día que llegó, pero si comenzó a actuar así desde antes…Sentí como la mandíbula se me caía al piso. Eso no podía ser cierto, me cuidé mucho para que nadie lo notara. Durante las duchas nocturnas, verificaba que él estuviera dormido, después que llegara de patrullar, o bien podía estar fingiendo pues él también llegaba de hacer sus rondas. En mi mente pasé los días que estuve en Illirya y creo que había cuidado bien mis pasos.

—¿C-cómo te en-teras-te?

—Volvemos al día que nos besamos, después de ir a patrullar. ¿Recuerdas que cayó una tormenta que nos dejó hechos sopa? Ese día me di cuenta que tú eras Ladybug.

Me explicó, que quería saber más de mi versión de heroína, por lo que me siguió para ver que llegara bien a casa, pero ese día no fui capaz de dar vueltas para perderlo. La lluvia era tan fuerte que me fui directo al Internado.

Llegó a la azotea de las habitaciones unos segundos después que yo, y vio como usaba la puerta de emergencia para ingresar, lo demás era obvio. Me vio quitarme la transformación y aparecí con el pijama de Marion, para él.

Esa noche, tomé solo mi toalla y un cambio de ropa para dirigirme a las duchas, un poco de agua caliente me haría bien, no revisé a "Adrien" que no era más que sus almohadas acomodadas estratégicamente, pues él estaba detrás de mí.

—Te seguí hasta las regaderas ahí, vi y escuché a tu kwami que te llamaba Marinette. Escuché parte de su plática y bueno después tú… pues ya sabes—desvió la mirada hacia la Torre Eiffel. —Te quitaste el "torso" de chico y lo demás.

La noticia me cayó como balde de agua fría, ¡me había visto desnuda! Si el rostro me ardía, ahora sentía como si la sangre fuera a explotar de mi cabeza como un volcán.

—¡Eres un maldito pervertido! —lancé un puño tratando de llegar a su rostro. Sin embargo, me tomó la mano con fuerza, desviando mi puño hacia abajo, por lo que mi cuerpo terminó girando haciendo que mi espalda quedara en su pecho y me abrazara para que yo dejara de manotear. —¡Suéltame! ¡¿Hasta dónde viste, maldito pervertido?!

—Pues… digamos que es una linda marca de nacimiento la que tienes. Es como una estrella.

Esa marca sólo la conocen mis padres, ni siquiera Marion sabía dónde estaba pues es un lugar bastante… ni siquiera se ve cuando uso traje de baño… ¡Argh!

Seguí moviéndome para zafarme, no por que quisiera golpearlo, sino quería huir totalmente avergonzada.

—Tranquila, mi lady. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, — susurró Adrien en mi oído y terminó mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja. — Me gustó todo lo que vi.

— Su-su-éltame. ¡Per-vertido! –comente totalmente nerviosa por lo que el rubio me había dicho, aunque si me soltaba las piernas no me funcionarían por lo que acababa de hacerme, sentía esa misma descarga atravesándome una y otra vez. —¡O sea que me comenzaste a tratar así porque ya sabías que era chica!

—Sí, y debía obtener venganza, ¿cuántas veces me viste en la habitación sólo con una toalla en la cintura?

—¡No es lo mismo! — dije moviéndome entre los brazos de Adrien.

— Por supuesto que no, ¿sabes lo complicado que era tener una chica en la habitación? No soy un santo. Había momentos en las que quería hacer esto.

Sentía su respiración en mi cuello, que su aliento fuera cálido sólo hacía que mi piel respondiera ante tal estímulo sobre todo, porque no llevaba más que el vestido… a mala hora dejé mi abrigo adentro. Mi respiración fue haciéndose cada vez más arrítmica al sentir sus labios dándome suaves y delicados besos que iban desde mi oreja hasta la clavícula, sentía como si me olfateara en el proceso y cuando sentí su lengua lamiendo parte de mi hombro así como sus dientes dándome una ligera mordida… todo se quebró dentro de mí. Deje de moverme tratando de huir, sólo podía emitir algunos sonidos más bien parecían respiraciones acalladas.

Dejó de ejercer presión con su brazos por lo que mi apoyo desapareció haciendo que mis piernas fallaran en el proceso, él lo noto y me tomó esta vez de manera delicada por la cintura. No quería voltear a verlo, mentiría si decía que no me gustó que hiciera eso. Lo que sentí fue totalmente indescriptible, mis terminales nerviosas me dolían de tan tensas que estaban.

Me llevó a uno de los sillones y me senté para después soltar un suspiro. Mi cabeza estaba revuelta y ni siquiera sabía que responder. Mis piernas solo temblaban, no sé si era por el frío o porque se sentían como si fueran a derretirse. Colocó una rodilla en el suelo y se colocó a mi altura, viéndome a los ojos, los cuales traté de esquivar, no… simplemente no soportaría su mirada en mí.

—¿Estas bien Marinette? Lo siento si fui muy rudo, perdón si eso te molestó.

¿Molestarme? Eso se había sentido tan malditamente bien, que ni siquiera podía hablar, es más las piernas no me respondían y ¡Él creía que estaba molesta!

Se quitó el abrigo y me lo colocó en los hombros, era cálido, en demasía; olía a él, la loción que usaba todos los días en la habitación y la cual me gustaba mucho, no era un aroma estridente, era bastante delicado pero lo suficientemente fuerte para recordarlo.

No le había puesto mucha atención, a su ropa. Llevaba una camisa gris, y un corbatín de moño en color negro, como todo su traje. Su antifaz, visto de cerca, llevaba dos tonalidades de negro: uno de fondo y el otro que dibujaba los damascos en él. Su cabello rubio, estaba ligeramente despeinado, no tanto como cuando se transformaba en Chat Noir…

—Marinette, ¿puedes verme a los ojos? Por favor. —me tomó de la barbilla colocando su rostro frente al mío pero por instinto dirigía mi mirada a otro lugar, no quería toparme con sus ojos felinos o no sabría cómo actuar. —Por favor Marinette. No debí haberte hecho eso…

—¡No! —exclamé fuertemente, así sin medir la tonalidad de mi voz. —No, yo… sólo es que… yo... me sorprendiste. —Debía hacer algo para relajar las cosas. —¿cómo… estás… llegaste…? ¿Cómo entraste a la fiesta? —Por su mirada, se notaba sorprendido ante el abrupto cambio de tema.

—Pues, eres muy complicada. Traté de verte las últimas semanas pero por más que Nino y Nath trataran de sacarte de tu casa, tú solo te negabas, mi Lady.

Adrien me dijo, que había hablado mucho con Marion y él le explicó que no había hecho las cosas con mala fe. Además le comentó que yo había rechazado la propuesta de sus padres. Felicia también hablaba con él y le repetía constantemente que me sentía abrumada por cómo se habían dado las cosas y quería rogarle por perdón, pero no tenía el valor de enfrentarme a él.

Después de unos días, se dio cuenta que quería conocerme un poco más y ofreciéndome una disculpa por lo que había dicho sería un gran inicio. Marion aparentemente le había hablado mucho… demasiado… exageradamente de mí, por lo que comenzó a hacer un plan y necesitaba apoyo. Por lo que mi hermano lo contactó con Nino y Nath, quiénes al principio no confiaban tanto en él, pero con el visto bueno de mi hermano, aceptaron.

Todas las veces que las chicas habían tratado de sacarme de mi casa los fines de semana, era por que Adrien le había pedido a mis amigos que lo hicieran y ellos las enviaban. Como en todas las oportunidades, me negué; los planes fracasaban cruelmente. Pues él quería que nos viéramos en terreno neutral, si iba a verme a mi casa pensaba que me haría sentirme obligada y no quería eso.

Durante sus charlas aparentemente terminó llevándose de maravilla con mis amigos, mi hermano y mi cuñada…

—O sea que me emboscaste, ganándote a todos a mi alrededor para que no pudiera decirte que no. —dije soltando una ligera risa, al menos lo que dije parecía cierto.

—No me dejaste de otra, mi lady. Fue mucho tiempo tratando de verte para poder hablar y no lo logré.

Continúo diciéndome que Marion le platicó sobre la fiesta, por lo que habló con Nath para hacer el plan. Primero Marion y Felicia tratarían de convencerme a las buenas, si lo lograban, nos veríamos en la fiesta. Pero como opuse resistencia, Marion les dijo a mis amigos que pusieran en marcha el plan B, por lo que Nino y Nath llamaron a las chicas, ellas estaban totalmente ajenas a todo lo que estaba pasando. Conociéndolas no hubieran tardado en decirme y yo simplemente me hubiera escapado antes de siquiera salir de mi casa con rumbo al salón.

—Marinette, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste alguna vez si te enamoras de dos personas quédate con la segunda…?

—Porque si amaras a la primera no te hubieras enamorado de la segunda. —lo interrumpí, ese consejo se lo había dado a Chat.

—No es algo nuevo decirte que me gustaba Felicia, la seguí con la mirada al menos el último año, pero de repente apareciste tú, y mi mirada dejó de seguirla para seguirte a ti. Con ella ni siquiera podía hablar y hacerlo contigo parecía tan natural. Hice más cosas contigo en menos de una semana de lo que algún día pensé hacer con ella en un año. Aun si tu hermano no hubiera aparecido y ella y yo no fuéramos familia, creo que yo seguiría viéndola, pero hasta ahí. Jamás hubiera hecho las cosas que he realizado con tal de hablar contigo por unos segundos. Marinette —entrelazó mis manos con las suyas. —déjame conocerte, conóceme. Nunca había querido estar tanto con alguien, a menos que no te interese tenerme cerca, entonces lo entenderé y me alejaré.

Acaso esto era… ¿un propuesta? Al menos eso me parecía. Ahí estaba yo sentada con el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho y que latía con tanta fuerza que ni la música podría acallar el ruido que hacía. Delante de mí, tenía la chico que me había demostrado que no todos son iguales, alguien con quien me compenetraba tan bien durante las peleas, cómo héroes, como amigos… ¿podríamos llegar a algo más?

Sólo asentí con la cabeza, cualquier palabra salida de mi boca, no sería suficiente para describir lo que mi interior quería expresar. Pude ver como esbozó una tímida sonrisa en su rostro, lo miré a los ojos… me perdí en ellos. Ese verde era tan enigmático e hipnótico que me deje llevar, me relajaba verlo y me gustaba que me viera. Sus delgados y largos dedos hábilmente acomodaron detrás de mí oreja un mechón de cabello que caía en mi rostro; para que después colocará su mano en mi mejilla. El roce era cálido y mi piel lo agradecía.

—Yo… no sé si tú… pero… ¿podría besarte? —Adrien estaba totalmente ruborizado.

—No creo que debas pedirlo, cuando sabes que no me negaré si lo haces.

¡Maldición! Esa frase ¡¿salió de mi boca?! ¡¿Cómo fui capaz de decir algo como eso?! ¿Acaso él podría llegar a ser más lindo? Primero admite que me vio desnuda, luego me besa el cuello y al final me pide permiso para besarme… ¡Era un tonto!

Acercó mi rostro al suyo, sentía su respiración cerca de mi boca. Cerré los ojos por inercia, cuando comencé a sentir un roce cálido en mis labios. Era lento y quería que fuera perpetuo. Sus labios eran suaves. Era diferente a la vez en el auditorio, no era arrebatado, al contrario era dulce y tímido, pero muy agradable. Levanté las manos y las enredé en su cuello para acercarlo a mí. Maldije llevar los guantes, quería sentirlo, aunque eso no me impidió juguetear con su cabello rubio entre mis dedos.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, se levantó e hice lo mismo, seguíamos unidos por el beso. Deslizó su mano libre en mi cintura y me atrajo más hacia él, yo también me aferré a él, enredado más mis dedos en su cabello. Olvidé todo. Hasta que sentía la falta de aire, debía alejarme para respirar.

—A-Adri…—retiré mis manos de su cabeza y las coloqué en sus hombros para empujarlo un poco

—Aún no es… suficiente. –dijo un jadeante ojiverde que me volvió a besar aun cuando no recuperaba el aire.

Esta vez, si me tomó por sorpresa y solo pude emitir un ligero gemido al sentir como deslizaba su lengua dentro de mi boca. Lo que me tomó con la guardia baja era mi propia respuesta. Ese chico me había robado mi primer beso, la sesión de besoterapia de aquélla noche, seguir rompiendo mis barreras y yo no oponía resistencia, a decir verdad me gustó que lo hiciera y mucho. Sentía su corazón latir contra mi cuerpo y era obvio que él hacía lo mismo con el mío.

—A ver niños, ya o voy a tener que echarles un balde de agua fría para que se calmen. —Escuché una voz conocida. Adrien y yo terminamos por separarnos al haber sido descubiertos, era la misma voz que molestaba a Felicia en nuestras video-llamadas, esa voz era de su "hermano".

—Plagg ¡se supone que debes ser discreto! ¡¿por qué demonios nos interrumpes?! —gritó Adrien, al parecer su kwami estaba oculto en el abrigo que me dio.

—Si él no lo hacía, lo haría yo. —dijo Tikki que estaba sentada en el respaldo del sillón. —Chicos, está bien que se gusten pero, límites. Por favor.

Ambos estábamos sonrojados, no sólo por lo que acabábamos de hacer sino por las palabras de nuestros kwamis. Necesitábamos tiempo para asimilar las cosas que pasaron.

—Te gustaría entrar, ¿quisieras bailar conmigo?

¿De verdad? Era el chico más lindo y dulce que había conocido en toda mi vida. Mi corazón seguía latiendo con tanta fuerza que apenas si era capaz de respirar.

—Sí, si me gustaría.

Me tomó de la mano y la entrelazó en su brazo. Fuimos seguidos por nuestros kwamis que entraron en la bolsas del saco de Adrien y la mía en el adorno que llevaba en el vestido, ¿cómo llegué a esto? Ni siquiera recordaba cuál era mi plan. Bajamos las escaleras, donde la fiesta ya estaba en todo su apogeo, vi mi reloj y había pasado casi una hora desde que llegué. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo debía actuar. De verdad ¿cómo llegué a esto? Adrien me llevó cerca del centro de la pista, y le di el abrigo que llevaba a mi hermano quien estaba con Felicia conversando.

Mi acompañante fue a donde estaba el DJ y cruzó palabras con él; regresó conmigo cuando la canción "A thousand years" comenzó a sonar. Aún era temprano para las canciones lentas pero mis compañeros se acoplaron a la tonada.

—Adrien, sé que te dije que si me gustaría bailar contigo, pero la verdad es que no se bailar. —le susurré al oído.

—Ladybug no debería preocuparse por eso, soy tu compañero y mi placer es ayudarte en todo lo que pueda. —me dijo extendiendo su mano para tomar la mía. —Tú me apoyas y yo haré lo mismo. —esa última frase hizo que me sonrojara aún más y eso también lo notó.

—Amo esa canción, aparece en…

—Uno de tus libros favoritos. —me interrumpió mientras tomaba mi otra mano y la ponía en su hombro para después colocar la mano que tenía libre en mi cintura y guiarme en el baile. —"Detrás del antifaz" de H.A. Lang ¿no es así?

Ese libro, era parecido a lo que a mí me pasaba. Eran sobre unos artefactos que convertían a las personas en héroes. La pareja que representaba al Ying y al Yang habían terminado en pésimas condiciones jurando odiarse; ocho años después los hermanos de la pareja cargaron con la responsabilidad sin saber la historia de sus antecesores. El amor era un tema recurrente, en todas sus formas: unilateral, recíproco, cruzado…

—Casi lloro cuando, Bridgette…

—Lo sé. —interrumpió Adrien. —Primero sufres con Bridgette y luego con Félix para después volver a sufrir con Bridgette por quien sufre Félix… y tú sufres con él. Esa autora hizo que me sintiera en una montaña rusa de emociones.

—¡Si! Grité cuando Félix llamó a su poder prohibido…

—¡Ja! Yo grité: _"¡No, Bridgette, tu no!"_ cuando estaba con Nightmare. Casi creí que la garganta se me partía por el grito, fue tan fuerte que tu hermano me lanzó una almohada para que me callara.

—¿Cómo sabes que me gusta ese libro? —pregunté totalmente absorta en la conversación.

—Marion me ha dicho muchas cosas sobre ti. Creo que te conoce más de lo que crees.

—Lo que sea que te haya dicho: es mentira; no fue mi culpa, fue de él—dije a la defensiva. —Voy a romperle esa sonrisa cínica a mi hermano, a punta de golpes.

Sólo me dejaba guiar por lo que decía, la canción de fondo me hacía tararear en mi mente la tonada. Los pasos de baile de Adrien eran delicados y fáciles de seguir. Cuando terminó la canción pude ver que éramos los únicos en la pista, pues las demás parejas nos habían "dado espacio". Lo cual me dio más vergüenza y sólo bajé la mirada.

—Orgullosa de lo que haces. —me dijo Adrien tomando mi barbilla para levantar mi rostro. —Demuestra la misma seguridad que tienes como Ladybug, no son dos personas distintas. Sólo hay una.

—Mira quien lo dice, tan taciturno y confiado como Chat y tímido como Adrien.

—Estoy trabajando en eso. —comentó tratando de dar fin a la conversación.

—Vaya pero si es el idiota con una chica muy linda. ¡Hola muñeca! Creo que no nos conocemos.

¿De verdad? Claude no me reconocía con un antifaz, creo que sus niveles de alcohol estaban a tope.

—Nos conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que eres un idiota, Claude. —contesté sin ánimo.

—¿Marinette? ¡Que sexy! Si te hubieras dejado que me pusiera cariñoso contigo, hubiera pasado mis manos por esas piernas, ¡mira todo lo que ocultabas bajo la ropa!

Su mirada lasciva me daba asco.

—Claude, todos sabemos que eres un alcohólico perdedor, ¿te quieres alejar de mi acompañante por las buenas? O ¿lo harás por la fuerza?

—Inténtalo, rubiecito.

—Yo no haré nada, pero hay dos personas que quieren verte sufrir y mucho. —comentó Adrien para después silbar una extraña tonada.

—Hola Claude ¿me recuerdas? —dijo Felicia.

—¿Sabes estúpido? Saber que trataste mal a mi hermana y a mi novia, sólo me hace querer ¡romperte la cara!

Marion tomó del cuello a Claude y lo arrastró hasta una salida de emergencia.

—Mi lord, no te quedes con toda la diversión. Yo también quiero participar.

—Por supuesto Kitty, nada me hace más feliz que verte feliz.

¿Extraña pareja? Efectivamente ¿Estaban locos? Por supuesto ¿Los conozco? Desearía que no. Harían sufrir a Claude y lo humillarían de una forma divertida, ojala tomaran fotos.

Le comenté a Adrien que quería presentarles a mis amigos, aunque ya conociera al tomate artista y al DJ, con quienes debía hablar seriamente, después de la fiesta.

No necesite buscarlos mucho pues, estaban entre las parejas que observaban como bailábamos, o bueno más bien como él bailaba y yo lo seguía.

Le presenté a mis amigas; quiénes estaban encantadas de conocerlo aunque no sabían que era el chico con quien compartía habitación en Illirya, pero Marion y Felicia las convencieron que era un compañero de su escuela que querían presentarme pues creían que nos llevaríamos bien. Chloé lo reconoció por algunas reuniones en las que llegaron a coincidir más no lo conocía bien.

Nath, Nino y Adrien se saludaron como camaradas; debía saber hasta dónde se conocían. Pero no estaba de más que se llevaran bien.

Felicia y Marion regresaron tras unos cuarenta minutos, más felices de lo que se habían ido diciendo que Claude había pagado parte de todo el daño que había hecho. En verdad deseaba que hubieran tomado fotos para burlarme de él, seguía trabajando en mi cuasi odio para con él y en el perdón… aun no lo lograba.

Una hora y media después, estábamos bailando y conversando cuando escuchamos un estruendo, seguido del sonar de unas patrullas; lo que quería decir que nuestras identidades de héroes debían salir a relucir.

—Yo olvidé… mi máscara en el balcón del segundo piso. —afirmé para poder escapar de mis compañeros.

—Te acompaño por ella. —comentó Adrien al entender el plan.

—¡Wow! ¡¿Hay un balcón?! ¿M-me llevarías, mi lord? —admitió Felicia quien captó nuestras miradas.

—Por supuesto Kitty, todo sea para complacerte.

Marion también comprendió y subimos corriendo las escaleras. Lo cual era en verdad muy difícil por culpa de esos zapatos. Sin duda los zapatos con tacón eran un invento para evitar que escaparas.

—¿Ya le dijiste la sorpresa? —le dijo Marion a Adrien.

—¿Cuál sorpresa? —pregunté intrigada.

—La sorpresa que se suponía que él debía darle a ella y en la cual no tenías que intervenir, mi lord. —regañó Felicia a mi hermano.

—Ya, díganme la sorpresa. —rogué volteando a ver a los tres. Odiaba que me guardaran secretos.

Adrien terminó por darse por vencido. Me explicó que su padre, me había visto patrullar por la ciudad, por lo que le comentó lo importante que era que él como Chat Noir hiciera una dupla conmigo, era una forma de protegernos mutuamente. Además que le preocupaba que con su roommate se revelara su secreto, por lo que le había pedido que regresara a vivir con ellos.

—Es lo justo, Aubergenville ya tiene a su Lordbug y Kitty Noir. Felicia y Marion se las arreglaron para estar juntos y hacer equipo. ¿No crees que París debería tener a su pareja guardiana?

—¿Eso quiere decir, que vivirás en París? —pregunté emocionada.

—Sí, dejaré Illirya y vendré a una escuela aquí. ¿Cómo crees que nos conoceríamos si no convivimos más? —comentó Adrien guiñándome un ojo. —En año nuevo ingresaré a tu salón en François-Dupoint, espero que me recibas bien, Buginette.

—¿De verdad? —no pude evitar emocionarme. ¿Cuántas barreras romperíamos en tan solo una noche?... Lo mejor sería no saber.

—Tranquilos tórtolos. Adrien más te vale no propasarte con ella. —amenazó Marion.

—Déjalos mi Lord. Con un poco de suerte serán tan unidos como nosotros. —Felicia tomó la mano de mi hermano.

Una vez que abrimos la puerta y llegamos al balcón. Estábamos listos para la acción.

—¡Tikki! —gritamos Marion y yo al unísono.

—¡Plagg! —gritaron Felicia y Adrien.

—¡Transformación!

Nuestros trajes aparecieron después de las luces que nos cubrieron. Estábamos listos para enfrentar cualquier adversidad.

Si bien ninguno de nosotros pidió formar parte de esa larga tradición, lo éramos y dábamos todo de nosotros, por la paz y la tranquilidad.

Fue complicado para mi entender todos los prejuicios con que crecemos y creemos que son "normales". Un color no nos identifica, un hobbie no es exclusivo para un género. Una vez que eliminas todas esas barreras, haces la vida más fácil para los demás y evidentemente para ti.

Por temor a la crítica dejas de hacer lo que te gusta. Nunca complacerás a todas las personas, eso debes de entenderlo pero lo que si puedes hacer es tomarte el tiempo para pensar las cosas antes de actuar o al menos toma la madurez necesaria para aceptar las consecuencias, buenas o malas, que provengan de tus decisiones.

En mi caso me di cuenta, porque pensaba que protegía a todas las personas y sin mí nadie podría hacer nada. No podía estar en un error más grande. Proteger y ser protegido, amar y ser amado, llorar y que alguien llore por ti. Son cosas que ocurren mientras vivas. Sentir no te hace débil, al contrario; te hace fuerte pues te conoces, y sabes hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar. Eres único, sí, pero también formas parte de un todo.

Mi historia continua, algo me dice que con los consejos dados por mi compañero de batallas y su reciente acercamiento me hará aprender muchas cosas… No lo sé tal vez tenga una oportunidad o ¿tú que crees?

Nunca es tarde para resarcir daños y aprender en el proceso al lado de quienes amas y te aman.


	15. Agradecimiento

AGRADECIMIENTO

ALOHA SOBRIN S FIESTER S!

La loca de los gatos alías la tía Hanna al habla.

Como pueden leerlo en el título, este es el agradecimiento por su compañía durante este trayecto tan alocado y cómico. Es un proyecto con el que me encariñe mucho pues, como lo había dicho antes; todas estas palabras que leyeron tienen mucho de mí.

La forma de pensar y hasta de actuar de Marinette y Tikki, son 100% como yo lo hacía hace 9 años. La juventud e inexperiencia es algo que se cura con el tiempo. Aunque a veces se puede seguir tan loca como es mi caso, sólo que ahora pienso un poco más antes de actuar.

Muchas e infinitas gracias por permitirme compartir con ustedes mis pensamientos e ideas. Saben que amo sus votos pero amo más sus comentarios.

Cada que escribo una escena no sólo me quedo como escritora sino como lectora y cómo reaccionaría yo al leerlo, con sus comentarios sé que el objetivo se logró y a ustedes les encantó.

Como lo he comentado a lo largo del fanfic, es una historia más cómica y menos dramática de lo que había hecho. "Eres… ¿mi lady?" se convirtió en mi forma de desahogo y mi primer proyecto escrito en primera persona; el cual creo que no me salió tan mal. Aún leo algunos párrafos y me quedo pensando en cómo debí haberle agregado cosillas, debo editarlo.

Cerramos este ciclo, terminamos con este fanfic y la verdad quedo mucho mejor de cómo estaba en mi mente. Desde un principio les dije que sería una historia corta de 12 capítulos y dos especiales.

Ustedes se preguntaran por qué sólo 12 capítulos cuando la historia podría haber seguido. La respuesta es por respeto a la obra que me inspiró a escribirla; pues "Eres … ¿mi lady?" está inspirado en la obra de teatro " _Twelfth Night_ " (traducida como "La doceava noche", llamada en Hispanoamérica "Noche de reyes") de William Shakespeare. Por eso cada capítulo llevaba el título de Noches en alusión a esta obra.

Así es, sin que los supieran estuvieron leyendo un fanfic inspirado en dos clásicos de la literatura británica Twelfth Night de Shakespeare y Emma de Jane Austen. Además de varios mangas como Ouran High School Host Club y Hanazakari no kimitachi e. (Sip, me gustan las versiones Gender).

Otra curiosidad es que Marion y Felicia son Bridgette y Félix, respectivamente. Originalmente el nombre de Marion iba a ser Brandon (una forma masculina de Bridgette) pero, al momento de que Marinette firmara sus diseños como MDC, no cuadraría con el nombre de su hermano, por eso lo cambié. Aunque también pensé en llamarlo Marious o Mario. Lo siento, no puedo abandonar a mis personajes del PV, ¡VIVA EL FELIGETTE!

Este fanfic me daba una forma de unir varios de mis puntos de vista que quizá no puedo expresar como yo quisiera como el género y los estándares de la sociedad sobre adolescentes, contados algo similar a lo que yo pasé. Creo que ese es el gran secreto de que les guste a todas, es porque lo que he vivido ustedes lo están pasando; el anhelo de un amor, la complicidad con amigos, los problemas con algún ramo familiar y el desamor al no tomar buenas decisiones. Además de enfrentarte a las consecuencias de tus actos.

La preocupación de Marinette por su hermano, fue la mía. El me protegía de muchas cosas y se convirtió en mi cómplice en muchas otras; cuando él se casó yo tenía como diecisiete años y de verdad comencé a valorar más el tiempo que pasamos juntos. En el caso de mis amigos de secundaria cuando ellos se echaban la culpa de mis planes, ver como mis padres se esforzaban mucho por mí y no les estaba respondiendo de la mejor manera y en cuestiones del amor, enredarme con una persona que parecía perfecta y era un hijo de p$%& más el no tenía la culpa. La culpa la tuve yo por dejarme atraer por un idiota. Oh sip, también tuve un Claude y no saben como me arrepiento aunque lo único bueno de todo aquello fue que me hizo ser más cuidadosa y pensar antes de actuar.

Tikki era mi mente consciente que pensaba las cosas pero a quien jamás escuché. Sé que la gran mayoría de ustedes están en esta etapa tan horrible pero linda que es la adolescencia y juventud, créanme, todo, absolutamente todo pasara. Asegúrense de pensar bien antes de decir "si" o "no" una fracción de segundo para hacerlo puede llevarlos a diferentes caminos.

Saben que mis fics, son para dar una enseñanza y esta es la mía hacia ustedes: Tomen decisiones que las hagan sentir orgullos s de lo que han hecho, decisiones que no lastimen a otras personas pero sobre todo, decisiones que los hagan notar lo importante y valiosos que son por sí mismos. Su familia, sus amigos, su ambiente no los define. Sus decisiones y actos sí.

Muchas gracias por la compañía, por sus comentarios, por su apoyo. Los adoro y cada palabra y tiempo invertido no lo hice para mí. Lo hice para que ustedes se distrajeran de sus vidas por unos minutos. Es una vida difícil y necesitamos un tiempo.

Gracias.

Atte

Hanna Lang.


	16. Noticias

Esto no lo integre al agradecimiento por que quizá lo borre asi que…

Todas saben mi disgusto últimamente con la serie y con el fandom. De los cuales me he mantenido al margen, evitando cualquier conflicto. Pero si sigo aquí es por el enorme cariño que he llegado a sentir por ustedes.

La decisión está tomada y estos comments se pueden resumir en

Si voy a terminar "Acaso… ¿eres tú?" Me tomara más tiempo, pero espero que me acompañen.

ONE SHOT DE "DETRÁS DEL ANTIFAZ"!

Hace una semana se me ocurrió una historia final pero menos dramática. Será muuuy larga.. Sabrán muchas cosas que no tuve oportunidad de mencionarles por que no iba a doc con el fanfic. Será publicada dentro de "One-Shots" así que no alterara la historia que ustedes conocían, sería como un "qué tal si…"

Y la última por la cual necesito su opinión.

Esta historia la terminé antes que "Detrás del antifaz" así que necesitaba desahogarme de estrés de algún modo y "Acaso… ¿eres tú?" me costaba mucho trabajo así que hice un especial del fanfic desde el punto de vista de Adrien.

Es que ese es el problema de la narración en primera persona. Hay cosas que no puedes contar por que el protagonista no estuvo ahí. Por ejemplo: cómo fue que Marion, Felicia y Adrien supieron que eran portadores. Marinette no estuvo ahí y como los tres estaban enojados con ella no se lo dijeron y por ende, ustedes como lectores tampoco lo supieron. Pensé en que una vez que Marinette lo supiera, lo contara pero parecería como un comentario y se perdería mucha información importante. Además el fin de semana que Adrien no estuvo en Illirya (antes de su cita con Felicia, lo que pasó en la cita, el domingo que desapareció por que él volvió hasta la tarde-noche cuando se devoró el cup cake de Mari), Marinette se la pasó cosiendo su diseño mientras él ¿dónde estuvo? Eso tampoco se enteraron y créanme es algo muy divertido.

Así que comencé a escribirlo pero con el punto de vista de Adrien, y ese sería el segundo especial… es una lástima que no lo publicaré como especial por que….

3\. SON MÁS DE DIEZ CAPÍTULOS!... y continua (no he escrito nada por floja, buscando contenido de MahouYome además de publicarlo para mi página y leyendo mangas)

¡AQUÍ NECESITO SU AYUDA!

Con sus comments sabré que hacer:

a) Publico esos capítulos en este fanfic (para que como lectores ustedes sepan de cada actualización) y sea como una continuación.

b) Creo un nuevo archivo con título nuevo (ni tanto porque lo tenía planeado como "Tú, eres mi lady" una afirmación que va muy a doc con la historia), portada (que ya está hecha, es una contraportada de este fic) y todo el drama (para quienes quieran saber que pasó lo lean). Esta era mi idea original pero, ustedes son quienes lo leen no sé cómo se acomoden mejor.

c) No hago nada e imaginamos que esto no pasó y nos quedamos con esta versión yaoiesca de Marinette y me guardo mis escritos como lo hice con los otros fanfics.

Si eligen alguna de las dos primeras opciones. No sé cada cuanto actualizaré, pero sí aseguró que si Marinette era un lío… Adrien está MUCHO PEOR.

Este es un fragmento del prólogo (SPOILER)

 _Aunque… ¿cómo le explico que no nos conocimos en septiembre sino cuatro meses antes? ¿Cómo le digo que me gustó a primera vista, antes de nuestro primer encuentro oficial? ¿Cómo le decía que yo supe quién era antes que entrara aquel lunes al dormitorio? ¿Cómo le podía contar que la seguí durante las vacaciones de verano y aunque ella no me reconociera, me dediqué a investigarla porque me enamoré de ella?_

Sabrán por qué su actitud antipática, como fue a parar a Illirya, cómo se enteró que era Chat Noir, como conoció a Plagg, veremos más a la pareja Agreste, el enamoramiento que tuvo de Felicia, lo que pensó cuando conoció a Marinette, y lo que pensó cuando la vio como Marion, porque él ya sabía que era una chica y por eso sus actos tan… seme de los últimos caps.

Así es, esta historia comenzó mucho antes que el sábado que regresó Marinette a París, veremos más de los amigos de Marinette, sabremos lo que pensó cuando la besó en el auditorio…

Díganme que hacer sobrin s, estoy emocionada porque no podía contarles nada (y por qué mañana hay capítulo nuevo de mi anime).

La tía Hanna les dice Bye BYE


End file.
